ReHumanizing Sachiko
by Witchgar
Summary: AU fic where Yumi knows nothing of Lillian or the Yamayurikai, but works as a service worker. Can this Yumi melt the Ice Princess' heart? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

A/N: Hi and thanks for selecting my story to read. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me, or leave a review. Now on to the story. :)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 1

"I don't have the time for a massage," the black haired woman said to her companion with the western features.

"All work and no play, makes Sachiko a dull girl," Satou Sei responded, as she offered up the gift certificate a second time. "Ever since Youko left for college, that stick has gotten wedged further up your butt. Give yourself a break, Sachiko. You have a 4.0 GPA, going into your second year of college. You can afford to relax a little. What are you trying to prove?"

Ogasawara Sachiko rolled her eyes and answered, "If I get good enough grades in the business program here, maybe I can convince my father that I can take over the company myself, instead of Kashewagi-san. Then I won't be forced into marrying him in order to legitimize his control."

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that your family needs an heir? Unless you can produce one out of thin air, a man is necessary," Sei told her friend, causing Sachiko to visibly shudder at the thought. "Sorry to remind you of that fact, but it needed to be said."

"I just get sick to my stomach when I think of that." Sachiko said coldly.

"All I am trying to say is that, it is inevitable. So why not just lighten up, and focus on finding a way to accept the situation, or at least make it more bearable," Sei advised.

"But that would mean I lost. You know I can't stand losing," Sachiko shot back.

"Sometimes you have to be a willow, and bend with the wind, or else you'll snap," Sei said sagely. "Sometimes I wonder how you would have changed, if you had taken a soeur."

"I tried, remember, but you stole her away," Sachiko said indignantly.

"In your heart, you know it never would have worked. Shimako was too much like you," the older girl replied. You needed someone different from you, someone more open and honest, someone to break down that icy tower you live in. Someone to show you what it means to be human."

"High school is over. I have no regrets." The black haired girl said flatly.

Sei shook her head, sadly, "Everybody has regrets. You just don't realize it, yet. I'm done arguing with you over this. Just take the coupon. Use it or not, as you wish. At least then I can tell Youko, I tried." Sachiko took the proffered card, and the older girl turned and walked away.

That night, as Sachiko was working on her Marketing proposal, that was due the next day, a butler came in and informed her of a waiting phone call. "Who is it," she asked.

"A _Miss_ Mizuno Youko," came the reply.

The black haired girl took the phone and put it up to her mouth, "Onee-sama, how nice to hear from you. How are things with you?"

"Everything is fine here," the woman on the other end of the line responded. "Now, what's this I hear about a massage..."

XxX

_'Why do I keep letting Onee-sama manipulate me into doing things I don't want to do?'_ Sachiko thought as she looked at the name on the store front across the street then looked at the certificate in her hand. _'Well this is the place.'_

"You won't get your massage by standing there," the sandy haired Sei said after crossing the street to greet her friend.

Sachiko looked up and met the woman's eyes, "I should have figured Onee-sama would send you to check up on me." She said coldly.

"Nothing personal, Sachiko. I promised Youko when she went away that I would look out for you, and let her know how you were doing," Sei said apologetically.

"I still don't have to like it," Sachiko retorted before continuing, "I should have figured you would send me to a perverted place like this. 'Maria's Maid Massage?'" Sachiko finished, accusingly.

"I'll have you know that nothing perverse goes on there," the sandy haired girl said defensively. "The girls are all cute and charming, plus it has another advantage that would appeal to you."

"And what is that," the black haired girl inquired.

Sei grinned at her younger friend. "No men allowed," she said as she walked away.

Shocked by her friend's consideration, Sachiko crossed the street, blushing, and entered the massage parlor. The interior of the waiting area was done up with bamboo and wood. That, along with the many potted plants around the room, made the waiting area feel warm and inviting. Calm, quiet, and relaxing music was playing over the speakers in the ceiling. The warm, welcoming atmosphere put Sachiko at ease as she approached the reception desk.

When she drew up to the counter, Sachiko was greeted by a young woman wearing a Victorian style maid's outfit, similar to the ones worn by staff at her home. "Welcome ojousama, how may I serve you today?"

Sachiko passed over the gift certificate she held in her hand. "I would like to redeem this, please," she said politely to the receptionist.

The receptionist looked at the paper in front of her. "This entitles you to a half hour, premium, full body massage, Ogasawara-sama. Is there a specific attendant you would like?"

"Anyone will do. It is my first time here," Sachiko answered, surprised by the use of her name, until she realized that the receptionist noted it off the gift certificate.

The receptionist wrote some information on a card, retrieved a fluffy, white towel from beneath the counter, and said, "Come with me please, and I'll escort you to your chamber, Ma'am"

"Thank you," Sachiko responded, and followed the receptionist through a wooden door and down the hall.

Half way down the hall, the receptionist stopped at a door on the right hand side. She turned the knob, opened it, and let the black haired girl enter first. Upon entering, she handed the fluffy towel to Sachiko. "You can get undressed back there," she said indicating an area in the back of the room, hidden by a screen. "Your attendant will be with you shortly. Enjoy your stay." The receptionist added before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Towel in hand, Sachiko went behind the screen and started undressing. Once she was wrapped in the white towel, she folded her clothes and placed them in the basket provided, along with her personal belongings. She looked around the room, after walking out from behind the changing screen. In the middle of the room stood a long table cushioned with black leather, covered with a white sheet. In the corner next to the door was a sink with a set of cabinets below. Above the sink were two shelves, which contained various creams and oils. A warming cabinet was placed across the room from the sink. Every now and then, it would make a clicking noise, as the heating elements turned on and off.

The tall girl raised herself up, sat on the massage table and waited. Seconds later, anxiety set in, causing Sachiko to feel impatient. Two minutes or so later, just as she was about to get dressed and leave, the door opened and her attendant entered. "Good afternoon, Sachiko ojousama. I am Fukuzawa Yumi, your attendant. Please take care of me," the girl said, bowing low.

Yumi was wearing a uniform much like the receptionist's, but the skirt was shorter. It came to just about mid-thigh, and barely showed the tops of her stockings. She was shorter than Sachiko and slightly built. Her brown hair was pulled into pig tails, and her brown eyes stared at the woman sitting on the table in front of her._ 'She is beautiful,'_ Yumi thought when she first lay eyes on her client. _'Almost like a porcelain doll.'_

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Sachiko scolded the young girl, allowing her impatience and anxiety full reign. "I expect my full half hour, understand."

Yumi found Sachiko's cold, harsh tone incongruous to the beauty in front of her. She quickly recovered, apologizing, "I'm so sorry, ojousama. I'm completely at fault. Please lay on your stomach, and I'll get started right away."

Sachiko complied, and Yumi covered the woman with a cozy blanket from the warming cabinet. After seeing to her client's comfort, she went over and selected a bottle of scented oil from the shelf above the sink. _'She seems like a delicate flower, Lilac maybe? No, Rose would be more fitting, since she's a bit prickly,'_ she thought, giggling to herself as she reached for the bottle of rose scented oil. She brought it over to Sachiko, who was now laying face down on the table, and asked, "Will Rose be acceptable?" She received a curt "Yes" in response, so she poured the oil into her palms, and rubbed them together, warming it up before she started the massage.

"What do you do for a living, Sachiko-ojousama?" Yumi asked, trying to engage her client in friendly conversation.

"I'm a student," Sachiko replied in a clipped, flat tone, leaving Yumi with the impression that idle chit-chat, should be avoided.

Yumi started on Sachiko's shoulders and back. She had a rough time working the knots out. Never before had the young girl felt muscles so tight. After applying a lot of pressure and not seeing much progress, she went to the warmer and took out a basket containing many wide, flat smooth stones. "Your back and shoulder muscles are very taut, I'm going to put these warm stones on. Maybe the heat will loosen them up a little," Yumi said as she placed the warm stones across the black haired girl's shoulder blades. She felt a sense of satisfaction as Sachiko visibly relaxed under their warmth, then moved down the table to massage Sachiko's feet and legs.

The comforting heat from the stones on her back caused Sachiko to relax a little. As she let her mind wander, she focused on the pleasurable sensations coming from her legs. _'She has such strong, yet gentle hands,'_ she thought as Yumi's ministrations sent little jolts of electricity, up her legs to the base of her spine. She let out a small sigh, as the tension slowly left her legs. She felt the tingling of her lower body increase when the young girl started working the muscles around the backs of her thighs. Sachiko's face reddened and she jerked in surprise when she felt the fingers of the young girl's hand travel up and down her inner thigh.

The perceptive Yumi sensed her client's discomfort with what she was doing, and stopped. She turned her attentions back to Sachiko's torso. She slowly removed the now cool stones from the black haired girl's back, returning them to the basket. Yumi started kneading Sachiko's shoulders and was pleased with the result of the heat, as the muscles were now loose and easy to manipulate. "Ah that's better," she said and continued the back and shoulder massage.

Sachiko felt like she was in heaven, as the younger girl's fingers danced across her back, drawing the tension from her body. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed and untroubled. She focused more of her attention to the pleasurable sensations caused by Yumi's strong, gentle fingers, and in so doing, her worries and frustrations receded to the back of her mind. All that mattered to her were the soft fingers on her back, and how they made her feel.

Yumi smiled with self satisfaction when she heard the quiet mmm's and ahhh's coming out of her client. She always felt happy when her clients responded in such a fashion. It made her feel useful, that she could bring a small measure of happiness to the world. But Sachiko's barely audible response, sent the young masseuse over the moon, and caused her to revise her initial opinion of the girl on the table. _'Maybe she doesn't realize what a witch she is,'_ Yumi thought. _'Maybe all she needs is to learn how to relax.'_

When Yumi was done attending to Sachiko's back, she lifted the blanket and asked, "If ojousama would please turn onto her back, I would be pleased to start on her front." The black haired girl did as instructed, and the brown haired girl blushed with embarrassment as she caught sight of Sachiko's full bosom. She quickly let the cover fall back down and turned away to start on the young woman's legs with shaky fingers.

As Yumi started in on the front of her legs, Sachiko closed her eyes in order to better concentrate on the feelings caused by the young girl's magic fingers. She let her mind wander along the waves of relaxation, and she was soon fast asleep.

Yumi was just about finished when she heard the small noises coming from her client. She looked over at the beautiful face, with the porcelain skin and smiled._ 'She is even more gorgeous when she sleeps. And those little snores are so cute. I'm in love,'_ she thought gushing over the sleeping girl. Never had Yumi felt such strong feelings over a person before. If there was such a thing as 'love at first sight,' she was experiencing it right now.

The brown haired girl was attracted to girls. She has known this for some time now. Ever since she started having feelings of arousal when she was bathing with her dorm mates where she used to live before she came here. She had dated some other women over the years, but she never once felt the electricity between two people, like she felt at this moment.

Yumi was captivated, looking down at the lovely girl laying on the table in front of her. Her head was churning with a myriad of thoughts and emotions, hopes and dreams, that before she realized it, she leaned forward until her lips were mere inches away from Sachiko's. She managed to regain control of herself and pull away, just as Sachiko opened her eyes revealing bright blue sapphires the gazed into hers.

Time stopped for Sachiko, as she slowly opened her eyes, and lost herself gazing into the mocha pools that were above her face. Something deep within the brown hared, pig tailed girl's eyes caused her heart to start racing. A blush crept across her face, as Yumi pulled quickly away. Being unfamiliar with what she was feeling, Sachiko retreated behind her cool mask and asked curtly, "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long I think," Yumi replied quickly hiding her embarrassment from nearly getting caught staring. "I had just finished up, and was checking on you just before you opened your eyes. There is no reason to be embarrassed. Sometimes you get so relaxed, that your body does what comes naturally."

Inwardly relieved that this was a common occurrence, the black hared girl responded, "I am fine now, so do not be concerned. Are we done now?"

Yumi nodded. "I'll just let you get dressed. Can you find your way out?" After receiving Sachiko's nod of assent, the pig tailed girl bowed, saying, "It was a pleasure serving you, ojousama. Please allow us to serve you again. Thank you." Yumi backed out the door, and closed it behind her.

Once out of the room, Yumi hurried down the hall, toward the break room. She fumbled for her coin purse, fished out the appropriate coins, deposited them into the vending machine, and pressed a button. She bent over and retrieved her can of tea. She sighed heavily as she sat down at the long table. With shaking hands she opened the can and took a long sip of the warm beverage. _'Baka,'_ the young girl chided herself. _'What's wrong with me. She's a client. What if she caught me? What if I had actually kissed her?'_

Yumi's mind melted for a second as she imagined how soft the black haired beauty's lips would feel against her own. She shook the improper thoughts out of her head and sipped her tea, trying to calm herself down before seeing her next client. Yumi finished the rest of her shift on auto pilot, her head filled with images of the raven haired woman she had almost kissed.

XxX

Sachiko left the massage parlor feeling like a new woman. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so calm and relaxed. She wasn't even phased when she was informed by her maid, upon her return, that her imbecelic fiancee was joining them for dinner. She sat down at her desk and started in on her school work until she was called down to dinner.

Things might have been more stressful for Sachiko if her father was there and not stuck at work. She barely said three words to Kashewagi-san during the entire meal, allowing her mother to monopolize the young man until the end of the meal. "It's a lovely evening," her mother commented. "Why don't you two go for a walk and chat since I took up so much of your time together." With that the older woman stood up and took her leave, wishing them both good night.

"Shall we?" Kashewagi Suguru said, offering his hand to his betrothed.

Sachiko rose from the chair, ignoring the proffered hand and walked toward the french doors leading to the garden. The young man followed close behind. As she exited the mansion, she took a deep breath of the cool fresh air and sighed.

"Something good happen to you Sa-chan?" Her companion asked.

"What's it to you?" Sachiko shot back.

"You seem more relaxed, happier even. I even caught you smirking at some of my jokes during dinner. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're falling in love. Could you finally be succumbing to my subtle charms?" He said teasingly.

"In your dreams," Sachiko responded as she marched down the moonlit path.

Suguru stood still for a moment before rushing to catch up with his intended bride. "I'm sorry, Sa-chan," he apologized. "I just couldn't resist poking fun at you. It was almost like old times, when we were kids. What happened to the fun loving Sachiko that existed back then?" He asked.

Sachiko stopped and faced the young man before she coldly answered, "She found out she was engaged to a man who could never love her. Need I remind you what you said to me before I entered high school. How you were only interested in men, and how I should find myself a lover that would give us an heir. How self serving and arrogant, to order me around like that. You are just like the other men in our family, only thinking of yourself."

Suguru met Sachiko's cold eyes and spoke up in his defense, "I was thinking of you when I said it. I may not have conveyed it properly then, but I wanted you to know that you deserved to find someone who could love you like I couldn't. To give you the opportunity to be happy."

Sachiko sighed and turned away from the black haired young man, saying, "If you want me to be truly happy; End this farce of an engagement. Let me find and marry someone who will love me like I deserve. I'm heading back. You know the way out. Good night."

Sachiko walked hurriedly away. She held back her tears until she was safely alone in her room. She wept over lost dreams, and railed against the sheer futility of her situation. As her tears slowed and her sobs turned to hiccoughs, she berated herself, _'Why am I crying now? I haven't shed tears over this in years. I thought I was over this.'_ She lifted her head and rubbed her neck to relieve the tension in her shoulders. As she did this, she remembered the feeling of strong gentle hands take the tightness away. The thought of those fingers brought to her mind the image of the mocha eyed girl she saw when she opened her eyes at the salon. It also brought about a return of the urge to kiss the lips of a certain brown haired pig tailed masseuse.


	2. Chapter 2

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 2

"Oi Sachiko, how did it go yesterday?" Sei asked as she plopped herself down next to the girl studying at a table in the student union.

"None of your business, Sei-sama," Sachiko replied, rolling her eyes at her impish friend.

"It must have been good. I've never seen you here this early before, bright eyed and bushy tailed." Her sandy haired companion commented.

"I just happened to get up earlier than usual today. It's no big deal," Sachiko said nonchalantly.

Sei just nodded, "In all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed the massage. All the girls there are really talented. And some of them are extremely cute. In fact there is this one girl that ..."

"It was a pleasant experience," Sachiko interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of her friend's racy commentary. "If you'll excuse me. I'm heading to class now."Sachiko collected her things and walked off. Sei just watched her walk away, chuckled to herself, and shook her head.

_'Sei-sama is still a dirty old man.'_ Sachiko thought as she walked away. Somehow the thought of her friend flirting with that angel, made her feel uneasy. She shook her head to rid herself of that feeling, and proceeded on to class.

_'Damn, ' _ Sachiko thought, as the rest of the class was getting their things ready to leave. _ 'That's the third lecture I've missed today. Where is my head at.'_ The black haired heiress had been lost in her own world for most of the day. Lulled into a semi-hypnotic state by the dull monotones of her professors, the only things she could remember were flashes of brown hair, mocha eyes, and pink lips. _'What did she do to me? Why can't I get her out of my mind?' _ She sighed heavily as she placed her books in her bag, and left the classroom.

Sachiko sighed as she passed through the doors of the mansion after school. For some reason it seemed more oppressive than usual. As she started to walk through the foyer, a butler came over and relieved her of her school bag. "Your mother would like a word with you in the parlor. I'll send these to your room," he said bowing stiffly.

_'What does she want, this time,'_ she asked herself as she made her way to a room on the left side of the foyer. "What is it mother?" She asked upon entering the room where her mother was seated in a comfortable looking armchair.

"Cancel any plans you have for Saturday evening," the older woman said. "Your father wants to hold a reception for some potential business partners and new clients. He wants all of us there to make a good impression."

"In other words, he wants me to be the bait so he can land the fat fishes," Sachiko said coldly.

"You shouldn't act like that," Sachiko's mother scolded. "If it weren't for these 'fat fishes', we wouldn't be as well off as we are now."

_'Would that really be so bad? Many people have less, and they live happy lives,'_ Sachiko thought to herself.

"You owe it to your your father, who has worked to provide you with such a leisurely life," her mother continued.

_'In which I cannot make my own choices,_' the older girl rebutted silently.

"Remember, it is your duty as an Ogasawara to support the family and its goals" The older lady finished.

"Okay mother, it will be as you ask. If there's nothing else, I have some studying I need to get done," she waited for her mothers nod of dismissal before she turned around and left the room.

XxX

"Ohayo, Yumi-chan," Nakajime Maria, the middle aged proprietor of 'Maria's Maid Massage', said, greeting the brown haired girl walking through the break room, on her way to get changed for work. The older woman's long,wavy, blonde hair, and features made no bones about her mixed heritage. Her business suit was tailored so that it made the most of her curvy figure.

"Ohayo, Maria-obaasama. I hope you are well." Yumi replied, stopping to address her boss.

"I'm good, thank you," the older woman responded. "Stop by my office before you shift. I have something for you."

"As you wish," the pig tailed girl said as she entered the dressing room to get changed.

Minutes later, Yumi walked into Maria's office, "You wanted to see me Ma'am"

"Have a seat. You look tired," the older woman said.

Once Yumi sat down, her boss stood up and walked behind the seated girl. "I wish you would quit that nasty second job of yours," the older woman advised, placing her hands on the younger girls shoulders and began kneading them. "The late nights are running you ragged."

Yumi let out a relaxing sigh, under her boss's deft fingers. "My bills won't pay themselves," she said, not mentioning the real reason for her exhaustion, the dreams of a dark haired goddess that had plagued her all night.

"Then come move in with me," the older woman suggested. "Let me take care of you. It's the least I can do. I still feel bad about ..."

"It's alright," Yumi interrupted. "There was nothing you could do. You were barely older than I am now. There was no way you could have cared for an infant. In fact, I think it worked out better for both of us. And its not like you just left me at the orphanage, your visits always made me smile and feel wanted. I will always be thankful for that. I'm also grateful that you have given me a chance here. You owe me nothing, Maria-obaasama."

Maria stopped rubbing Yumi's shoulders, and hugged the younger girl from behind. "What a sweet girl you are. I think your parents would be very happy at how you turned out. I just can't help but think that I could have done more for you. You didn't even go to high school for God's sake."

"I'll get my equivalency eventually. I'll be all right." Yumi stated.

"When will you find the time?" The older woman said exasperated. "You work here during the day. At night you work that god awful job. When will you realize you are only hurting yourself."

"I just don't want to be a bother to anyone." Yumi explained. "I want to stand on my own. Can't you understand?"

Maria gave the girl one last squeeze before releasing her. She wiped her eyes and retrieved a box from behind her desk. "Lecture's over. I know it's a few days early, but Happy Birthday," she said handing Yumi the box.

Yumi's eyes lit up at the sight of the plainly wrapped box tied with a pink ribbon. "Thank you, Maria-obaasama. Can I open it?"

Maria smiled at the young girl's excitement and said, "Of course, Yumi-chan. It is your present after all."

Yumi attacked the wrapping on the box like a four year old on Christmas. Once the wrapping was in shreds on the floor, the brown haired girl opened the box. Reaching inside the box, she removed an elegant, stained, wooden jewelry box. Upon the lid were carved the following words, 'To Miki, with love - Yuchiiro'. Yumi ran her fingers lightly across the characters, then looked at Maria with watery eyes. "Is this ..." she started before being choking up.

Maria came over and wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "Yes, it was your mother's. She told me that your father made it and gave it to her as a wedding gift. He was a good man. Aren't you going to look inside?" She prompted.

Yumi wiped at the water in her eyes, then laid her hands on the edge of the jewelry box lid. She took a deep breath, and reverently lifted the lid. The young woman let out a gasp as she first gazed upon the contents. Her eyes grew large looking at the treasures within: a couple of necklaces, a man's watch, a few sets of earrings, and on top of the pile, wrapped with a white ribbon were two matching wedding rings and an engagement ring with a small marquise cut diamond setting. Legacies left to a daughter who never knew her parents.

Yumi closed the box gently, and placed it on the desk in front of her. She turned and wrapped both her arms around the older woman, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you so much," she sobbed.

Maria looked down with loving eyes at the girl wrapped around her waist, and planted a soft kiss on Yumi's head. "These were some things I rescued from the house before the bank took it over and sold it. Now that you're turning 18, I thought you were entitled to them. I have more also, your father's drawing tools, some file boxes, books and photos. They'll all be waiting for you when you want them."

The younger girl looked up at her benefactor, and smiled through her tears. "Words can't express how happy you've made me. I love you Obaasama"

Maria pulled Yumi tight to her breast and a single tear rolled down her face as she replied with a sad smile, "I love you too Yumi-chan." After holding on for several seconds, she pushed the younger girl away, pulled out a handkerchief, and started wiping Yumi's eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up. You still have a full shift ahead of you. You can come back and get your present afterward."

At the end of her shift, after she made sure the rooms were set up for the next day, Yumi went to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Maria answered. When the brown haired girl entered, Maria looked up and smiled, "Yumi-chan, are you done for the day?"

Yumi nodded and and approached the desk. She reached out her hand and lightly ran her fingers across the top of the jewelry box, which was in the exact spot she left it earlier that morning. "How well did you know my parents?"

"Well enough, I suppose. They were good people. I was going through a rough patch when I moved in next door to them. I was sixteen, and it was my first time living on my own. I couldn't even cook. It was a few weeks after I moved in, and I was just coming home from school with my regular convenience store dinner."

*** FLASHBACK *** 24 years ago

The blonde haired girl was struggling to fit the key in her door when she heard a woman's voice behind her. "Eating those all the time isn't good for you. You'll end up getting fat." Maria turned toward the voice and met the eyes of the woman living next door. She looked like she was in her early twenties with brown, shoulder length hair, brown eyes and a slight figure.

After having made eye contact the brown-haired woman introduced herself, "I'm Fukuzawa Miki, nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you Fukuzawa-san," the blonde answered, bowing, "I am Nakajime Maria."

Miki smile at the young girl and said, "Why don't you put that away and have dinner with us. My husband will be home soon, and I am sure he would like to meet our new neighbor."

Maria paused for a second before replying, "I don't want to be a bother. I'll be fine with my yakisoba bread."

"Come now, you won't be any bother at all," Miki stated. "I always make too much curry, and it would be a shame to waste it. So, can I change your mind?"

At the sound of 'curry', the blonde girl licked her lips and said, "If you're sure I wouldn't be an imposition."

Miki laughed and said, "I promise you won't. Now put your things inside. I'll wait for you here." With that, Maria unlocked her door and went inside. A couple minutes later she was taking her shoes off inside the Fukuzawa's doorway.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

"And that's how I met you mother," Maria told Yumi wistfully. "That evening she taught me how to make curry. Over time she taught me how to do other things. She was the big sister I never had. Hey, don't you have to work tonight"

Yumi looked at the clock on the wall and panicked, "You're right. I better head home and get changed or I'll be late. Thank you for your time," Yumi said as she took the jewelry box and made ready to leave.

"Yumi-chan, let's get together sometime. There are so many other things I want to tell you about," the older blonde suggested.

"I'd like that," Yumi said, turning back as she opened the office door. "Have a good night." The brown haired girl left, closing the door behind her.

Once Yumi left the room, the blonde woman opened the bottom drawer of her desk and took out a bottle and a glass. After pouring her drink, she took it in hand, leaned back in her chair, and took a long sip. With her other hand, she reached into her shirt and wrapped it around the cross hanging between her breast on a beaded chain. _'Miki,'_ she prayed, _'Did I do the right thing leaving her there? Did I betray your trust, Onee-sama?'_ She squeezed her hand, feeling the comforting outlines dig into her palm, as she remembered the day this rosary came into her possession.

*** FLASHBACK *** 23 years ago

She was sitting, doing her homework at the Fukuzawa's kitchen table, when Miki sat down across from her. Maria looked up at her closest friend and smiled. She really enjoyed the times when it was just the two of them. She liked Yuchiiro company too, but it felt more special when it was just her and Miki.

"Back when I was in high school, we had a tradition at Lillian where an upperclassman would find a younger student they connected with and make the young girl her little sister, or Petit Soeur. The older sister, the Onee-sama, would then look after and guide the Petit Soeur. This was done in a ceremony where the Onee-sama would present the prospective petit soeur with a rosary," Miki explained, meeting the blonde's eyes.

"Back then, I never felt that strong a connection with any of my juniors, so I never took a petit soeur. But now I feel that way with you. I want to protect and nurture you. In my mind, that's the relationship we already have. I just want to make it official and give you this rosary, so that you know that I will always look after you." The older woman told the younger girl. "I know it seems like a silly custom, but would you let me put this around your neck?" Miki held up the rosary in front of the young girl and smiled lovingly.

Maria met Miki's eyes with watery ones and said, "I don't think its silly at all. I think its special, _Onee-sama_." The younger blonde lowered her neck, and allowed the rosary to be placed over her head. Once it landed between her breasts, she stood up, and held the older woman in a tight embrace.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

"Are you still watching over me, Onee-sama?" Maria asked out loud. She took the last swallow of her drink, bowed her head, and wept for the woman she missed terribly.

XxX

It was three o'clock in the morning when Yumi walked through the door into her small, one bedroom apartment. In one corner stood a battered desk with a wooden chair. On the floor, next to the desk was a rolled up futon. There was a doorway along that wall that led to a small bathroom containing only a toilet and a sink. On the wall opposite the desk was a small counter, on which a small two burner hot plate was placed along with tea kettle and cups. Above it was a shelf, which held boxes of tea, instant ramen, and crackers. Further down that wall was a low dresser with a fine jewelry box sitting on top, standing next to a small closet. In the middle of the room was a low table.

She kicked off her shoes and walked to the small bathroom where she undressed and ran a damp cloth over her body giving it a quick wash. After drying herself, she changed into the sweatpants and t-shirt that were hanging from the towel bar. She gathered her work clothes, put them on a hangar and placed it on a hook just outside the bathroom.

She filled a pot from the bathroom sink, and placed it on the hot plate to boil. Moving to the practically unfurnished main area, she knelt down and unrolled the futon, readying it for sleeping. She stood up and checked on the water. Since it was almost boiled, she poured the water into one of the cups and set the tea to steep. After getting her clothes ready for later on, she collected her tea, put on her slippers, left the apartment and headed for the roof.

The air was a bit chill this time of the morning, and Yumi took a sip of her tea to ward off the cold. She slowly finished her tea, enjoying the peaceful solitude, under the night sky. Taking a cleansing breath, the young girl looked up to the stars. _'I wonder what SHE is doing now,' _Yumi thought longingly. Just then, a meteor shot across the sky, and Yumi closed her eyes and wished fervently that she could meet that raven haired goddess again.

Across the city, far away from the cheap, run down tenements, Sachiko was standing on her balcony, looking over the vast grounds of the Ogasawara estate. _'I wonder what kind of life SHE has. Is she happy?'_ The black haired young woman mused. She sighed and looked at the night sky. In the distance she spied a shooting star. Upon it she wished that she could get closer to a certain brown eyed angel.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read my story. Please leave a review if you so desire or PM's are good too.

Now for a couple of words to my reviewers:

Honulicious – You'll just have to keep reading to find out the answers to your questions.

Spikesagitta – I hope this is soon enough but I cannot guarantee that the other chapters will come as quickly. However I will try my best to update in a timely manner.

Chinensis' Fan – You now have my imagination going that way too. :) I'm not opposed to accommodating your request, however I would probably turn it into a special side story and rate it appropriately. All in favor say, 'Aye'

HeavyTeaDrinker – I hope I can keep meeting your expectations.

Again many thanks to those who have read, .reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I love you all very much.


	3. Chapter 3

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 3

_'How did I let Mio talk me into this?' _ Yumi questioned herself for the tenth time that evening, as she looked over the mass of "Beautiful People" arrayed before her. The were all dressed up in their black tuxedos and elegant evening gowns, sipping champagne and nibbling on the various appetizers being passed out by the black clad serving staff. Eying the raven haired bombshell circulating around the different knots of people, and remembering the conversation from two days ago, she knew exactly how it happened and knew where the blame really lay.

*** FLASHBACK *** 2 Days ago.

Yumi just finished with her client and was walking to the break room when her co-worker, Ume, who was working the reception desk, told her she had a phone call.

"I'll pick it up in the break room," she told Ume, as she was walking down the hall. Once she arrived, she picked up the receiver and pressed the blinking button. "Fukuzawa here," she spoke into the hand set.

"Yumi, its Mio," answered a young woman's voice. Mio was one of Yumi's friends from her other job. "I need a really big favor. Are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"Not particularly," the brown haired girl replied. "What's up?"

"Do you remember my boyfriend Kenji?" Mio asked.

"Which one is he?" Yumi inquired.

"His father owns that big pharmaceutical company," the girl on the other end of the line explained.

"Ah Nakamura-san," Yumi said, placing the name to a face. "So what's the problem?"

Mio started relating the situation to her friend, "Well his father just told him he has to attend this big cocktail party and suggested he get a date. So he called me. I know you don't usually do 'dates' but my back is against the wall. I already committed to Ryu for Saturday. If you could, I would really, really appreciate it, if you could accompany Kenji. Please. I'll do anything. Cover a shift for you. Buy you a fancy dinner. I'll even take you on a date. So please could you do it?"

"Well," Yumi hesitated. "I don't think I have anything to wear for a formal party..."

"I'll give you something of mine," Mio interrupted desperately.

"He knows I'm not as free with my affections as you are, right?" She admonished.

"Yes, I told him not to expect anything," Mio replied. "All you'll have to do is look pretty, dance a little, make intelligent conversation, and most of all make him look good in front of his father and the Ogasawaras."

"Ogasawaras," Yumi exclaimed. _'Maybe I'll see HER there,'_ she thought excitedly.

Taking Yumi's pregnant pause as a denial, Mio sighed over the phone, "I guess I'll try someone else then."

"Wait," Yumi yelled into the phone before Mio could hang up. "I'll do it."

"You will," Mio said excitedly. "Thank you. Thank you. I owe you, Yumi."

"Just be sure you turn me into a knockout." Yumi told her friend.

"I'll turn you into a real life Cinderella." Mio promised. "Drop by my place at three Saturday, and I'll get you all primped up. Thanks again," Mio said as she hung up the phone.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Mio was true to her word. Yumi looked stunning in the deep green evening gown. It was an ankle length, off the shoulder affair, with a long slit up the left side which revealed a very shapely leg clad in a strappy heel. The addition of a strapless, padded push-up bra underneath, gave her just enough curve to tantalize the eye. Her shoulder length brown hair was curled and one side was pinned up behind her ear, revealing her slender neck, which was offset by a matching green choker. At first Yumi was discomfited, unused to the hungry stares she received from the men present, but now two hours into the event she had finally gotten used to it.

She stood next to Kenji sipping a glass of champagne, while the young man was talking business with two other men, who like many others before, had only come over to get a look at the dazzling brunette in green, but were now engrossed in a conversation about drug trials and how they affected the profit margin. Yumi feigned interest as she looked between the two gentlemen at the dance floor, where the true object of her attention danced gracefully.

Kenji finally wrapped up his conversation and led Yumi to the bar. "Can I get you another," he asked indicating her now empty glass. The brown haired girl nodded assent, and he turned around, grabbed two fresh glasses off the bar, and handed one to his companion. "You are absolutely wonderful Yumi," he said. "You are charming, intelligent, and above all else, lovely. You have entranced everyone here. Especially me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kenji-kun." The young girl said coldly. "I still won't sleep with you, so save the golden words for Mio."

"Please don't misunderstand me," the young man said in an apologetic tone. "I really an trying to thank you. The last time I was at one of these affairs with Mio, I was pretty much ignored by everyone. Today, I am here with you, and everyone's attention is drawn to me through you. I've never been able to network like this. I owe it all to you. Thank you."

Before Yumi could respond, a tall, handsome, dark haired man came up and wrapped his arm over her date's shoulder. "Kenji-kun, it has been a while. How have you been?"

"Kashewagi-san," Kenji said, startled by the sudden appearance of the taller man. "I've been good thank you. How about you?"

"As well as can be," the new arrival answered. "And who is this vision of beauty? You must introduce me."

"My apologies," Kenji stated. "Fukuzawa Yumi, this man here is an old classmate of mine, Kashewagi Suguru."

Yumi nodded and extended her hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kashewagi-san."

The handsome man took her hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine," he told Yumi, meeting the young woman's eyes.

The man's blue eyes caught her off guard. Instead of the hunger and desire she had seen so much of today, Yumi saw interest and curiosity. She wasn't sure why but she felt safe with him.

Suguru turned to Kenji and chided, "A beautiful rose such as this shouldn't wither in the shade. She needs to bloom in the light. If you aren't going to dance with her, I will." With that, he took Yumi's hand and led her to the dance floor. As a waltz started, he put his other hand around the girl's waist, pulled her close, and started twirling around the dance floor.

Yumi was stunned by this unexpected turn of events. As she looked at the tall man, trying to gauge his intentions, he just smiled and said to her, "Relax and enjoy it." Taking his advice, she took a deep breath and tried to remember the dance instruction she received from the Sisters at the orphanage.

As her confidence increased, her steps became smoother and more graceful. Suguru smiled with approval and said, "We can't let Cinderella-chan leave without a dance with a Prince, or would little Cinderella-chan prefer a Princess."

Yumi blushed at the boldness of the handsome young man, and gave him a quizzical look. What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You've made quite a stir here," he started explaining. "I was curious about the beautiful, refreshing girl everyone was whispering about, so I've been watching you. This isn't your normal environment, so why are you here?"

"Kenji-kun needed an escort, and my friend convinced me to help him out. That's all," Yumi said factually.

Suguru chuckled knowingly, "If you say so, Cinderella-chan. But I think we're alike you and I. Just gaze over my shoulder, and enjoy the view while we finish our dance."

Yumi did as instructed, and directly behind them, barely close enough to touch, was the person who had haunted her thoughts for the past week. The raven haired beauty was waltzing with an older gentleman. The sight caused Yumi's face to flush and heart beat fast. She became entranced by the graceful beauty before her. She looked and tried to commit everything to memory. The way the raven tresses fluttered with every turn. How those sapphire eyes glittered under the lights. The perfect symmetry of a face that shown like the sun. And those full, luscious lips that the younger girl dreamed of kissing. "Beautiful," she whispered, sighing.

The music stopped and the handsome man slowly started to escort his partner back to her date. "You truly are smitten with our little Sa-chan," Suguru commented smiling fondly at the young girl. "Don't worry," he said, noticing the fear behind Yumi's eyes. "I won't say anything. But I do wonder, if given the opportunity, will you have the guts to see it through to the end. Thank you for a wonderful dance." Suguru said as he removed is arm from around Yumi's waist. When she reached Kenji's side, she excused herself and went to find the bathroom.

XxX

Sachiko arrived fashionably late, much to the consternation of her mother. "You're late," Sachiko's mother, Ogasawara Sayako, said, her voice dripping with condescension

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find my matching shoes," the black haired young woman said contritely.

The Ogasawara matriarch looked over the crowd of attendees and smiled. "Time to go out and mingle," she said with a self-satisfied smile.

Sachiko shook her head and said sarcastically, "You enjoy these parties way too much, mother."

"Well, what do you expect, my dear. These parties are the only way I can go out and meet other people." Sayako said, factually before melding with the crowd.

Sachiko watched her mother's retreating back and wondered, 'Am I going to be so lonely and bitter that I will look forward to these types of affairs?' The thought sent shivers down her spine. She retrieved a champagne flute from a passing server, and took a big swallow to steady her nerves. Once she collected herself, she put on her fake smile and made her way into the awaiting throng.

Sachiko meandered around the milling guests. Every now and then, she would stop at various knots of people, greeting them with her charming smile. Being a good hostess, she'd graciously listen to whatever drivel they spouted out meant to impress her. Occasionally some would give her tidbits of useful information, which she filed away to later relate to her father.

She finished up a conversation with the wife of a minor government official, who has been quite useful to her father, and started to turn away, when she caught sight of a brown haired girl in a green dress standing next to the younger Nakamura._ 'She looks vaguely familiar,_' she thought to herself. _'I feel like I should know her name, but for the life of me I can't recall it.' _ Throughout the evening, she kept glancing over at the girl, trying to remember how she knew the girl in the green dress.

She was standing alone in the corner, taking a break when her fiancee came and stood beside her. "It seems like you have a rival to be the center of attention," Suguru said chuckling. "That girl over there is causing quite a stir."

He pointed out the girl in the green dress, across the room from them.

"Maybe I should find out who she is and send her a 'thank you' gift. She can have that honor. I'm sick of being put on display like a show pony," Sachiko said indignantly.

Suguru laughed heartily at his betrothed. "You take these things way too seriously, Sa-chan," he said smiling. "Take that pout off your face, and let's dance." He extended his hand to the woman standing next to him.

Sachiko took the proffered hand, and started walking toward the dance floor. The pair looked graceful and magnificent, a true Prince and Princess. After a few turns around the dance floor, an older gentleman crossed over and cut in. Suguru graciously relinquished his place and left, allowing Sachiko to partner the man.

Sachiko kept dancing song after song, as more and more men lined up to partner the graceful goddess. Dancing was the only thing that allowed her to feel truly free. As she lost herself in the flow of the movements and music, she found herself her own little world where she could live without fetters.

"Sachiko," a mans voice spoke, calling the girl out of her reverie.

Sachiko blinked and focused her eyes. "Father," she responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father dance with his little girl?" He asked, smiling fondly. "I remember when you used to dance standing on the tops of my feet. You were so happy then."

"We all were happy then," Sachiko observed. "You, mother, and grandfather, what happened?"

"What always happens, life, work, stress, disillusionment, and the loss of dreams." The older man said sadly. "Promise me something, Sachiko."

"If its in my power," she answered.

"Never lose sight of your dreams. No matter what life throws at you, keep moving toward them," Her father advised.

Sachiko sighed sadly before responding, "I'm sorry to disappoint you then. I have no more dreams. They died a long time ago." As if it were planned, the music ended with the finality of Sachiko's words.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe its for the best." The older man said as he escorted his daughter off the dance floor. "Go find your mother, I believe she has something to talk to you about."

Sachiko left the man, and set off to find her mother, wondering what her father meant by his parting statement. She finally found the woman standing off in a corner chatting with a couple of women her age. Her mother noticing Sachiko's approach, addressed the young woman, "Ah Sachiko, I see your father found you."

"Yes, he told me you wanted to speak to me about something," the young woman asked.

Sayako, turned to her two companions and said, "If you will excuse me ladies, I really do have to go. Let's get together later on." The two ladies said their good byes and strolled off. "Let's go someplace more private and chat, shall we?" The older woman took Sachiko's arm, and led her down the hallway to the ladies lounge.

Once they were inside, Sayako took a seat on one of the comfortable leather chairs available, and said, "Why don't you have a seat, my dear." She motioned to the seat right next to her.

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you," replied the young woman. "Something tells me I might not like what you have to say, so I better be prepared."

"To run away," Sayako commented offhandedly. "You always run away from the responsibilities of your position. Well, you are not running away from this one. We are moving up your wedding date. After you are finished with school this year, you will be marrying Suguru."

"That's not fair, mother," Sachiko argued. "The agreement was that I would be able to finish college, get my degree, and then get married. Why have you changed your mind on this?"

"Well frankly, your grandfather is afraid that once you get your degree, you'll leave and never get married. I agree with his assumption, since your attitude has been so rebellious lately," Sayako explained. "Plus, you really don't have any use for a degree, being the wife of a head in the Ogasawara Group. You certainly don't need one to raise babies."

"But mother," Sachiko pleaded, "Please don't do this."

"It's done," Sayako said with finality, and stood up.

"You are so mean mother!" Sachiko screamed and strode to the door. She reached for the door knob that wasn't there, over balanced herself, tripped and fell through the doorway.

"Oof," she heard come from the soft cushion she landed on. When she opened her eyes she was gazing at the lovely face that she had been thinking about all week. "It's you," she whispered in astonishment.

The sound of her mother's voice broke the magical moment. "Sachiko, get off the poor girl. You're crushing her."

As The black haired woman was getting up, she quickly whispered in Yumi's ear, "Not a word." Once Sachiko was back on her feet, she bent down to help up the fallen girl. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she apologized.

"Are you all right, dear," Sayako said with a concerned tone.

Yumi, blushing with embarrassment, brushed out the lines of her dress and replied, "I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up."

"Well take your time and get your wits about you," the older woman said. "What's your name, child?"

"Fukuzawa Yumi," the brown haired girl replied, bowing. "Pleased to meet you, Ojousamas."

"I am Ogasawara Sayako," the lady said. "And the clumsy one over there is my daughter Sachiko."

The elder Ogasawara turned to the younger and said, "Don't just stand there, help her to a seat and stay with her to make sure she's OK."

"I will, mother," Sachiko replied as her mother walked back down the hallway. Sachiko guided Yumi to one of the comfortable leather seats in the lounge, she then sat in one off to Yumi's side. Her mind was in a state of turmoil. She was still reeling in anger over the wedding date being moved up, and now she was face to face with the girl she's been obsessing about. _ 'I have to say something, but she'll think I'm weird if I tell her what's been going on in my head. Come on think of something.'_

Yumi sat and looked at the black haired woman. She was dumbfounded by the stroke of luck that brought her face to face with the lovely woman she met on her massage table. _ 'Shooting star wishes do come true,'_ she thought to herself. _ 'Its amazing, I literally fell into this meeting. I need to say something. This is my chance. I have to ask her out for coffee or something. Somewhere we can both be at ease.'_

To an outsider, it would have looked comical, seeing two gorgeous women staring at each other, then both trying to speak at the same time. Yumi motioned for Sachiko to go first, giving the black haired girl a smile of encouragement.

Yumi's smile disarmed Sachiko, and the words she was about to stay flew out of her head. She felt her heart speed up, and she felt really hot as blood rushed to her face. Her mouth was dry, so she swallowed hard. She was getting irritated at herself for being this way, so she opened her mouth and what came out in no way reflected what was in her heart. "What are you? Why are you here? Are you a stalker, or a con artist trying to get you hands on easy money. Maybe I should send for security and have you removed."

This was not the way Yumi had imagined this meeting would go. Sachiko's accusations cut at her like knives. She started to get upset. _ 'How could she even think that. Maybe I had her figured all wrong. Maybe my heart just jumped ahead on its own,'_ she thought to herself as she felt moisture start to form in the corners of her eyes. She looked at Sachiko's cold, blue eyes that were expecting an answer. "I am just a girl. I am not a con artist or anything else," Yumi started. "I am just a lonely girl, with nothing." The brown eyed girl stood up and started crying in earnest. "No money. No family. I am just a nobody."

_'She's done nothing criminal, why did I treat her like one,' _Sachiko wondered, just as Yumi was giving her defense. Her heart tore as she heard the quivering despair behind the brown haired girl's words. She felt her eyes begin to tear. Just then, she momentarily felt something soft against her lips, and then heard the words, "I'm sorry". As Yumi ran from the room, Sachiko brought her fingers to her lips, and finally realized she'd been kissed.

Yumi ran down the hall, tears streaming down her face. Suguru hastily side stepped to avoid her. Curious as to what happened, he retraced the brown haired girls steps back to the ladies lounge. The door was stuck open, and through it, he saw Sachiko staring off into space, with her fingers to her lips. The handsome man turned and walked back the way he came wearing a small mischievous grin.

Yumi's mad dash was halted as she collided with Kenji, who came in search of his date. He became worried when he saw her upset state. "Yumi what's wrong?" He asked the crying girl, "Did something happen? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said sobbing. "I just want to get out of here, please"

"Sure," he responded, and led her out the back in order to not cause a scene. Once the got to the car, the driver opened the door as Kenji helped Yumi get in. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked concerned. When the brown haired girl shook her head, he explained to his driver that the girl wasn't feeling well and instructed him to take her to Mio's address. He waited until the car was driving off, before heading back inside to the party.

On the way back to Mio's, Yumi looked out the car window, and tried to compose herself. Her tears had stopped, but she still felt like something was missing._ 'What was I expecting out of this. Love? She probably didn't even know my name, until I introduced myself to her mother. She probably has dozens of men vying for her attentions. How could a nobody like me compete'_ she thought sadly as she watched the buildings pass by.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this third installment. I appreciate your patronage.

And now it's … Review response hour.

To all those curious about the 'night job'(Honulicious,Miracles79, Spikesagitta, Chinensis' Fan) – if you haven't figured it out, you will find out next chapter.

Elliehandesu – Thank you for the compliment. More of Yumi's past will be revealed as the story progresses, so please be patient.

Yasuhei – I have to admit that I am clueless as to what you are getting at. I was concerned and I did a word count on the previous 2 chapters thinking I may have overused the phrases and I only counted 3 occurrences of the word 'Mocha' in reference to Yumi's eyes. If you would, please PM me and explain what you meant, and possibly offer some constructive advice. Thanks for the input regardless.


	4. Chapter 4

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 4

(This chapter picks up the same night as the cocktail party)

_'Why does the world look so much brighter when you're sitting in a hot bath,'_ Yumi wondered as she stretched out in Mio's bathtub. She regretted not having a tub in her apartment, because the were always those times one wanted just to soak and think. Like now.

Having let her grief run its course over the last hour, she had no more tears to shed, and the heart wrenching pain had lessened to a dull ache. Yumi now had time to think objectively about the unfortunate events from earlier. _ 'Maybe I should have spoken first, at least then she might not have assumed the worst. I mean if a man I saw only once, suddenly bumped into me leaving work, what would I have done? I would have screamed and ran. I had an opportunity and I blew it. Plus, even if things had gone differently, there was no guarantee that she would have returned my feelings anyway. It's not like we all have L's tattooed on our foreheads. I was just getting caught up in my fantasies again. When will I learn?' _ She dunked her head under the water, partially out of embarrassment, and partly to rid herself of the feeling of stupidity that came over her.

When she came back up she took a breath and brought her fingers to her lips, touching them lightly. _'At least I know what her lips feel like,'_ she thought, giggling to herself over her impulsive action. Yumi really didn't know her reasoning behind it, It just happened. Maybe it was her subconscious making a last ditch effort to make her feelings known, or maybe it was out of pure selfishness.

The sound of a door and Mio's voice, ended Yumi's time of reflection. "Yumi, are you still here?"

"I'm in the bath," the brown haired girl called out.

"I'm coming in," Mio's voice answered before the door opened. "Make room for me," the redhead said, giggling, as she started quickly stripping off her clothes. The girl, even though she was Yumi's senior by two years, stood about as tall as her younger friend, but had a much more mature figure.

"Wait," Yumi said just as her friend was getting ready to climb in. "There's barely enough room for one in here."

"Come on, Yumi," Mio whined playfully. "Just back up and spread your legs. I'll sit in front."

Yumi, couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics, neither could she let Mio's comment remain unanswered. "Spread my legs, did you finally see the light, Mio?"

"You wish," the red head teased back as she climbed into the tub and settled herself between Yumi's legs, taking her friend arms and wrapping them around her.

The two girls were such good friends that they didn't worry about what they said to each other. They both knew that the other would never intentionally try to hurt them, and misunderstandings were quickly corrected. They met each other the day Yumi first started at the Rosebud Cabaret.

*** FLASHBACK *** Two years ago

"This is Mio. She will be in charge of your orientation and training here at Rosebud," the fat older man told Yumi.

Yumi bowed to the red head in front of her, "Pleased to meet you Mio-san. I am Fukuzawa Yumi, I will be in you care."

Mio chuckled at the earnest, brown eyed girl, "No need to be so formal, call me Mio."

"Then please call me Yumi," the brown haired girl responded.

"Then, I'll leave you to it," the old man said to the two girls.

"Thank you Himawarii-sama, I will do my best," Yumi said as the man went back to his office.

Mio turned to the new girl, "Go get your things and I'll show you where we change."

"Umm," Yumi paused. "We can go now, I don't have anything else."

"You didn't bring any other clothes with you?" Mio asked surprised, looking at the denim skirt and blouse the brown haired girl was wearing, both of them looking well worn.

Yumi flushed with embarrassment, bowing low. "I'm sorry," the girl said excitedly. "These are the best clothes I own."

Mio looked fondly at the wide eyed girl. She could tell the girl was mortified that she had nothing else good to wear. "Come with me," Mio said softly walking toward the locker room. "I believe Yuka left some of her clothes behind. You can use those until you can get some of your own."

Yumi followed Mio into the changing area, where the stopped in front of a locker. Inside were hung a couple nice dresses. The matching shoes were piled on the floor, while there was some make up on the top shelf. Mio looked over Yumi critically for a moment, took out a light green dress and held it up next to the girl. "I think this will suit you nicely. Put it on."

Yumi took the dress from the red head, hung it on the locker door, and changed out of her skirt and blouse. After putting on the dress, she fished in the bottom of the locked for the shoes that went with it, a set of three inch wedges whose color matched perfectly. Sliding them on her feet, she turned a bit unsteadily to face Mio. "How does it look?" Yumi asked.

Mio smiled at the transformation. _'She might just work out after all,'_ she thought to herself. "If you add some make up and lose the pigtails, I think you'd look perfect."

Yumi quickly removed the ribbons that tied her hair, and placed them on the top shelf. She then took down the make up bag and unzipped it. She stood there looking in the bag, like a monkey doing a math problem.

_'How naive can she be,'_ Mio questioned herself. She rolled her eyes, took the bag and placed it back on the shelf. "I think we'll go without make up today. I'll teach you how to use it after we are done for the night. Were going to open soon and we have to be ready for the customers."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother," Yumi said, lowering her eyes.

Mio's heart went out to the naive young girl. She lifted Yumi's chin, looked her in the eyes, and said, "You won't be a bother as long as you promise me to do your best." The younger girl nodded in agreement.

The Rosebud was one of the better clubs to work for on the strip. The girls were paid an hourly rate for the time they were there, plus a percentage of the customers tab. Most of the other clubs just gave their girls a straight commission. Also unlike the other clubs, the girls were not penalized or required to go on 'dohan', or paid dates with the customers, and if they did the split was fifty-fifty.

Yumi was partnered with Mio during her training period. The red head taught the younger girl how the club ran, gave her lessons in wardrobe, and make up. Yumi was a quick learner and soon she was doing well handling customers on her own. Her naive charm and expressive face, endearing her to everyone she met. Over time, Mio started to genuinely like the younger girl, and the two became best friends.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Yumi sighed in contentment and said, "Thanks I needed that. Kenji-kun called you, didn't he?"

Mio nodded, "I didn't get his message, until after I left Ryu. But he said you were really upset over something, and that he sent you back here. He sounded real worried. You want to talk about it?"

Yumi leaned forward and set her chin on her friend's shoulder, "It's just my heart getting wrapped up in my fantasies, causing me to see things that aren't there. It still hurts though."

"You give yourself too little credit, Yumi," Mio countered. "You must have sensed something. You are really good at intuitively judging people. You always manage to weed out the creeps at work. Why don't we get out, and you can tell me about it, and I'll let you know what I think."

Mio exited the tub, starting the water draining. She retrieved a towel from the rack and held it up, ready for Yumi when she stepped out of the tub. After seeing to her friend, she got down a towel for herself and started drying herself off. She left for a moment and returned with a pair of pajamas and handed the to the other girl, who nodded in thanks. She then got changed herself and walked to the kitchen to start the tea kettle boiling.

Yumi padded out of the bathroom and over to a low table in the center of the room. The apartment was a little bigger than Yumi's, and one could tell by the amenities that Mio lived in a little better section of town than her brown haired friend. Apart from the bathtub, Mio's place also sported a full kitchen, complete with sink, refrigerator, and stove. Cabinets also lined the walls above the counter.

Mio brought the tea over on a tray. She set it down and knelt. Serving Yumi first, she then settled down herself next to her friend. "Whenever you want to start, I'm ready," she said warmly.

Yumi recounted, to her friend, the impressions she received upon her initial meeting with Sachiko. The connection she felt to the black haired woman. How she thought the the woman was deeper than the icy exterior people saw. She spoke about the blue eyes that sucked her in and haunted her dreams. Yumi told Mio about the longing she had felt in her heart the past week. About the hunger she felt, watching Sachiko at the cocktail party. The brown haired girl blushed when she spoke about her arousal as that girl pressed her to the floor. Her tone fell, as she related the cold accusations Sachiko made, and shed tears as she recounted her response and subsequent flight.

Mio turned and wrapped a comforting arm around her friend, and rocked Yumi gently until the girl's sobs ceased. Once her friend had calmed, she said, "After hearing your story, I think you should just wait it out. Just go about things like you normally do, and see if what you planted bears fruit. You did mention that you thought there was more to her than meets the eye. Trust your gut."

Yumi wrapped both her arms around Mio, giving her a big hug. "Thank you," she said, gratefully.

Mio, placed the dirty cups on the tray and walked them to the sink. "Let's get the futons out and get some sleep. It's almost three in the morning," the red head said on her way back from the kitchen.

XxX

"Ah, Sachiko, there you are," Her mother said as she approached. On one side of her mother stood her fiancee, Suguru and on the other side was her father, Ogasawara Tooru. "I was just about to send Suguru to look for you. How's that Fukuzawa girl? Is she alright?"

Sachiko inwardly reeled when she heard the name of the brown haired girl. _'Why does my heart ache when I think of her?'_ She thought before telling her mother, "She said she wasn't feeling well and was going to head home."

"Too bad, I was hoping to introduce her to your father. It's been a while since he's seen a polite and respectful young lady," Sayako said. "I hope you saw her off."

Before Sachiko could reply, Suguru interrupted, "I believe I saw Kenji-kun helping her into a car."

"I sure hope she feels better," Sayako responded. "I should get her address and send her some flowers by way of apology."

"I can take care of that, mother," Sachiko volunteered.

"Yes, you should," Sayako said. "After all, she was crushed by your fifty kilos. Its good to see you take responsibility for once. I'll leave it to you."

Sachiko's eyes flared at her mother's derisive tone. "It will be done," she vowed.

Sachiko was relaxing in her tub, long after the party was over._ 'How stupid can I be. I had the perfect opportunity to get to know her better and I blew it,'_ she lamented silently. _ 'Why do I always do things like that? It's like my mouth runs off on its own. Have I become so much like mother, that i don't care about people's feelings any longer?' _

Sachiko sighed. "Yu-mi," she said aloud. _'What a pretty sounding name,' she mused. 'She literally is a beauty, just as her name suggests. Why are you lonely, Yumi? Does your heart feel as empty as mine? __Can you make me whole?'_

Sachiko wiped at the tears forming in her eyes, as she thought about the emptiness inside her. _ 'How can I get my feelings to reach you, when I cannot voice them? How do I tell you I'm lonely too? How can I show you how sorry I am, and erase my harsh words from your heart? Will you forgive me?'_

Slowly an idea began to form within her head. _ 'That just might work,'_ she thought. With renewed optimism, Sachiko got out of the tub and dried herself. After changing into her pajamas, she sat down at her elegant writing desk. She opened the top drawer, took out a beautifully embossed note card, and wrote in it. She stood up and placed it in her purse for the morning.

Sachiko was too keyed up to sleep. After a half hour of laying in her bed willing sleep to come, she got up and decided that some herbal tea might relax her. She put on her slippers and made her way to the kitchen.

On her way back to her room, she spied the light on in her fathers study. She poked her head in. Her father was sitting on his comfortable black leather couch with a drink in one hand and looking at a photograph held in the other. There was a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table in front of him. He was still wearing the shirt and pants from the party, his black tie was undone and hanging around his collar. His jacket was thrown across the arm of the couch.

Tooru looked up and saw his daughter in the doorway. "Sachiko, you can't sleep either?" The man asked. "Why don't you come in and keep an old man company?"

Sachiko came in and placed the tray containing the teapot and cup on the table. She took a seat in a matching armchair across from the older man. As she sat down Tooru smiled wanly and inquired, "What kind of tea did you make?"

"Jasmine," Sachiko replied. "Would you like some? I can get myself another cup."

Her father shook his head and refilled his glass. "Whiskey is my sleep aid," he stated and took a large swallow. "But don't let that stop you. Pour yourself a cup and let's talk for a bit."

Sachiko did as instructed and poured her tea. She picked the cup up and settled back in the chair before taking a sip.

"I know you're unhappy about the wedding being moved up," he started. "I did my best to present your side and argue against it. But with your mother pressing the issue and grandfather worried about the succession, I had no say in the matter. I'm sorry, dear"

"Its all right, father," Sachiko said tenderly. "I understand. You've always tried to look out for me, and I appreciate it. I really do, though I have a hard time showing it."

"I know," Tooru responded. "I also know how hard your mother is to deal with. She does care about you, you know. She just want what's best for the family. I know this wedding isn't what you expected it would be. I know you want to marry for love, and i want that for you too. Back when it was arranged, you loved Suguru, but over time people change. You changed. He changed. Now it isn't about love, just money and power. I hate it. I hate what its done to you," the older man took another drink, before continuing. "I wonder sometimes what life would be like if things were different?"

"What do you mean, father," Sachiko asked quizzically.

"What if I had married for love, instead of following my fathers wishes," Tooru said longingly. "I had a love once. She was smart, beautiful, and intelligent. Everything any man would want in a wife. I was happiest when we were together. It was before I married your mother. I was just out of college, learning the business. She was in her last year of high school. We were a good couple. What I lacked, she made up for." He glanced at the picture and took another drink, "But I allowed them to take me away from her. I let her slip away."

Tooru started sobbing openly over his lost love. He put his drink down and put is head in his hands and started crying. Sachiko put her teacup down, crossed the room, and sat next to her father on the couch. She put her arm around him, and he curled into her shoulder and wept. Sachiko gently rocked her father and made soothing sounds until he calmed down. As his breathing eased he said, "Promise me something, Sachiko. If you ever fall madly in love with somebody, even if its after your married, don't let anything stand in the way. Fight hard for it, because love is the only thing that matters."

Sachiko smiled. "I promise," she vowed and pulled the man closer to her and held him tight. Shortly, the sound of snoring indicated he was fast asleep. She disengaged herself from him, and arranged him comfortably on the couch. Sometime during the drama the picture he was holding fell to the floor. Sachiko picked it up and glanced at it. The photo was well worn and faded, but she could still make out the figure of a beautiful, young woman with blonde hair, wearing a high school blazer and skirt.

Sachiko smiled fondly as she looked over her sleeping father. She took the picture and slipped it into his shirt pocket before covering him up with his jacket. "Good night, father," she said as she picked up her tray. "Pleasant dreams." She turned out the lights and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for keeping up with this story. And thanks for all the reviews and feedback I am getting. And now the winner of the "Yumi night job" contest is [drum roll] ….. Chinensis' Fan... second runner up is …...Spikesagitta. Good job you two. I am sending happy electrons your way as a prize (not much else I can do virtually, darnit).

Honulicious and Miracles79 – As far as bringing in the other Lillian girls. If time and storyline permit I will do my best to work them in. I am not making any promises though.

And to all of you reviewers: Thanks for all the feedback! If I could hug you all, I would.


	5. Chapter 5

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 5

Yumi awoke with the sunlight streaming on her face. She cracked her eyes open the sunlight from the window filtering through the tine dust motes floating through the air. _ 'Crap,' _ she thought. _ 'We forgot to close the blinds before we went to sleep.' _She groaned as she got up, and made her way to the window. She closed the blinds, and looked around the apartment, letting her eyes adjust.

The alarm clock on the dresser read nine o'clock. She had about two hours before Himawarii-sama would be at the Rosebud, and she could collect last weeks pay. Mio was still sleeping, curled up in a ball on her futon, hugging her pillow. Yumi smiled, silently thanking God for her comforting friend. _'I should do something nice to thank her,'_ Yumi thought, before deciding. _ 'I'll make her breakfast'_

Yumi looked in the refrigerator to see what she had to work with. There wasn't much. She grabbed some leftover rice, vegetables, and some eggs she found at the bottom of the fridge, and placed them on the counter. She started a pan heating and poured a splash of oil into it. As the oil heated, Yumi cut up the vegetables quickly, then she scrounged around and found a half dozen ketchup packages.

She dumped the rice and vegetables into the hot oil, and began mixing them together. Once they were well mixed and heating nicely, Yumi opened a couple of ketchup packages and added their contents to the pan and mixed it up again. After it was all cooked, she transferred the mixture to a bowl, and wiped out the pan. She put it back on the burner and added a little more oil.

Yumi then scrambled up a batch of eggs. She poured half of them into the heated pan and tilted it, allowing the eggs to cover the bottom. When they were mostly cooked, she placed half of the rice mixture onto the cooking eggs, then folded it over on itself. She let it cook a bit more before transferring it to a plate. She then repeated the process, making a second one. She turned off the heat and brought the pan over to the sink, ran some water into it and let it soak.

Yumi took the omelets and placed them on the low table. She shook her friend gently, "Mio, time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." She went back into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of water.

At this point Mio was stirring, "Mm, what's that delicious smell." She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the table, to see Yumi kneeling and smiling at her.

"Mio, hurry up and come over here before it gets cold," the brown haired girl called out.

The red head crawled out of bed and over to the table. She knelt in front of her plate, picked up the fork, and took a bite. "Delicious," she exclaimed after swallowing. "I never knew you were such a good cook, Yumi." Yumi gave her friend a big smile.

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison before the two girls set to eating. Neither girl spoke again until their plates were empty.

Mio leaned back and sighed in contentment. "I could get used to this," she told her friend. "Why don't you move out of that 'shoebox' you call an apartment, and move in with me."

"No Mio," Yumi said. "Maria-obasama asked me the same thing. I told her I didn't want to be a bother to anyone. That includes you. Besides I kind of like living by myself. It gives me a sense of freedom. Can you understand?"

Mio nodded. "I guess," she said. "But remember. You also have friends that care about you. You don't have to be alone if you don't want to."

Yumi smiled, "Thanks Mio. Now let me get these dishes done, and get ready. It's Sunday, you know."

"Why don't let me come with you today?" Mio asked. "We can go to dinner afterward."

"This is one of those things I like doing myself. Okay?" Yumi told the older girl.

"You just go get changed then," Mio said picking up the dishes. "I'll take care of these."

Yumi went to go wash up and get ready. When she was done, Mio was just finishing wiping over the counter. The brown haired girl came over and gave her friend a big hug. "Thank you for everything," she said before she left.

Yumi exited the bus around the corner from the Rosebud Cabaret. She walked the short distance and entered through the main doors. "Himawarii-sama" the young girl called out. "Are you here?"

"I'll be there in a minute," a voice called out from the back. Soon the jolly, fat owner came out of the storeroom carrying a large keg in his heavily muscled arms. In his younger days, the man was a professional wrestler. Many years of sedentary life had taken its toll, especially around his middle, but he was still as strong as an ox. He placed the barrel like object on the floor, and wiped his hands on his pants. "Yumi-chan, prompt as ever I see," the old man said with a hearty laugh.

"Good day, Himawarii-sama," Yumi said smiling as she made her way to the other side of the bar. "Have you finished payroll yet?"

"You have been working here for two years now," the old man said pouting. "When will you learn to address me properly, like the others?"

Now standing in front of him, the brown haired girl lifted herself on her toes and gave the man a quick peck on the cheek. "Is that better 'Papa Bear'," she said in a little girl voice once her feet were flat on the ground. Yumi held a deep fondness for the older man. He always looked out for the girls working for him, treating them like his own granddaughters. He has been known to forcefully evict customers who became overly 'friendly' with his employees during their shifts, and mysterious things happened to 'dates' that failed to be respectful during a 'dohan'.

The older man blushed and laughed heartily. He reached into a drawer under the bar and handed Yumi a paper envelope. "Nakamura-san authorized an extra ten percent tip," he said smiling. "You must have done a good job last night."

Yumi opened the envelope and counted the bills inside. There was more money than she expected, even with the extra ten percent. "I think there's been a mistake," she said extracting the extra and handing it to the old man.

"There's no mistake," he said refusing the offered money. "I charged him more for the 'dohan'. I couldn't let my little Yumi-chan's first date go cheap."

Yumi blushed at the indirect complement. "Thank you for looking out for me, Himawarii-sama," she said bowing. "I'm sorry," she amended, noticing the older man's stern glare. "'Papa Bear."

"That's better," he said smiling. "Just don't spend it all in one place."

"I won't," Yumi stated as she turned to leave.

On the bus to her next destination, Yumi set aside the extra money she received from her date with Kenji-kun. _ 'I should give this back,'_ the young girl thought. _'I didn't even finish out the night.'_ The thought of what happened last night, caused her heart to start aching again. Desperate to change the downhill spiral of her thoughts, she looked up to find something to divert her attention. Next to her, she noticed two girls engrossed in a discussion. Guiltily she listened in, her curiosity peaked.

"I can't be far wrong. It's got to be on this line," the girl with the angelic face and long wavy hair stated.

Her friend, who was slightly shorter, with close cropped black hair responded, "But Onee-sama, we have been riding back and forth for the last half hour. Maybe your directions are wrong."

Yumi tapped the black haired girl on her shoulder. "Excuse me," she interrupted. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you lost? I am from around here. Perhaps I could be of help?"

"If you could, We'd be very grateful," the wavy haired girl butted in, gushing. "Do you happen to know where we can find, The Chapel of Saint Margaret?"

"I am heading there myself," Yumi replied. "I would be happy to guide you. I am Fukuzawa Yumi."

"That would be great, Fukuzawa-san," said the angelic faced girl, who seemed to be the spokeswoman of the two. "My name is Todou Shimako, and this is Nijou Noriko. We are in your care."

Yumi smiled at the two girls. They were both around her age. "We'll be getting off at the next stop. The chapel is a little walk away down a side street," the brown haired girl stated. "If I may ask, how did you hear about it? Its rather small, and we don't get many visitors for mass. Usually it is only some local residents, the sisters who run the attached orphanage, and their charges."

"Specifically, the Via Crucis. I was told of the lovely carvings there, depicting the crucifixion," Shimako explained. "I felt we just had to see them."

"Yes, they are quite lovely," Yumi said smiling at the girls enthusiasm. "After mass, I'll introduce you to Sister Izuma, she's in charge of the chapel's upkeep, and she has much historical knowledge about it."

"Mass," the wavy haired girl exclaimed, giddy with excitement. "How lucky for us we met you Fukuzawa-san. We might have missed it."

"Here's where we get off," Yumi said as the bus slowed, then stopped. The three girls exited the bus and started walking down the sidewalk. They took a right down a side street, and minutes later the were in front of a stone building. The marble facade along with the gargoyles and buttresses were reminiscent of a grand cathedral, though on a vastly smaller scale, being just a chapel.

The girls climbed the three steps, and walked through the open wooden doors into the narthex (foyer). They just missed the processional, being a few minutes late for the twelve-thirty mass. Yumi quietly stepped up to the basin located on the side, next to the entrance into the nave, dipped her finger into the holy water, and genuflected before entering the church proper and taking a seat in the last pew. Her companions did the same, though the black haired girl seemed a bit out of place.

During the liturgy, the brown haired girl looked over at the two girls that accompanied her. Shimako was sitting at the aisle, entranced, with a beautiful serene expression on her face. The girl sitting next to her, Noriko, was fidgeting in her seat. Yumi placed a hand on the girl's knee, and gave a comforting smile, which seemed to put the black haired girl at ease.

After the benediction, Yumi left the two girls in the care of Sister Izuma, saying, "Todou-san, Nijou-san, I shall leave you now. I hope you enjoy your visit here. Good day."

Before Yumi walked away, Shimako grabbed at the girls hands and replied, beaming, "You have truly been a blessing in our time of need, Fukuzawa-san. Thank you."

Yumi blushed in response to the praise, turned and walked toward the confessional. She opened the door and sat down inside, closing the door behind her. She slid back the panel that concealed the opaque screen separating the two chambers. Moments later, she heard the sound of the other panel being slid back. "I'm here, child," a man's voice sounded from the other side of the screen.

The brown haired girl took a deep breath before addressing the priest. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. Its been one week since my last confession."

"Go ahead, my child," the priest responded.

"I have been having lustful thoughts about a person all week. I can't seem to be rid of them. No matter how hard I try, I keep thinking about this person. I am troubled, Father," Yumi stated worriedly.

"Have you acted on these thoughts?" The priest asked.

"No, Father," the brunette responded.

"It is good you have resisted temptation, my child," the priest said. "Man is driven by his baser desires, so you must be vigilant not to squander the precious gift you have to give. However, God may also be allowing this temptation, in order to spur you into taking the next step in your relationship with this person. You might need to reflect on your feelings, and ask God for his help. Is there anything else you would like to confess, child?"

"No Father, I am truly sorry," Yumi said.

"Then give me ten Hail Mary's and an act of contrition," the priest ordered, before granting absolution. Yumi heard the priests panel close, then closed her own before exiting the confessional. She knelt down at a pew and began her penance.

_'Hail Mary full of grace,' _she started reciting to herself as she reflected about her feelings certain, black haired beauty with blue eyes. _ 'Could it really be possible for us to be together,'_ Yumi thought after her first recitation, before starting her second. She was aware that the Church frowned on same sex relations, but it didn't trouble her, because deep down, she knew in her heart, that anything to do with loving others was never a sin. Throughout the rest of her penance, Yumi examined her heart and came to the conclusion that something good would happen. All she needed to do was have faith. As she got back to her feet, her heart felt a lot lighter, and her outlook was again optimistic.

She exited out the chapel through the side door, and entered a beautiful courtyard. The were flowers and trees around the perimeter in order to ensure privacy to those that lived here. A swing set and teeter-totter were standing in the middle of the lush grass that carpeted the ground. Yumi turned and headed down a narrow, paved pathway toward the main residence.

Yumi sighed, and hugged herself. Even though it had been three years since she moved out, this place still felt like home. The brown haired girl sped up her leisurely pace, as she neared the large victorian mansion that stood behind the church. Not many people knew about St Margaret's Orphanage, which was good because of the limited capacity, they could house no more than 20 children at one time. However since it wasn't very well known, they had a hard time placing the children.

They took in only girls, usually those that fell through the cracks. The lost ones. The unwanted. Sometimes they were asked specifically to take a child in for various reasons. Yumi was one of those special cases. The Sisters raised the girls and saw to their education up through middle school. At that point, the girls were given a choice. They could either be sent off with some seed money and use the life skills they were taught and become productive members of society, or they could choose to become novices in the Order, eventually to become full Sisters stationed at one of their many orphanages located around the world.

Yumi climbed the four steps to the front door and rang the bell. Soon the door was answered by a forty-ish looking Sister, whose face broke out in a huge smile as she regarded her visitor. "Yumi-chan, how nice to see you. The girls were starting to think you weren't going to visit. When you didn't show up after mass, the younger ones were a bit disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Sister Makoto," Yumi apologized. "I had some things to attend to."

"Well,what matters is that you're here now,'" Sister Makoto said. "Everyone will be thrilled. Shall we go see the girls now?"

"I'd like to see Sister Misame first. If I may," Yumi asked.

"Certainly," the sister said, allowing the brown-haired girl entrance into the large foyer, shutting the door behind them. "She's in her office. Do you want me to get her?"

"It's not necessary," Yumi replied, smiling "I think I can still find my way."

"OK," the Sister responded as she headed off down the hallway. "When you're done, we'll be playing games in the parlor."

Yumi slid off her shoes, and slipped on a pair of guest slippers, before making her way to the door on the right side of the foyer. When she was in front of it, she knocked twice.

"Come in," came a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

Yumi entered the room and regarded the old woman seated behind the desk, Sister Misame. The woman was in her middle sixties, and she was pouring over the scattered papers on her desk. She was the Sister in charge of the orphanage, which entitled her to all the administrative headaches. The Sister looked up from her papers at the sound of Yumi entering. "Yumi-chan," she exclaimed, got out of her chair, and rushed over to the young girl, giving her a big hug, nearly breaking the girl in two.

Yumi returned the hug, smiling. "Sister, you just saw me last week," she commented into the woman's ear. "I would hate to see what you'd do if I didn't visit for a month."

The woman separated herself from the young girl and laughed heartily at the joke. "You better not," Sister Misame scolded, pouting. "I'd have to track you down and steal you back. You've always been a favorite of mine."

"That's only because I come bearing gifts," Yumi said as she handed Sister Misame the envelope she received earlier, less the money she felt she owed Kenji.

Sister Misame took the envelope and looked inside. "You should keep this," she said, frowning. "Use it for yourself. Save it toward your education." She tried to hand back the envelope only to have Yumi push it back at her.

"Keep it," Yumi told the older woman. "It's something I want to do. Its my way of giving back. This place took good care of me. The Sisters and the children here have been the only family I have ever known. Isn't it a child's duty to take care of their parents when that child grows up? How is what I am doing any different?"

The older woman sighed and gave Yumi a sad smile before she spoke, "Sometimes I think we did too good a job raising you. While I am pleased by your diligence, responsibility, and moral integrity, it seems that the object of your attention is misplaced. When was the last time you did something just for yourself? Buy a brand new dress? Go to a movie? Splurge on dinner?"

When no answer was forthcoming, she continued, "You can't remember, can you? That's okay, because I can't remember either. But I do remember that winter you got pneumonia, after you gave your blanket to one of your roommates because she was cold. You're selfless to a fault, always thinking of others before yourself. Why you never chose to become a novice is a mystery to me. A life in the Order would have suited you, I think."

The phone on the desk rang, saving Yumi from answering the loaded question. Three years ago, she had in fact considered becoming a novice. She listed out the pluses and minuses and even though the positives far outweighed the negatives, somehow the decision didn't sit right with her. Even if pressed, she wouldn't be able to supply one reason why she didn't.

"It seems the inmates have taken over the asylum," Sister Misame said after she hung up the phone. "The girls say if you are not out in five minutes, the will come and get you by force. But before we go out there, I want you to promise me one thing," the old woman reached into the envelope, took out some bills, and held them out to Yumi. "That you will take this money and buy yourself a banana-strawberry parfait. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

The brown haired girl took the bills and pocketed them. "I promise," she vowed, rolling her eyes, as Sister Misame escorted her out of the office and into the parlor.

As she entered the room, Yumi was greeted with rousing cries of, "Happy Birthday, Yumi Nee-san," from the assembled throng, gathered around a table which held a large cake, messily covered in chocolate, with eighteen lit candles on top.

"Hurry up and make your wish," a young girl of six or seven years prompted.

There was only one wish she could make, and Yumi made it, blowing out all eighteen candles in one breath, thoughts of black hair and blue eyes coursing through her brain. When she opened her eyes and looked upon the gathered throng, she felt her eyes start to tear up. "Thank you," she said to the children and Sisters that were assembled in the room. "I really don't know what else to say. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you." The birthday girl wiped at her eyes.

One of the younger girls, probably four or five years old, came over and wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist. "Why are you crying, Yumi Nee-san? Don't you like the cake? Sister Makoto told us chocolate was your favorite, and we all made it together," she said worriedly.

Yumi bent down and picked the small girl up, hugging her tight. "It's beautiful," she said, smiling. "In fact, this is the best cake ever." Yumi put the girl down and approached the cake. Picking up the knife, she started cutting it, while one of the older girls started handing out the slices. Once everyone had cake, Yumi took her piece and walked over to Sister Makoto. "You set this up, didn't you?" She asked.

"It wasn't me," the Sister said. "Sister Misame told the girls that your birthday was today, and they took it from there. They wouldn't even let me help with the cake."

All too soon, the cake was eaten. Yumi was told to sit in the 'seat of honor,' a large, stuffed, suede armchair, placed next to a big fireplace. The girls lined up and presented her with their gifts. She was overwhelmed with emotion again as each girl presented her with their special handmade card or gift.

The most precious moment that happened was when a five year old, with long, black hair walked up to Yumi with her hands behind her back, and said, "Close your eyes and bend your neck."

Yumi did as instructed, and a few moments later felt something placed around her neck. She opened her eyes when told, and looked down a the object. The necklace was made of a coarse yarn. There were beads tied off at various intervals around it and dangling in the center was a cross made out of sewn together beads. Yumi looked at the girl, who was anxiously waiting a response, smiled and said, "This is beautiful, Thank you."

The little girl jumped up, wrapped her arms around Yumi's neck, and gave her a peck on the cheek before letting go. "I even asked the Father to bless it for you," she said proudly.

Yumi grinned and ruffled the girls hair. She continued opening presents, and enjoyed her best birthday ever.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this installment!

It's been quite a wild ride this week for me, I am sorry about the late update.

I was three-quarters of the way done writing what was going to be this chapter, then I had a couple of brilliant ideas. One of them was to to write and post this chapter before the one I was almost done with. I also had to work some of the other ideas I had, into my story plan. As I was revising, I realized I made a huge boo boo concerning the time line of the story. Just so no one gets confused, I already modified the existing chapters to the new time line. I also slapped together the one below for those of you who already have read the previous chapters.

Note: PD=Present Day

PD minus 0 years = Yumi turns 18

PD minus 2 years = Yumi starts at Rosebud Cabaret.

PD minus 3 years = Yumi leaves St Margaret's Orphanage/Starts at Maria's Maid Massage

PD minus 16+ years = Yumi enters St Margaret's Orphanage

PD minus 18 years = Yumi born

PD minus 19+ years = Sachiko born

PD minus 21 years = Tooru/Sayako married

PD minus 24 years = Maria meets Fukuzawa's

I sure hope this helps gets you readers back on track. Again I am sorry for my error. However this does have a silver lining. I am about 1000 words or less away from finishing chapter 6. Hopefully I can work that out this weekend and post beginning of next week (again no promises except I will try)

Now on to you reviewers:

CelticX: Thank you for your high praise. I really appreciate it.

Honulicious/Chinensis Fan: You will learn a little more about Tooru/Maria in the next chapter. Stay tuned.

Spikesagitta: It doesn't have to be just drink, dance and socialize. More can happen also as long as it is consensual. Mio is a little more free about her attentions than Yumi is. I am sure there may be girls working there that are more open than Mio. After reading this chapter I'm sure you can see that our little Yumi has a good moral upbringing, and there are lines that she will never cross.

EJ Daniels: I hope I can meet your expectations.

Ryuketsu no hi/popopoh: I'm glad you like it


	6. Chapter 6

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 6

Sachiko had the driver stop at the front gates of Lillian Jogakuen. She gathered up the items she had collected that Sunday morning, as the driver came around to let her out of the black sedan. "I may be a while. I will call you when I am ready to be picked up," she told the driver when she exited the car. Sachiko walked over to the guard house, displayed her University identification, and entered the grounds when the gates opened.

Sachiko rarely took this way to her destination. Since she wasn't attending classes today, it was a much quicker way to get there. The gingko lined pathway welcomed her. She walked slowly, comforted by the familiar habit instilled in her by the three years of high school she attended here. Ahead of her was a fork in the path, and at that fork stood the stone statue of the Virgin Mary. Sachiko stopped and bowed her head. _'Maria-sama, grant me your guidance during my task ahead, so that Yumi can know my heart.'_

The black haired girl opened her eyes and turned down the path that would take her to the old greenhouse, her most cherished place on these grounds. She opened the door, and stepped inside. The musty, earthen odor welcomed her as she gazed upon her roses. Deep down she knew it was selfish to think of them as hers, but she considered them her friends. They witnessed her tears, listened to her problems, and shared her dreams. She still came to tend them long after her graduation, because she couldn't give them up.

She gently placed her bags down on the floor. She reached in one and took out a cut crystal vase. She carried it over to the sink and filled it with water. Sachiko placed on the floor, and knelt beside it in front of the blooming bush. She then took out a pair of pruning shears, carefully selected her target, and clipped it off. She pulled it out and winced when she pricked her finger on a thorn. She looked at the blood welling our of her finger, brought it to her lips, and licked at it. _ 'That won't do,'_ she thought, as she placed her thumb and forefinger around the thorn and snapped it off. _'I must try not to cause Yumi any more harm than I already have.'_ She continued removing the rest of the thorns from the stem before placing it gently in the vase.

Sachiko repeated the process until the vase contained twelve of the red blooms. She rose, and brought the vase over to a small wooden work bench. After gently placing it down, she retrieved her bags from the floor. Out of a bag she pulled the greenery and baby's breath she had picked up earlier that morning and placed them by the vase. She deposited the bag in a trash bin before turning her attention to arranging the flowers arrayed in front of her. It took her a number of times before she was satisfied with the result. Once she was done she reached for her purse and called her driver for pickup.

She cleaned up her mess and left the greenhouse, carrying the result of he labors. She walked back the way she came until she reached the gates and the waiting sedan. After bidding the guard, 'Good day', she walked to the waiting car, where the driver helped her in. She told the driver where to take her next and they drove off down the street.

Sachiko instructed her driver to let her off in front of the main entrance of 'Maria's Maid Massage' and wait. She didn't expect to be here long, since her main purpose was to leave the flowers for Yumi and leave. The sign on the door advertised that today was 'Cat Girl Day'. Hence it was no surprise to her, when she walked in and saw the staff dressed in cat ears and various colored leotards complete with cat tails. What did surprise her was that the waiting room was full, and there were two people waiting in line at the receptionist's counter. She was tense at first, due to her dislike of crowds, but after a few deep breaths her nerves settled down.

The black haired woman queued up after the last person in line and waited patiently. While she waited, she ran over in her mind what she was going to say when she reached the counter. All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone blowing in her ear.

She forced her nerves back under control again and turned her face to the source of the irritation. "Sei, what the ..." she started before she lost her words.

"You looked like you needed a fill up," the sandy haired girl said. "Now what were you focusing so seriously on? And what's the story of those roses?" Sei eyed the vase of roses with the delicate card placed between the blooms.

Sachiko replied coolly, "None of your business."

"Let me guess. You're sweet on one of these cute girls, and are going to confess your undying love," Sei said laughing. Then noticing the red tips of the girl's ears continued, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Sachiko hid her embarrassment behind a stony face. "You're wrong," she stated. "I'm on an errand for my mother. A girl that works here attended our party last night and had a little mishap. I was sent here to present these as an apology."

"This is one big apology, if it deserves Sachiko picked flowers," Sei commented, noting the evident scratches on the girl's hands.

Sachiko was saved from responding, when a blonde haired lady spoke, "How may I help you?"

The black haired young woman was confronted by a, middle aged woman wearing a well tailored business suit, which looked incongruous with the set of cat ears on her head. Sachiko smiled at the sight, swallowed, and said, "I have a delivery for Fukuzawa Yumi. May I speak to her please."

"I'm sorry, she's off today," the older woman said. "But if you would like to leave them with me I will make sure she gets them tomorrow."

"It would be much appreciated, Ma'am," Sachiko said politely.

"Ume, could you take over the counter for a bit," the well dressed lady called out before leading Sachiko down the hall. "Why don't you come with me to my office. I'm the owner here, Nakajime Maria. I must apologize for the chaos. In an effort to increase business, we are trying different 'theme' days this week. It seems to be a hit. Though I'm not sure if it is worth all the bother."

"Pleased to meet you Nakajime-sama," Sachiko said, as the blonde led her into the office and sat behind the desk.

"You can just leave them on the file over there," Maria said, indicating a file cabinet in the back corner of the room.

Sachiko walked over and placed the vase where instructed, then turned to leave. Stopping in front of Maria, she bowed and said, "Please excuse the intrusion," before turning and walking toward the door.

Just as she was stepping to the door, the older woman called out, "Wait"

Sachiko stopped, then slowly turned to the woman behind her. "Yes, Ma'am," she responded.

"You're a little well dressed to be a 'delivery boy'," Maria stated. "Now tell me your name, and the real reason behind these roses. You're not stalking her. Are you?"

The black haired girl, not used to being talked down to, except by her mother, hesitated before replying. "N-no Ma'am," she started. "My name is Ogasawara Sachiko. I am here on behalf of my family. Fukuzawa-san had a minor accident under our care, and I was sent here to deliver the flowers as an apology."

The sound of Sachiko's family name, hit Maria like a ton of bricks. "I don't believe you," Maria said coldly. "You're nothing but a fan girl. You may be rich, and Yumi may be entranced by your power and prestige. But I will not allow you to turn that precious girl into a play-toy, that you will throw away when something better comes along."

"Yumi is not my play-toy," Sachiko shot back passionately. "I don't know what she is to me, but she is by no means a plaything. We have only met a couple times, yet I feel somehow connected to her. She is precious to me also. She is kind, considerate and caring. Her brilliant smile warms my cold heart. I want to be by her side, if she'll let me. I have no intentions of tossing her away." Sachiko was inwardly surprised at the words she said, and more so that they rang true in her heart.

"Such pretty words from a pretty girl," Maria snidely stated. "But I know your kind. Now get out of here, and don't come back"

Sachiko turned and stormed out of the room.

After the young woman left, Maria picked up the phone and dialed the reception desk. "Ume, could you please add Ogasawara Sachiko to the black list," she said into the phone. "And classify her as a stalker. I'm going to stay in my office for a bit, call if you need me."

Maria, hung up the phone, and took the whiskey and glass out of her bottom drawer. She poured some into the glass and drank it down. She put the glass down, leaned back, and closed her eyes. "Tooru," she whispered, remembering.

*** FLASHBACK *** 23 years ago

It was a beautiful, spring Sunday. Maria and her friends were hanging out in the park, after a morning of window shopping. She was on her way back to her friends after stopping at a stall to get a drink, when she heard a voice behind her say. "I'm Ogasawara Tooru, and I would like to speak to you." She turned and saw a handsome, stylish young man with a stunning smile, looking straight at her.

"And just what do you want with me," she answered suspiciously.

"Just to talk," Tooru stated. "I find you very attractive, and I want to get to know you better."

"Maybe some other time," Maria declined politely . "My friends are expecting me back."

"I'm sorry," the young man said. "I seem to have caught you at a bad time. If you would name a better place and time, I would happily meet you there."

Maria was shocked. Never before had someone been this persistent. Usually, once she declined, the man would walk away. She looked at him once again. _ 'He doesn't seem like a creep,'_ she thought._ 'He actually seems quite nice, not to mention handsome and charming. Maybe I should go for it.'_ She told him to meet her at a cafe by her school at four o'clock. She thought that was safest, because a lot of girls from her class hung out there after school, so she wouldn't be alone with him.

"I will see you then," he responded. "Miss ..."

"Oh, I am Nakajime Maria, pleased to meet you," She said, introducing herself.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nakajime-san," he said, bowing to the young lady. Then waved to her as he walked away.

This interaction didn't go unnoticed by her friends. When she got back to them they pestered her about it, asking all kinds of questions: What was his name? Where does he go to school? Did she meet him before? Once they realized their friend had no real information to give, they gave up on the subject and went on to other things.

Maria walked into the cafe a couple of minutes before four on Monday. She noted some of her friends and classmates were present as she ran her eyes around the place, looking fo a certain young man. She finally saw him sitting alone at a two seater in the back corner of the cafe. He rose to his feet as she neared the table, and waited until she was seared before he returned to his chair.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "I was afraid that you would stand me up."

Maria blushed, because she was so nervous earlier that afternoon, that she was ready to just go home after school and skip the whole thing. However, up until now, nobody had shown a serious interest in her, so she finally decided to come and meet this intriguing man. "I hope you weren't waiting long," she said.

"I had only sat down just before you arrived," he stated. Just then the waitress came over to take the couple's order. "Order whatever you want, my treat," he told the young lady sitting across from him.

Maria ordered a simple tea and cake set, and Tooru requested a piece of pie with some coffee. The waitress thanked them and shuffled off to get their order. "Tell me a little about yourself, Ogasawara-san," she asked while the were waiting. "Are you in school?"

"Please call me Tooru," the young man said, smiling. "I'm in my last year of college. I'll be graduating with a degree in business. I plan on helping my father with the family business. How about you, what are your future plans?"

Their order came before Maria had a chance to answer. Once the waitress left, she was able to respond. "I'm not sure what I want to do. I know I should have some idea, since I will be graduating high school soon, but I don't have a clue. Onee-sama says when the time is right, I'll know."

Tooru smiled, surprised, "Did you per chance transfer out of Lillian Jogakuen?" He asked the blonde

"No but my Onee-sama graduated from there," Maria answered. "She told me about their tradition of older girls looking out for and nurturing their juniors. She said she wanted to have that type of relationship with me, and gave me her rosary. It me me feel special. The Fukuzawa's have been looking after me almost since I moved in next door to them."

"Fukuzawa, his name wouldn't be Yuchiiro, would it," he asked excitedly.

"Yes it is," Maria answered. "Do you know him?"

"He was in his last year at Handera, when I was just a first year," Tooru explained. "He was very smart and popular also. In fact, he graduated at the top of his class. I heard he was going into architecture. I was a big fan of his, and tried to be like him."

Maria giggled, "You sound like your talking about your first crush."

Tooru pouted, then returned the young girls smile. "I guess it does, but I was really impressed by him. He was kindhearted, honest, diligent and very bright. It made a big impression on me, and showed me that you don't have to be a bully to get what you want."

"Maybe we can all get together and have dinner sometime," Maria suggested. She looked at her watch and continued, "I have to get going now. Thank you for the snack."

Tooru grabbed the girl's hand as she was standing up, "When can I see you again," he asked.

"Why don't you meet me outside the school gates tomorrow. Say, about four?" Maria answered.

"Four o'clock it is then," he said, smiling at the blonde. "See you tomorrow."

Over the next few months, the two were practically inseparable. When Maria walked out from school Tooru was there waiting for her. They'd go off and do different things: Go out to the movies. Do some shopping. Eat dinner at fancy restaurants. When they just wanted to relax, they'd go to Maria's, sit and do school work, then have dinner at the Fukuzawa's. Miki adored the handsome, charming young man, who was soft spoken and polite. Yuchiiro got along well with him also. They often talked about business, architecture, and memories of their days at Handera. The two lovers packed away a lot of good and happy memories together. Then the day came when the sun set on their happiness, though the young girl was too blind to realize it.

It was two months before Tooru was set to graduate college, and the pair of lovers were walking through the park, hand in hand. The handsome young man turned to the girl next to him and said, "You know, exams are coming up, and I really need to do well on them. I want to show my father that I'm good enough to take over the company."

Maria smiled lovingly at him, before responding, "I know how important it is for you to impress him. You can come study at my place. I'll make you coffee and serve you cakes. I can even massage your shoulders, if you get tense."

Tooru chuckled at his love's excitement. "You don't know what you do to me," he told the blonde. "When I am with you, all I can think about is your soft skin and silky hair. I'd never get anything done. I think it might be best if I stayed away for a while, so I can really focus on my studying. It will only be until my exams are over."

"Just until exams are over?" She asked.

"Yes, as soon as I'm done, I'll come rushing back and never leave your side," he vowed.

"Okay, I guess," Maria said. "But let me give you something so you don't forget me." She reached into her wallet, pulled out a photograph, and handed it to her lover. It was a picture of herself, standing by the school gates wearing her school uniform.

"There is no way, that I'd ever forget you. Maria, my love," he said as he pulled her into a tender embrace.

"Then use it as a good luck charm then," Maria said before pulling his lips toward hers. After they kissed, she smiled mischievously and said, "why don't you come over to my place, and I'll really give you something to remember me by."

"No, that wouldn't be right," Tooru said, releasing her. "I'd rather wait until we can be together forever."

Maria wrapped her arms around the man she loved, and whispered in his ear, "And that's why I love you so much. You are a true gentleman. A knight that saves me, even from myself." The pair of lovers separated, and continued their date, making memories that would tide them over until they could see each other again.

A month later, Maria was walking in that same park when she saw the familiar figure of Tooru. He was walking next to a young woman who had long, black hair. They were a hand's width apart, and were talking. Maria rushed up to the man she loved, and gave him a big hug. "Tooru," she exclaimed. "Are your exams over? How did you do on them?"

Tooru forcibly pushed the girl away. "Maria," he said, surprised. "How nice to see you. I hope your doing well?"

"Tooru," the black haired girl said annoyed. "Who is this? Do you know this girl?"

"Yes," he admitted. "She's an old friend of mine, Nakajime Maria."

The girl with long hair, hung onto Tooru's arm possessively, turned to the blonde, and said in a haughty tone, "Nakajime-san, in the future I would appreciate it, if you would not be so friendly with my fiancee."

Maria turned to the girl and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I will be going now." She turned and walked slowly away from the couple, and waited until she was well out of their sight, before running straight home and crying the rest of the evening.

Maria must have fallen asleep sometime during her weeping. She sat up on her couch when she heard the knocks at the door. She could barely open her eyes due to the burning and puffiness caused from her hard crying. She stumbled to the door and opened it. In front of her was the man she thought loved her. "Why are you here," she asked angrily. "Did you come to laugh at the girl whose heart you crushed? Or did you want to stomp on it a few more times, just to make sure its dead?"

Maria started to slam the door shut, but was stopped when Tooru pushed his weight against it. "I came to apologize," he said. "I owe you that at least. May I come in?"

Maria threw the door open, and walked tiredly to the couch. Tooru let himself in, and closed the door behind him. He followed his former lover, and knelt down in front of her with his head bowed. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. So I won't even ask. I don't even know if I can forgive myself. I am so very sorry. I had no choice in the matter. My father arranged this marriage without my knowledge. He said that marrying Sayako would bring the Ogasawaras more prestige and power. I tried arguing against it, but I was unsuccessful. I know I have hurt you deeply, and I take full responsibility for it. Do what you want to me. Hit me. Strike me down. I deserve no less. Just know that even though I am married to another, I will love you forever."

He looked up at her to await her response, and was met with cold, dead eyes. "Apology not accepted, she said in a cold flat tone. "Now if you would let yourself out. I have to get ready for bed." The young blonde stood up and walked back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed in silence until she heard the door close, then she let loose another flood of tears.

The next day, when she was leaving school, Maria was met at the gates by the black haired woman she met the day before. "I think we need to talk," Sayako said flatly.

"So talk," Maria said, impatient to get away the woman.

"I was hoping for a little better atmosphere, for our conversation," Sayako said. "How about we go to that little cafe down the street."

"I don't have time for idle chit-chat," Maria said coldly. "So either say what you want to say, or let me get going."

"Very well," the black haired woman replied. "I know he visited you last night. I ask you, not to see him again."

Maria, sick of the woman's arrogance, responded boldly. "I can see whomever I want. Its still a free country."

"I was prepared for that response," Sayako said, pulling an envelope out of her purse and handing it to the blonde. "This should be enough to cover college, living expenses, and a little extra. All you have to do is steer clear of Tooru, and not get between us."

"I don't need your money," Maria said as she tried to return the envelope to the black haired young woman.

Sayako pushed the envelope away, saying, "You should at least cash it. Even an ugly, western whore like you should be paid. The black haired girl turned and walked away.

"Even if you marry him, deep down he will still love me." Maria said, laughing at Sayako's retreating back.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Maria got out of her chair and went over to the vase of roses taunting her. She picked them up, and threw them violently them to the floor, yelling, "I hate that god damned bitch!" Glass shards and water sprayed everywhere. Maria, dropped to her knees and cried. The pain from the glass digging into her knees calmed her, and she started to clean up her mess. As she picked up the roses, she pricked her finger on a lone thorn hidden within the leaves of the flowers.

XxX

After replaying the scene at the massage parlor, over and over again on the ride home, Sachiko was extremely agitated by the time she walked through the doors of the mansion. _'Who the hell, does she think she is?'_ The sapphire eyed beauty asked herself as she made her way to her room. She dropped her purse on her writing desk, walked briskly over to the french doors to the balcony, and opened them. Stepping outside, she spread her hands on the rail, and looked out over the estate's gardens.

_'She had the audacity to call me a Fan Girl,'_ Sachiko fumed inwardly. _ 'ME. The recipient of countless chocolates on Valentine's Day. Thousands of notes left in my shoe locker. Bouquets of roses and the flowers, presented by unknown wide eyed, awe struck, girls with their eyes full of hope that I would look kindly upon them.'_

_'Isn't that what you did today,'_ asked a sarcastic voice from deep within her. _ 'Didn't you want to see her eyes light up, see her smile? Or did you perhaps expect another kiss?' _ The memory of that brief moment of soft lips touching hers, caused Sachiko to bring her fingers to her lips and close her eyes.

_'Fine,'_ she said to the voice within her. _ 'I am a fan. I'm no different from those poor lost girls I treated so coldly. Maybe I deserve to reap what I have sown. Did they feel this ache? This longing? If so, then I was really cruel. Would it have hurt me to smile at them? Act a little warmer? Be nicer?' _Hearing no response to her questions, she continued to look out over the flowers.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. And a big 'Thank you' to all who are following it.


	7. Chapter 7

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 7

Monday morning, Yumi showed up early for her shift at the massage parlor. She stopped at the office to pick up her pay that she would be needing for her living expenses. There was no way she could do what she did for St Margaret's without both jobs. She could just about live on the money she received from Maria, so she was able to funnel all of the money she earned from the Rosebud to the orphanage. Things would have been easier for the young girl if she reversed things and lived on the more lucrative Rosebud salary and donated the other. However Yumi reasoned that the twenty girls living at St Margaret's needed the money more than she did, being just one person. No one here or at the orphanage knew about her largesse, except Sister Misame. Everyone just assumed that the young girl was paying of a heavy debt.

The strong scent of roses, hit Yumi as she entered the office. The smell made her think about a certain black haired beauty, and smile. "Ohayo, Maria Obaasama," She said to the lady behind the desk. "How did yesterday go?"

Maria sighed, "We could have really used you," she stated. "Did you have a good day off?"

Yumi smiled fondly, thinking about her surprise party the previous day. "Yes" she answered. "It was very nice."

"That's good," Maria said, s she took out an envelope and passed it to the young girl. "Here, this is yours."

Yumi took the envelope, and looked inside. "Thank you,'' she said as she put the envelope in her pocket, and turned to leave.

"Yumi-chan," Maria called out as Yumi was turning toward the door. "If your not working tonight, why don't you come over? We haven't gotten together in a while, and I still have stuff for you to pick up."

"Can we do it Saturday?" Yumi suggested. "I'm going to be working every night this week."

"Saturday it is then," Maria responded. "About seven?"

"Okay, it's a date," Yumi said as she headed for the door. On her way past the file cabinet, she caught sight of the waste basket full of roses. "So that's where the smell is coming from," she noted.

"I accidentally knocked the vase off the file. I must have neglected to empty it yesterday," Maria explained.

"Well, let me take this out for you," Yumi said, bending over to grab the trash can.

"It's not necessary," the blonde said quickly, worried that Yumi might see the card associated with the flowers. "There's a lot of glass. You might cut yourself."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," the brunette stated, picking up the basket. "Yumi looked at the pretty roses. "Whoever gave you these must have cared deeply. They removed the thorns by hand."

"How can you tell," Maria asked getting out from behind the desk, and walking over.

"Look here," the young girl said, taking a rose off the top of the pile. "See the rough ridges along the stem. That tells you the the thorn was sapped off and not cut. I used to help one of the Sisters tend the flowers at the orphanage. She taught me all about it."

"Ah, now I see it," Maria said, feeling remorse about throwing someone's hard work away. She relieved Yumi of the trash, saying. "You better go get ready, if today is anything like yesterday, you had better be prepared. I'll take care of this."

Yumi smiled and left the office, carrying the rose she was holding. It was still in decent shape, and had opened beautifully. The brunette broke off part if the stem and placed the flower behind her ear. She walked into the changing area from the break room. In the middle of the floor stood a clothing rack, on which were hanging yukatas of varying colors and designs. Today was the second day of what was known as 'theme week'. Yesterday was 'Cat Girl Day'. Today was 'Yukata Day', and there were five more to come: 'Anime Girl Day', when everyone dressed as their favorite anime girl. On 'Schoolgirl Day', they all would be wearing school uniforms. 'Swimsuit Day', the staff would be in swimsuits. 'Little Sister Day', where children clothes would be the uniform of the day. Finally, the week would wrap up with 'Sports Day', when everyone would be in T Shirts and bloomers.

Yumi selected a deep blue yukata, that had a rose pattern to it, figuring it would go well with the flower in her hair. She brought it over to her locker and started getting changed. As she was fighting with her obi, one of her coworkers came in and gave her a hand. Once she was done, she looked in the mirror and arranged her hair. Then she went out to ready her room for her first client.

XxX

Sachiko was not in a good mood when she came down to breakfast. She had slept very little, and when she did, her dreams were a mash up of confusing images, most of which revolved around her time in high school. Yumi was a very prominent subject in her dreams also, but she was wearing a Lillian uniform, and helping the Yamayurikai with the Cinderella play in her second year. The last thing she remembered from her dream was offering her rosary to the brown haired girl. The maid rudely woke her up before she could find out if Yumi accepted it or not, which left Sachiko with an uneasy, unresolved feeling. _ 'I wonder,' _she thought to herself. _'Would she have?'_

Sachiko's mood darkened even more when she approached the breakfast table. Sitting with her mother was her fiancee, Suguru. Not only would she have to deal with her mother's caustic wit, she would also have to suffer through Suguru's sarcasm. This morning did not bode well for the black haired princess.

Sachiko forced a smile as she greeted the two people seated before her, "Good Morning, Mother, Suguru."

"Good Morning, dear," her mother said. "Did you sleep well? You look awfully pale and sickly."

"I slept fine," Sachiko bit back, before taking a sip of her juice.

"I don't think you need to worry, Sayako-obaasama," the handsome young man commented. "I just think Sa-chan got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Isn't that right, Sa-chan."

Deciding Suguru's remark required no verbal response, Sachiko settled on just giving him a dirty look, before turning her attention to the eggs and toast in front of her.

"My, my, Sa-chan, " Suguru said, chuckling. "You certainly are cheerful in the morning."

Sachiko swallowed the morsel she was chewing, and asked, "And why exactly are you here, Suguru?"

"I just dropped off some papers for your father," the young man explained. "So, I thought I'd wait and see if I could give you a ride to school."

"That will be quite unnecessary," Sachiko said coldly. "But thank you anyway."

"Go on, Sachiko," the girl's mother said. "You two don't nearly spend enough time together. You need to get to get used to each other's company. After all, you two I'll be getting married at the end of the school year."

"Yes, Mother," Sachiko said tiredly.

"Oh, by the way Sachiko," Sayako continued. "Did you handle the Fukuzawa matter yet?"

"Y-yes Mother," Sachiko replied, coughing to hide her stammer. "I dropped them off yesterday afternoon. She wasn't in, so I left them with a servant. I'll call on her later to make sure she received them."

"That's good dear," the older lady said. "When you talk to her, ask her to come around for tea sometime. She was such a charming young lady, I have got to get to know her better."

"I'll ask," the young lady replied. "But I can't guarantee anything."

"No need," Sayako stated. "Who would refuse to have tea at the Ogasawara's"

"If that's all, Mother, I'll just collect my things for school," she said as she got up from the table.

"I'll go wait by the car, Sa-chan," her fiancee said, standing up also. "Come out when you're ready."

Sachiko left the room, with Suguru close behind her. She went to her bedroom and grabbed the bag containing her school books. Once outside she was met by a waiting Suguru, next to the open door of his red sports car. "Your chariot awaits," the handsome man said smoothly.

Sachiko got into the car, and the young man closed the door behind her. He walked around the car, opened the other door, then sat in the drivers seat. He started the sports car. They set off down the long driveway, that led them off the estate.

Suguru kept his speed down, knowing his fiancee's motion sickness. Once they were on the main road, he turned to Sachiko and asked. "Sa-chan, you have been out of sorts since the party Saturday. Did something happen between you and the Fukuzawa girl?"

At the mention of Saturday, Sachiko's fingers unconsciously touched her lips. She quickly brought her hand down when she realized it, and replied, "Nothing happened. I stayed with her until she felt better, then she left."

"Well, something must have happened to her," Suguru stated. "She nearly bowled me over as she was running down the hallway in tears."

The black haired girl bit her lip as she pictured the pretty brunette running away, crying. _ 'I can be such a bitch sometimes,'_ she remonstrated herself._ 'I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Right, Mother,'_ she added. "I'll try and find out what happened, if I talk to her later."

"If you find out, let me know," the handsome young man said. "On another note, would you be available for a date tonight?"

"A date?" Sachiko exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes Sa-chan, a date," Suguru answered. "You know, something engaged couples do on occasion. Nakamura-san told me of a little club, called the Rosebud. From what he tells me, I think you might find it interesting. Do you want to go with me?"

"No, I have other things I need to get done tonight," she told Suguru, as he stopped the car in front of Lillian College. She collected her things an d opened the door to get out.

"Well, I am going regardless," he said to his fiancee. "If you change your mind, give me a call."

"Thank you for the ride," Sachiko said before closing the door and walking toward her first class.

Suguru shook his head, smiling, as he watched the black haired girl's retreating back. Once he lost sight of her in the mass of bodies, he drove off and headed toward his own classes.

XxX

"Hello, I'd like to make an appointment with Fukuzawa Yumi for this afternoon, please," Sachiko said into the phone when she called Maria's during her lunch.

"May I have you name, please," the younger woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Ogasawara Sachiko," the black haired student replied.

"I'm sorry Miss, but she is all booked up this afternoon. Maybe you could try again some other time," the girl on the phone said before hanging up.

_'How rude,'_ Sachiko thought, as she redialed the number.

"Maria's Maid Massage, this is Ume. How may I help you?"

"Hello this is Ogasawara Sachiko again," she spoke sweetly into the phone. "I'd like to make an appointment for a massage with Yumi the next time she is available, please."

"I'm sorry, she is all booked up for the rest of the week," Ume said.

"How about next week, or even after hours. I'll pay extra," Sachiko offered.

"Look lady," the girl on the other end snapped. "I was trying to be polite, but you don't seem to get it. You won't ever get an appointment here. You have been black listed. Take your business elsewhere."

Sachiko growled at the dead line, tossed the phone on the table, then rested her head in her hands. With no one to vent her anger on, she got very frustrated. When Sachiko got frustrated, she acted hysterically. Unfortunately, her friend Sei took the burnt of it, when the sandy haired girl came over to see what was wrong.

"Oi, Sachiko, what's up," Sei asked her friend.

"Go away, Sei," Sachiko answered snarkily. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

Sei pulled out a chair and sat down. "Sachiko, contrary to what you might believe, I am your friend," the sandy haired girl said, seriously. "If something is bothering you, I will listen. I'll even do my best to help you, if I can."

"I've been trying to make a massage appointment with Yumi," Sachiko explained. "I also wanted to follow up about he flowers I dropped off. It seems I've been black listed."

"So there is something between you two," Sei commented.

"I-I'm not really sure what's going on," Sachiko said, hesitantly. "When I think of her, I feel things. It's a bit overwhelming to me. I've been numb for so long, pushing my feelings away, locking them in a box, out of sight. Now, its like a dam has burst. Happiness, sadness, pain and joy, all course through me. I don't even know how to react any more. I just feel that Yumi is the key."

"So there's finally someone that can get through to you," Sei started. "Youko and I have been trying for years, and within two weeks this girl has gotten you all turned around. Impressive. I don't know what you did to piss Maria off, but she is very protective of Yumi for some reason. So if she saw you as a threat, she will do whatever she can to keep that girl safe."

"But I'm no threat," Sachiko rebutted. "All I want, is to get to know her. Become friends with her."

"Are you sure that is all you want to do," Sei asked mischievously.

Sachiko paused, thinking about last nights dream of Yumi and the rosary. She couldn't let her friend know her real thoughts. "Yes," she replied. "I am not a flirt like you, who tries to look under every girl's skirt."

"Oh my," Sei said, grinning. "Sachiko made a joke. I have to call Youko later and tell her the news. But right now, I have another call to make."

Sei took out her cell phone, dialed a set of numbers, and put it up to her head. "Ume," she said when the other person answered. "This is Satou Sei. I was wondering if I could schedule a massage with Yumi-chan." She waited for the other person to respond. "Wednesday's fine, can it be about four? ... Great. Are there any other openings at that time? I'll be bringing a friend. ... Sure. Her name is Mizuno Youko. Thanks a bunch. See you then." The sandy haired girl hung up the phone.

"All right," Sei said. "We're scheduled for Wednesday at four. You'll have to braid your hair or something so they don't recognize 'Youko'. Once we get brought to our rooms, we'll switch out, and you can have your time with Yumi-chan. Got it?"

Sachiko nodded. "Thank you, Sei," she said appreciatively. "For everything."

"No problem," She said, grinning, as she got up from the table. "Isn't it time for your next class?"

XxX

Yumi was bone tired by the time her last client of the day left. She and the other girls worked straight through, without breaks or lunches. During a normal day, there was usually some slack time between clients, so one could get a drink or something. With it being a 'theme' day, the regular clients were all over it, most of them even wearing their own yukatas in support of the event.

The brunette let out a self satisfied sigh. She felt she had done well today. All her clients seemed pleased with her efforts. Even the old oba-chans had complimented her on how pretty she looked, some of them even complaining, "Why can't that no good so and so settle down with a nice, cute girl like you," in reference to their unmarried sons or grandsons. _ 'If they only knew,'_ she thought, giggling, as she placed a new cover over the massage table, after cleaning it with bleach and water. She took one last look around the room, to ensure everything was in order. Seeing everything was, she collected the laundry hamper, brought it down the hall, and left it by the back door for the cleaners to pick it up.

She stopped by the office to let Maria know she was going. When she entered she saw the blonde sitting at her desk, glass in hand, staring off into space. Along with some of the Sisters at St Margaret's, Yumi has known the woman in front of her for as long as she can remember. Maria was precious to her, acting as a close friend, treasured sister, or even doting Auntie. Yumi was very surprised when she first saw her friend in such a state. It was shortly after she left the orphanage, and she started working here. That night the young girl stayed with the woman, listening to her tears and drunken rambling.

"Drinking again," Yumi said in a disappointed tone. "During business hours too. How shameful."

"But drinking takes the pain away," the older woman slurred. "Don't let 'them' make you like me. Those rich men, with their promises and honeyed words. They tease you, and play with your mind. They make you love them. All of a sudden, 'poof', they're gone. Off to find another girl's life to ruin."

Yumi walked over, took the glass from Maria, and placed it on the table. Taking the blonde's hands in hers, she said, "I really don't think you have to worry about men taking advantage of me like that, Maria-obasama"

Maria tried to focus her eyes on Yumi's face, and stated, "That's right, Yumi-chan leans the other way. Rich women are the same, probably worse because they can be nastier. Watch out for them also." She started to reach for her glass and was stopped by the brown haired girl.

"I think you've had enough of that," Yumi said. "Let's get you over to the couch." The slight girl pulled the older woman out of the chair, and placed her arm around Maria's back, holding her up. The two of them staggered over to the sofa against the far wall. Yumi eased her mentor down to the couch, and lifted the woman's feet onto it, making Maria more comfortable. She took the afghan that was folded over the couch and covered the older lady. "Get some rest," she said. "Every thing will look better in the morning."

"Sing me to sleep," the drunken woman pleaded quietly.

Yumi knelt down on the floor next to the couch, and ran her fingers through Maria's silken hair. She took a breath, opened her mouth and sang in a beautiful voice, "Maria-sama no kokoro ..."

When Yumi was finished singing, and the woman on the couch was fast asleep, she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Maria's forehead. She stood up and went to the dressing room. She came out minutes later, dressed in her street clothes, and walked out the back door. She made sure the door locked behind her, before she headed down the alley and out into the street.

She made her way to the Rosebud, stopping at a ramen shop on the way for a bite to eat. On the way, her mind kept worrying about Maria. Yumi had seen her drunk many times, but usually something triggers the woman's depression to set in. The last time this happened was around the anniversary of her parents death. The time before that Maria had just been dumped by the guy she was dating. _'Maybe she got dumped again,'_ Yumi thought, remembering the roses in the trash, and the blonde's words of warning. _'I'll have to do something extra special for her to cheer her up.'_

When she arrived at the Rosebud, she walked straight back to her locker and got changed. She put on a high necked, blue, satin dress, which hugged her hips and ended a couple inches above her knee. She put a pair of black, strappy heels on her feet, and went over to the mirror in order to fix her hair and make up. Once she was done she walked over to the bar and got her zone assignment for the night.

Yumi was assigned the zone in the back of the lounge where the stage was. It was a much smaller zone than the others, because whoever was assigned this area was also responsible for handling any song requests. Monday's were usually slow days, so the brunette didn't expect to do much singing, however on busier nights she sometimes sung herself hoarse, there were so many requests.

It was just about opening time, so Yumi lined herself up with the other girls waiting to greet the customers as they came in. Shortly after the bartender opened the front doors, four well dressed salary men walked in. The leader of the group walked over to Yumi and introduced himself. His name was Hiroshi Hiro, and he was from Osaka, attending a training conference with his coworkers, three of which came with him tonight.

Yumi bowed and introduced herself, "Good evening, Hiroshi-san. I am Yumi, I am in your care." She led the middle aged man, with black hair to a booth in her section. As he sat down, she asked what he would like to drink, and whether he would be starting a tab. He requested a beer, handing Yumi his credit card.

At the bar, while she was waiting for the bartender, she looked down at the credit card. It was like many of the company credit cards she was used to seeing, having the persons name and company imprinted on it. What drew Yumi's eye was the logo, an 'O' superimposed on a 'G'. She looked closer at the company name. He worked at the 'Ogasawara Group - Osaka Branch.'

_'I can't seem to get away from this name,'_ she mused. _'Is this a sign?'_ At that point, the bartender came over, so she put in her order, and handed over the card. A minute later, a bottle of beer appeared in front of her, with a glass. Yumi picked them both up and headed back to her customer. As she approached the table, Yumi noticed the man ogling her swaying hips, and tapered legs.

_'So he's a leg man,'_ Yumi thought, as she sat next to the man, making sure to give him a lingering view of them as she crossed her legs. She leaned forward, poured the beer into the glass, and handed it to the businessman.

He took a sip, and placed the glass on the table. The man started telling Yumi about his job: What he did, and how important it was to the company. After talking about work for a while, Hiro switched subjects and told the young girl about his family: How his wife didn't understand him, that she bullied him, and that this is the first time in a while that he'd been out like this.

While they were talking, every now and then, the bartender or one of the other girls, would stop by the table bringing more drinks. Yumi kept refilling his glass as she listened to him. And that is what made the young brunette such a good hostess, she actually listened to the customer. Most of the girls just let the words go in one ear and out the other, giving non committal responses when required.

Yumi empathized with her customers, who for some reason or another were just plain lonely. They needed affirmation that they had worth, that they were alive. They needed comfort, because deep down they were all little boys, trying to gain their mothers approval. Even if it was just by proxy. More than once, Yumi had wrapped and arm around one of her customers, and let them cry on her shoulder. Sometimes she gave customers her brilliant smile, letting them know that she, at least, was proud of their accomplishments.

During the time they were talking, Hiro had unconsciously sided closer to the girl next to him. He put his hand on Yumi's knee, and said, "You have very pretty eyes."

"Thank you, Hiroshi-san," she said, smiling at the older man. Yumi wasn't put off by the physical contact. In fact, after two years, she was pretty much used to the occasional touches and gropes from customers. As long as they weren't rough, and the customer stopped when she said so, Yumi was okay with it.

Hiro was now telling Yumi, how he wished his wife was more like the brunette, gentle, and understanding. As he was talking, his hand started caressing the young girl's knee. Soon, his fingers were playing around with the hem of her skirt. Yumi didn't want to embarrass the nice gentleman by just saying no, so she used another tactic that she picked up over her time here. "Let's dance," Yumi suggested, noticing the soft, slow strains of music coming from the speakers in the ceiling.

"I haven't danced in years," the man said, eagerly getting up and holding out his hand politely toward his 'date'. Relieved, Yumi accepted it, and allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and they danced together. _'He's actually quite good,'_ she thought surprised, as they twirled across the floor.

The couple danced through the rest of this song, and most of the second, before the mans hands began to wander again along Yumi's hips and buttocks. Yumi let him this time, since he wasn't trying to get up her skirt, and the pair finished off the next song. Yumi claimed exhaustion and Hiro led her by the hand back to their table.

Seconds after they were seated, one of the girls came over with another round of drinks. She was short, with shoulder length, black hair pulled into a side pony tail. She was wearing pink hot pants and a tight, black, spandex shirt, that left nothing to the imagination. "Yumi," she said. "A gentleman came in asking for you. I seated him over there." She pointed over to a booth, next to the stage.

"Thank you, Chihiro," Yumi said. "Could you tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"If you want to go now, I can take care of this handsome man of yours," Chihiro offered, giving the customer a sexy smile, causing him to drool.

Yumi gave her coworker a silent thank you with her eyes, relived to get away from her customer with the wandering hands. _'Chihiro will make him very happy,'_ she thought, knowing that Chihiro thrived on that type of attention. She approached the waiting customer, wondering who would be asking for her. As she got closer, she recognized him as the handsome gentleman she had waltzed with Saturday night, Kashewagi Suguru.

"Hello, Kashewagi-san," Yumi said smiling. "How nice to see you again."

"Ah, Yumi-chan, you are looking very bit as delectable as Saturday," the handsome man said. "Why don't you take a seat and join me."

Suguru's compliment caused the brown eyed girl to blush, as she took a seat across from him. There was something unnerving about the mans smug arrogance. He acted like he knew all the answers, but had no intention of sharing. "While I am pleased that you have stopped by to visit, I can't help but wonder why," Yumi asked politely.

Suguru took a sip of his drink, before answering. "I just wanted to check on you. The last time I saw you, you were running down the hallway in tears. I was concerned. Would you like to talk about it?"

Yumi was shocked by the man's directness. "I don't see how that would be any of your business," she stated, annoyed.

"I was just thinking, that if somebody hurt or offended you, I could possibly help smooth things over," Suguru explained. "You see, my cousin Sachiko hasn't quite been herself since the party. She's been acting moody and distracted, like something's been bothering her. I just thought that the two might be related."

"Well thank you for your concern, but as you can see, I'm doing fine," Yumi said as she tried to keep her face calm, so as not to give over too much information to the handsome man, but inside a part of her hoped that she was the cause of Sachiko's distraction.

"Then I am glad," Suguru said smiling fondly. "I'd like to share a little something with you about my cousin. She was never shown much love when she was growing up. Since she was born, she's been raised to be the next Ogasawara princess. She was given special tutoring, and lessons in everything from music to flower arranging. Since she wasn't shown love, she really doesn't know how to respond when it is. The end result is that she pushes those who love her away. It will take a strong person to get through to her."

Yumi stared at Suguru, with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why are you telling me this," she asked.

Suguru got up from the table, and smiled mischievously before answering the young girl, "I just thought you may have a use for the information." He turned and walked away, saying, "Have a good night, Yumi-chan."

Yumi stayed seated at the table, wondering what Kashewagi-san's intentions were.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi again and thank you for reading this chapter.

Someone PM'd me and asked why Sachiko uses 'Mother' instead of 'okaa-sama' or 'oka-san'. The answer is quite simple, in my mind it sounds better. Especially with Sayako being the way she is. It also lends a little to the spoiled brat/ passive aggressive Sachiko image I am trying to portray. In my head I pronounce it 'moth-ER' with a lilting voice and the emphasis on the -ER.

No I realized I slacked in the last chapter with my shout out's to you reviewers. I apologize. I will try to be better from now on...

Honulicious – at least Yumi got one rose, though she still doesn't know where it came from...

Miracles79 – I am really glad you enjoyed the Yumi back story. More of the history will come out in later chapters.

Nyaaaaaaah – Where you you on 'Cat Girl Day', :) I am sorry I couldn't work in the big confrontation you are looking for... Can you please give me an extension...

Spikesagitta – Hopefully your question was answered at the beginning of this chapter.

AzSkye – thank you for the vote of confidence... I hope I can meet your expectations.

Again, a big thank you to all you reviewers and readers for your support.


	8. Chapter 8

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 8

Yumi looked at the dark colored uniform with it's pleated skirt. _'The style is a bit outdated, but it's cute,'_ she thought as she started to put it on. _ 'I hope Satou-sama is pleased.'_ She thought back to Tuesday morning when the sandy haired woman stopped by.

*** FLASHBACK ***

"Yumi, there's a customer who wants to speak with you," Ume said to the brown haired girl as she was just leaving her room.

Yumi's her raced as she walked to the reception area. _ 'Could it be her,' _she thought hopefully. Her hopes died, when she got there, and there was no sign of the raven haired beauty.

"Expecting some one else, Yumi-chan, or should I call you Honomi," Sei said, referring to the brunette's costume.

It was 'Anime Girl day, and since Yumi didn't watch anime or read manga, her coworkers decided to have her play Honomi Ambler, from Rental Magical. They dressed her in a short plaid skirt and white blouse. She was also wearing a black cape and witch's hat. Her co workers also gave her a pair of square rimmed eyeglass frames .

"Sei-ojousama, what can I do for you?" Yumi asked.

Everybody at Maria's knew and liked Satou Sei. She was a very regular customer. Sei had been coming to the shop almost every week since the place opened. "Tomorrow is 'School Girl Day, correct," the sandy haired girl said, handing Yumi a box. "I was wondering if you could wear my old school uniform tomorrow. It would really mean a lot to me."

"Sure, since it's for Sei-ojousama," Yumi replied, accepting the box. Sei turned to go, then turned around as if she forgot something, and whispered something in the brunette's ear. After that she left the shop.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Once the uniform slipped over her, she stood at the mirror, to try and figure out the sailor collar. He only experience with school uniforms had been the second hand public elementary and middle school ones that the sisters gave them. All that was required then was a tied bow. There was no kerchief slide to keep the ends together, nor was it long enough to tie into a bow. After a minute or so debating with herself, she settled on a simple square knot. _ 'It couldn't be that simple,' _she thought, as she walked out of the dressing room. She purchased a milk coffee from the vending machine, and walked down to Maria's office. "Ohayo, Maria-obasama."

Maria was sitting behind her desk, holding her head. She looked weakly up at the brown eyed girl and managed a nod in greeting.

"You were drinking again last night," Yumi scolded as she passed the blonde the milk coffee. "I really wish you'd take better care of yourself. Even the girls are worried about you. Is there something wrong?"

Maria took the can of coffee from the younger girl, opened it, and drank half of it in one gulp. "Thank you, Yumi-chan," she said in a raspy voice. "I'll be fine. I just am having a hard time right now. Sorry for worrying you."

"Well if there's anything I can do for you, let me know," the brunette said as she turned to leave.

Maria took a long look at the young girl, then called after her, "Yumi-chan, where did you get that uniform? I didn't think I brought one of those."

Yumi turned to face the older woman, the hem of the skirt flaring out as she twirled. "You didn't," she answered. "This was a special request, from Satou Sei-sama. I didn't think it would be a problem, since she is such a good customer. If you want, I'll go change."

"No, it's alright," Maria said. "It's just that I remember seeing a picture of your mother in that style uniform. She was standing next to a statue of the Holy Mother. You look almost exactly like her. She went to Lillian Jogakuen. I would have beggared myself to send you there if you had shown any interest in schooling when you left of the orphanage."

Yumi twirled around again, and looked at herself in the mirror mounted next to the door. 'This is what my mom looked like in high school,' she thought excitedly before turning back around again. "Did I do the collar correctly?" She asked.

"As far as I can remember," Maria replied, smiling. "You look like a very lovely lady Yumi-chan."

"Thank you, Maria-obasama," the young said, blushing. "I'll be getting to work now."

"Have a good day, Yumi-chan," Maria called out as the brunette left the office. After the door closed, the blonde went over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer. She took out the bottle and glass, that had been her friend for the past few days. She sat down and clutched at the rosary under her shirt. _'Are you trying to tell me something, Onee-sama?'_ Looking at the bottle guiltily, she replaced it and the glass back where she took it from without taking a drink.

XxX

"Sachiko, you look so cute," Sei exclaimed as her friend came out of the restroom. "You look so different, I barely recognized you."

Sei was absolutely correct, unless you knew her and looked closely, you would never recognize Sachiko. She was dressed in jeans and a plain white blouse. Her hair was done up in twin braids, and draped forward on her shoulders. On top of her head rested a pink, bucket hat with a daisy in front. For an added measure of disguise, she wore a pair of horn rimmed glasses. "You really think so," she asked.

"Definitely. Now let's get going or well be late," Sei said, as she started off for the bus stop.

The pair arrived at Maria's Maid Massage, about ten minutes before four. Sei walked up to the reception desk and checked them in. Sachiko went and sat down, leaving Sei the open seat next to her. She looked around her at the full waiting area. _ 'They must be having another 'theme day'. I wonder what it is today.' _ Sachiko neglected to notice the sign on the door, being more concerned with not being found out.

She barely looked up at the counter, having recognized the receptionist from her last time here. It was Ume, who also happened to be the rude one on the phone Monday. Sachiko clenched her teeth, and held in her anger toward the girl who dared talk to her in such a manner.

Sei sat next to her and grabbed Sachiko's hand, which was clenched so tightly that the girls fingernails were digging in to the palm. "Calm down, Sachiko," Sei whispered. "You're here for one reason only, to see Yumi-chan, so don't let yourself be distracted by anything else.

Ume came out from being the reception desk and called, "Mizuno Youko."

Sei tapped Sachiko on the shoulder to get her attention, "That's you," she whispered. "Don't worry as soon as I get called, I'll come switch out."

Sachiko nodded, rose from her seat, and approached Ume. "I'm here," she said quietly.

"Come with me, Youko-ojousama," the receptionist said. She led Sachiko to a room on the left hand side of the hallway, opened the door, and led her into the room. "Enjoy your stay," Ume said, handing Sachiko a fluffy towel before leaving.

Sachiko paced across the small room. _ 'What if Sei doesn't get called before my masseuse gets here,' _she thought worriedly. She took a couple deep breaths to settle her nerves, and paced some more. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she heard the door open. She turned and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friend's face. "Sei, finally. I though you'd never get here," she said.

"It's been barely two minutes since you were called," Sei responded. "Go across the hall and back one room. Good luck."

Sachiko walked across the hall to the room Sei indicated. Once she entered, she took off the glasses and hat, then started to undo the twin braids that framed her face. She didn't bother getting undressed, because she wasn't really here for a massage.

Sachiko wasn't prepared for what happened when the door finally opened. The brunette came in and addressed her with an enthusiastic, "Good Day, Onee-sama!" The black haired girl sat shell shocked by the sight in front of her. The girl's brown hair was pulled into pigtails, and she was wearing, of all things, a Lillian uniform. Yumi looked like a vision come out of Sachiko's dreams. _'Onee-sama,'_ Sachiko thought. _ 'That was a title I thought, I'd never be addressed by, even if in jest.'_

Yumi was surprised when she looked up after her greeting, and saw the Ogasawara princess directly in front of her. _ 'Maybe she came to see me,'_ she initially thought, but reconsidered the notion when the black haired woman just stared blankly at her. "I'm sorry," the brunette apologized, turning around to exit the room. "I must have the wrong room. Excuse me."

"Wait," Sachiko called out in a commanding tone. The brunette turned back around and she slowly approached her. "You are not mistaken, and you are the person I want to see." At this point, Sachiko was directly in front of Yumi. She untied the ends of the sailor collar, and retied them properly. "You should always be aware of your personal appearance," she told the younger girl, and placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders.

"Where is Sei-sama? This was her scheduled appointment," Yumi asked, sounding confused. "I even wore this uniform at her request."

"Did she tell you to say those exact words when you came in, also." Sachiko prodded. When the brunette nodded hesitantly, Sachiko continued, "I think we have been tricked."

"Why are you here, Sachiko-sama? At the party, you made it abundantly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me," Yumi said coldly.

"I came here to receive a proper response to my apology," Sachiko said indignantly. "I'll have you know that I hand picked each of those roses personally. My fingers still sting where they got pricked, breaking off each thorn. Even if you didn't realize how much sincerity lay in those actions, you should have gotten the just of it from the attached card. How rude can you be?"

Yumi backed herself up to the door, trying to avoid the anger smoldering in Sachiko's sapphire eyes. _'Card? Flowers?' _ She thought back to the other morning in Maria's office. _'They were for me?' _ Yumi was stunned by the idea, since she knew how much work went into that offering.

"And to top it all off, I am on the black list here," the black haired princess exclaimed, exasperated.

Yumi waved her hands in front of her chest in an effort to interrupt Sachiko's tirade. "Sachiko-sama, wait," the brunette said, raising her voice. "Please, believe me, I had no idea you sent flowers, until just now. But if you'll come with me, I think we can get to the bottom of this."

Sachiko took a deep breath, somewhat mollified by the brunette's response. "Let's go," she said to the younger girl.

Yumi opened the door, and walked down the hallway to Maria's office. She knocked on the closed door and waited. "Come in," Maria said from the other side of the door. The brunette opened the door and walked in, with Sachiko following close behind.

At the sight of the black haired woman, Maria sprung out of her chair, and reached for the phone. "You," the blonde said, practically screaming. "I thought I told you never to come back here again. Get out or I will call the police, and have you removed."

Yumi rushed over and slammed her hand down on the receiver. "If you do, I will never forgive you," she spat looking the older woman straight in the eye. "Now I have some questions. Why? What did Sachiko-sama do to you? Why did you try and hide the flowers?"

"It's not what she did to me," Maria replied. "It is what she will do to you. I know her kind. She'll worm her way into the recesses of you heart. Then once you fall for her, a fiancee or husband will crop up out of nowhere, and you heart will be ripped to shreds. Forget about her. If you want money, I will give you everything I have. If you want a lover, I can be that for you too. I am only trying to protect you, Yumi-chan."

"Protection," Yumi exclaimed. "Where was your protection, when I got beat up on my way home from elementary school, just for wearing a second hand uniform? Where was your comfort, when the older girls, who were like my sisters, left one by one. Where were you all those times when I lay in bed feeling unloved and unwanted. You certainly weren't there for me."

"I don't blame you for it," the brunette continued. "You had perfectly good reasons for not being there. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I made it through those times. I learned how to fight. I learned to rely on myself. I learned to take care of others. Whatever happens I will face it head on, and do what I need do to get through it. I won't be sitting around in a darkened office, whining to myself, 'Poor me. Oh, poor, poor me. Pour me another.' And live my life hiding in the bottom of a bottle. So you just better get over whatever problem you have with Ogasawara Sachiko, because she has done nothing to deserve your pettiness."

Maria grabbed Yumi's hand, and looked at her with teary, pleading eyes, "You don't understand, I don't want to see you hurting. I care about you, Yumi-chan."

"I care about you also, Maria-obasama," Yumi said tenderly. "But I also have my own life to live. My own decisions to make. I ask that you respect that, and please stop meddling in my life."

"But, Yumi," Maria started before the brunette interrupted her.

"Don't say another word," Yumi told the blonde softly. I'm going to take the next few days off to think about things. We'll talk again Saturday, when we are both calm and rational. Okay?"

Maria released Yumi's hand, and wiped the tears from her face. "Okay," she said nodding. "We'll talk over dinner, Saturday. Watch out for yourself."

"I will," Yumi replied, before she turned and walked over to Sachiko, who was still standing near the door. "I have to get changed, can you wait for me outside?"

"She can wait here," Maria said. "I want to talk to Ogasawara-san for a moment anyway. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Yumi looked at Sachiko, leaving the decision up to her companion.

"I'll wait here," Sachiko told the brown eyed girl.

"It will only take a minute," Yumi said, as she left the office.

"Please close the door, and come here," Maria told the black haired girl. After Sachiko did as instructed, the blonde continued. "If you are expecting an apology from me you can forget it. I will not apologize for trying to do my best to protect my family, and Yumi-chan is like family to me. That being said, for all her independence and maturity, deep down inside her, lives a girl that still believes in fairy tales. She still believes good will always triumph over evil, that right will always trump wrong, and the princess will always marry her prince. So please, if this is all just a game to you, leave now before she gets back, and never see her again."

"This is no game," Sachiko replied. "I have no intention to play around with her feelings. It's too early to tell what our relationship will be."

Maria sighed, then responded, "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Just please, guard her heart as you would guard your own."

"I'll do my best," Sachiko vowed.

XxX

Sachiko looked over at Yumi and asked, "Just where are you taking me?"

The pair was walking down the street, after they exited the massage parlor. "Do you like strawberries and bananas," the brunette inquired in response.

The black haired girl, not knowing where the conversation was headed, answered, "Yes."

"Good," Yumi stated, as she stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. "Then you can help me fulfill a promise to a friend." The brunette grabbed Sachiko's hand and dragged her into the shop. Yumi sat at the first empty table she could find, and indicated that her companion take the opposite across from her. "I thought we could have a snack and use the time to get to know each other better."

When the waitress came over, Yumi ordered the largest strawberry banana parfait they had, and asked for two spoons. "I heard they make the most delicious parfaits here. I've always wanted to try one," the brunette explained, smiling.

Sachiko, unsure of how to relate to the brunette, gave Yumi a small smile, before turning serious, "I feel I should apologize for causing problems between you and Nakajime-san."

"You don't need to apologize," Yumi responded. "The problem lies with her. I've known her for many years now, and there are times she gets really depressed about something that happened long ago. It would be better if she'd just let it go, but she is unable to get past it. Normally, I just ignore her behavior and eventually she sorts herself out. However, since it was wrong of her to take it out on you, I felt I had to do something to try and fix it."

At that point, the waitress brought over their parfait and placed it between them. She gave each a spoon and walked away again. Yumi looked upon the sundae with wide eyes. The bowl was full of ice cream, layered with banana slices and strawberries. It was topped with whipped cream, drizzled with strawberry syrup. Its sheer size, said it was intended for more than one person. Yumi dug in and grabbed a spoonful. "This is delicious," she exclaimed after tasting it. "You have to try some." Yumi dug more of the sundae out and held the spoon in front of Sachiko.

Sachiko stared at the offered spoon, wondering what she should do. _ 'It's not proper to eat off another person's spoon,'_ she thought. _ 'But she may take offense if I don't.'_ The conflict warred within her for a second, before she took the path of least resistance, and accepted the offered bite, blushing. She was amazed as the cold mixture of flavors, overwhelmed her taste buds, leaving a pleasant feeling behind. "You're right," she said, awestruck. "This is very good." She picked up her own spoon, ready to get some more.

As they worked their way through the large desert, the pair of girls talked and started to get to know each other better. Yumi started off asking, "Sachiko-sama, why did you seem so shocked when I walked into the room earlier?"

"I was surprised when you walked in, wearing a uniform from my high school" Sachiko replied. _ 'I best not mention my dream, she'll think I'm crazy,'_ she thought. "Plus the title, 'Onee-sama', had a special significance there." The black haired girl explained a little about Lillian's soeur system, before asking her own question. "Aside from working as a masseuse, and dating the younger Nakamura, what other things do you like to do?"

Yumi let out a chuckle at the question, before responding, "That's a funny thought, Sachiko-sama, me and Nakamura-san dating. A friend of mine convinced me to be his escort to your party. I hold no romantic feelings for him at all. I'm currently not involved with anyone. I don't have much time, working two jobs. So where are you getting you business degree from?"

The older girl was impressed that Yumi remembered her major subject. "Lillian Women's College," she answered. "I entered straight from high school. So what do you do for your other job?"

Yumi paused, taking another bite of the sundae, buying time to think how to describe her second occupation to Sachiko. "I serve customers at a nightclub" she said.

"Aren't you the hard working, industrious one," Sachiko complemented. "But working two service jobs must be hard on you. Why do you do it?"

"I have some things I have to take care of, financially," Yumi replied.

"But wouldn't it be better if you found one job that paid a little more, then you wouldn't have to work so hard," the older girl suggested.

"Those types of jobs require skills I don't have," the brunette countered.

"You still should be able to find something," Sachiko told the younger girl. "Even my family's company, the Ogasawara Group, hires unskilled workers, recently graduated from high school, at a decent salary. Do you want me to try and set something up for you?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't fit the requirements. I never graduated from high school," Yumi explained, lowering her eyes.

Sachiko looked at her new friend in shock. She never even thought of anyone not graduating high school. _'How hard is her life, that she never finished her education,'_ she thought sadly. "May I ask why?"

"Once I left the orphanage, I had to start taking care of myself. I never had time for school," Yumi told the older girl.

_'That's right, she said she had no family,'_ Sachiko thought, remembering their conversation on the night of the party. "If its not too personal, can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"I don't mind talking about it," Yumi started. "It's not like I remember anything about them, I was a little over a year old when it happened. Maria-obasama told me about it though. On the night they died, my pregnant mother went into labor and my father brought me next door so Maria-obasama could take care of me. It was raining hard. They died in a car accident on the way to the hospital. Maria-obasama, not being much older than us and still in school, left me in the care of the orphanage."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Sachiko said sadly, fighting back tears of compassion.

"Now don't be like that, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said kindly, offering the older girl a pack of tissues. "It's really okay. I'm not affected emotionally about it, I didn't know them anyway. To me, it seems more like a very sad bedtime story."

"It seems such a shame not to know your own parents," Sachiko said, dabbing at one of her eyes with a tissue.

"It's alright. The Sisters and the other girls at the orphanage, became a big wonderful family to me." Yumi said smiling fondly.

By this time, the parfait was pretty much done. The little that the girls didn't finish, was nothing more than a puddle at the bottom of the dish. Yumi signaled the waitress over for the check, but as soon as the the server took it out, Sachiko grabbed it, and took out her wallet. "I'll take care of this," she stated.

Yumi snatched it back, saying, "I asked you out, so it's my responsibility." She handed the waitress the check back, along with enough to cover the cost of the sundae plus tip. "Keep the change," she told her.

"What do you want to do next, Fukuzawa-san," Sachiko asked as she got out of her seat and followed Yumi to the door.

"I have to start heading to work soon," the other girl said. "And please, call me Yumi."

"Would you like a ride, Yumi," Sachiko said not wanting to say good bye to the brunette just yet. "It will take a few minutes for my driver to get here. We can talk more while we wait."

"I'd like that a lot," Yumi sad happily, then blushed when she realized what it sounded like. "Talking with you, I mean."

_'She likes my company,_' the black haired girl thought, pleased by this development. "Let me call my driver," she said as she took out her cell phone.

While Sachiko was calling for the ride, Yumi entered the florist next door to the ice cream parlor. She bought a single, pink rose using the rest of the money Sister Misame gave back to her. As she exited the shop, she saw the older girl frantically looking around, calling her name. She ran over to her worried friend. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Where were you? I thought you had gotten bored and left," Sachiko pouted.

"I just went into the florist over there to get you something," Yumi explained as she unwrapped the rose, and started pulling the thorns off. Once she was done, she licked the small drops of blood from her fingertips, and gave Sachiko the bloom. "This is in return for the one you gave me."

The black haired girl looked confused. "But, you never received them," she said taking the flower from the brunette.

Yumi smiled, blushing, "I managed to rescue one out of the garbage Monday morning, and wore it in my hair all day. I didn't know where they came from at that time. So I wanted to repay your kindness."

Sachiko brought the flower to her nose, and inhaled the sweet aroma. "Then I shall do the same," she said, breaking off the last few inches of the stem and placing the rose behind her ear. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely gorgeous, like always, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said, showing her brilliant smile to the older girl, causing Sachiko to blush.

Just then, a black sedan pulled up in front of them. It's driver got out and opened the back door for the pair of ladies, closing it behind them. Sachiko had Yumi tell the driver where they needed to go, and he drove off.

"Yumi," Sachiko said, turning to the brunette. "My mother keeps needling me to invite you over for tea, how does Saturday sound?"

"Saturday's fine, but I have meet Maria-obasama for dinner at seven," Yumi replied.

Sachiko thought for a second then said, "Okay, we'll have it early, how about one o'clock? I can have a driver pick you up around twelve-thirty."

"You can have him pick me up at the massage parlor," Yumi replied, as the sedan stopped in front of the Rosebud. "I'll see you on Saturday." The driver opened the door to let the brunette out. "Thank you for the ride," she said as she exited the vehicle and headed for the cabaret doors.

"Wait," she told the driver before he shut the door. _ 'I didn't get her phone number,'_ Sachiko thought, getting out of the car to run after Yumi. As she neared the doors, she caught sight of the sign board just to the side of them. On it, were 8 x 10 pictures of girls posed 'pin-up' style, wearing sexy clothes. One in particular drew her eye. The picture was of Yumi laying on her side, grinning, twirling one of her pig tails. She was dressed in a white cotton halter top, and red denim 'Daisy Dukes'.

Sachiko's jaw dropped. _ 'What kind of nightclub is this,'_ she asked herself as she walked back to the car, shocked. Once the driver closed the door and started to drive off, she took out her cell phone and dialed.

"Sei, this is Sachiko. Do you want to go out tonight?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading, reviewing, and everything else you guys do for me. Do you think I can maybe take a break and read some of the new stuff out? Pwetty Pwease?

And now to those reviewers that make me smile so wide.

Honulicious – I think he might have bullied Nakamura Kenji-san for the information. Or maybe he has another super, secret source...

Miracles79 – I hope your happy with how things have turned out for the pair so far...

Spikesagitta – Things are smooth now... Will they still be smooth when Sachiko finds out what Yumi is really doing...

Chinensis' Fan – As you see, 'School Girl Day' indeed... And yes, Maria is very bitter...

AsulNaRosa – Thanks for the support and the kind words, It is very much appreciated.

Nyaaaaaaah – I hope you got the confrontation you were looking for... If not maybe as the pair get closer... :)

Again – thanks for all your hard work...


	9. Chapter 9

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 9

Yumi rushed through the main doors of the Rosebud, heedless to anything around her. _'I have to tell Mio,' _she thought happily as she ran into the changing area. _'This has got to be the best day of my life.'_ She stopped and looked around the room for her best friend, who was getting changed. "Mio," she called out, excitedly, "Guess who I just had ice cream with?"

"The Pope," answered the redhead with a straight face.

"No, silly," the brunette said. "A certain raven haired princess."

"So she finally realized how cute and adorable you are," Mio replied, smiling. It was a rare occurrence, when her friend was this happy and excited. She could count on one hand the other times she had seen this. Most times, Yumi was generally in a good mood, very seldom was she miserable. It was a special treat to see the girl shine so brightly.

"That's not all," Yumi gushed. "I'm going to be seeing her this Saturday too. She invited me for tea."

"That's excellent," Mio said. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks, Mio," Yumi responded as she walked over to her locker and looked for something to wear. She was debating between a simple red, knee length dress or a zebra print, spandex mini dress.

"I'd go with the zebra print tonight," Mio suggested. "But take the red number home Friday, to wear Saturday."

Yumi thanked her friend, and put back the red dress. She pulled on a pair of black pantyhose, then slid into the tight spandex. She put on her black heels, turned, and looked in the mirror to put on her makeup. When she walked into the bar. Chihiro looked up and gave her a wolf whistle.

"My, my," her coworker said, noticing Yumi's exuberance. "What happened to you? You're glowing. Did you finally get laid?" Chihiro could act like the sweet, girl next door in front of customers, but when it was just the girls around, she could be very lewd and bold.

"You know I'm not like that," the brunette flatly stated. "No man, or woman, for that matter, has been south of my border."

"God, Yumi-chan," the bartender remarked. "You are such a prude. You should just let go and live it up."

"No way," Yumi contested. "I am going to save myself until the right person comes along."

"Leave Yumi-chan alone," Mio scolded the others. "It's almost opening time. By the way, Yumi-chan is on stage duty tonight. Are we all ready?"

"Stage duty, again," the brown eyed girl complained. "It's the third time this week."

"Were all just trying to protect your chastity," Mio joked, causing the others to start giggling. "You get less traffic there, so there's less temptation."

"Very funny Mio," Yumi said, pouting and slapping at her friend half heartedly, before breaking out in a smile of her own. "You just wait."

The girls lined up as usual, and the bartender walked over and opened the doors.

XxX

Sachiko paced across the parlor while she waited for Sei to pick her up. She looked at her watch, and groaned in frustration._ 'Where is that woman,'_ she thought nervously. _'Fifteen minutes late already. Can't that girl tell time?' _ She was dressed in the standard 'little black dress', seen at most cocktail parties. It was of a modest cut and the hem fell just below mid thigh. A pair of black heel completed the ensemble.

She took out her cell phone and was about to dial Sei, when the butler came in and announced, "Your visitor has arrived, ojousama. She is waiting in the foyer."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll go and meet her. Could you tell my mother I will not be home tonight. I'll be sleeping at Satou-san's"

"As you wish," the servant replied curtly, before walking off.

Sachiko grabbed her purse, and picked up the small overnight bag that she prepared for her stay at Sei's dormitory. She carried them to the entry way where her friend was waiting. "Do you even know what the words, 'on time', mean," she remarked.

"What with all the stress, Sachiko," Sei asked. "I thought we were just going to go to a club, relax, and have some fun. I didn't realize we had to follow an itinerary. How retentive can you be."

"Its just that I'm very impatient to get there," Sachiko explained.

"Ah, so we have a specific place in mind," Sei said, amused by her friends irritation. "I thought you just wanted to get out and club hop, get blitzed, and stay over." Sei laughed as she saw cold fire flare up in Sachiko's eyes. "Okay, Okay, let's go then. You can tell me the destination in the car.

The two girls exited the mansion, and walked the couple steps down to Sei's waiting Beetle. Sachiko tossed her bag in the back seat before climbing in the passenger seat. Sei got in, started the car, and began driving down the road toward the main gate. Sachiko relieved to be on the way, at last took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Sei. I should really be thanking you instead of climbing on your back. You're going out of your way for me, and I really do appreciate it."

The sandy haired girl stopped the car just inside the gates. She looked over her friend, gazed straight into her eyes, smiled, and said, "Alright. Who are you, and what did you do to Ogasawara Sachiko? You have to be an imposter, not only did I get a sincere apology. I also got a 'Thank You'. Did that brown haired imp perform some kind of mind control on you?"

"No, Sei," Sachiko said seriously. "I'm just trying to be more aware of how I relate to other people. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Maybe you're right," Sei said chagrined. "Now where are we headed?"

With that being said, Sachiko took out her phone, and tapped at the display. Once the GPS system plotted the route, she handed it over to Sei. Her friend took it and placed the phone on the console where she could glance at it.

"We're off," Sei said as she pulled out of the gate and took a right. Once on the road Sei peppered Sachiko with questions about her meeting with Yumi. "So how did you like my little surprise?"

Sachiko gave her friend a stern look, and replied, "I was quite surprised, speechless actually. You really got me that time, but it definitely was a good ice breaker. I'll give you that."

"Well, what happened next," Sei prodded.

"We straightened out our misunderstanding, and then she took the rest of the day off," the black haired woman informed her friend. "Then we went and shared a strawberry banana parfait. It was really good. We talked while we were eating, and afterward I had my driver pick us up and drop her off at her other job."

"And what does she do for a second job?" Sei asked.

Sachiko giggled before replying, "I don't know, but we'll find out when we reach our destination."

Some minutes later, the yellow Beetle pulled into a parking space around the corner from the Rosebud. Both girls exited the car. Sei locked the car and the two friends approached the club's front doors. She looked over at the sign board with the hanging pictures, and whistled. "I never figured Yumi-chan the type to be a club girl," Sei remarked as she opened the door and waited for her friend to enter first.

After the walked in they were greeted by a young girl whose red hair was pulled up in twin pig tails which framed her face. She was wearing a purple, shimmery, knee length cocktail dress. "G-good evening, ojousamas," the girl said stuttering, unused to seeing two women walk into what was a predominately a male environment. "Welcome to the Rosebud Cabaret. My name is Mio. I am sorry but we have no male hosts to attend you. If I may suggest..."

Mio's suggestion was interrupted by Sei, who stepped forward, took the redhead's hand, and brought it to her lips, giving it a light kiss. "I am quite satisfied with your company, Mio-chan," she said smiling, releasing the hostess' hand. "My name is Satou Sei, and my friend is Ogasawara Sachiko. We'd be pleased if you could find us a seat and join us for a drink."

_'So this is Yumi's Sachiko-sama,'_ Mio thought as she looked over at the woman with long, black hair and serious face. "Certainly," she said. "If you would follow me please." She led the two women to a table in front of the stage, waited until they were seated, and took their drink order, Sei ordered a rum and coke, while Sachiko asked for a strawberry daiquiri. The black haired girl offered her credit card to cover their tab. Mio walked to the bar, saying she'd be right back with their drinks.

Sachiko took this time to examine her surroundings. Along the walls, and on her side of the half wall that separated the bar from the lounge were curved booths. There were a few tables with chairs, like the one they were seated at, dispersed around the center of the room. In front of them was the little stage, on the side of which held a small karaoke machine with a television mounted on a stand. As her gaze rolled across the room, she was also looking to see if she could find Yumi.

Sachiko's search was interrupted when the redhead returned with their drinks. As the beverages were passed out, Mio asked knowingly, "Looking for someone in particular, Sachiko-sama?"

Sei laughed. "She's got you pegged, Sachiko," the sandy haired girl teased.

The black haired girl's face reddened, embarrassed that she was found out. Sachiko cleared her throat and said, "As a matter of fact, a friend of mine works here, Fukuzawa Yumi. I just wanted to see where she worked."

"Well if it's Yumi you're looking for, she's right over there," Mio said pointing to a couple seated in a dark booth in a corner.

When Sachiko looked over in the direction the redhead was pointing, she realized why she wasn't able to find the girl at first. She wasn't expecting Yumi to look so completely different, without pig tails and wearing such a sexy outfit.

The brunette was sitting back, stirring the drink in her hand, and laughing at whatever the man sitting next to her was saying. He had his arm around Yumi's shoulders. As Sachiko was watching, the man's other hand laid itself upon the young girl's knee. She saw her friend stiffen slightly at the initial contact, then relax. _'How dare he touch her like that,'_ the heiress thought. _ 'How crude.'_

Sachiko looked at the man sitting next to Yumi. He looked familiar to her, and it took her a minute to remember where she saw him before. It was in Osaka, about a month ago. She was introduced to him at the fifth anniversary of their branch located there. His name was Hiroshi and he was accompanied to that party by his wife. _'That philanderer,' _Sachiko thought, as she got up and approached the couple.

"Hello, Hiroshi-san," she called out as she got closer. "Do you remember me?"

Yumi and her companion looked up at the voice. The brunette's brown eyes opened wide and she blushed in embarrassment at being caught here by her new friend she harbored feelings for. Hiro looked shocked and scared by the dark haired woman. He stood up and bowed saying, "Good evening Ogasawara-sama, how nice to see you again. I'm surprised you remembered my humble self."

Sachiko glared icy daggers at the man. "I wonder what my father would think of one of his branch managers using their expense account to entertain themselves at a place such as this."

Hiro's face turned as white as a ghost as he responded, "I'm sorry ma'am, I was just trying to relax after the training conference. I-I must have lost track of time talking to this charming young lady. I think I'd best go back to my hotel now. Have a good night ladies."

Sachiko stared coldly at the man as he picked up his jacket and headed to the bar in order to settle his tab. She then looked down at the brunette and smiled fondly. "So, Yumi, we meet again. Is this what you call 'serving customers at a night club'?"

"S-Sachiko-sama," Yumi said stuttering. "What are you doing here?"

The heiress sat down in the seat recently vacated. She smiled warmly at Yumi, patted the girl's knee, and said, "I just wanted to see the place you worked, especially after I saw you picture by the door. I wanted to know what kind of place this was."

Yumi was a little ashamed for misleading her beautiful friend, but she felt better after seeing the warmth behind Sachiko's blue eyes. Her face heated up again as the touch of the black haired girls hand on her knee, sent jolts of electricity through her whole body. "I'm sorry I mislead you, Sachiko-sama," she apologized. "I just thought you'd think bad of me if you found out I was a 'club girl.'"

"Silly Yumi," Sachiko said fondly, as she moved her hand and wrapped it around the brunette's shoulders, pulling her in closer, "You are gentle, sweet, and kind. I could never think badly of you."

Yumi smiled as she looked deep into Sachiko's eyes. "Thank you for coming to see me," she said happily. "Now I have to introduce you to my best friend Mio. I told her all about you." Yumi got up and took Sachiko by the hand pulling the woman out of her seat.

"I believe I already met her," Sachiko informed her brown eyed friend, as she led them back to her table. "She's keeping Sei company right now."

When the pair arrived back at the table, Mio was asking Sei about college, what courses she was taking and whst she thought about them. As they sat down, Mio broke off her conversation with Sei and asked Sachiko, "What did you say to Hiro of the Wandering Hands? I never seen somebody rush out of here so quickly."

"I just asked him what his boss would think if it was found out how he was spending company money," Sachiko replied with a smirk.

"Sachiko-sama was really scary," Yumi added, causing both Mio and Sei to giggle, and the heiress to give the brunette a stern glare.

The girls chatted for a little while more. Then Mio had to excuse herself to take care of a new arrival. "You guys have karaoke too," Sei said, just now noticing the machine in the corner of the stage.

"Yes," Yumi answered. "Sometimes the customers want to sing, and other times, they have requests for us to sing. Do you want me to get you the list?"

"That would be great, Yumi-chan," Sei responded. The younger girl got out of her seat, retrieved a book from the stage, and returned, handing it to the sandy haired woman.

Sei started flipping through the book. Some of the songs were current J-pop hits, but a good portion were old standards and torch songs from America. "Most of these oldies are in english. You actually sing these?" Sei remarked.

Yumi nodded. "All of us are proficient in english," she said. "It's one of the requirements Himawarii-sama has in order to work here. He want us to be able to entertain tourists. But deep down, I think he just likes being able to hear songs from his youth."

Just then, Yumi noticed a man waiting by the karaoke machine. "Oops, that's my cue. I'll be back," Yumi told the pair, before she went up on stage and started talking to the man. Two years ago, the brunette would have never imagined singing in front of an audience, but over that time she had risen to the task. The gentleman descended the stairs, and sat at a table in front of the stage, while Yumi pressed some buttons on the machine, then picked up the microphone. Once the music started, she started singing. The song was 'It Had to Be You', a song made famous by Tony Bennet.

As soon as Yumi started singing, Sachiko sat in her seat, mesmerized by the beautiful sound coming out of the brunette's mouth. She watched enthralled as the girl descended the stairs and directed the song to its requester. The heiress felt uneasy about the attention the gentleman was getting from her friend, but it vanished as soon as Yumi looked her way and winked.

"She's really good," Sei said, sounding amazed. "Just like a professional lounge singer."

The tables in front of the stage started filling up, and one of the girls had to stand by the machine and input the many requests that came along. Song after song, Yumi wandered through the audience, singing, interacting directly to whichever customer was in front of her, blowing a kiss, a caress of a cheek, a shimmy here, a shake there. Between every song there was raucous applause.

Sachiko watched it all unfold in front of her. Seeing how Yumi worked the crowd, made her feel, uneasy at first, but then she felt something stir inside her. She wanted to have those brown eyes look only at her, have that smile all to herself. Her heart started beating in time to the exaggerated movements of Yumi's hips as she strutted across the floor. Sachiko felt hot, so she took a long draw on her cool drink. When it was empty, she signaled for another.

The black haired heiress was so focused on the brunette, that she failed to notice Sei get out of her chair, and walk over to the girl taking requests. Sei talked to the girl and handed her some bills, then came back to her seat.

When Yumi started singing to the customer, she glanced over to the table and saw Sachiko's disapproving glare. The brunette made a point to catch the girls eye, and wink at her. Noticing the instant calming effect of that action, she kept looking at the table out of the corner of her eye.

As she kept up singing requests, and glancing at Sachiko from time to time, Yumi saw something deep within her friends blue eyes, hunger and desire. Realizing this fact, emboldened the young girl, and she started to increase the sensuality of her movements. Soon every customer in front of her started to resemble the black haired woman in her mind. She began to feel the beginnings of arousal as she performed, which only served to make her more daring in her actions. And she was quite frustrated when she finished her song and there wasn't another forthcoming.

The sudden silence caused Sachiko to snap out of her hypnotic state. On the stage she saw a girl run up to Yumi and whisper in the brunette's ear. Yumi nodded, smiled in response, and turned to face the back of the stage.

Yumi giggled to herself once she turned around. _ 'Sachiko,'_ she said to herself. _'You don't know what you're getting into by requesting 'Fever' the Peggy Lee hit.'_

As the strains of the bass line started, Sachiko saw Yumi start to snap her fingers in time to the music. The brunette turned around just before she started singing, and locked eyes with the blue eyed girl, and started walking in a straight line toward her.

"You'll never know how much I love you,

Never know how much I care.

When you put your arms around me,

I give you fever that's so hard to bear."

There was something subtly erotic about the way Yumi approached the black haired beauty. Once the brunette stood directly in front of her, Sachiko was hit by a wave of passionate heat, that left her too weak to move. Yumi's touch on her cheek, sent little jolts of electricity throughout her body. She couldn't fight the heat, as her eyes were captured by the brunette's sensuous movements.

As soon as she locked eyes with Sachiko, Yumi's body had a will of its own. She felt it move and undulate, in ways she never had before. The tingling of her skin begged for the heiress' touch. Yumi reached out and grabbed Sachiko's hand, pulling the girl to her feet, headed for the dance floor. Once there, Yumi turned her back to her partner, and wrapped the hand she held around her waist.

As soon as Sachiko felt her arm wrap around Yumi, she started swaying her hips in time with the music. She was in heaven. She lost herself in the dance just as deeply as when she waltzed. The only difference wast that this time she wasn't alone. She was dancing with a brown haired angel. The angel turned to face her and Sachiko wrapped her free arm around the brunette's waist to meet the other. The pair kept swaying together, as the angel sang only to her.

Sei looked on in wonder at the pair. She was pleased that her plan worked out so well. The song was coming to a close now, and after the last note,Yumi leaned in and lightly kissed Sachiko on the lips. Sei saw the black haired girl go slack, and if it wasn't for Yumi's arms holding Sachiko up, she would have fallen to the floor. Sei rushed over to help.

XxX

The next thing Sachiko remembered was being helped up a set of stairs by two people talking. "I can't thank you enough for this, Yumi-chan," Sei's voice said. "I think my dorm mother would have had an issue with me bringing her there in this condition."

"No problem, Sei-sama," Yumi's voice replied. "The truth is I feel somewhat responsible for this considering ..."

"Nobody passes out from just a kiss, Yumi-chan," Sei interrupted. "You give yourself too much credit. I'm ultimately responsible. I should have watched how much she drank."

Sachiko remembered the feather light touch on her lips, which overloaded her already overwhelmed mind. _'It really did happen,'_ she thought happily. _ 'It wasn't a dream.'_ Soon she felt her being led through a door.

"I can take it from here, Sei-sama," Yumi told the older woman.

"Is there any thing you need," Sei asked. "Water, aspirin, maybe some furniture?"

Yumi laughed along with the older woman. "Quit making fun of my place, or you can just take Sachiko back to your dorm," Yumi teased.

"I'll just leave her bag by the door," Sei told the brunette. "Thank you again, Yumi-chan." The older woman left closing the door behind her.

Sachiko tried to support herself on her own feet. She lost her balance, shifted her weight, and fell against Yumi, pinning the brunette against the wall. She opened her eyes and shifted her feet, to better support her. Sachiko gazed into Yumi's brown eyes and smiled wickedly, saying, "Now I can take back what you stole from me." The black haired girl leaned in and pressed her lips to Yumi's, giving the girl a soft lingering kiss.

Yumi was surprised, and pleased with the action. She parted her lips to deepen the kiss, and felt Sachiko respond in kind. Their lips separated and the heiress lay her head gently on Yumi's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Mmm, you smell so delicious, Yumi," Sachiko said before starting to kiss and suckle at the brunette's neck.

Yumi let out a soft whimper of pleasure, under the attention being given her sensitive neck. The sound spurred Sachiko on, and her hand started sliding up from Yumi's waist, along her side, to cup the brunette's breast. Sachiko squeezed gently, which elicited a low moan from the younger girl.

Yumi was lost in the pleasure of Sachiko's touch. The hot breath and soft lips, sent tingles down below her belly. She felt herself stiffen at the gentle kneading of her chest. It would be so easy to just give over to the feelings, and make passionate love to this woman she adored so much. Deep down though, Yumi was afraid.

Even though she had other girlfriends before, she never let things go that far. The most that ever happened was making out and occasional heavy petting. Her girlfriends eventually left since they realized they wouldn't get any further than that. The brunette's upbringing taught her that what she had to offer was precious, and only to be given to someone she loved above all else.

In her heart, she knew that Sachiko was 'the one' she would eventually give herself to, but not tonight. That's why when she felt a hand run along her thigh, and slowly push up the hem of her dress, she pushed the older girl away, saying, "Stop!"

Sachiko staggered back, and Yumi looked into blue eyes filled with lust, and desire. Sachiko rushed back in and was held back by the brunette's hands on her shoulders.

Yumi looked at Sachiko, her brown eyes pleading along with her words, "Please stop, Sachiko-sama, I beg of you."

Sachiko felt the force from the brunette's fingers digging into her shoulders, and backed up a step. Her mind wasn't thinking very clearly, when she spoke. "What's wrong, Yumi, am I not as good as those men at the cabaret? My money spends just as well as theirs. How much? You know I'm good for it."

She wasn't prepared for the hand that smacked her across her mouth, causing her to fall over.

"How dare you say that," Yumi yelled. "I am not some common whore. Don't you understand anything?" The brunette dropped to her knees, and hugged herself as she started crying.

Sachiko sobered up quickly. It didn't matter whether it was from the slap to the face, or the soft cries pulling at her heart strings. She was fully aware of what had just happened, and that she was at fault. _'When will I ever learn,' _she asked herself, as she rushed over to Yumi, saying, "Oh God, I'm so sorry Yumi. I really didn't mean it. I take it all back."

The black haired girl tried to put an arm around the brunette, who pulled away and screamed, "Don't touch me. Stay away."

Sachiko backed off, and knelt in front of the younger girl, bowing her head low. "I know what I said has hurt you." She said calmly. "I have no excuse for it. But as I was watching you tonite, I became very jealous of those men you were showering your attentions on. And just now I may have been angry at you for it. I also shouldn't have lost control and attacked you as I did. For all of this I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."

Yumi sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "It's not that I didn't like your kisses, or mind your touch," the brunette said sadly. "In fact, my body enjoyed them, craved them. It's just that nobody has ever touched me there before. I wanted my first time to be romantic and special with somebody I loved, not a drunken one night stand, that we'd both regret later. I also must take some responsibility for leading you on. As I was singing, and I saw the hunger in your eyes, I got bolder and started to do things that would fuel you desire for me. But remember one thing, I will never sell my heart for any amount of money in the world."

"Why don't you go wash up in the bathroom over there," Yumi said, pointing. "I'll get the futon ready for you."

Sachiko took her duffel bag, and headed into the bathroom to ready herself for bed. When she came out, she saw the mattress and blankets set up. Yumi was already changed for bed and sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She got under the covers and asked, "Come sleep here, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"I'll be fine with the floor," Yumi said. "You are my guest after all. Good night Sachiko-sama"

"Good night, Yumi. Sleep well," Sachiko said as the brunette turned out the lights. _ 'I'll make it up to you, Yumi. I swear it.'_ Sachiko thought before she fell asleep listening to Yumi's breathing across the room.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and following this story. I shower you all with love and good wishes.

Taking the extra day to catch up on my reading has re-energized and inspired me. I even managed to finish this chapter in record time too(knocking on wood). Thank you all for allowing me the time to do that.

Additional Disclaimer: All song references and/or excerpts are sole property of their respective copyright owners.

I believe I have given enough information so anyone who is interested in hearing the songs, can find it using Google.

I'm giddy at all the reviews I received after my last chapter post. Thank you all.

Honulicious: Well Maria has her own set of issues, but did you ever wonder why she is so protective of Yumi?

AsulNaRosa: As you can see, the trials and tribulations are far from over for our heroines. But as with any new relationship, there are always growing pains as each others boundaries are discovered and tested.

CelticX: All I can say is: Thanks for coming along for the ride. I hope you find this mystery tour to your liking.

Tigercub: I am glad you appreciate my humble offering.

Spikesagitta: No doubt things would have been different if Sachiko visited the Rosebud with Suguru. However they might not have been as interesting.

Nyaaaaaaah: Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I also hope I can keep you interested. (Slyly sprinkling catnip over the next chapter)

Miracles79: I really hope Sei and Sachiko's 'outing' was interesting enough for you. :-)

fyrwarrior: Thanks for the complement. I hope you liked this update also.

Chinensis' Fan: Well there you have it. Sachiko has officially graduated to stalker status. And on a side note, you might have a bit of a surprise before my chapter 10 update. :-)

SweetestSuicide: I hope this submission met with your approval.


	10. Chapter 10

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 10

Yumi quietly padded over to the futon to check on her house guest for the umpteenth time that night. In the dim light she saw rise and fall of Sachiko's chest. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, since she had never seen the girl drunk before and was unsure how liquor affected the sleeping beauty.

Sachiko had fallen asleep on her back, and sometime during the night had thrown off her covers. Yumi let the girl stay uncovered, since it wasn't cold in the apartment. "What are we to each other now,Sachiko," she said to the sleeping princess. "Friends, girlfriends, or nothing special at all?" She looked at Sachiko's full lips, and smiled, remembering how soft and demanding they were against her own. She also looked at the girl's full chest, straining against the tank top that bound them.

Yumi involuntarily reached out to touch them, but stopped herself just in time. _'Now who's the pervert,'_ she chided herself as she slowly pulled her hand back. She was startled when Sachiko suddenly shifted and rolled onto her side. Yumi stood up at that point and moved back to her side of the room, sat against the wall, and dozed.

The brunette awoke with a start, when she heard Sachiko scream her name. Yumi hurried across the room to see what was wrong, and blushed when she saw the state the woman was in.

Sachiko seemed to be caught in a vivid dream. She was tossing and turning but it didn't seem to be a nightmare, since the girl had smile on her face, as she was whimpering, moaning and calling out for the brunette. Yumi blushed and looked away once she realized that her guest might just be having an erotic dream about her.

Yumi was pleased that she wasn't the only one of them, to have these sorts of dreams. Many times she had woken up in the middle of a damp spot, and had to let the mattress air out. She also wondered if she was as vocal as Sachiko was being right now. She sighed and sat herself back down on the floor.

Yumi thought about what happened earlier. It was going to be awkward between them in the morning. Sachiko's words still stung her heart, and she felt a little responsible for adding pepper to the pot. Right now, she hated herself for working there. _'Maybe I am a type of whore,' _she thought, seriously considering what was said to her. _'I mean, I work two jobs where essentially everybody sees me as an object, to be pawed and ogled. I even get paid for it. I may not spread my legs, but I still am being used nonetheless. But what else am I good for? I have no education, no skills. I'm not good for much else anyway.'_

Yumi forced herself to stop that train of thought. She knew self pity and self hate wouldn't solve anything. She recalled the words Sister Misame said to her the day she left the orphanage to find her way in the world. She had said, "When things are dark, and you feel so overwhelmed that you can't breathe, turn your eyes to God, and leave Him your burdens. Give over you pain to Him, so that you can find peace."

Taking that piece of wisdom to heart, Yumi closed her eyes and prayed, _'God, I know I may have not made the best choices in my life, but I've tried my best to keep to the spirit of your Word. My heart is __confused and my mind is jumbled. I have no idea which way to turn. Please grant me insight, O Lord, that I can move in the right and proper direction. I humbly ask this of you. Amen.'_

Yumi's heart felt a little lighter after her prayer. _'Maybe, I'll receive a sign,'_ she thought as she made to get up. She stopped when she heard Sachiko softly call her name. "Yumi, please stay with me always," Sachiko mumbled in her sleep. "I don't want to be alone."

"I would be very happy to, Sachiko-sama," Yumi whispered in response, as she settled back down onto the floor, and continued her silent vigil.

XxX

Sachiko woke up in Yumi's apartment with a pounding skull and a thick tongue. _ 'How much did I drink last night,'_ she wondered. She sat up slowly so her head wouldn't move too much. When she placed her hand on the mat, she encountered a damp patch, and blushed recollecting her dream the previous night, about Yumi and an onsen. To force the images out of her mind, she slowly looked around the bare room. Next to the futon on a low table, sat a cup of water and a note with two aspirin sitting on it. She picked up the pills, and swallowed them with the water. After she set the cup back down, she read the note:

_Sachiko-sama, I went out to grab us some breakfast. I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home. If you need more water, the sink is in the bathroom. I hope your feeling better. - Yumi_

Sachiko unsteadily got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, with the empty cup. She filled it again and drank it down, setting it on the ledge of the sink. She washed her face, then retrieved her bag from the living area in order to get changed. Feeling a little more human, she leaned against the wall and tried to figure out how to rectify things with Yumi after last night's debacle.

_'I'm surprised she didn't kick me out last night,'_ the heiress thought. _ 'I basically accused her of prostitution. All she does is entertain people, there's nothing wrong with that. I do that when we have our business parties. What does that make me? At least she earns a living doing that, I get nothing.'_

Sachiko sighed, and looked around the stark room, with its lack of furnishings and personal effects. She moved to the center of the room and turned in a circle to get a complete view of the small apartment. Sachiko suddenly felt guilty, for having so much, when there were many people, just like Yumi who had much less. The only things that stood out in the room, were a beautiful wood jewelry box, and and a framed picture sitting on a dresser.

Sachiko walked over to the dresser and examined the two items. The jewelry box was gorgeous, and she could tell that whoever made it added a lot of love in the crafting. She then picked up the frame to get a better look at the picture. A man and woman were standing behind an armchair, on which was seated a blonde girl holding an infant on her lap. The three adults were all looking lovingly down at the infant. She could only assume that the infant pictured was Yumi, and the rest of the subjects were the girl's family.

Sachiko felt her eyes tearing up, as she realized that this was most likely the only picture the brunette owned of her family. A family she never knew, since they died while Yumi was so young. When she gently put the picture back on the dresser to wipe her tear filled eyes, she noticed that the blonde held a striking resemblance to the girl immortalized on the faded picture her father carried around. She took a closer look at the blonde in the picture, there was something else familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before her mind could ponder the implications of the discovery, she heard the door open behind her.

"Ohayo, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said happily, as she walked into the apartment carrying a plastic bag and two cups.

"Ohayo, Yumi," the heiress responded. "I was just looking around. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Yumi said, as she approached the low table to put her purchases down. "I told you to make you self at home."

"I know," Sachiko explained. "But I still wanted to let you know. I was looking at this picture over here. Are they your family?"

Yumi looked at her guest, with a sad smile. "Yes, that's me with my parents, Miki and Yuchiiro, and Maria-obasama is the one holding me up," the brunette replied.

"So that's Nakajime-san?" Sachiko asked surprised.

"Yes," the younger girl said as she started taking the breakfast out of the bag, which consisted of an assortment of packaged bread. "Come sit down and eat. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better with a full stomach."

Sachiko came over and knelt by the table. "What are we having," she asked.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got some different things," Yumi stated. "Would you prefer coffee or black tea?"

"Tea would be wonderful," Sachiko replied, thankfully.

The brunette passed one of the cups to her guest, then asked, "Do how want the sweet bun filled with red bean paste, or the roast pork bun?"

Sachiko thought for a moment. "I'll take the meat, please," she decided.

Yumi handed her the requested bread, then opened hers and started eating. When the black haired girl wasn't eating, Yumi looked concerned and asked, "Is anything wrong, Sachiko-sama?"

"I was just looking around for some silverware," Sachiko stated.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Yumi said, getting up. "I usually eat these with my hands. Let me get you a knife and fork."

"Sit back down," Sachiko told the brunette, picking up her bun with her fingers. "I'll be fine." She took a bite out of the roll.

Yumi sat back down and the enjoyed their breakfast together. Afterward, they sat and sipped at their drinks. "Yumi," Sachiko said, breaking the silence. "I really am sorry about what I said last night. What you do at the Rosebud isn't any different than what I do when I act as hostess for my family's parties. I just don't get paid for it."

"Well, I guess that makes you a slut," Yumi said deadpan, causing Sachiko to look at her host sternly, taking exception to the description. Then the brunette started giggling. "At least whores get paid."

Sachiko couldn't help but laugh at Yumi's goofy grin. "I guess that makes us even then," she responded.

After that exchange, all the awkwardness disappeared between them, and they started talking about other things. "I never knew you were such a good singer, Yumi," Sachiko asked. "Sei said you sounded like a professional performer."

Yumi blushed, embarrassed at the compliment. "I'm not that good," she dissembled. "I don't know anything about music."

"But Yumi, you have a strong presence as a performer," Sachiko argued. "Didn't you see all the tables fill up once you started singing, and how about all those requests. Can't you see you're really talented."

"Even if you are correct, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said. "I wouldn't even know how to get started."

"Leave that to me," Sachiko suggested. "I can make some calls, maybe get you an audition somewhere."

"No, Sachiko-sama," Yumi said adamantly. "It wouldn't mean anything if I succeeded, just because you got me an audition with someone who wants to earn brownie points with your family. If it is going to happen, I will have to put the effort in. Don't you understand?"

"Okay, fine," The older girl said petulantly. "Can I at least assemble a list of agents for you to contact?"

"As long as you promise not to call ahead, and tell them to expect my call," the brunette replied, adding the condition.

_'How stubborn can she be,'_ Sachiko thought before saying, "I promise. But you have to promise me something too. If you do get an offer or a contract, you let me have someone check it over. I wouldn't want anyone to take advantage of you."

"That sounds fair," Yumi responded. "I promise not to accept anything without checking with you first."

"Deal," Sachiko said, holding out her hand.

Yumi took the offered hand, and shook it, sealing their agreement. They talked for a bit more while they finished their drinks, then the brunette stood and started to collect the garbage. "It's almost noon," she said, looking at the clock. "You probably have some things to do, so I'll let you get going."

"I already missed my morning classes, and it seems silly for me to go all the way there for just half a day," the heiress said, not wanting to be separated from Yumi just yet. "Can we just go out somewhere together?"

Yumi was surprised at this. She didn't expect Sachiko to want to stay with her, so it took her some time to reply. "Well I do have to run some errands, and get my laundry done, since my Saturday is all booked up," she said. "But if you want to wait here for an hour or so. We can go out after I'm finished."

"Why don't you take me with you," the older girl suggested. "I can help you."

"Have you ever washed clothes before," The brunette asked incredulously.

"No," Sachiko replied. "But I can learn. At the very least I can keep you company."

Yumi rolled her eyes and smiled. "If you insist," she said as she went over to the closet and took out her laundry bag, slung it over her shoulder, and waited by the door. "Let's go."

Sachiko got up, grabbed her purse, and met Yumi at the door. Yumi held the door for her guest, followed her out, and locked the door behind them.

Yumi brought Sachiko to the laundry mat around the corner from her apartment. Once there, she secured one of the sorting tables, dumping out the contents of her laundry bag, onto it. "Now, Sachiko-sama," she said. "What I need you to do is sort these clothes into three piles: light colors, dark colors, and underwear. I'll be back to help you after I get some change for the machines."

Sachiko looked at the pile as if it were a complex puzzle. "I can do this," she said, more to boost her own confidence, than let her friend know that she was capable. Yumi shook her head, smiling, and walked over to the change machine. As the heiress was sorting the clothes, she was bothered by the state of the brunette's wardrobe. Most of the clothing was worn and thread bare. A good portion of it had been repaired or patched multiple times. Yumi's underwear was in the worst shape, with most of it having been stretched out, so that it would no longer fit properly.

Sachiko shook her head as she started a fourth pile, 'Discard' where she placed all the items that should be thrown out and replaced. "What's this," Yumi asked when she returned, indicating the extra unsorted pile which consisted of most of her underwear, and regular street clothes.

"These items are trash. They are barely serviceable, and need to be replaced," Sachiko informed the younger girl.

"I can't afford to replace all of this," Yumi argued, as she saw the size of the pile.

"I figured as much," Sachiko stated in a tone that would brook no arguments. "That's why I decided that after we are done here, I am taking you shopping. Even if you do get an audition somewhere, you can't wear holey jeans and patched shirts."

"But, Sachiko-sama," Yumi started.

"No buts, Yumi," the black haired girl said firmly. "Either you do this with me, or I go by myself and decide what to get you. Wouldn't you rather have a say in the matter. Because I think you'd look adorable in crinoline and lace"

"Fine," she said. Yumi knew when she was beat, and if she didn't want to be stuck looking like a ten year old, she'd have to go with Sachiko. "But I will pay you back, and that's a promise," she added.

With a concerted effort within an hour, most of the remaining items that survived Sachiko's purge, were wished, dried, folded, and returned to the laundry bag. There were some dressier items, that Yumi wore at the club, which were washed, and hung in order to air dry at home. The pair left the laundry and walked back to the brunette's apartment.

XxX

The pair's shopping expedition went off without a hitch. Sachiko had called for a car to pick them up in front of the apartment building, and take them to the shopping district. Staying true to herself, Yumi chose the most inexpensive items that would suit her needs. And Sachiko, who believed the brunette deserved finer things, either substituted some items or secretly added items to their purchases. One item in particular was rather daring. It was a white, satin merry widow, trimmed in lace. The older girl also made sure to keep all the receipts, so that Yumi wouldn't be able to return the merchandise and credit back the account.

After shopping, the two girls went to a cafe for lunch. Again Yumi settled for the cheapest item on the menu, and ordered a water with it. When the check came the brunette took out her wallet, and offered Sachiko money to pay for her portion of the bill.

Sachiko refused the money saying, "This is my treat this time. You paid for the ice cream yesterday, and breakfast today. You also let me stay over last night. It's the least I can do, to repay your kindness."

"Well if we're keeping track, then I should pick up the next twenty or so meals to pay you back for all the money you spent on my wardrobe today." Yumi shot back.

"I told you before, you don't need to pay me back for any of it," Sachiko responded. "Think of it as my gift to you. Speaking of gifts, I have one other to give you." Sachiko reached into her purse and handed Yumi a small box.

The brunette took the box and asked, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," the heiress replied.

Yumi opened the box. It contained a cell phone. "Now, you've gone too far, Sachiko-sama," she said angrily.

"Look," Sachiko said calmly. "You are going to need a way for the talent agents to get a hold of you. Consider it a business accessory. When you get big and famous, I'll let you pay me back. It's prepaid with a year of service, so you won't have any recurring bills. Quit complaining and say 'thank you' already."

_'Will I ever win a fight with this woman,_' Yumi thought. "Thank you for everything you've done for me today," she said happily. "I really do appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Yumi," Sachiko replied. "Now if I can see your new phone, I'll program it for you." After the brunette passed over the phone, her companion started punching buttons. Fifteen minutes or so later the older girl returned the phone, then moved to the seat next to Yumi. "Now, to make a call, you hit the down arrow until the the name of the person you want to call is highlighted, then press 'Send'. Go ahead and try it."

When Yumi pressed the down arrow, she saw Sachiko's name appear, then she pressed again and the text lit up reversed, and finally she pressed 'Send'. A couple of seconds passed and she heard the other girl's phone ring. Sachiko took hers out and pressed 'Ignore', and the ringing stopped.

"Very good. If you want to call a number that isn't in your contacts, you can just dial the digits, then press 'Send'." Sachiko dialed a number on her phone, in a few seconds the phone in Yumi's hand started playing the introductory bass line of 'Fever'. "Do you like it," the older girl asked. "I downloaded it and associated the ring tone with my number. Any other call you get will just be the standard ring tone. Now, to answer a call, just press 'Send', and talk into it" Sachiko disconnected the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

Sachiko settled their bill, and the pair of girls walked back to the car. Once the sedan arrived at Yumi's apartment building, it pulled up in front of it, and the driver let Yumi out. Sachiko turned to Yumi and said, "I have to get back home now, so I'll leave you here." Yumi started collecting the shopping bags, and thanked the older girl once again as she stepped out of the car. When the brunette turned to head to the building's front doors, Sachiko noticed something awfully familiar about the shape of Yumi's profile. _ 'She couldn't be?'_ the heiress thought, puzzled by the unsuspecting likeness she just saw. Sachiko mulled it over for a while, before telling the driver to take her to the massage parlor, instead of home.

Just then her phone rang. It was Yumi, so she answered. "Hello."

"What's with all this extra stuff," the brunette asked, sounding upset. "I didn't pick it out."

"Well I felt you needed some other things, so I added them on," Sachiko replied calmly.

"I thought our agreement was that you would let me choose what to get," Yumi argued. "And I end up with some extra dress outfits, and sexy lingerie."

The heiress chuckled before she responded, "The dress outfits are what I think might come in handy for auditions, and I thought the lingerie might look pretty on you. Maybe someday you can model it for me."

Yumi sputtered over the phone, embarrassed, while Sachiko broke out in laughter picturing the brunette, red faced. "I have to get going now," Sachiko said. "I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up the phone, put it back in her pocket, and sat back against the seat, until she reached her destination.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, I must sound like a broken record by now, but thank you for reading.

Considering the events of the last chapter and this one... I am changing the rating of this fiction to M just to be on the safe side.

Now on to reviewer responses:

Honulicious: I am thinking that Sachiko was too busy watching something else, to worry about the men drooling over our brown haired pixie.

Nyaaaaaaah: Well it looks like things between our heroines are on an even keel for now.

SweetestSuicide: I wholeheartedly agree... but that's what happens when one loses control, but at least Yumi has a good right hook. :)

elliehandesu: Thank you, and I'll try and sprinkle in some more 'spice' from time to time...

Spikesagitta: All I can do is quote: "It ain't over 'til its over" :)

Chinensis' Fan: Thank you. And I will try and give you more scenes...

Balticbard: One of them has to be :)

Until we meet again. Keep reading!


	11. Chapter 11

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 11

_'That woman is so infuriating,' _Yumi thought as she looked at the silent phone in her hand. _'I know she means well, but this arrogance that she knows what's best for me, has got to stop. I'm not a child anymore.'_ Yumi looked again at the satin and lace piece of lingerie, laying across the low table, next to the two white pairs of hold up stockings, she assumed went with it.

_'And what message is she trying to send with this,' _Yumi wondered, as she picked up the item and ran her fingers over the fine soft material. _'Is she teasing me, or does she really want me to model this for her? What would she do if I did?'_ The brunette closed her eyes and smiled, remembering Sachiko's desperate, insistent touching of her chest.

Yumi was thankful that the heiress wasn't in her apartment right now. If Sachiko were here, she felt she wouldn't be able to stop herself from attacking the older girl. The brunette shook her head to regain her senses, before she folded the merry widow up gently and placed it in a drawer along with the stockings.

She then picked up one of the extra items, that the heiress had chosen for her. The lightweight skirt she held in her hands, was a multicolored, multilayer gypsy style number. She looked over the other items and saw a white shirt with bloused sleeves. She placed them both back on the table, and got undressed, in order to try on the new outfit.

Once she was dressed in the new clothes, she walked around her living area. Yumi loved the bouncy feel as the skirt flared with her movements. Even though the skirt came down to mid-calf, she felt sexy in it. The feeling was similar to what she felt last night while she was singing. She decided the she would wear this to the club tonight. She folded up the rest of her purchases, and put them away. Afterward, she pocketed her new phone, put on the black heels from yesterday, and left her apartment for the Rosebud.

She arrived at the club earlier than she usually did. On a normal day, she would be hurrying to get here, after she finished her shift at Maria's. When she walked in Himawarii-sama was just finishing setting up the bar for the night. "Good afternoon, Himawarii-sama," she said as she walked up to the bar.

"Good afternoon, Yumi-chan," the old man responded. "You're here early today."

"Well, I didn't have to work at the massage parlor today. So I had a little more free time," the brunette said.

The old man smiled and patted the bar top in front of him, "Well, in that case can I buy you a drink?"

Yumi moved down the bar, and propped herself up on the stool in front of the owner, and replied, "Thank you. I'll take a Shirley Temple."

"As you wish, Yumi-ojousama," the old man said, smiling at the young girl, before turning around to make the requested drink.

Yumi looked at the man with a stunned expression on her face. "Ojousama," she exclaimed, surprised by the man's use of a formal title. "What's that about?"

"Heh, heh," the old man chucked, turning around and placing Yumi's drink in front of her. "I'm changing my tactics. If you insist on being formal with me, I'll be just as formal with you, Yumi-ojousama."

"But I was always taught to treat my elders with respect, Hima... Papa Bear," the young girl argued.

"I see it's working," the owner said with a belly laugh, before settling down and becoming more serious. "By the way, how's your friend? The one that passed out."

"She's fine," Yumi answered. "She just drank a little too much."

"Well if you ask me," the old man said with a twinkle in his eye. "I think she passed out from heat stroke. You were on fire last night." Yumi blushed, while he continued. "You know I don't meddle in you girl's personal lives, but if they get in the way of business, I'm going to say something. Please ask her not to come around here any more. I don't need her to get jealous and start trouble with the customers, or my best employee to get distracted and ignore her job. Either way, it's bad for business. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry," Yumi said apologetically. "It won't happen again."

"I know it won't," He said. "So why don't you tell me about her. This girl that stole my little Yumi-chan's heart."

Yumi went on and told the man, all about her relationship with Sachiko, leaving out any mention of the events in Yumi's apartment last night, as well as the pair's meeting the previous Saturday night, before Yumi ran away from the party.

The old man listened to the young girl's story, and when he was done, he smiled at her and asked, "Do you love her?"

Yumi thought for a moment, before answering. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. When I'm with her, I want to make her happy, so I find myself doing things that I wouldn't normally do. Like going shopping today, and letting her buy me things. I was reluctant at first, even argued, but then she looked at me with those blue eyes of hers, and I just caved. It's like I lost a bit of my freedom and independence, and I didn't mind at all."

"Sounds like you have it bad, Yumi-chan," the old man said, chuckling. "I wonder if I should hit up the Ogasawara's for a dowry, when she asks for your hand. How much do you think you're worth to her?"

"Eh!" Yumi exclaimed, "Marriage? What makes you think she'd want me that way, even if it was legal."

"You didn't see what I saw last night," he explained. "You have her wrapped around your finger, just as much as she does you. Look at today, everything she did was for you, without any thought of what she would get in return. I have a suspicion that her heart feels the same as yours."

"You really think so," the brunette asked.

"I've been around a great many years now," the old man replied nodding. "You can trust old Papa Bear." He took Yumi's now empty glass, and placed it in the sink. "Do you think you could finish setting up the lounge for me, Yumi-chan. I have some work to get done in the office." The brunette agreed happily, and started taking the chairs, off the tables, getting the lounge ready for the night.

There was still some time before opening, when Yumi finished setting up the lounge. She sat down at a table and debated on whether she should call Sachiko or not. The brunette was still trying to sort out her feelings about the heiress, and also decipher how Sachiko felt about her. _ 'No, I'm not ready to have that conversation with her yet,'_ Yumi thought. So instead she dialed a number she knew by heart, and brought the phone up to her ear.

"This is Mio," a woman's voice answered.

"Mio, this is Yumi," the brunette said into the phone. "I'm calling from my new cell phone."

"Welcome to the Twenty-First century, Yumi," Mio said giggling. "It's about time you got one. I've been trying to talk you into getting one, since forever, so why now?"

"I didn't have much choice in the matter," Yumi sighed. "It was a gift."

"Oh my," Mio said. "You'll have to tell me all about it. Where are you?"

"I'm at the club," the brunette answered.

"Good, I'm almost there," Mio informed her friend. "We'll talk soon." Yumi put her phone down, and waited for her best friend to arrive.

Minutes later, Mio rushed through the door, she looked around for a second, then headed straight for the brunette, sitting at a table. "Well, what happened with sleeping beauty last night," the red head asked, before sitting down across from her friend. "Tell me everything."

Yumi started telling Mio all about Sachiko's visit, with the exception of the part where the drunk heiress made moves on her. She explained all about the shopping trip, and the cafe afterward. She also told her friend about the extra outfits she found hidden in the purchases, but never mentioned the lingerie.

"Ooh, Yumi's got a 'sugar daddy'," the redhead teased. "Or is it a 'sugar mama'."

"Mio, stop it," the brunette whined, turning beet red. "You're embarrassing me."

"Is that some of your new clothes," Mio asked indicating the gypsy outfit her friend was wearing. "It looks adorable on you. Stand up so I can get the full effect." Yumi got out of the chair, twirled in place in front of her friend, and frowned. "What's wrong, Yumi?"

"I just feel bad. Sachiko-sama went and picked this out for me, and she won't be able to see me wear it tonight," Yumi explained.

"You have a camera on your phone," Mio stated. "Why don't you let me take your picture with it, and then we can send it to her."

Yumi looked at Mio, amazed. "We can do that?"

Mio giggled at her friends innocence. "Sure, I'll show you how. Give me the phone," she requested holding out her hand. Once Yumi handed it over, Mio held it in front of her. "Smile for the camera," the redhead called out, before snapping the picture of Yumi. She then went over and showed the brunette how to send Sachiko the picture.

XxX

"I really need to see Nakajime-san," Sachiko told Ume, the receptionist working the counter. "It's important."

_'Who the hell does she think she is,' _ Ume thought, angry at the heiress' arrogance. _'Coming in here all high and mighty, demanding to see the boss.'_

"For the last time, she is busy right now," Ume informed the girl in front of her. "If you wish, you can make a proper appointment. I can get you in to see her tomorrow at ten in the morning. Will that work for you?"

"No this matter is much too important to wait," Sachiko insisted, giving the receptionist a death glare, meant to intimidate the girl into submission.

Ume felt chills run down her spine, as she looked into the icy fire blazing in the eyes across from her. A lesser woman would have caved, but loyalty to her boss, gave her the strength to stand her ground. Maria's physical and mental state have not been the most stable lately, so Ume had taken it upon herself to do her best to protect the blonde from embarrassment. "I'm really sorry, Ogasawara-sama. I can't let you interrupt Nakajime-sama right now. Tomorrow is the best, I can do."

Sachiko knew that the girl was only trying to do her job, and protect her boss from unannounced visitors. But she also felt that if she waited until tomorrow, she wouldn't be able to surprise the older woman into telling her the truth. "I guess it can't be helped then," Sachiko capitulated, in order to get the receptionist to let down her guard. Once Ume reached under the counter to retrieve the appointment book, the heiress took the opportunity to storm down the hall, and head toward the office, with Ume close behind.

Sachiko opened the door to the office just seconds before Ume was able to catch up with the black haired woman. Maria looked up at the door and Ume said, "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her, but she got past me."

"It's alright," the blonde stated venomously. "I'm sure whatever it is must be important, for Ogasawara-san to be so rude as to disturb me without an appointment. You may go Ume."

Once the receptionist left, Sachiko bowed and said, "Pardon my intrusion, but I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

"Well, you might as well come in and have a seat," Maria said testily. "The sooner you tell me why you're here, the sooner I can get back to work."

The heiress entered the office, closing the door behind her, and took the seat opposite the blonde. Once she was seated, she looked Maria straight in the eye and asked, "So when are you going to tell Yumi the truth."

"The truth about what," Maria replied,

"The truth about her parents," Sachiko prodded.

"Do you know something about the Fukuzawa's, that I don't," the blonde responded innocently. "I was a good friend of theirs, so I think I know them better than any third rate rumors you may have heard."

Sachiko's eyes bored directly into the blonde's. "I'm talking about her real parents," the heiress stated flatly. "I'm talking about you, in particular, Nakajime-san"

"What do you mean," Maria said, her voice showing agitation. "Her official birth record lists Fukuzawa Miki as her mother, so whomever supplied you with that information was wrong."

"I am not wrong in this," Sachiko said confidently. "My eyes tell me a different story. I've seen the picture of you four together, and Yumi bears more of a resemblance to you than the other woman in that picture. Yumi has your nose, your cheekbones, and your forehead. One can see it if they know what they're looking for." Maria turned white as a sheet after hearing Sachiko's deductions. Seeing that, the heiress pressed on, "You are Yumi's mother, admit it. Wouldn't it be better for her to hear it from you, than me. She has a right to know, and I will tell her if you don't."

"You can't," Maria begged. "I know I don't have much to offer you, but I'll give you everything I own, if you'll keep this between you and me."

Sachiko looked over the older woman, and saw the naked fear in Maria's eyes. "What are you terrified about," the heiress asked. "Yumi is too nice to hold that against you. She might even be happy to know she has a living mother."

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't say anything," the blonde pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sachiko's heart went out to the crying woman. There had to be some reason why Maria wanted this information hidden. "The truth," she said. "My price for silence is the truth. If you can convince me that it is in Yumi's best interest to keep quiet, I will. Otherwise I will tell her."

"If Yumi's life means anything to you, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone," the older woman said, with all seriousness. "Especially your family."

"What does my family have to do with anything," Sachiko said, indignant.

"Everything," Maria said with finality. "I first met your father when I was in my last year of high school, and he was just finishing up college." The blonde explained how she and Tooru met, their romance, and subsequent break up. She even mentioned her and Sayako's conversation outside the school gates.

Throughout the story, Sachiko stayed quiet, and kept her facial reactions to a minimum. When Maria talked about her mother, her only thought was,_ 'She really hasn't changed much over the years. She's still a bitch.'_

"A couple years later, sometime after you were born, your father came over to visit Yuchiiro next door. He said he had to drop off some papers. The Fukuzawa's had just left on vacation for the week, and I informed him of that fact. Then he asked if we could talk for a bit. With it being some time since we last talked, I thought I had hardened my heart to him, so I invited him in." Maria took a tissue and wiped at the corner of her eye.

"I never made a worse mistake in my life," the blonde continued. "We talked of old times and reminisced. He apologized for what he did, and confessed his undying love for me. He talked about a plan he had come up with, that would get him out of the marriage and be free to be with me instead," Maria slapped her hand down on the desk and said. "Stupid me believed him. I was a fool to think we would ever be together in this life. When we finished talking, it was very late, so I asked him to stay the night. He accepted."

"Does that mean, my father and you are..." Sachiko interrupted.

"Yumi's parents," the older woman spat out with a chuckle. "Your father was a complete gentleman to me the entire night. Not that I made it easy for him. If only we did have sex, the chance that the child that would come later could have been his, might have made a world of difference."

"But how does my father relate to Yumi," the heiress said, sounding confused.

"He doesn't, really," Maria admitted. "But you need to have the background, in order to understand what happened next."

"And what happened," Sachiko said, trying to move the conversation along.

"Your mother happened," the older woman spat venomously.

***FLASHBACK*** 18 + yrs

Maria unlocked the door, and entered her living area. Instead of the empty room she usually came home to, she found it occupied by a number of young men she didn't recognize, and one black haired woman that she had a passing familiarity with.

"Nakajime-san," the black haired woman said. "How nice to see you again."

"What the hell are you doing here, Ogasawara-san," the blond said angrily. "How did you get in here?"

"These nice gentlemen, were very eager to help me out," Sayako replied.

Maria rushed at the other woman, only to be grabbed by two of the men. One holding each arm. Sayako slowly approached the captive blonde, and said in a hurt tone, "I thought we had an agreement Maria-san. You were supposed to stay away from Tooru. How is it that I find out this morning that he spent the night here?"

"It's not my fault, that you're not woman enough to keep him at home," Maria told the black haired woman, sarcastically.

Sayako brought her arm back and back handed the blonde with all her might, causing a trickle of blood to form in the corner of Maria's mouth. "Keep your mouth shut, bitch," the black haired woman yelled. Maria's eyes shot daggers at Sayako's as the woman backed up. "Did my dear husband leave anything with you, when he came over last night."

"Not that its any of your business, but no, he didn't leave anything," Maria informed the other woman.

"Too bad," Sayako said, evilly. "Because if he did, it would have saved you a whole lot of pain. Have at it boys," she told the men who accompanied her, as she made herself comfortable on an armchair. "And make sure it hurts."

One of the men, not holding the blonde, stepped up and faced her. He ripped open Maria's blouse, and got a foot in the groin as a reward. Another man came up and punched her in the stomach, doubling her over. The two men holding her, guided her over to the sofa, and bent the blonde over the back. Maria struggled against them, but didn't have the strength to break free.

***END FLASHBACK***

"In all six men had their way with me that night," the older woman told Sachiko in a shaky voice. "And your mother watched it all, smugly smiling from my arm chair. I passed out eventually, and when I woke up, my things were ransacked and this was left on a table." She reached into her desk drawer and handed Sachiko an envelope. Inside was a bundle of bills and a note, which read: "As I said before, 'whores should get paid.' So here is your payment. Don't spend it all in one place. - S"

Sachiko read through the note again. There was no doubt in her mind that her mother actually wrote this. The handwriting was very similar to that on the notes passed to her by servants. She handed the envelope back to Maria, who put it back into her desk.

Maria then took out two glasses, and her bottle. She filled them both, and handed one to Sachiko, before taking a sip of the other. "I cleaned myself up, tended, my wounds, and tried to forget what happened the best I could. I didn't do a good job of that though," Maria sighed as she rolled up her sleeves, exposing the jagged scars on her wrists. "I did that the night the doctor told me I was three months pregnant. If it wasn't for Miki, I wouldn't be here right now, neither would Yumi. Once the hospital stitched me up, Miki took me to Yamanashi, and had me admitted to a sanatorium there under her name. Six months later, I gave birth to Yumi. Miki agreed to take care of her for me. I stayed in the hospital until I was mentally stable. Then we came back here." She finished the rest of her drink and set the glass down.

"So you see. If your mother ever found out that Yumi is my child, I feel she will stop at nothing to find a way to hurt me through her. She's taken away everything else in my life," Maria told the heiress, sighing. "I was going to be a teacher until a certain video became public. I can surmise that the reason she hasn't taken this place away yet, is that she thinks I'm suffering. The joke is on her though, I actually like running this place,"

Sachiko sat there unmoving, numbed by shock, at the horror story she just heard. _'How can I respond __to that,' _she thought to herself. _ 'My mother has caused this. It is up to me as an Ogasawara to make this right. I will make up for this.'_ Slowly the black haired girl stood up, and faced the older woman. "I vow on my life, to do whatever it takes to keep Yumi safe. It's the least I can do."

Sachiko slowly walked to the office door, pausing as she put her hand on the knob. She turned her face to Maria, still sitting at the desk. "By the way, my father still has your picture," the heiress stated. "He carries it around with him. I thought you might like to know."

Sachiko turned the knob in her hand, and let herself out of the office. She left the shop and told her driver to take her home. Only when she was safely locked in her room, did she let herself cry.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews.

Honulicious: I hope this chapter answered your question about they mystery woman. And as far as the commonality between the date here and the anime, I feel that there are certain scenes that have to stay constant. Bumping in to each other, retying the tie, or eating finger food with utensils. All these and many more have significance to our favorite couple. As far as being a singer, we will have to wait and see.

Nyaaaaaaah: Sachiko is generous, and Yumi will cave whenever that raven haired beauty bats her eyelashes. And the lingerie will play its role out sometime.

Spikesagitta: I think Sachiko would be in favor of anything that gets Yumi out of the Rosebud.

fiore51leon: Thank you for your kind words, I really do appreciate them. And I will try to update when I have new chapters finished.

Hannah: Thank you also for following this story, and Yes, Maria is the owner of the massage parlor, and the girl Tooru loves. And the woman Sachiko had to see...

Thanks for being here so I can be here.


	12. Chapter 12

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 12

Sachiko looked out over the grounds from her balcony, and considered the whirlwind of events that happened in the last twenty-four hours. Before walking into the Rosebud last night, she never figured that she'd consider the brown haired pixie anything more than a friend, or that she would have lost control the way she did. There was something about Yumi that struck a chord deep within her. Whether it was the girl's refreshing honesty, open, caring nature, or something unquantifiable, she wasn't sure. In any case, she was certainly enamored with the brunette, and would do anything for her Yumi. _'When did I start thinking of her as mine,'_ she wondered, and couldn't think of a definitive time when it happened.

The new information she gained about the younger girl, didn't change what Sachiko felt for Yumi much. In Sachiko's eyes it just made the girl seem that much more delicate, precious, and gave her one more reason to cherish the brown eyed girl. She also knew that she could never tell the brunette the truth about her heritage. Even on the off chance that Maria was just being paranoid, which didn't seem likely considering the evidence along with her mother's wicked personality. How do you tell someone nicely that they were the conceived by rape. She hoped she would never have to disclose that information to Yumi. It would probably kill off the brunette's innocent nature, and break her heart in the process.

Sachiko wiped yet more tears from her eyes, wondering when she became such a crybaby. But the story of Maria and her father was tragic. They seemed to have found true love, only to have it stripped away, due not to family obligations but by simple lust for money and power. She couldn't help but wonder if the past was doomed to repeat itself in her future. Maria's story also showed her a side of her mother, she never knew existed, evil enough to give the wicked queen in Snow White a run for her money. Would she stoop to committing murder, if someone stood in her way. Sachiko hoped she would never find out.

_'How much does father know of mother's doings,'_ she wondered, contemplating telling her father the whole story, about Maria, her mother, the gang rape, and Yumi. She knew if she even suggested anything like that to her father, he would do one of two things. He would: One, take the honorable path, and confront her mother directly, which would then reveal the brunette's true origins and possibly cause Yumi trouble. Or two, rush off to meet Maria, drawing suspicion to the blonde, which might thrust Yumi right in the middle of her mother's cross-hairs, getting them hurt. In the end, she decided to keep it all under wraps, and do her best to keep her Yumi safe. That's what she promised to do anyway. Not that she needed a promise to protect the younger girl, because at this point, she truly cared about that brown eyed angel more than anything.

Sachiko looked at her phone again. She had changed her wallpaper to the picture of Yumi wearing the gypsy outfit. The brunette looked so adorable, she couldn't help but smile. The message had surprised her, when she turned on the phone, once she got over her initial bout of crying, after coming home from the massage parlor.

As she debated on whether or not to call the dear girl, the decision was taken out of her hands, when her phone rang. _'Speak of the devil,'_ she thought as she read her caller id. "Hello Yumi," she said into the phone. "I was just thinking about you. You look lovely tonight."

"You got my picture," the brunette said excitedly. "I never heard back from you, so I thought you didn't receive it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get back to you," the heiress said. "I was a little preoccupied earlier, so I didn't get it until later. Then I thought you'd be busy working, and I didn't want to bother you."

"Is there anything wrong, Sachiko-sama," Yumi asked, concerned. "You sound down."

"Everything is fine, Yumi," Sachiko lied, amazed at the young girl's perceptive ability. "It's been a long day, and I'm a bit tired. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'll let you go get some rest, then," the brunette offered.

"Hey Yumi, " the black haired girl said, before the girl could hang up. "Was there a special reason you called?"

"No, nothing special," Yumi answered. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Sachiko's heart raced, when she heard Yumi's words. "I'm glad I got to hear yours also. Can I see you tomorrow?" The heiress asked.

"I have to work tomorrow night," the brunette stated. "And you can't ditch two days of school in a row. How about I call you tomorrow, sometime?"

"I have a better idea, why don't you meet me for lunch," Sachiko suggested to the younger girl. "About twelve-thirty, in front of Lillian University?"

"Okay, and I'll make us food," Yumi said enthusiastically. "See you tomorrow. Sleep well." The brunette hung up the phone disconnecting the call.

Yumi rushed to get back on the floor. She didn't expect to be on the phone as long as she was. She looked out and checked over her section. All of her customers seemed fine, so she sought out her friend Mio, who happened to be getting drinks at the bar. "Hey Mio," the brunette called out to her friend. "Is it okay if I stay over tonight? I have to use your kitchen."

"As long as you cook me breakfast, you can stay anytime," her friend replied. "What are you using my kitchen for anyway?"

"I'm making Sachiko-sama and I lunch for tomorrow," Yumi told her friend.

"A lunch full of Yumi Love," the redhead teased. "I'm jealous."

Yumi laughed along with her friend then said, "Don't worry, I'll leave some for you."

"Yippee," Mio exclaimed as she jumped on her friend, giving the brunette a big hug. Yumi returned the hug, and wondered if her and Sachiko would ever feel this comfortable together.

XxX

At twelve-thirty the next day, Yumi was waiting outside Lillian U, for her date to arrive. In her hands, wrapped in linen, were the two lunches that she prepared earlier that morning. She had woke up before Mio, and went to the store to buy the needed ingredients. When she returned to her friend's apartment, the brunette set her efforts to the task of cooking. She prepared the rice, sliced and marinaded the boneless chicken, then cut up the fresh vegetables. After the food was cooked, she let it cool, while she started breakfast for her friend who was just starting to stir. By the time Mio came to the kitchen, Yumi had a breakfast sandwich and a cup of coffee waiting. While Mio was eating, Yumi assembled the three lunches, and put them in the refrigerator for later.

Five minutes had passed and Yumi looked along the walkway, to see if she could spot Sachiko, but with so many students rushing to and fro she wasn't having much luck. All of a sudden, her world went dark, as two hands, covered the brunette's eyes. "Guess who," a voice said behind her.

Yumi pulled the hands down from her eyes and turned around. "Sachiko-sama, you scared me half to death," she chided the older girl.

"I'm sorry," Sachiko apologized. "You just looked so intent standing there, I couldn't help myself. Shall we go?"

The pair of girl walked down the path toward the student union, where Sachiko purchased them drinks from the vending machine. She led Yumi back outside, and they settled down under a grove of trees. The brunette untied the furoshiki, and laid it between them. She then placed a lunch box in front of her companion, while taking the other for herself.

Sachiko gasped in amazement when she lifted the lid off her lunch. Inside the box, the onigiri, chicken, and vegetables were arranged very neatly, and the onigiri were decorated with little heats cut out of nori. "You made this," the older girl asked, impressed.

The brunette nodded as her face turned red with the praise. Sachiko broke apart her chopsticks, saying "Itadakimasu", before grabbing a piece of chicken, and taking a bite. The older girl's face lit up as she chewed the morsel. "Mm-mm, this is delicious," she exclaimed after swallowing. "I could never make anything like this."

Yumi smiled, pleased that the heiress was enjoying her meager offering. "I'm sure you can," the brunette stated. "I'll teach you someday. It's really simple to make."

"You would," Sachiko said happily. "I would really love to learn how. Yumi, you're amazing."

"It's nothing," The brown eyed girl said, dissembling, as she looked down at her own lunch, selected a piece, and brought it to her mouth.

Sachiko watched Yumi, and became mesmerized. When she saw the morsel pass between the brunette's pink lips, the heiress' heart raced. She remembered how soft those same lips felt on hers when they kissed the other night. Sachiko yearned to feel Yumi's lips pressed against hers once more. The heiress longed for the comfort of the young girl's embrace, but the other night she resolved not to pressure Yumi, and let the girl control the pace of their relationship.

"Is there something wrong, Sachiko-sama," Yumi asked, noticing the woman's distracted state.

Sachiko shook her head, and turned her attention to the brunette. "I was just wishing I had seen you at work yesterday," the heiress lamented. "I bet you were even more beautiful in person, than in the picture you sent."

"I wish you were there too," Yumi stated. "But it was a good thing you weren't. Himawarii-sama, the owner, told me to ask you not to visit me at work. He fears I'll let you distract me and neglect the other customers. I think he may be correct, I can't seem to keep my eyes off of you when you're near."

"Then, I'll disguise myself," Sachiko offered. "It worked at the massage parlor"

"I don't think that will work here," Yumi disagreed. "We never get women customers at the Rosebud. You'll be spotted straight away."

Sachiko frowned. "I guess you have a point there," she said. "Could you call me though, like you did last night. I really enjoyed hearing your voice."

"You can bet on it," Yumi promised, giving the heiress a wide grin.

The pair finished eating their lunch, talking about more mundane subjects. Yumi asked about Sachiko's class load, and which classes the heiress liked and disliked. Yumi shared a funny story about one of the customers she had the previous night. Soon lunch break was over, and both girls cleaned up. Yumi packed the lunch boxes back up and wrapped them in the linen to return them to Mio.

Sachiko slowly escorted the brunette back to the gates. She didn't want to take her leave of the girl just yet, since she was enjoying Yumi's company. There was something about the brown eyed girl's cheery optimism that calmed her troubled mind, and made her forget, for a little while at least, her problems. When they reached the gates, Sachiko turned to her companion and said, "I still wish I could see you tonight."

"I'll talk to you tonight," Yumi confirmed. "And we'll see each other tomorrow, at tea."

_'That's right, mother is expecting her for tea tomorrow. How did I forget,'_ Sachiko remembered, then thought worriedly. _'Oh no, what if mother figures out who Yumi is? I have to prevent that somehow.'_

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," The heiress stated. "I feel like I bullied you into it anyway. If you feel uncomfortable about it, we can always make other plans."

"I'll be there Sachiko-sama," Yumi said. "Your mother probably went to a lot of trouble setting it up, and I wouldn't want to spoil it for her."

"She also invited my cousin over," Sachiko told the younger girl. "She can be a bit prickly, and I would hate for you to take offense from her."

"Do I embarrass you so much, that you need to hide me from your family," the brunette said, offended.

"No that's not what I meant," the heiress said, trying to smooth things over. "I just don't want you to be hurt."

Yumi smiled, pleased by the older girl's concern. "I'm a big girl," she told her friend. "I can handle it, so don't worry. I'll be fine."

XxX

"It must be some sort of penalty game," Chihiro said to the bartender, as she was getting a beer.

"What's going on," Yumi asked, overhearing the last part of the conversation, as she walked up behind her coworker.

"I have a cross-dresser in my section," Chihiro responded.

"Where," Yumi inquired, curious because she had never seen one in here before.

"Over there," the other girl answered, pointing to a table in her section where a lone man with glasses, wearing a suit and white scarf sat.

"Your teasing me," Yumi accused. "He's not wearing a dress or skirt. He's in a very expensive suit."

"Not all cross-dressers are men in women's clothes," the bartender told the brunette.

"You mean that he is a she," Yumi exclaimed.

"Exactly," the other two chorused. Then Chihiro continued, "If that is not a woman, then he's definitely in the wrong place to meet a partner. This didn't even grab his attention." The girl shimmied her curvaceous body which was clad in a tight micro skirt, and low cut blouse.

Yumi looked closer at the man. He looked awfully familiar. _'It can't be,'_ the brunette thought. _'She wouldn't have. Not when it would cause trouble for me, if Himawarii-sama found out.'_

"No need for you to go baby sit, Chihiro. Why don't we switch sections," Yumi suggested. "I know how you pout, when you're not getting enough attention."

"Thank you," the other hostess said happily, passing Yumi the beer her customer ordered.

"Can you get me a coke," Yumi asked the bartender. Soon she was headed over to the well dressed man's table, with both drinks in hand. She approached him from the rear. "Here's your drink, ojousama," she said, intentionally using the feminine word, as she placed the drink in front of the customer. The man's head whipped around, and looked at the brunette. His blue eyes were wide with surprise and fear. "Sachiko-sama, I thought, I told you not to come here," Yumi said, irritated.

"Technically, you asked me not to come here," the heiress said flatly. "I just chose not to agree to your request." Yumi sat down across from the woman, and looked her straight in the eyes. Sachiko was pained by the hurt expression in the young girl's eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"So this is how you respect my wishes," the brunette said, pouting. "I could lose my job, if Himawarii-sama found out. Then what would I do?"

"If he did that," Sachiko said with a slight smile. "Then I'd hire you and pay you double to entertain me every night. In fact, maybe I should reveal myself now, and go pay him a visit."

"You'd better not," Yumi warned the heiress. "I told you the other night, my heart can't be bought. I would also happily keep you company for free, any night I wasn't otherwise occupied. But this is my job we are talking about. How would you feel, if I sat next to you in class, and kept bothering you."

"So I'm a bother now," Sachiko frowned.

"Don't start putting words into my mouth, Sachiko-sama, " the brunette stated calmly. "You know you're in the wrong here, so just admit it and let's get past this, okay?"

"You're right Yumi," the black haired woman responded. "I just wanted to see your face. I am sorry for causing you trouble. Can you forgive me."

Yumi looked at the other girl sternly, then broke out into a grin, "Of course," she said. "I can't stay mad at you for long."

Sachiko returned the smile, "I've learned my lesson," she stated. "From now on, I won't come here unless specifically invited. Agreed?"

"I can live with that," the young girl replied.

"So, how did you know it was me," Sachiko asked.

"Chihiro figured it out, actually," Yumi explained. "When you weren't interested in her well advertised 'assets', she thought there was something off with you. I overheard her telling the bartender about a cross-dresser. So, I traded with her, on the off chance it was you. I lucked out."

"The only girl's 'assets' I am interested in are yours," the heiress said mischievously, looking the brunette. She reached across the table and softly caressed Yumi's hand.

"Sheesh," the girl said, pulling her hand away, blushing. "You're just as bad as some men who come around here. How many of these have you had?" Yumi pointed at the beer on the table.

"Four or five," Sachiko answered.

"That's all for you then," the brunette took the beer away, and gave her the coke instead. "And when you're done with that, you better leave before you get caught."

"Yes, dear," the older girl said giggling. "But I want to hear you sing tonight. Please."

Yumi sighed. "Alright, just one song though." She told the heiress. "After that you go back home. I'm going to say good bye now, because once I start singing, I don't know when I'll be able to break. I'll call you later."

Yumi got to her feet, and headed toward the machine at the corner of the stage. 'What shall I pick,' she thought as she looked through the book. Her eyes fell upon the perfect song. A Leslie Gore hit titled, 'You Don't Own Me.' The brunette punched it the number, and picked up the microphone, just as the music started.

"You don't own me,

I'm not just one of your many toys

You don't own me,

don't say I can't go with other boys

And don't tell me what to do

And don't tell me what to say

And please, when I go out with you

Don't put me on display, 'cause

You don't own me,

don't try to change me in any way

You don't own me,

don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay"

As Yumi belted out the words to the song, she kept her eyes on Sachiko. Even though other customers were filling up the tables in front of the stage, Yumi had eyes only for the raven haired beauty, dressed in a man's suit. After she sang the last note of the song, she saw Sachiko stand up and blow her a kiss, before leaving.

The brunette kept on singing requests for the next hour. She was able to take a break when one of the other hostesses brought her a drink, and took her place on the stage. Yumi stepped down and headed to the dressing room, in order to call Sachiko. She took her phone out of her locker, and initiated the call.

"Hello," Sachiko's voice answered.

"Did you make it home alright, Sachiko-sama," the brunette asked.

"Yes, I did," the heiress replied. "And I am really sorry about not respecting your wishes. It's just that I really wanted to see your face, and spend time with you. I know I'm being silly and selfish, but I am afraid that if I don't see you, you'll disappear, and I'll never see you again."

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Sachiko-sama," Yumi affirmed, in an effort to ease the girl's fears.

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko said gratefully. "I'll let you get back to work now. Don't forget. The car will be waiting for you at twelve-thirty, in front of the massage parlor. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, I'll remember," the young girl told the older. "Good night, Sachiko-sama."

"Good night, Yumi. See you tomorrow," the heiress said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Disclaimer: All song references and/or excerpts are sole property of their respective copyright owners

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you who are keeping up with this. I really do appreciate it.

I have had a lot of comments about Sayako. There is no limit as to what that woman would do to make sure she winds up on top. The jury is out as to whether she is a psychopath, sociopath, or just plain amoral. I'm thinking all 3 with a side of paranoid schizophrenia.

By the way, just to make matters clear, Tooru was a complete gentleman and did not touch Maria in a sexual manner at all. So Yumi and Sachiko** are not siblings.** I just re-read the last chapter and I didn't think it was made clear enough. So I am correcting that oversight here.

Now review response hour:

insomniac1970: welcome, I really hope you decide to stay a while..

Nyaaaaaaah: Saturday Tea is coming up in the next chapter. So far we have Touko,Yumi, Sachiko and Sayako as being there.

Honulicious: Yumi's picture sure looks swell on Sachiko's phone.

Chinensis' Fan: Yes he is very wise, just like a real 'Papa' to the girls.

Spikesagitta: Sayako is very determined, and she will let nothing will stand in her way of retaining or increasing her power.

Miracles79: Thanks for the shout out. I really think 'Forever Drifting' is awesome.. keep it up.

Take care all!


	13. Chapter 13

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 13

"What did you do to your hair," Sayako asked when her daughter sat down to breakfast. The young girl's hair was cut just above her shoulders.

Sachiko smiled and gently fluffed the newly cut ends of her hair. "I got it cut mother," she told the older lady. "The long hair was so heavy, my neck was starting to hurt. Its no shorter than Onee-sama's or Sei's. I even donated my cut hair, to help girls who have lost hair due to medical issues."

"You're an Ogasawara, my dear daughter, a princess," the older woman lectured condescendingly. "Long hair has always been a sign of wealth and high social status. Do you realize just what you have done?"

Sachiko looked at Sayako, with cool eyes. "Those traditions went out of style with the Edo period," she shot back. "Why should we be bound by outdated customs, here in the twenty-first century? It is ludicrous, mother."

"You cut your hair just to spite me," Sayako accused. "Trying to revel in your independence. Well, you'll be married and towing the line soon enough. Until then, I forbid you to cut your hair again. Or else..."

"Or else what, mother" Sachiko asked sarcastically.

Sayako stormed over to her daughter, and gave the girl a slap across the face. "Don't use that tone of voice with me," she raged. "If you disobey me in any way, you will find yourself confined to this estate until your wedding date. And you won't even have Rapunzel's method of escape." The older woman cackled at her own joke. "But enough arguing," Sayako said with an eerie calm. "That little Fukuzawa girl will be coming over for tea, and we all must be on our best behavior. I'll go check on the preparations." The woman walked out to the dining room.

_'Yes, we must pretend to be one happy family,'_ Sachiko rebutted in her head, as she spooned out part of the grapefruit that was sitting in front of her. She smiled and shook her head, feeling the fair flip about. _'I never realized how heavy it was until I got it cut. It was an unexpected bonus.'_ The heiress smiled, because only one other person beside herself would know the real reason she cut her hair. Sachiko finished her grapefruit and started on the rest of her breakfast.

XxX

Yumi walked into her apartment after going to the public bath around the corner. She looked at the red dress she brought home last night. She saw why Mio suggested it, the A-line dress was classy yet not over the top. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The elegant, yet demure look suited the brunette. It gave her a more simple, girl next door effect, which fitted her personality better than something more flashy. She definitely didn't want to embarrass herself today.

If the brunette said she wasn't scared, she'd be lying. She was going to be having tea with people who lived lives completely on the opposite end of the spectrum from herself. While she was dirt poor, they were ultra rich. They were well educated, she was not. It was almost enough to give Yumi pause, as she walked out of her apartment building and onto the street. She turned the corner and walked to the bus stop.

Yumi stepped off the bus in front of the massage parlor. She still had about an hour before her ride to the Ogasawara residence arrived, so she went inside. This being the last day of 'theme week' the waiting room was filled, and Maria was running the reception desk. When the older woman saw the brunette, she smiled and waved.

When Yumi approached the desk, Maria asked the girl, "Are you busy today? We could really use the help."

"I'm sorry, Maria-obasama," the brunette said apologetically. "I am having tea this afternoon with Sachiko-sama and her mother. It wouldn't be right for me to cancel."

The blonde frowned when she found out where Yumi was headed, but the younger girl thought Maria was just disappointed. "I understand," the older lady responded. "But could you do me a big favor, and watch the reception desk, while I go to the bathroom. I'll only be five minutes or so."

"Sure, I can do that," Yumi said. "I have some time to kill before my ride gets here anyway."

"Thanks a bunch," Maria said, as she headed down the hallway, but instead of the bathroom she headed straight into her office and picked up the phone. She flipped through her address book, and dialed a number she never thought she would use. A man picked up the other end of the line, saying, "Ogasawara residence, how may I direct your call."

"I'd like to speak to Ogasawara Sachiko-sama, if I may," Maria requested.

"And who may I say is calling ma'am," the voice asked.

"Fukuzawa Yumi," the blonde answered, so as not to have her own name recognized by the wrong people at the mansion.

"Please hold a moment," the man on the other end of the line said. "I'll see if she'll take your call."

A minute later, Sachiko's voice came on the line. "Yumi, is there a problem," the heiress asked.

"This is Maria," the blonde stated coldly. "What are you trying to pull. I trusted you, and you invite Yumi for tea in the lion's den. Remember your promise to me?"

"I remember," Sachiko replied. "But the tea was scheduled before I knew the whole story. I tried to talk Yumi out of it yesterday, but I couldn't sway her."

"Well, you better do something," the older woman demanded. "I don't want her going over there. Its to risky."

_'I'm sorry, Yumi. I hope you'll forgive me for this,'_ Sachiko thought at the brunette. "Well, she's expecting me to send a car for her," the young woman explained. "She's going to hate me for it, but I'll make sure it gets lost on the way. Is that good enough?"

"That will be more than satisfactory. Thank you," Maria said gratefully, before hanging up the phone. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, as she left her office and went back up front to the reception desk. Once the older lady took over, Yumi went outside to await her ride.

At twelve-thirty-five, when the car hadn't shown yet, Yumi got concerned that the heiress might have sent the car to her apartment by mistake. She took out her cell phone, and dialed Sachiko in order to confirm the location. She left a message when nobody answered, and waited another five minutes. She called a second time. When she got no response, the brunette started to get worried. _ 'I hope everything is alright,'_ she thought. _ 'Maybe she forgot to send the car. I should try and get there on my own.'_

That's when Yumi realized, she didn't even know where the heiress lived. She went inside to try and find an address in the phone book, but she was unsuccessful. Just as she closed the book, someone jumped on her from behind. She let out an "Eek" in surprise and turned around to face her attacker. "Sei-sama, you nearly scared me half to death," the brunette chided the sandy haired girl.

"Yumi-chan," Sei said, happily. "I didn't know you were working today. I can't wait to see you in bloomers."

"I'm not working today," the brunette told the sandy haired flirt. "I was planning on having tea with Sachiko-sama at her house, but it seems she forgot to send a car like she promised to. You don't happen to know where she lives so I can find my own way?"

"I can do better than that, Yumi-chan," Sei said mischievously. "For a price."

XxX

"It's after one," Sayako commented to the two girls sitting in the parlor with her. "You did send a car to pick her up, didn't you Sachiko?"

"Yes mother," the raven haired beauty answered, feeling guilty about the subterfuge she performed on her friend. "I sent one to pick her up at her apartment. They should be here by now. I don't know what happened to them."

"Apartment," Touko said, shocked. "Her family doesn't own a house. How crude."

The heiress held in her anger at her cousin's narrow mindedness. "She has no family. Her parents died in a car wreck. She lives on her own," Sachiko explained, nonchalantly, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"A young girl living alone like that," the elder Ogasawara stated. "How improper, not to mention unsafe. Many bad things can happen to a girl living alone."

_'You know just how bad it can be,'_ Sachiko thought to herself, angrily, as Nakajime-san's story came to mind. "She seems like a proper young lady, and she has a strong moral compass," she said.

"She was very well mannered and polite. A nice young woman," Sayako admitted. "You would do well having her as an example. Maybe, I'll ask her to come stay with us. What do you think, Sachiko?"

"I really don't know how she'll respond, mother," the black haired young lady replied, looking for a way to steer Sayako away from that subject. "She does seem to be proud and independent. You may offend her by asking."

"It was just and idle thought," the older woman mused. "We don't have to decide anything now."

Just then, a butler came in. "Excuse me, ma'am," the man said stiffly. "Your guests have arrived. Shall I show them in?"

"Please do," the Ogasawara matriarch told the man.

Shortly the door opened and the brunette stepped slowly into the room and bowed. "Pardon my intrusion," she said, then straightened herself up, looking at the three other occupants present. Sayako was just staring to stand up from a plush armchair, in order to greet her guests. Sachiko was seated on a sofa, along with a smaller girl sporting banana curls. Yumi tried to meet Sachiko's eyes, and was surprised when the woman quickly turned away, and glared at Sei who was just entering the room.

The heiress couldn't meet Yumi's honest, brown eyes. She felt guilty and ashamed over what she had done earlier, by sending the car to the wrong address. Feeling inadequate and frustrated, she instinctively took it out on the woman directly behind Yumi. "Sei, why are you here," she asked scathingly.

"I found Yumi-chan stranded, when your driver didn't arrive," Sei explained with a gleam in her eye. "I took it upon myself to help the poor girl out."

"Sei-sama was my knight in shining armor," Yumi piped up, trying to diffuse the tension between Sei and Sachiko.

"Sei-chan, would you like to join us," the Ogasawara matriarch asked the sandy haired young lady.

"I'd love to," Sei replied, and took a seat in one of the many armchairs in the room.

Sayako took her in hand. "Yumi-chan," the older woman said with familiarity. "Let me introduce you one of our relatives, Matsudaira Touko. Touko-chan this is Fukuzawa Yumi."

The brunette bowed to the young girl who had approached. "Nice to meet you, Matsudaira-san," Yumi said cheerfully. "Let's get along."

Touko looked at the brunette critically, taking the other girl's measure. "The pleasure is all mine," replied the smiling young girl sporting banana curls.

Yumi sensed something off about how the smaller girl interacted with her, but before she had a chance to examine the feeling further, Sachiko came up to her. "I'm sorry, Yumi," the heiress said. "I must have sent the car to your apartment by mistake. Can you forgive me?"

Yumi turned to the sapphire eyed woman, and cupped her cheek. "It's alright, mistakes happen," she said smiling, her big brown eyes filled with understanding. "There was no harm done, and I am happy to be here."

Sachiko beamed at the brunette's gentle touch, and her stiff posture relaxed. This change was not missed by the drill-haired girl. Touko stared at the exchange between the two girls in front of her. As soon as Yumi's hand touched Sachiko's cheek, both women seemed to glow inside. _'What power does she hold over my cousin,'_ she thought jealously. _ 'Who is she to her.' _ Touko promised herself she'd figure out what this Fukuzawa's angle was.

Just then, two servants entered the room. One was carrying a tray with a teapot and four cups with saucers, the other a tray of pastries. They placed the trays on the sideboard. As one of the servants started pouring the tea into cups, Sayako turned to the other and instructed her, "We will be needing another setting. Take care of it."

"Certainly Sayako-ojousama," the girl replied, and exited the room to fulfill the task given her. She returned with the cup just as the other serving girl was handing out the last cup to Sachiko. The only woman remaining without a cup of tea was Sayako, so the returning servant quickly, filled the cup and served her mistress. After everyone was served tea, the two servants excused themselves and left.

Sayako told everyone to help themselves to pastry, and sat down in her comfortable arm chair. She turned to the young brunette and asked, "How are things going with Kenji-kun? I was so pleased that her brought a proper young lady this time, rather than the red headed floozy he usually brings to parties. I swear that woman has no class."

Yumi opened her mouth to try and defend her best friend, but Sachiko beat her to it. "Mother, you really shouldn't say things like that. I know some wives of our business partners, who are much worse than that readhead. Not everybody can be like you."

"And that's the problem, Sachiko," the older lady responded. "Woman like that make us real ladies, look bad. Wouldn't you agree, Yumi-chan?"

"I just think we all should treat each other with equal respect," the brunette said after taking a second to formulate her response. "God made us all from the same mold. Though we may wind up at different levels, we are all human beings, and deserve respect, and it's wrong to belittle someone who may not have had the same advantages you had."

"You may think that now," Touko stated. "But just wait until she seduces Kenji-kun out from under you."

The brunette faced the younger girl and responded, "I hate to disappoint you Matsudaira-san, but I have no romantic interest in Nakamura-san, or any other man. He is just friend that needed an escort."

"Oh," Touko said, dumbly, not expecting the answer she received. _ 'What is with this girl,'_ she thought, taking a sip of her tea. _'She's unusually blunt, honest, and refreshing. This has to be some sort of act. Nobody can be this open and unguarded.'_

"That's an admirable position to take, Yumi-chan," Sayako observed dryly from her chair. "You're young yet, but you need to start thinking of your future. The right man can take you far. Look at me. I never would have made it to where I am now, if I hadn't married Tooru. A man can make your dreams come true."

Sachiko sat back and watched Yumi's interaction with her two relatives. She was amazed at how the brunette handled her mother. Yumi's bold response made her mother irritated, but since it wasn't a direct attack, the older woman had no choice but to remain civil and polite. And seeing her cousin struck speechless, made the heiress chuckle inside. Touko always had an opinion on something, and had no qualms sharing it regardless of who was present. It was quite the rare event.

The conversation moved on to other subjects. "Sachiko tells me you live alone," Sayako said. "Isn't that dangerous for a young girl like you?"

"Not really," the brunette replied. "My neighbors look out for me, and the building super comes and checks on things from time to time. I feel quite safe there."

"What college to you attend," Touko piped up.

"I don't go to school," Yumi responded to the girl with the banana curls.

"Then what do you do during the day? Do you work," the smaller girl followed up.

_'I can't let them find out about Maria's,'_ Sachiko thought, so before Yumi could answer, she interrupted. "She works nights, singing at a night club."

"She's really very good," Sei chimed in, following the heiress' lead..

Seeing an opening to possibly embarrass the brunette, Touko ssked, "Why don't you sing something for us? I'd like to hear you."

Yumi shook her head, blushing as she dissembled, "No I couldn't."

"Please," the younger girl pressed. "Just one song."

"Touko-chan, stop being rude to our guest," Sayako said standing up and moving over to the sideboard. "I am going to get more refreshments. When I get back, let's play some games."

Looking for a way out of the hot seat, Yumi said, "Here, let me help you with that." The brunette stood up and took the tray from her host.

"Why, thank you, Yumi-chan." The older woman said. "You're such a nice girl. Follow me to the kitchen."

And that's what Yumi did. When they arrived at the kitchen, Sayako informed the staff what other refreshments would be needed. As the older woman was talking to the help, the brunette placed the tray she was carrying down on the side of the sink, and began rinsing out the teapot.

"You can take the girl out of the scullery, but you can't take the scullery out of the girl," Sayako said from behind the younger girl.

Yumi placed the rinsed pot on the side of the sink, then turned around to face the older woman, "I don't understand what you mean by that," the brunette said, confused.

"I know all about you, Fukuzawa Yumi," Sayako told the younger girl. "You should really thank me for the good life you had growing up. St Margaret's made a great deal of my money on what I overpaid for that little shoebox of a house your parents owned. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Our family has big plans for Sachiko in the near future, and those plans do not include a poor little orphan girl. However, you seem to make her happy right now, and I need Sachiko happy and distracted, so I'll let you two have your days of sunshine and roses. When those days are over, you will not cause any trouble. You got that, Yumi-chan?"

The brunette just nodded, her voice frozen in terror, as the older woman walked toward her with hungry eyes and an evil smile. She involuntarily backed herself into the sink at Sayako's approach.

When the older lady got close enough, she snaked her arm around Yumi and pulled the girl close, putting her mouth next to the brunette's ear. Sayako's other hand softly caressed the younger girl's breast. "Mm-mm, perky," the older woman said, before nibbling Yumi's ear, causing a shiver to descend down the brunette's spine. "Maybe when the matter of Sachiko is settled, I'll show you how much pleasure a woman with experience can bring." She laughed as she released the girl and left the room, saying, "I'll see you back in the parlor, Yumi-chan."

It took some moments after Sayako left for the brunette to settle down and stop her shaking. _'I wonder what these plans are, and is Sachiko aware of them,'_ she thought to herself once her heart had calmed down. _ 'She bought my parent's house. I wonder if she knew them. I should ask Maria-obaasama about her tonight when I see her.'_ She left the kitchen and headed back to the parlor.

Sachiko sensed something was wrong when Yumi returned to the parlor. She had been worried about the brunette ever since the girl left the room with her mother. She was about to go looking for the two of them, when her mother came back alone, saying that the brunette stopped off at the bathroom, and will be coming along soon. She went over to her friend and asked, "Is everything alright? I was getting worried about you."

"I'm fine, Sachiko-sama," Yumi lied. "I just had to stop by the bathroom to freshen up. Sorry to worry you."

The five women talked and played games the rest of the afternoon. Yumi kept close to either Sachiko or Sei, and tried to stay as far away from Sayako as she could. The older woman terrified her for some reason. The brunette was relieved when Sei said she was ready to leave, and asked Yumi if the girl needed a ride back. Yumi readily accepted the offer, and the two girls said their good byes to the other ladies. The brunette promised to give Sachiko a call later on that evening.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Don't kill me for the haircut, but how the heck was Sachiko supposed to hide think, waist length hair dressing as a man. It's about shoulder length now, just enough to have it in a pony tail...

Life conspired to delay this chapter from coming out. But I fought valiantly at it :) and won!

On a side note, I was watching an episode of South Park this week, and I realized that 'Sayako' has almost the same sound as 'Kyle's Mom', the one mentioned in that infamous song (search Kyle's Mom song- you'll find it). When I heard it, I just thought it would make a good theme song for the Ogasawara Matriarch. [_I can't get the song out of my head now_ - Help]

Now on to the reviewer responses.

Miracles79: 'Passivity' is a real word, or at least my spell checker thinks so. :)

Spikesagitta: Well we may have an idea of what Sayako would like to do with Yumi. But she still is unaware of Yumi's true mother.

AsulNaRosa: Thanks for the supportive comments.

Nyaaaaaaah: Not so many sweet moments in this chapter.. but I'll try and give you more next time.

Honulicious: I don't think Sachiko's being followed. Wait – who is that behind her in the trench coat and fedora. Brown eyes, brown hair, pig tails.. OH it's just Yumi.. nothing to worry about :)


	14. Chapter 14

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 14

Yumi walked through the door of her apartment around eleven o'clock Saturday night, after coming home from Maria's. She kicked off her shoes, and went to the bathroom to wash up. Surprisingly, the older blonde was sober, and the two of them made curry together. There were no strong words of recrimination between them, since what needed to be said, had already been addressed during their argument Wednesday. Both had sufficient cooling off time to process the other's feelings and opinions. However the brunette could never understand the older woman's fierce possessiveness, and on the times she did ask, Maria wasn't able to explain it properly either.

The older woman asked, and Yumi told Maria all about the tea party, with the exception of her private kitchen conversation with Sayako. The brunette didn't want to cause any worry, and its not like Maria could do much about the situation anyway.

After dinner, the topic of conversation changed to the Fukuzawas, the people Yumi considered her parents. Maria showed her the items she retrieved from the house before its sale. Of the items, the brunette was most interested in the photo albums. She could care less about the files and papers. What mattered most was learning all she could about the wonderful, lovely people who brought her into the world. Yumi did ask about their old house, and Maria told her that it underwent a massive renovation after it was sold, but that she never met the new owners.

The subject of her relationship with Sachiko never came up at all. That was a relief to the younger girl, since it seemed to be a sore spot to her older friend. The only thing that was mentioned, came from Maria as another warning to guard her heart, so that if the relationship took an unexpected turn, Yumi might not be so devastated. It was with that warning in mind, coupled with Sayako's comments, that the young brunette called Sachiko.

"Good Evening, Yumi," the heiress answered after the first ring. "How was dinner with Nakajime-san?"

"It was really good," the brunette responded. "We made curry together, and talked over dinner. After that, we looked through photos of my parents. I feel a lot closer to them."

"That's great. I'm happy for you. Its always a good thing to know where you came from," Sachiko said. _ 'Unless you're an Ogasawara, then its downright scary,'_ she thought to herself. "I hope my mother didn't cause you too much trouble. I noticed you were a bit pale when you came back."

"Not trouble," Yumi replied. "But she did tell me something that's been bugging me. She talked about some 'big plans' your family had for you. Is that something you are aware of?"

Sachiko sighed sadly into the phone. "Yumi, there's something I need to tell you," the black haired beauty said. "I should have mentioned something earlier. But when I'm with you, I tend to forget the more troubling aspects of my life. You're the eye of my storm, the calm center where I can just be myself, without pretensions nor expectations."

"Its okay, Sachiko," the younger girl interrupted. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I'm sorry for causing you pain over this."

"No, it needs to be out in the open," the heiress continued. "Its not fair to you. To us. I need to come clean before we decide what kind of relationship we will have together. I really wish I could tell you too your face, but I think if I was with you, I wouldn't have the courage to look into your big brown eyes and say it."

"Sachiko, you really don't ..." Yumi started before being interrupted by the older girl.

"I'm engaged to be married," Sachiko blurted out, leaving Yumi stunned. "It was arranged when I was young," she explained. "Supposedly to strengthen the Ogasawara Group. I don't even love the man. He's gay so he could never love me back, even if I did. I'll understand if you hate me, and never want to speak with me again. I just know that I have strong feelings for you, and I don't want to lead you on anymore. Nakajime-san was right about me. I'm the worst. You should just forget all about me."

"There's no way I could forget you," Yumi told the woman on the other end of the phone. "Nor would I want to. You are a very precious person to me. We can figure something out."

"Its my mother and grandfather that are pushing this marriage," Sachiko said. "I don't think there is anything we can do to change their minds."

"When is the wedding going to happen," the brunette asked.

"After I'm finished with school this year," the black haired girl replied. "Sometime in June."

"We have some time to think of other options," Yumi told her friend. "All is not lost."

Sachiko sighed before responding, "How can you be so optimistic over this?"

"I can't believe God would be so cruel as to bring us together like this, and not give us a way to overcome any obstacles," Yumi answered. "We just have to have a little faith."

"I don't think God has gone against the Ogasawaras," the heiress commented wryly.

"Something will come up, you'll see," the brunette said encouragingly. "You just have to believe."

"I'll do my best," Sachiko promised.

"I know you will," Yumi aid confidently. "By the way, how did you mother react to the new hair style? I was afraid to ask earlier, in front of her."

"She was livid," the heiress replied. "She even threatened to imprison me if I cut it again. Although I was quite surprised, Sei didn't crack any jokes about it."

"I figured it might cause you trouble, if she did," the brunette explained. "So I told her about it, and asked her not to say anything. She might not act like it, but she does care about you, in her own way."

"I know," Sachiko said. "I never realized it before now, but looking back on things, I do see she's tried to look out for me. I really should tell her how much I appreciate what she's done."

"If you do, don't be so serious about it," Yumi warned. "I don't think she'd take it well. She is delicate in some ways, you know."

"How would you know that," the older girl asked.

"I just know how to read people well," the younger girl responded. "Its almost a requirement for the jobs I do. I have to figure out my customer, to best fulfill their needs. Even the ones they don't know about."

"Then, what do I need," Sachiko asked straight out.

"Acceptance and love," Yumi replied bluntly.

"And do you think you can fulfill those," the heiress inquired suggestively.

"I can't speak for the second," the brunette answered. "But I have already accepted you as you are, faults included."

"I have faults," Sachiko responded, chuckling.

"You're cold and arrogant at times," Yumi said. "You are hysterical, jealous, .."

"It was a rhetorical question, Yumi," Sachiko interrupted, giggling. "I really didn't mean for you to list them out."

"Sorry," Yumi said apologetically.

"Its okay," the heiress said fondly. "I'll forgive you this time."

The two girls continued talking for a little while longer, until the older girl said she was tired. The agreed to speak again the next day. After she hung up the phone, Yumi readied herself for bed, and laid down on the futon. As she willed herself to sleep, her mind remembered the conversation she had with Sei, before the woman took her to the Ogasawara estate.

*** FLASHBACK *** Earlier that day

"I can do better than that, Yumi-chan," Sei said mischievously. "For a price."

"OK, Sei-sama, what do you want," the brunette asked, rolling her eyes, expecting a perverse joke to come out of the girl's mouth. She was oddly surprised when Sei answered.

"Information. If you'll answer my questions, honestly and to the best of your ability, I'll take you where you want to go."

"Alright," Yumi said, as she followed the older girl out the door.

"Do you like Sachiko," Sei asked while the two of them walked toward the older girl's Beetle.

"Yes," the brunette answered.

"Do you love her," the sandy haired girl followed up.

Yumi paused, as she pondered the question. "I really don't know," the girl replied after a moments consideration. "There are so many uncertainties that I can't give you a definite answer. I could love her under the right conditions, but as of right now, it seems too soon."

"That's a fair answer," Sei said. "Just don't give up on her. I know she can act cold, emotionless, and hysterical at times, but that's just her way of dealing with fear and confusion. She's been locked in a box for most of her life. She started opening up more, once she became Youko's petit soeur."

"That means this Youko-san, was her Onee-sama? Correct," Yumi asked, seeking clarification.

"So you know a little about the soeur system," Sei stated. After a nod from the brunette, she continued, "Youko wanted to break Sachiko out of her shell. As her Onee-sama, and part of the school's student council, Youko assigned her so many tasks that Sachiko had to quit all her extra tutoring in order to keep up. It also forced her to learn how to relate to others. Deep down I think that if Sachiko had someone to look after, like her own petit soeur, she might have broken free of her cage entirely. In fact I sort of see that happening now, and I think that's due in part to you."

"Eh," the brunette said in surprise. "Why to you say its because of me?"

"Because I've seen it," the sandy haired woman explained. "Ever since you two met, she's becoming warmer, softer, less rigid. I have never seen Sachiko act the way she did when we were at the Rosebud that night. The 'old' Sachiko most definitely would not have let loose and danced so sensuously, like she did with you. Or drank that much. She's bolder when she is with you."

"Then I take it, that the 'old' Sachiko wouldn't have dressed as a man to sneak into the Rosebud," Yumi said, feeling special over the lengths the heiress went to, in order to see her on the previous night.

"She did that," Sei said in amazement. When Yumi nodded confirmation, the woman unlocked the car and told the younger girl, "Get in. You can tell me the whole story on our way there."

*** END FLASHBACK ***

_'Do I love her,'_ Yumi reiterated Sei's question in her head, and her heart warmed when she thought about the elegant heiress. She was surprised by the searing pain she felt when Sachiko told her of the engagement earlier, and that she wanted Yumi to forget her. Yumi didn't want to think about being separated from her black haired goddess. She would see things through to the bitter end, and if she couldn't have Sachiko, nothing else mattered.

"I love you, Sachiko," she said into the night, hoping her princess would know her heart.

XxX

Sachiko placed the phone on her nightstand after hanging it up. She crawled under her covers, concerned about what would happen to her relationship with Yumi after the wedding. _ 'Suguru said that __he'd have no problem if I took a lover after we married, but would Yumi want that type of life. Having to sneak around, and keep our love secret from everyone. It really isn't fair. She should be free to find someone to love her as she truly deserves. I should just keep my distance and not allow her to get to involved with me, but I don't know if I can. It hurts when I think of that angel not being part of my life. It feels so natural to be with her. I am so happy and free when we are together. Would I be able to go on, without her by my side?'_ Sachiko, reached over and turned off her light, and fell asleep thinking about her brown eyed angel.

_**Sachiko was walking hand in hand with Yumi through the woods around the summer home. The two had been walking for a while, and were quite far from the house when the sun went down. They decided to head back, just as the last of the light left the sky. The heiress wasn't worried about finding their way back, since she had walked these paths every year as far back as she could remember.**_

_**Somewhere along the way, the two girls must have gotten turned around, because they reached an area that looked unfamiliar to the older girl. Sachiko got her bearings and took a path that led in the general direction of the summer home. Soon after the girls got scared when the heard the howling of wolves heading in their direction.**_

_**The girls took off running, trying to keep their distance from the wolf pack behind them. Up ahead of her Sachiko recognized a path that would take them back to the house. "To the right," the heiress yelled to her companion, as she took the right hand fork. Yumi followed close behind. Just as Sachiko saw the house lights through the trees, she tripped on a root and fell face first into the dirt and leaves that lined the pathway.**_

_**Yumi stopped running and bent down to help Sachiko to her feet. "Can you walk," the brunette asked. Sachiko took a few steps. The heiress was able to support herself, but her movement was slowed due to a twisted ankle. Her companion wrapped an arm around her to hold her up, and the pair made better time, though the baying of the wolf pack was getting closer to them.**_

_**The two girls were almost out of the woods, when they could feel the wolves were almost upon them. Yumi let go of Sachiko and said to the older girl, "Head to the house and bring help. I'll try and hold them off for you. The brunette looked on the ground and picked up a stout branch to use as a club. Sachiko stood there looking on until Yumi screamed at her. "Get going. Bring help." She turned around, just as Yumi rotated to face the oncoming pack. She limped as fast as she could toward the house, yelling for help.**_

_**Sachiko heard the low growls as the wolves caught up with Yumi, and turned around to watch. The lead wolf rushed and leaped toward the brunette. The girl swung the club and connected with the wolf's head, sending it sprawling. The rest of the wolves circled around the young girl, and looked for an opening, as the girl spun in place ready to strike down anything that attacked.**_

_**The heiress stood mesmerized by the standoff in front of her. Then, as if by conscious plan, two wolves leaped at Yumi at the exact same time. The brunette managed to strike down one of the wolves, but the other hit Yumi in the chest and knocked the girl onto her back. The wolf howled in triumph, as he pinned the young girl down with the weight of his body. The heiress watched in horror as the wolf bent his head down and quickly ripped out Yumi's throat, spraying blood. **_

Sachiko screamed, as she sat up in her bed. The nightmare causing her to wake up in a cold sweat. The heiress looked around, relieved to find herself in her own room and not in the middle of the woods. _'Thank goodness it was just a nightmare,'_ she thought as she breathed slowly, and tried to slow her racing heart. Once she calmed herself, she lay back down to get some more sleep, but the grisly image of Yumi being eaten by wolves kept the heiress up the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter and following this tale. I am sorry it is so short, but this seemed like a good break point. I'll try and make it up to you people sometime.

And to my reviewers since last time:

katieruth: Thank you for your support.

EJ Daniels: Thanks again for the catch.

Chinensis' Fan: I'm not looking forward to that either.

insomniac1970: Thanks for the kind words

Nyaaaaaaah: Unfortunately I cannot answer all your questions. Some answers may contain spoilers, and others I have yet to

ponder. However here is what I can tell you: Sachiko cut her hair in order to look more masculine when she dressed in the

suit. Sayako truly believes that Yumi is the true daughter of the Fukuzawas.

Honulicious: Sayako will do whatever she darn well wants to do. Hopefully I answered your last question in this chapter.

Miracles79: Touko will reappear don't worry. I have something very special planned for her (I'm not telling you what it is

though :P)

Spikesagitta: I agree, Sayako is very unstable and unpredictable.

Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, and alerts I love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 15

Yumi awoke in an extremely good mood Sunday Morning. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, once she understood her feelings for a certain black haired heiress. She was still uncertain whether she would confess her feelings yet or not, but just by giving them a name made her feel so much better. She boiled water and made tea and ramen for breakfast. Before she ate, she bowed her head and prayed, _'Thank you God for bringing Sachiko into my life, please watch over her and give her the strength she needs to get through her day. In your Son's name, I pray. Amen.'_

After she ate, and washed her dishes in the bathroom sink, Yumi got herself ready to go out. She had to pick up her money from Himawarii-sama, then head to St. Margaret's. The weather was starting to cool down, so she retrieved a light jacket from her closet, before she left her apartment.

There weren't that many people out and about this morning. In fact, there was only one other person waiting at the bus stop, a skinny boy, in jeans and a gray sweatshirt wearing the hood up to ward away the chill. Yumi snuggled into her jacket and waited for the bus to arrive a few minutes later.

Yumi rode the bus to the Rosebud, and got off. As she approached the doors, the hairs on the back of her neck bristled, and she felt like she was being watched. Yumi looked around quickly only to see a couple other riders get off the bus and go in the opposite direction. Yumi opted to go around the building and enter the club from the side entrance.

Yumi quickly closed the door behind her then called out, "Hello, Himawarii-sama, are you here?"

"I'm in the office, ojousama," the former wrestler's voice came from the back rooms of the club. Ignoring the formality, the brunette navigated her way to the back, until she arrived at the office. When she entered, the old man at the desk took one look at Yumi's shaken expression and asked, "What's wrong Yumi-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's just my imagination, I think," the young girl replied. "When I got off the bus, I thought someone was following me, and I got scared. I'll be fine in a minute or two. Sorry to worry you."

"It's no bother, Yumi-chan," the large man said, as he turned on the television that doubled for a security monitor. "But I should check it out, just in case. There are some really bad people around who wouldn't think twice about hurting a nice girl like you."

XxX

_'What kind of place is this,'_ Matsudaira Touko thought to herself while checking out the pin-up shots outside the Rosebud. _ 'And why is Fukuzawa-san dressed up like a bimbo. I thought she said she sang at a night club. What kind of entertainment does she provide.'_ The young girl was disgusted and disappointed by this new information, '_She seemed like such a nice girl too. I have to tell Sachiko-san about this. I knew there was something wrong with her.'_

Touko jumped and flattened herself against the wall, when she heard the front doors open, and the brunette came out and walked down the street away from her. She waited a couple seconds and began moving to trail Yumi to the girl's next destination. Just as she passed the doors, the young girl felt her shoulders being grabbed firmly and a man's voice say, "Got you. You pervert."

"Let me go," Touko said forcefully, struggling against the big man's solid grip.

"No, boy," the old man said, guiding his captive toward the doors. "You're coming with me. I'm sure the authorities might like to question a stalker like you." Once they made it inside, the old man directed his prisoner to a chair, and ordered him to sit down.

Touko sat in the chair, and pulled down her hood, saying, "I'm not a boy, I am a girl. And I'm not a stalker."

"Then why were you following me, Matsudaira-san," Yumi asked, walking out of the back room, having circled the building like the owner suggested.

"You know this girl, Yumi-chan," the beefy man inquired.

Yumi crossed the room and stood in front of the scared girl sitting in the chair. "Her name is Matsudaira Touko. I met her at a tea party yesterday. She is Sachiko-sama's cousin," she told the man, before looking sternly at Touko. "Answer my question please, Touko-san."

"I followed you, because I think you're not who you seem to be Yumi-san," Touko replied indignantly. "Nobody's that innocent, naive, and trusting. Just what do you want with Sachiko-san. You have her so hooked, she isn't acting like herself. I saw how she looks at you. What con are you trying to pull? Does she know that your just another bimbo?"

Yumi, angered by the insult, raised her hand, ready to strike the younger girl. She looked into Touko's eyes. Although the girl presented a strong front, the fear hidden in those eyes told a different story. _'She's just a scared little girl, striking out at whatever she can, in order to get attention,'_ she thought to herself. The brunette took a deep breath and calmed herself down, lowering her hand in the process. "Can you get us two Shirley Temples, Papa Bear," she calmly requested as she took a seat across from her antagonist.

The old man went behind the bar to mix the drinks. While they were waiting, Yumi looked across the table and said, "What do you know about my life? How can you make judgments about other people, when you wear so many masks that you don't even know who you are?" Touko shifted in her seat, uncomfortably, as the brunette continued, "I've seen the sweet, obedient Touko, the angry, aggressive Touko, and the scared little girl you hide behind all your masks. Which one are you, Touko-chan?"

Touko broke eye contact, and looked to the side petulantly. "I don't have to answer you," she said angrily.

The old man came over to the table carrying the drinks. He placed one in front of each of the girls, before asking, "Will you be okay, Yumi-chan, or should I stay for a bit?"

"I think we'll be fine, Papa Bear. Sorry to be such a bother," the brunette said, and the big man walked into the back of the club. She faced the young girl across the table from her. "Drink up, Papa Bear makes the best Shirley Temples I've ever had. You're in for a treat."

Touko looked back at the brown haired girl seated at the table. She picked up the glass gingerly and brought it to her nose. Smelling no alcohol in it, she brought the straw to her lips and took a small sip. She didn't think she was thirsty, but as the sweet liquid touched the back of her throat, she didn't stop drinking until the glass was empty.

"It's good isn't it," Yumi said giggling, pushing her own glass toward the girl. "Here you can have mine. I haven't touched it. Now, let's have a talk shall we. You can ask me anything you want to. Just please stay away from the insults." Some moments later when the girl in the hoodie still wasn't speaking, the brunette continued speaking. "Contrary to what you think, I am what I seem to be. I never once told you an untruth about me. I'm just a girl doing her best to make her way in the world."

"But Sachiko-san said you were a nightclub singer, not a club girl," Touko countered. "Your a liar, Fukuzawa-san."

"This is a nightclub, and I sing here," the brunette responded. "How is that a lie? I also serve drinks, and offer pleasant conversation to the men who come here. What's wrong with that?"

"But, its common knowledge that the girls who work these types of places, offer other types of companionship for money. If you know what I mean," the young girl said blushing.

Yumi smiled at Touko's discomfiture, and not able to resist the urge to tease the girl, said, "You mean have sex with the customers," the brunette watched the younger girl turn even redder. "Those are just rumors. That sort of thing may happen at other clubs, but not here. Any type of business like that, if it happens at all, is a private matter between the girl and the customer. As for me, I believe in saving myself for the right person, so I have never done anything like that."

Touko was slightly more impressed with the brunette, after hearing that confession. To stick with one's principles, while working at a place that made it easier to disregard them, took a lot of courage. That type of courage was something she lacked. "How can you be so strong and honest," she asked hoping to gain a pearl or two of wisdom from the older girl.

"It's because I love myself," Yumi answered simply. "Not in the sense of being self centered, arrogant, or anything like that. I just know that at the end of the day, when I look in the mirror, I want the girl on the other side of the glass to be proud of what I've done. Can your reflection say the same?"

Touko looked down and became very interested in the full drink in front of her. She picked it up, avoiding the brunette's gaze, and took a sip. Once she regained her composure, she asked the question that had been bugging her since the tea party. "What do you want with my cousin? Why are you so interested in her?"

Yumi looked straight into the younger girl's eyes, and voiced aloud the conclusion she came to overnight, "I'm in love with her. She's the woman of my dreams. The woman I could spend my whole life with."

"That's a very sweet thought," the younger girl said sarcastically. "But in case you didn't know, she is engaged to be married. So I don't see how that will work out. Give it up. Find someone else."

Even through the brusque tone, Yumi felt that Touko meant well, and didn't take offense at it. "How can one control where their heart leads," the brunette responded. "I've overcome many hardships to get where I am now. I have to have faith that love will find a way."

Just then Yumi looked at the time, "I'm going to have to leave you now, or I'll be late. Thanks for the conversation," the brown eyed girl said as she stood up.

"Where are you rushing off to," Touko asked.

"I'm going to church," Yumi told the other girl, then thought for a minute before asking a question. "Do you want to come with me? We can talk some more if you want to."

The younger girl still had some reservations about the brunette, but a part of her couldn't help but like the optimistic girl in front of her. "Sure, I'd like that" she replied.

"Then let's get going," Yumi said as she took Touko by the arm and led the younger girl through the front doors, and onto the street. The pair barely got on the bus before it started off. Touko sat down next to Yumi, wondering how the rest of the day would go.

The two girls attended mass together. Touko was very surprised at how devout the older girl appeared to be. After the service, Yumi asked her if she wouldn't mind waiting, so the younger girl walked around the church, looking at the carvings, while the older girl entered the confessional. Deep down, she admired the subtle dichotomy that Yumi represented. Here was a very religious girl, who happened to work in a place where morals tended to be given lip service, and the brunette still hung on to her integrity.

Yumi was a good person, that's why Touko wished the girl had fallen for someone other than her cousin, Sachiko. Nothing good would ever come from that relationship. Yes they both would be happy, but then the runaway train named Ogasawara Sayako would come rushing by and squash her if she interfered too much.

Her cousin deserved a little joy in her life, and Yumi seemed to be affecting a change deep within Sachiko. But when the relationship ended, would her cousin close herself off even more? Touko felt that she had to do something to avert the disaster she knew was coming. That was when she came up with the idea of trying to wedge herself between Sachiko and Yumi, and try to separate them somehow. _'Its for the best. Isn't it,'_ she thought trying to convince herself that what she planned was the right thing to do.

"Thank you for waiting," Yumi said as the she approached the younger girl's side.

"Its nothing," Touko replied, giving the brunette a sweet smile. "I had no special plans for today. So let's spend the rest of it together."

"Then, I'll have to beg your indulgence one more time," the brunette said apologetically. "There's one more stop I have to make, then I'm free for the rest of the afternoon."

"Let's go then," the younger girl said as she took hold of Yumi's hand, allowing herself to be guided out the side door of the church, down the path through the small courtyard, and to the Victorian house behind the church.

As the pair of girls climbed the steps to the house, Yumi said, "This is the orphanage I grew up in." The brunette knocked on the door and waited.

Moments later Sister Makoto answered the door. "Yumi-chan, how nice to see you again," the middle aged woman said. "And you brought a friend with you," she added noticing the younger girl standing next to Yumi.

Before the brunette could introduce her, Touko stepped forward. "I'm Matsudaira Touko, pleased to meet you. Pardon my intrusion," she said, bowing.

"Welcome, Touko-chan," the smiling sister told the young girl. "Come in, both of you." Yumi followed her younger friend in, and both girls changed into house slippers. "Yumi-chan, I'm sure you'll be wanting to see Sister Misame in her office. Shall I take Touko-chan to meet the rest of the girls?"

The brunette looked at the younger girl, to see if it was alright to leave her. "I'll be fine," the younger girl said, and followed Sister Makoto down the hallway, as Yumi headed to the office.

Touko was unprepared for the lively commotion that greeted her as Sister Makoto led her into the dining room. About a dozen young girls were rushing around the room setting the tables for the afternoon meal. There were five circular tables placed around the center of the room in close proximity to one another. The girls were paired up and performed various tasks, some setting plates on the tables, filling water glasses, and placing napkins at each place. Touko felt a tug on her sleeve, and looked down to see a small girl of about six or seven regarding her with big blue eyes.

"You're not Yumi Nee-san," the child said in an accusatory tone.

"No, I'm Yumi's friend, Touko," the girl replied to the little one. "What's your name?"

"Ayane," the little girl said, then asked, "Are you Yumi Nee-san's girlfriend?"

"G-g-girlfriend," the young woman said, blushing. "Why do you think that?"

"Yumi Nee-san has never brought a friend over before," Ayane replied. "So I thought you might be her girlfriend and she brought you here to get our approval. We are her family after all."

"That's enough, Ayane-chan," Yumi's voice came from behind them. "It's not polite to pester guests like that."

The little girl's face lit up and she rushed over to the brunette. "Yumi Nee-san," she said, jumping into Yumi's outstretched arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ayane-chan," the brunette responded. "Have you been good, and not caused the Sisters any trouble."

The little girl nodded her head up and down. "So is she your girlfriend," Ayane asked pointing at Touko.

"She's just a friend," Yumi replied, smiling fondly at the little girl. "I'm still unattached."

"Well then, if your not married by the time I get old enough, I'll marry you Yumi Nee-san," the youngster said earnestly.

"My aren't you sweet," the brunette told Ayane-chan, giving the little girl a big hug, then putting her back on the floor. "Let's go get washed up. I think its almost time to eat." Yumi led the girl away, then looked over her shoulder at Touko. "Coming Touko?" Touko followed the two girls into the kitchen to wash up. Once they were washed up, Yumi asked Ayane-chan to take Touko to a seat, while she stayed behind to see if she could help out in the kitchen.

Ayane led Touko to a table where Sister Makoto and two other Sisters were seated. Sister Makoto reached out a hand and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Thank you for taking good care of our guest, Ayane-chan," she said approvingly. "You've done well." The little girl beamed with pride, giving the sister a toothless grin, before making her way to another table across the room.

Touko regarded the two Sisters sitting with Sister Makoto, and bowed politely. "My name is Matsudaira Touko. Please take good care of me." The two Sisters smiled at the younger girl when Sister Makoto introduced them as Sister Izuma and Sister Harado. "Pleased to meet you," the girl said as she sat down at the table.

"No need to be so formal, Touko-chan," Sister Izuma stated, smiling fondly. "Relax, we won't bite you. Are you in school?"

"Yes Sister," the younger girl replied. "I attend Lillian Jogakuen. I'm in my final year there."

"What a coincidence," Sister Izuma told the girl. "I met someone else from there last week, Nijou Noriko-chan. She came here with her Onee-sama, Todou Shimako-chan. They came to see the Via Crucis. Do you know them, Touko-chan?"

"Noriko and I work together on the Lillian student council," the girl replied. "I also worked with Shimako-sama, last year."

Sister Izuma nodded. "They were such nice girls. You could tell that they were close."

Just then an older Sister came up and took a seat at the table. "Who is our guest," she asked.

"This is Matsudaira Touko-chan," Sister Izuma answered, before the girl could introduce herself. "She is a friend of Yumi-chan. Touko-chan this is the head of our orphanage, Sister Misame."

"Pleased to meet you, Sister," the young girl said bowing her head.

"Likewise," the older Sister answered. "Where is Yumi-chan, anyway?"

"She stayed back to help in the kitchen, Sister," Touko replied.

"Blast that girl," Sister Misame said through clenched teeth. "She doesn't know when to quit. Not only does she donate every last yen she doesn't need to survive, she also comes here and helps out some more. I love her to death, but she needs to start living for herself. What do you think, Touko-chan?"

"What I think, doesn't matter, Sister," Touko started. "Because Yumi-san will do, what she wants to do."

At that point the brunette came out of the kitchen with a half dozen older girls, carrying serving bowls, and distributing them among the tables in the dining room. Even though it was simple fare, Touko couldn't keep her mouth from watering, once the aroma touched her nostrils.

Once the servers finished delivering the food, and were seated, Sister Misame stood up and clapped her hands in order to grab everyone's attention. "Settle down everyone," she said, then after everyone was quiet, continued. "I would like to ask our guest, Touko-chan, to say grace."

Touko, stood up and bowed her head, clasping her hands in front of her. "Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen," she prayed aloud. She sat back down amidst the clanking of silverware against servingware as the assembled throng filled their plates. She looked around to find her friend, and when she met Yumi's eyes across the room, she was the recipient of a brilliant smile and a thumbs up from the brunette. The recognition made her heart skip a beat and her face became flushed. She turned back toward the table and shifted her attention to filling the plate in front of her.

While they ate, Touko became the center of conversation, as Sister Izuma battered the young girl with questions about school life at Lillian. "It would be such a wonderful environment for our girls," the Sister commented wishfully. "Too bad they don't offer more scholarships. It would be so much better than having them thrust in the dangerous public schools."

"But Izuma, you must remember that our goal is to get the girls ready for life in the real world by the time they finish middle school," Sister Misame corrected her junior. "They won't be able to do that, if the girls are sheltered in some idyllic 'Garden of Maidens'"

"So are you saying that the girls living here don't get a high school education," Touko asked in disbelief.

Sister Misame turned to the young girl. "We only take care of the girls until they can legally live on their own," she explained. "We try and prepare them to be self sufficient by that time. If the girls want to attend high school, they can, but with the realities of food and rent, most girls end up working instead. Some eventually get their equivalency. I wish we could see them through high school, but since space and funding are limited, we can only take them so far. It costs about 12 million yen per girl to do even that. It breaks my heart every time I see one of our girls off, because more often than not, the girl ends up in an unsavory situation. That's why I'm so proud of the ones that make it, like Yumi-chan."

After hearing Sister Misame's explanation, Touko's admiration for the brunette went up a notch, when she realized just how hard working Yumi was to not only survive, but also have a measure of success doing so. _ 'Would I have been able to do so much, with so little,'_ she asked herself candidly.

While the young girl was pondering that question, Sister Izuma changed the subject. "Touko-chan, aside from the student council, are you a member of any other club activities?"

"Yes, I am the President of the Drama club also," Touko replied.

"Drama club, you say," Sister Makoto repeated. "I don't suppose you'd like to help out with our Christmas program? Yumi-chan has been doing it alone the last two years, and she always runs herself ragged. I'm sure she would appreciate any help you could provide."

"I'd be happy to," the younger girl answered without hesitation, thinking about using the show as an opportunity to get closer to the brunette, and pull Yumi farther away from her cousin. '_Its to save them both,'_ she told herself.

After the meal, Touko helped out by collecting the dishes at the table, bringing them back to the kitchen, and taking on washing duty. Once the cleanup was done, all of the girls got together and played games for the rest of the afternoon. When it was time to go, Yumi and Touko left the orphanage and boarded a bus that would take them home. On the way the two girls exchanged phone numbers, promising to coordinate a schedule for the show preparation.

Just before the girls separated, Touko looked into Yumi's eyes and told the brunette, "Thank you for letting me into you life. I had a really fun time today." Then she leaned over and gave Yumi a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, causing the girl to turn bright red.

Touko slowed down once she rounded the corner, out of the brunette's sight. _ 'That will give her something to think about,'_ she thought. _ 'I'm sure Sachiko-sama, never had the guts to do that. If anything, that would be my cousin's weakness. She has a hard time showing affection. If I can show Yumi what she is missing, she just might turn her head away from Sachiko and toward me.'_ At the thought that the brown haired girl might be interested in her, Touko's heart beat faster, and her stomach felt filled with butterflies.

Touko leaned against a wall of a store to steady herself. When she was calm, she took out her cell phone in order to implement the first step of her plan. She dialed a set of numbers and brought the phone to her face. "Hello, Sachiko-sama," she said into the phone. "I just want to let you know, I went out with Yumi-san today. She's a really nice person. I like her."

"Oh, I see," Sachiko said stunned. _ 'Yumi told me she was taking care of some personal things today. Did she lie.'_ she thought to herself. "What did you do together?"

"We went to mass, then we visited the orphanage she grew up in," the younger girl said. "We stayed for lunch, and I got asked to help Yumi with their Christmas program. Isn't that wonderful, Sachiko-sama?"

"That's great, Touko-chan," the heiress said, forcing herself to act pleasant about it. Inside though, her hurt and anger was ready to consume her, so Sachiko stuffed it back down. _ 'Am I jealous,'_ she asked herself.

"Well, I have to get going now," Touko stated. "I'll tell you all about my 'date' when I see you next. Bye now."

After the younger girl clicked off, Sachiko growled and threw her phone down in frustration. It made a cracking sound, as the plastic shattered when it hit the floor. She sat down hard on her bed, and put her head in her hands.

"Why Yumi," the heiress pleaded into thin air, as tears started to leak from her eyes. "Why did you do this to me. After our talk last night, I thought we meant something to each other. How could you share a part of your life with her first. Do I mean that little to you?"

Thinking about Yumi's honest nature, Sachiko said to herself, _'I can't believe Yumi would do something like that intentionally. There must have been something else that initiated it. Maybe they met up by accident. I have to call her and find out what happened.'_ Having decided on her course of action, Sachiko bent down to retrieve her phone. _ 'When will I learn to control my temper,'_ she thought as she saw the splintered remains of her cell phone lying on the wood floor. Hoping it still worked, she picked it up off the floor, and tried to turn it on. '_Maria-sama please,'_ she prayed, when the phone wasn't powering up. _ 'At least let me get her phone number, so I can call her. I need to know what happened.'_ She tried again. When it didn't come on she placed the broken phone on her night stand.

_'Well if I can't call her,'_ the heiress thought, standing up and walking to her closet. _'I'll go see her.'_

XxX

Yumi was just finishing up changing into her night clothes when the door buzzer went off. She went over and pressed the talk button. "Who is it," she asked, before releasing the button.

"It's Sachiko, can I come up," the voice from the speaker replied.

"My 'entry' buzzer isn't working," Yumi said into the speaker grille. "Give me a minute and I'll be down to let you in."

"Take your time," Sachiko told the younger girl.

Yumi looked around the apartment, and quickly picked up the dirty clothes she just took off. She then grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs to entryway. She opened the door, and was face to face with a red eyed Sachiko. "What's wrong," the brunette asked as she took Sachiko's hand and led the heiress through the doorway, into the building. "Were you crying? Let's go upstairs. I'll make you some tea, and we can talk about it." Hand in hand, Yumi escorted a silent Sachiko to her apartment. When they walked through the door, the younger girl set a pot of water on the burner to boil, and took down two cups for tea, before turning to the other girl and saying, "What's gotten you so upset?"

"Do I mean anything to you, Yumi," the heiress asked. "Am I special to you in any way?"

"Oh, Sachiko-sama," Yumi sighed, as she approached the older girl, "Is that what is troubling you? Meeting you has been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I'm standing alone. Up until now, all I have been doing is surviving. You make my life worth living. My heart overflows when you are near me. Of course you're special to me. I don't think I'd be able to go back to just surviving, if something happened to you."

"There's nobody else that makes you feel the same way," Sachiko asked bluntly.

"No one else," Yumi confirmed. "What's with all these questions? What are you jealous over? If you tell me clearly, maybe I can address your concerns directly."

"Why did you go on a 'date' with Touko-chan," the heiress questioned.

"A 'date'," Yumi said, surprised. "Yes I saw Touko today. I wouldn't call it a 'date' though. I caught her following me when I went to the Rosebud this morning. She was worried that I had nefarious plans for you. We talked for a bit, then I asked her to join me for my weekly trip to the orphanage. I thought that if we spent some time together, she would get to know me better"

"That's not the way she described it to me," Sachiko said. "She made it sound like it was more. I know I shouldn't get so jealous, but when I think about her seeing a part of your life, I haven't. I feel slighted. I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Its alright, Sachiko-sama," the brunette said as she raised herself on her toes. "It gave me a chance to do this." Yumi kissed Sachiko lightly on the lips, and wrapped the heiress in a comforting embrace. Sachiko parted her lips and responded to the younger girl's attentions, deepening their kiss. The brunette gave over control to the older girl, eagerly devouring Sachiko's tongue when it was offered. The loud whistle of the tea kettle, broke the moment, causing them to quickly jump away from each other.

"Why don't you sit down, while I get that," Yumi said, and went over and poured the water into the cups, making the tea. The heiress settled down on the floor by the low table, and looked at Yumi preparing their drinks.

"You fascinate me," Sachiko told the younger girl walking over toward her with the tea.

Yumi set the cups on the table, and sat herself down across from the heiress. "Why do I fascinate you?"

"I could watch you for hours," the older girl said dreamily, causing Yumi to giggle and turn as red as a tomato.

The two girl talked over their tea. Yumi told Sachiko about the Christmas program and that Touko would be helping, which caused the heiress' eyes to cloud over with anger. "Why don't you come and help out too," the brunette suggested, and Sachiko readily agreed. The pair also made plans to visit St. Margret's together the following week.

After the tea was done, and Yumi was cleaning up, the heiress let out a long sigh. "What's the matter," the brunette asked.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave tonight," Sachiko answered.

"You can stay over if you want," the younger girl suggested, mirroring Sachiko's feelings. "I'm not kicking you out."

"I couldn't," the heiress said. "I have school tomorrow. You have to work. I don't even have anything to sleep in."

"Don't worry about school, or my work," Yumi countered. "I'll make sure we are up early enough. I have an extra long T-shirt for you to wear. I even have a new toothbrush you can use. What do you say, Sachiko-sama?"

"I wouldn't want to put you out and make you sleep on the floor again," Sachiko reminded the brunette. "Will you let me fall asleep in your arms?"

Yumi giggled, thinking about holding the heiress while she slept. "I'd think you'd make a cuddly 'teddy bear' Sachiko-sama."

"I agree, but on one more condition," the older girl cautioned. "Stop with the -sama, and just call me by my name."

"Agreed," Yumi said, as she sealed the deal with an excited squeal.

"Let me just go downstairs and send my driver back home," Sachiko said as she headed for the door.

"Don't forget the keys," the brunette said, handing the heiress her key ring.

While Sachiko was gone, Yumi got out the shirt and toothbrush she promised, leaving them in the bathroom. She also unrolled the futon on the floor and smoothed out the covers on top of it. When the older girl returned, the brunette told the heiress that everything was in the bathroom waiting. Then Yumi turned off the overhead lighting, and settled herself in bed, on the side closer to the wall.

When Sachiko came out of the bathroom she got under the covers, and snuggled closer to the brunette, her back against Yumi's chest. Yumi wrapped an arm around the heiress and whispered softly, "Pleasant dreams, Sachiko."

The older girl smiled and held Yumi's hand in hers and said, "Same to you, my Yumi."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, but I have had a busy week. Thank you for reading my latest submission. I hope you liked it.

Now to answer you reviewers:

Miracles79: If dreams are a foreboding of reality, then who are the wolves? And Yes the weeding isn't Sayako's ultimate plan. By the way, your own story, Forever Drifting is shaping up well. _[Readers: If you haven't looked at it yet, it is a must] _

Nyaaaaaaah: I am very glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I figured our girls might want a little break. I hope you liked this chapter as well :)

Spikesagitta: You're absolutely right, Yumi would wilt if she had to hide in the shadows. But it is still too early to tell if the wedding will happen or not.

Honulicious: See, even Sachiko can learn to open up a little. And don't worry about the crazy ride, I think I have enough xanax and meclizine around to combat it :)

snowingstone: Thank you for giving this story a chance.

CelticX: I totally agree, Sayako must pay ;) (… just not now I need to use her a bit more first)

Guest #1: (Is that like Thing 1 from Dr Seuss) I am really glad you are liking this story. And I will follow this story through to the end. Thanks.

Chinensis' Fan: To quote Sigmund Freud: "... every dream reveals itself as a psychical structure which has a meaning ..." I truly don't think Sachiko sees that dream as an omen or given it any weight yet.

Guest #2: Touko may be coming over to the light side, but I think it is way to late for Sayako.

AsulNaRosa: Thanks for the continued support.

Fiorelexxx: You ask, I provide :) I am glad you like this story.


	16. Chapter 16

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 16

_**Yumi jumped up and caught the multicolored ball just as it was about to sail over her head. She felt the sand squish through her toes under her weight when her feet hit the ground.**_

_**"Nice catch, Yumi-san," Touko complimented, as she admired the brunette in the striped bikini top and matching, tight boy shorts. All of a sudden the beach ball popped her in the face. She let it fall to the ground as she shook her head.**_

_**"Pay attention, Touko-chan," the older girl said. "You could get really hurt one of these times."**_

_**"I'm sorry," the younger girl said, turning red faced from embarrassment. "I just can't seem to keep my mind focused on the game. You're just too sexy in that bathing suit."**_

_**"You're just trying to think of ways to get me out of it," Yumi said giggling, as she sauntered over to the girl with the ball. "Touko is nothing more than a 'dirty old man.'"**_

_**Touko turned even redder, as Yumi's comment brought to mind a picture of the brunette standing naked in front of her. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't help dropping to her knees. The next thing she felt was the older girl's hands upon her shoulders, gently shaking her, saying, "Touko-chan,wake up."**_

"Touko-chan, wake up," a woman's voice said, as she was shaken again. "You'll be late for school."

Touko opened her sleep encrusted eyes, and was greeted not by Yumi-san, but her personal maid, Akane-san. "I'm up. I'm up," she told the servant, as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It would be easier getting up in the morning, if you went to bed at a decent hour," the maid chided the young girl. "You better hurry, your bath is getting cold."

"Thank you Akane-san," the girl said as she sat up on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

The middle aged maid smiled fondly at her young charge. "It's no trouble, Touko-chan. It's all part of my job. Now go on and get ready." Akane started making the bed as soon as Touko stood up and headed to the bath.

The young girl stripped off her nightshirt and threw it in the clothes hamper by the door. She sat down on the low stool next to the bathtub, and started to wash herself down. Once she was clean, she settled down in the tub for a quick soak. She yawned, then slapped her face a couple times to make herself more alert. Touko was tired. She was up half the night formulating plans on how she could get closer to the cute brunette, that she had been thinking about almost constantly since the previous evening.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and tried to recapture the last image from her dream. She smiled when she pictured, Yumi's flat belly and toned, tapered legs. Her hands itched to touch the brunette's smooth silky skin, and her lips ached to taste the girl's full, pink lips.

"Touko-chan, are you done in there yet," Akane asked from outside the door.

"Almost," the young girl said, as she stopped her woolgathering and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself, and walked out of the bathroom. Touko dried herself off, dressed herself in the clothing that was left for her on the bed, and sat down at the vanity so Akane-san could fix her hair. Once she was dressed and ready, she went downstairs to the kitchen to pick up her lunch, and a croissant to take with her, since she didn't have time for a proper meal due to her late start.

At school, Touko was completely useless. Maybe it was because her morning routine was thrown off, her thoughts turned toward a certain gentle brunette, or a combination of both. Whatever the root cause was, by the end of the school day, all she wanted to do was go home and be by herself, so she could sort out the conflicting feelings inside her.

A major cause of her confusion was guilt. Deep down she knew that it was wrong to stand between Yumi and Sachiko, no matter what how altruistic her reasons were. She knew exactly how the brunette felt toward her cousin, having been told flat out at the Rosebud yesterday morning. Touko also knew the futility of Yumi's decision to keep pursuing Sachiko. It broke her heart thinking about the desolation both would feel when the relationship fell apart.

It also didn't help matters that she was infatuated with Yumi. In one day her feelings toward the girl had changed drastically. There was something about the brunette's caring nature, that made her feel safe, secure, and accepted. The three things she had always longed for, ever since she found out about her own adoption into the Matsudaira family years ago. Could it be a sense of kinship that drew her to the brown eyed girl, or maybe a feeling that by associating with Yumi, she would eventually find the courage to be herself.

The fact that Yumi was a lesbian like herself as well as absolutely gorgeous, also added to the attraction she felt for the girl. If Touko was given one wish, that wish would be for Yumi to be madly in love with her. Since that wasn't likely to happen, Touko would just have to become closer to the brunette so that she would be there to pick up the pieces of Yumi's heart, after the inevitable wedding happened. Now that she had a definite goal in mind, she scrapped all her previous schemes and began plotting new ones.

XxX

Yumi awoke with her arm still wrapped around the raven haired heiress. Sachiko's warmth against her chest was comforting, which made the brunette want to snuggle in closer and go back to sleep. The only thing that prevented the girl from doing so was the clock on the wall which read five-thirty. Yumi had promised to get Sachiko up in time for school, so assuming classes started at eight, and the heiress had to go home and get her things, she probably should wake Sachiko about six. That just about gave Yumi time to make breakfast. _ 'I hope she likes instant ramen,' _she thought as she slowly untangled herself from her bed mate. Once she extricated herself, Yumi went over and started water boiling, and got the cups ready. _ 'I'm going to need a couple more cups around here if this is going to be a habit,'_ the brunette hopefully noted.

With the water heating on the burner, Yumi went into the bathroom to do a quick wash before getting changed. After that she checked on the water. It seemed hot enough so she poured some in the cups, and placed them on the small table. She also brought over a set of chopsticks for Sachiko to use with the noodles. Then she knelt next to the sleeping woman and looked down. _'She looks so cute when she sleeps,'_ the brunette thought, smiling at the dark haired woman. _ 'I really hate waking her.'_ She placed her hand on Sachiko's shoulder and shook it gently. "Sachiko, it's time to get up," she said softly.

Sachiko rolled onto her back and mumbled incoherently. Yumi shook her a little harder this time, and said, "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Rise and shine."

The heiress mumbled some more, but the brunette could make out a few words in between. It sounded like: "[mumble] ... must ... kiss ... [mumble] ... princess ..."

_'Does she want me to kiss her?'_ Yumi questioned herself, then shook the woman again and asked for confirmation. Sachiko's response was: "[mumble] ... kiss the princess ...[mumble]"

"OK, if you insist," Yumi said as she cupped Sachiko's cheek and leaned over to touch lips with the sleeping woman. A jolt of electricity surged through her, and she felt the heiress kiss back. All of a sudden Sachiko's eyes opened, and regarded Yumi with a mischievous gleam, breaking the kiss and leaning back on her elbows.

The heiress giggled, as she looked upon the brunette's confused face. "I could learn to enjoy waking up like that," she told the brunette coyly.

"O-ohayou Sachiko," Yumi stuttered, trying not to look too embarrassed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm very well," the heiress replied. "That was the most restful night I've had in a while. I felt so safe in your arms, I believe I was able to finally relax."

Yumi smiled on the black haired goddess. "I'm happy to be of service ojousama," the brunette said bowing. "Come have your breakfast, before it gets cold."

Sachiko scooted over to the low table. She looked down and regarded the two cups quizzically. Yumi fidgeted, then spoke up, apologizing. "I'm sorry it's only instant ramen, but I don't have a lot to work with in my kitchen, and I didn't have time to get something else this morning."

Yumi's apologetic look stung the heiress deep in her heart. _'Baka,'_ she thought to herself. _'She's trying to do the best she can, and all I'm doing is acting critical. I have to say something encouraging.'_ "It's fine, Yumi," Sachiko said. "I've just never has ramen for breakfast, so I was a bit surprised. Forgive me for acting ungrateful." She picked up the chopsticks and the cup of ramen telling herself, _'I'm going to eat every bite, even if It tastes horrible.'_ In the end, it tasted good, so she didn't have to force it down. Once she was done she looked at the brunette across from her and noticed the girl wasn't eating. "You're not having any?"

"Usually it is just me," Yumi explained. "So I don't have much to eat off of. I'll make myself something later."

Sachiko made a mental note to buy a set of dishes and bring them over. Looking around the kitchen area, she also added a small refrigerator and toaster oven to the list. "I better get washed up and changed," she told the brunette as she looked at the clock. "My driver will be here soon." With that said she stood up and went into the bathroom, leaving Yumi to clean up.

Soon the heiress was dressed and ready to leave. She turned to Yumi and said, "Thank you for letting me stay over."

"I enjoyed having you," Yumi replied, enfolding the heiress in a warm embrace. "We should do this again sometime."

"I would like that a lot," Sachiko responded, smiling widely. "I'll call you later, after I get my new phone."

"New phone," the brunette asked confused, "Did something happen to your old one?"

"I accidentally dropped it last night, and it broke," the heiress explained, turning red with embarrassment. "I'll be getting it replaced this afternoon."

Yumi handed Sachiko her phone off the counter. "I would hate for you not to have one, if you needed it," the brunette stated. "Take this one you gave me. I mainly only use it to talk to you anyway. You can drop it by the Rosebud tonight, _Mister_ Ogasawara."

Sachiko smiled mischievously, catching the younger girl's hint. She took the offered phone and said, "I'll get this back to you tonight. I'll see you then."

"See you later," Yumi replied as Sachiko walked out the door. The brunette closed it, then went to get herself ready for work at Maria's. A few minutes after Sachiko's departure the door buzzer rang. Yumi ran over to answer it, thinking that Sachiko may have forgotten something. "Who is it," the brunette asked into the speaker grille.

"It's Ogasawara Sayako," a woman's haughty voice replied through the speaker, causing shivers to descend down Yumi's spine. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

_'What does she want with me,'_ Yumi asked herself as her stomach did a flip flop. "Certainly, Sayako-sama. I'll be right down to let you in," she said as she grabbed her keys and ran downstairs. When she arrived at the entryway, and opened the door, the brunette was greeted by the sight of Sachiko's mother, as well as a big burly gentleman in a black suit. "Won't you come in," Yumi said as she ushered the pair through the door, and guided them to her apartment.

Sayako walked through the apartment door and looked around critically at the emptiness of the one room apartment. The man behind her showed no interest whatsoever, and moved to find an out of the way place to stand within arms reach of the older woman. "So this is where you live, Yumi-chan," Sayako said derisively. "How rustic."

"Can I make you some tea, Sayako-sama," Yumi asked pleasantly, ignoring the old woman's insult.

"That's not necessary, Yumi-chan," Sayako replied, offhandedly. "I really don't think anything you have to offer would be up to my standards anyway. So don't trouble yourself."

"As you wish," the brunette stated. "To what do I owe this visit, Sayako-sama?"

"I just wanted us to have a little private chat," the older woman stated. "If that's alright with you?" Yumi stayed silent and only nodded in response. "Good," Sayako continued. "Now then, how much do you love my daughter?"

"EH!" the brunette exclaimed, surprise written all over her face. "What do you mean, Sayako-sama," she asked.

"Don't play innocent with me," the old woman said threateningly. "It's written all over your face. You are deeply in love with her. The question is, what would you do to spare her from her fate?"

Yumi stood tall and responded, "Anything that was in my power. I'd give myself to you if that would make the wedding go away."

"You'd submit willingly to me, and become my toy," Sayako asked as she smiled mischievously, and seductively walked over to the young girl. The older woman leaned over as if to give the brunette a kiss on the lips. The brunette closed her eyes and forced her lips to part slightly. Just at the last moment, Sayako changed her mind and kissed Yumi's cheek instead. She then straightened herself up and sighed wistfully. "Although it may be fun and entertaining, your worth is no match against the added wealth I will gain from this merger."

"Then there has to be something you want me to do," Yumi stated. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"You're not as dumb as you look, Yumi-chan," Sayako told the young girl. "My husband left some papers with Yuchiiro, before your father died. I want those papers. Bring them to me and I will call off this farce of a wedding."

"I don't know of any important papers," Yumi denied. "I wouldn't even know what they looked like."

"If you don't know of them, then ask Nakajime-san. I'm sure she will," the older woman spat venomously. "And as an added incentive, if you don't get the papers to me by Monday of next week, I will move up the wedding to next month, instead of June."

"You can't," Yumi argued.

"I can, and I will," Sayako stated coldly. "Those papers are your only hope, if you want to save your lover. I don't know why you would even want to. She's nothing but a bitch anyway." The older woman walked to the door and allowed her bodyguard to open it. Before leaving she paused and said over her shoulder, "Good luck, Yumi-chan. You'll need it." The woman walked out the door followed by the beefy man.

Yumi shut the wide open door, the pair left in their wake. _'I wonder what those papers are,' _she thought. _ 'They must be really important to Sayako-sama, especially since she would cancel the wedding for them. I must find them. Sachiko's future depends on it.'_

As she was gathering her things to go, her eyes fell upon the jewelery box her father made. She walked over and brushed her fingers lightly along the carved letters. _ 'Father, if you can hear me, please help me find those papers,' _Yumi wished.

XxX

"Oi, Sachiko," Satou Sei said as she rushed to catch up with her friend walking toward the student union for lunch. "What's up. You look happy today. You're even humming."

Sachiko blushed deep red. "Was I humming," she asked, and received a nod from the sandy haired girl. "I didn't realize it. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Sachiko," Sei replied. "I was just wondering what made you so happy. Does it have to do with a certain brown haired chanteuse?"

"Can't a person just be happy, Sei," the heiress said smiling.

Sei looked at her friend sternly. "From most people I would accept that," she said. "But it's so unlike you, I just have to know the reason behind it."

"Alright already, stop with those puppy dog eyes and I'll tell you," the heiress said laughing at the woman with her. "Yes, it's Yumi. I slept with her last night."

Sei's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "So my little Sachiko is a woman now," she said smiling. "I hope Yumi took responsibility."

"Hey," Sachiko exclaimed as she slapped at Sei. "Yumi is not 'that' type of girl. What I meant was that we shared a bed. I felt so comfortable falling asleep in her arms. I had my best night's sleep ever."

"I'm happy the two of you are getting along so well," the sandy haired girl said. "She's good for you. Up until Yumi came into your life, I could count on one hand the times I've seen you truly smile. It's a beautiful sight."

Sachiko and Sei ate their lunch together, talking about various things. This was the first time the heiress could remember having a real conversation with the woman, without being needled, prodded, or being made fun of. _ 'Is this what normal is like,' _she asked herself, as she was walking back to her afternoon classes.

Once she was done with school, Sachiko had her driver take her by the phone store. She purchased her new phone, and had them transfer all her data to the new phone. While she was waiting, the heiress looked around the store at the various accessories. It was then that she noticed a rack of cell phone charms. _'Wouldn't it be nice if Yumi and I had matching ones,'_ she thought as she searched through the selection, to find something that reminded her of the brunette that meant so much to her.

_'That's the one,'_ her heart sang, as she took down the sterling silver cross charm, dangling from a beaded strap. _'It's perfect for my brown eyed angel.' _ Sachiko canvassed the rack some more until she found a second one of the same style. The heiress held on tightly to the pair of charms, until her new phone was loaded, and she checked out.

After she left the store, she took a seat at a sidewalk cafe. She ordered a coffee, and attached the straps to both phones, hers and Yumi's. Just as she was finishing up with it, Yumi's phone rang. Sachiko looked at the display, and frowned when she recognized the incoming number as Touko's. "Hello," Sachiko answered.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko-sama," the girl apologized. "I thought I dialed Yumi-san."

"You did," the heiress responded. "She lent it to me this morning, after breakfast. When she found out mine was broken."

"You had breakfast with her," the younger girl asked enviously.

Sachiko, wanting revenge on her cousin after their conversation last night, decided to push Touko's buttons. "Actually she made me breakfast," the heiress explained. "It was ready when she woke me this morning."

"Y-you stayed over," the younger girl stammered, trying to hold in her anger.

"And I slept like a baby, cradled in her arms all night. I can't wait until I can do it again," the older girl replied, enjoying Touko's sputtering on the other end of the line.

"You know you're only leading her on," Touko bit back, regaining her composure. "What kind of future are you two going to have after you're married. Doesn't she deserve better than that?"

The truth of her cousin's words stung Sachiko. _ 'Is that what I'm doing,'_ she asked herself. _'Am I just building her up, only to crush her heart in the end? Can I live with myself after doing that to such a sweet girl?'_

Touko continued after she received no response com the older girl. "Well, don't worry, Sachiko-sama. When you do break her heart, I'll be there to help pick up the pieces. I'll be able to give her what you can't. However, if you want to spare her, give up now before you both get too involved. It will be easier on Yumi."

"No," Sachiko argued. "I can't. I won't give her up. I need her in my life. I just got to have faith that everything will work out for us."

"Either way, I'll be waiting," Touko informed her cousin. "Good bye Sachiko-sama." The line went dead as Touko hung up.

The heiress clenched her fist around the phone, frustrated by her cousin and the conversation they just had. _'How dare she,'_ Sachiko's seethed. _'She has no right to take away my precious Yumi. I won't give her the chance.' _ She finished the last of her coffee, left some bills on the table, and left the cafe.

XxX

Yumi lifted the file boxes off the ground, after she paid the cab driver. It was a little unexpected expense, but for a chance to call off Sachiko's wedding she would have given over her last yen. She struggled the boxes into the entryway of her apartment building. She set them down on the floor and fished out her keys. Once the main door was opened, she pushed the boxes through the door with her foot before entering herself. She picked up the boxes again and made her way to her apartment.

She set the boxes down in the middle of her living area, and shut the door. She wanted to sit right down and start her search, but she didn't have time. She was already late for her shift at the Rosebud, due to the logistics involved in gaining possession of the two boxes in front of her.

After work at the massage parlor, she had to wait on Maria to finish up, before the two of them could leave for the older woman's house. It took them longer to get there since Maria didn't drive and they had to rely on the bus to get there. Once she got the boxes, she had to wait on a taxi to pick her up, the pair of boxes being too cumbersome to take on the bus.

She wouldn't have time to change at the nightclub, so she chose a decent looking outfit, and put it on. It was a short, light green, one piece dress that came down to the middle of her thighs. She found a pair of low heels that matched, and put them on. She brushed out her hair and did her make-up. _ 'It will have to do,' _Yumi sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She then got her things together and left the apartment.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know I owe you guys a Rosebud scene in this chapter, but I was feeling a little rushed and I wanted to do a good job of it. So I'll give it to you in the next chapter. Okay?

And now I have a favor to ask of you faithful readers. You know Yumi and Company are planning the St Margaret's Christmas program, in the next chapter of so. What they were thinking about was a little variety show of Christmas themed acts. So if you think of anything appropriate, please PM me with them.

And now for my review responses:

SweetestSuicide: Well you can see the start of a Touko/Sachiko rivalry starting in this chapter. Whether it will turn into a full blown triangle or just a minor cat fight I can't be sure yet.

Honulicious: Was that Yumi's confession? It's hard to say, because Yumi never came out and said clearly, "I love you Sachiko."

insomniac1970: Thank you, I appreciate your continued support.

Nyaaaaaaah: I couldn't keep Sayako out of this chapter. She came and threatened me. She really is scary you know.

Yieee: You might get your wish, based on how much Sachiko imbibes in the next chapter..

Spikesagitta: All I can say is: It's not over until it's over. Yumi might not even choose Touko if things fall apart between her and Sachiko.

Miracles79: Thank you for your kind words.

Fiorellaa: Well I hope I gave you more of what you wanted.

Until next time – take care all


	17. Chapter 17

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 17

Yumi rushed through the back door of the Rosebud. She dropped her purse off in her locker then went out front. It was still early enough that the place was still slow. When she took her place by the bar, the bartender chided her. "Yumi-chan, you're late."

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologized. "I had some personal issues to attend to that ran longer than expected."

"Relax, Yumi-chan," the bartender said, smiling. "I was just teasing you, because this is the first time I can remember you being late. I can't even remember if you ever called out either. You are so diligent."

Just the a tall man walked through the front doors. Yumi turned to him and bowed. "Welcome," she said. "My name is Yumi, allow me to serve you tonight."

"Hiroshi-san was right," the man said looking around. "This is a charming club. My name is Ogasawara Tooru, and I would be pleased to have you take care of me, Yumi-chan."

Yumi's face turned white as a sheet when she heard the man's name. _ 'Is this Sachiko's father,'_ she asked herself before responding. "The pleasure is all mine Ogasawara-sama. Let me escort you to a seat," the girl said as she navigated her way to a table off to the side, with Sachiko's father following close behind.

"May I get you something to drink, Ogasawara-sama," Yumi asked the gentleman, once they sat down.

He took out his wallet and handed the brunette a credit card. "A bourbon on the rocks, please," he said politely. "Old Granddad if you have it. And get whatever you want for yourself."

"Certainly, Ogasawara-sama," the young girl replied, before turning to head to the bar. "I'll be right back." Just as she was about to walk off, Yumi felt gentle pressure on her arm, causing her to turn back. "Is there anything else, Ogasawara-sama," she asked.

"Please call me Tooru, Yumi-chan," he said kindly.

Yumi nodded and headed up to the bar to place their order. _'What do I do,'_ the brunette thought worriedly, as she was waiting for the drinks. _ 'Sachiko's supposed to come tonight. What if her father finds out about me. I didn't want to meet him like this. If I had my phone, I could call and warn her.'_ The two drinks were placed in front of her, so she picked them up and nervously returned to her table. She placed the drinks down and sat next to the tall gentleman. "Tell me about yourself, Tooru-san," she asked. "What do you do?"

"Well, Yumi-chan," the gentleman started. "I'm the President and Chief Financial Officer for Ogasawara Group of Companies. Our organization handles everything from retail, to manufacturing, and almost anything you can think of."

"You hold a very important position, with a lot of responsibility," Yumi said flatteringly. "You must be a very rich and powerful man."

"Remember this Yumi-chan," Tooru said mournfully. "Riches and power don't mean anything, if you lose your integrity in the process of accumulating them. For example, the man I most admired, wasn't rich or powerful. He was just an intelligent, hard working man, but he had honor and integrity. He didn't have a lot but, he could honestly say he earned it. I am just riding on the coat tails of what my ancestors before me had accomplished. And some of that, was by less than honorable means. I'm no better than them." He finished his whiskey in one gulp, and banged the glass on the table.

Yumi was amazed at how differently the man viewed things in comparison to his power hungry wife, who thought only on what was in it for her. _'I could come to like this man,'_ she thought to herself. "But Tooru-san," the brunette said. "You shouldn't take responsibility for those who came before. You are only responsible for your own actions in this life."

"That's what my friend Yuchiiro tried to tell me once a long time ago," Tooru told the young girl, sadly. "But I'm afraid it is too late for me now. I am well and truly damned. I couldn't even stand up for the woman I loved, a woman that meant the world to me." The bartender came by then, and placed two more drinks on the table. Tooru picked up his and drank it all down. "I gave all that up for an unhappy life full of family obligation. And now I'm seeing history repeat itself, as my daughter is being forced down the same path." The man pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back tears.

"Rather than focus on what's wrong," the brunette advised. "Try and figure out what you can do to fix it."

"I tried, a long time ago," the older man said wistfully. "I had something that I could have used to leverage myself out of my situation. I had to hide it until the rest of my plan was in place, so I gave it to my friend to hold. But he died before I could use it. It's been lost ever since."

_'Could this be what Sayako-sama is looking for,' _ the brunette thought. "What was it you had, Tooru-san," Yumi asked hopefully.

"Just some financial documents. It doesn't matter anymore, they probably have long since been destroyed," Tooru lamented. "I'm sorry, Yumi-chan. I came here to try and get away from my problems, and all I'm doing is being bad company. I should really get going."

As Tooru started to get up, Yumi placed a gentle hand on the man's wrist. "It's alright, Tooru-san," Yumi said softly, her heart going out to the man. "That's why we're here. My job as a hostess is to make sure the customer feels better when he leaves, than when he came in here. So, if you left now, I would have failed in my duty."

Tooru looked at Yumi, seeing the compassion held in her deep brown eyes. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite nail it down. "There's no guarantee my mood will lighten," he said as he sat back down. "But I'll stay for a bit longer."

Someone came over and brought another pair of drinks. The older gentleman reached for his bourbon, but way halted when Yumi snatched it out of his reach. "First things first," she said in a motherly tone that brooked no argument. "No more of this until you're in a happier mood. If you want to drink something, have this." The brunette set her Shirley Temple in front of the man, and took a sip of his bourbon. She made a face as the bitter liquid burned her mouth on the way down. She set the drink aside, saying, "GAH, the was horrid. I'll never do that again."

Tooru couldn't help but smile at the cute cherub's expression. He took a sip of the drink in front of him. The lack of any alcohol in it prompted the man to ask, "How old are you, Yumi-chan?"

"I just turned eighteen last week," she said to the gentleman sitting next to her.

Tooru's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect such a young girl could act so mature and be so wise. He was quite impressed with the brunette. "In that case, Yumi-chan, you shouldn't be having any of that either," he said indicating the drink in front of the young girl.

Yumi giggled as she responded, "You don't have to worry about that, Tooru-san, bourbon is not my cup of tea. Let me massage your shoulders to try and get you to relax a little." Yumi stood up and moved behind the older man and started kneading his shoulders.

XxX

"Please, Suguru Onii-sama," Touko pleaded with her other cousin Kashewagi Suguru.

"Why do you want me to take you there," he responded critically. "That is not a place for proper young ladies to hang out. How about I take you to the arcade instead."

"I don't want to go to the arcade," the girl with the banana curls said petulantly. "I want to go to the Rosebud. One of my friends works there, and I want to see what she does."

"She entertains men," Suguru explained. "She gets their drinks, dances with them, and flirts a little. It is not a place to take a minor to. I doubt they would even let you in."

"Pretty please, Onii-sama," Touko asked sweetly. "I just want to see her. We don't have to stay long. I'll just say 'Hello' and look around, then we can leave." After not getting any response, the young girl collected her things and said, "Fine, if you won't take me, I'll go see Fukuzawa-san on my own." Touko turned around, ready to march out the door, but was stopped by the young man's firm grip on her wrist.

"OK, Touko-chan," he said to the young girl. "I'll take you. But once we are there you are on your own. I'll wait outside. Agreed."

Touko jumped up excitedly, and wrapped her arms tightly around the young man. "Thank you. Thank you, Suguru Onii-sama," she said, overjoyed. "You're the best cousin ever."

XxX

Sachiko's straightened her tie after she exited the black sedan. She let her driver know that she would call when she was ready to be picked up, so he was free until then. She walked over to the front doors of the Rosebud and entered the club. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. When it did, she stepped forward and was greeted by Mio, whom she met on her first visit with Sei. "Good evening, Ogasawara-sama," the red head said winking at her. "How nice to see you again. Please allow me to serve you."

"I would be pleased, Mio-san," Sachiko responded in relief. "Thank you" the heiress allowed herself to be escorted to a table.

"You actually look pretty dashing in that disguise, Sachiko-sama," Mio whispered, once the pair moved away from the entry doors. "The shorter hair suits you as well. I admit I was disbelieving at first, when Yumi told me about it. But you really do make a very attractive man."

Sachiko tried to keep from blushing at the compliment, but failed. "Thank you," she responded, not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome," the red head said, as Sachiko sat down at a table at the back of the lounge. "What are you having to drink. Do you want a daiquiri, or a beer?"

"Actually, I'll have a coke," the heiress replied, as she passed on her card. "I got a stern talking to last time I was in here."

"Got it," the hostess said, giggling, which caused Sachiko to break into a small smile. "I'll be right back with our drinks. There's some things I want to talk to you about." Mio left and headed to the bar.

Sachiko wondered what the red head was hinting at, as she scanned the bar looking for Yumi. She finally found her, sitting off to the side talking to an older man, with lightly graying hair. She saw the man start to get up, the brunette grabbing him by the hand, and coaxing him to sit back down. The younger girl traded drinks with the man, and made a horrible face when she tasted the drink. _'Good girl, Yumi,'_ the heiress thought. _ 'Don't let him get you drunk.'_

Just then Mio returned and placed a glass in front of Sachiko before sitting down herself. She looked over to where the black haired girl's cold eyes were pointed, and saw Yumi get up and start massaging the man's shoulders. "Calm down, tiger," she said grabbing hold of the heiress' arm to get the girl's attention. "You don't want to cause a scene and get Yumi in trouble. Do you?" When Sachiko faced her, Mio continued, "Don't worry, I've seen her do this before. Sometimes a customer is too stressed to relax. Yumi does her best to make sure he enjoys his visit here. It means nothing."

Sachiko got her jealousy under control and gave her table mate a sheepish grin. "Thank you, Mio," she said gratefully. "I would have made a fool of myself, if you hadn't stopped me."

"No problem," the red head said. "It was also for Yumi's sake too. I didn't want to see her embarrassed either. So are the two of you an 'item' yet?"

The heiress turned red, the other girl's candor almost reaching her fondest hopes. "No, we're not that close yet. I wish it were otherwise, though."

"What's wrong," Mio asked. "Is Yumi the hold out?"

"Actually, it's me," Sachiko responded. "My situation is complicated." She went on to explain about her arranged marriage. "So you see, I'm afraid that if I can't get out of the engagement, I will just end up hurting her more."

"And Yumi is aware of your situation," the red head inquired.

"Yes," Sachiko replied. "I told her over the weekend. She told me to have a little faith. That things will work out."

"Then what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation," Mio said, exasperated. "Yumi adores you more than anything. When she talks about you, her face lights up like I've never seen before. She's a big girl and knows the possible consequences. If you don't do anything, she's going to get hurt also. If you confess there's a chance both of you will be happy. If things don't work out, Yumi has me and a host of other people in her life that will help her get through the pain. She's strong. She'll make it. Why don't you worry about yourself instead."

"You've given me a lot to think about, Mio-san," Sachiko told the redhead, and finished her drink. "You've known Yumi a while, haven't you?"

"I've known her ever since she started here," the redhead replied. "I'd like to think I'm her best friend. Why do you ask?"

"Well, let's say I wanted to pursue a relationship with Yumi," the heiress stated. "How should I go about it?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it. Can I get you another?" Mio said indicating Sachiko's empty glass. When the heiress nodded, she got up and headed to the bar.

XxX

Touko was scared, as she stood outside the front doors of the Rosebud. Summoning all her courage, she reached for the door and rushed through. She still must have looked nervous, because a redhead waiting by the bar, looked over at her, concerned. "Are you OK," the redhead asked. "You look frightened. Is there someone stalking you."

Touko shook her head, not being able to find her voice yet. She didn't expect to be noticed as soon as she walked in, and he heart was still in her throat. "It's alright," the beautiful girl with the red hair said soothingly. "Nothing is going to happen to you. My name is Mio. I work here. What's your name, dear"

"T-Touko," the girl with the banana curls stuttered, finally starting to calm down.

"Well Touko-chan," Mio said patting a bar stool next to her. "Have a seat here and I'll get you a coke. Is that okay?"

The younger girl nodded and hopped up on the stool. "Thank you, Mio-sama," she said politely. "That would be wonderful." Mio took Sachiko's drink, gave it to the girl, and signaled the bartender for another. Touko reached into her pocket and withdrew some bills and offered them to the redhead.

"Don't worry about that. It's my treat," the redhead said fondly. "When you feel a little better, we can have 'Papa Bear' escort you to the bus stop, or we can call you a cab."

"That won't be necessary," Sachiko's voice came from behind Mio.

Mio turned and gave the heiress a confused look, while Touko exclaimed, "Sachiko-sama, is that you in that suit?"

"Yes, it's me, Touko-chan," the woman answered. She then turned to Mio. "This is my cousin Matsudaira Touko. I apologize for any trouble she caused you. I'll call someone to pick her up."

Sachiko reached for her phone. Touko lunged at the taller girl, and grabbing the cell to prevent her from dialing. "No, Sachiko-sama," she pleaded. "I just came to see Yumi-san. Let me stay. I'll be good."

"This is no place a young girl like you should be," the older girl argued.

"Yumi-san was younger than me, when she started working here," Touko countered, and looked in the redhead's direction for support.

The younger girl reminded Mio a little of Yumi, when the brown haired girl first started. "She's right, Sachiko-sama," the redhead said, defending the likeable girl. "Touko's old enough to work here. If we had any openings, I'm sure Papa Bear would hire her in a minute."

Sachiko glared at Mio, as if to say, "Thanks for nothing." The redhead just shrugged her shoulders. The heiress turned to the younger girl and said, "You can stay, Touko-chan, but we can't be bothering Yumi. She would get into trouble. Why don't we sit in the back and watch her work."

The three girls walked back to Sachiko's original table, and sat down. The heiress enjoyed watching Touko's agitation as the younger girl observed Yumi in action. Right now, the brunette and the older man were dancing to the light music playing over the speakers.

_'I wish that was me,'_ Touko thought to herself as she watched the pair spin around across the dance floor. She focused on them, trying to see the face of the man, whose presence was keeping her from Yumi. Then suddenly, she caught an unobstructed view of the man's face, and exclaimed in confusion, "Uncle Tooru?"

"What about my father, Touko," Sachiko asked the younger girl.

"He's the man dancing with Yumi-san," the young girl replied pointing at the couple on the dance floor.

Sachiko looked closer, and kicked herself for not recognizing her father sooner. "How did I miss that," she asked rhetorically. "You're absolutely correct. That is my father, but I wonder what he's doing here?"

Touko looked at her cousin and shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "But I think I might have a way to find out." The younger girl took out her cell.

"Who are you calling," Sachiko asked, as she stopped the younger girl from dialing.

"Suguru Onii-sama," the drill haired girl responded.

"I have a plan," the heiress stated. "Go ahead and call him, Touko. But this is what we need him to do." Sachiko explained to the young girl exactly what was required of the man waiting outside in the car.

XxX

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Yumi-chan," Tooru said as he escorted the brunette back to the table. The man's attitude had undergone a drastic change for the better after the shoulder massage and exposure to Yumi's unwavering cheerfulness. "Are you sure we haven't met before. I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere."

"I'm sure, I have never met you before tonight," the brunette said truthfully. The only reason she knew that he was Sachiko's father was the last name, and from the couple of times the heiress had mentioned him. She had originally thought that Sayako had sent him to investigate her, but after talking to the man throughout the evening, she realized that Ogasawara Tooru was no different from any of the other men who have passed through the doors of the Rosebud,. He was trying to find a little happiness, in his unfulfilled life.

Just then Mio passed by their table with Suguru and Touko in tow. Suguru stopped in front of them and addressed the brunette. "Yumi-chan, how nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Kashewagi-san," Yumi said, politely.

"Suguru what are you doing here," Tooru asked. "And bringing Touko-chan too. Have you no shame. This is no place to bring a child."

"Yumi-chan, is a stand up performer," Suguru started to explain. "The last time I was here, I was so impressed that I thought to bring Touko-chan here so she could see another facet of the performing arts. One that might be a good backup, if acting falls through." Her turned to Yumi and introduced Touko, before asking the brunette, "Do you think you could sing something for us, Yumi-chan."

Yumi blushed under Suguru's scrutiny and replied, "Is there a particular song you would like me to sing?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Suguru said.

"Well why don't we all move to a table in front of the stage," Yumi suggested. "You can see better from there."

Mio guided Suguru, Tooru, and Touko to a table at the center of the stage front. Yumi went up the side stairs and fiddled with the karaoke machine. Then she took the microphone and walked to the center of the stage. Meanwhile Sachiko moved up to a table behind and to the left of her father and cousins.

As the introductory strains of the Gershwin standard, "Summertime" started to play over the sound system, the brunette sat down at the edge of the stage. When Yumi opened her mouth and started to sing, Touko was in awe over the pure tones that came out. All the young girl's attention was focused on the singer, as Yumi walked toward her with arm outstretched. Shivers traveled down her spine when that hand cupped her cheek and the brunette sand the words, "Now hush, little baby don't you cry." When the touch was gone, and Yumi started to work the crowd, she sighed, and sadly watched the brunette shower attention on the other customers who gathered around the tables by the stage. By the time the song was done, Yumi had made a complete circuit and was standing right in front of her again.

Applause erupted around them at the end of the song. "You were great, Yumi-san," Touko gushed. "I'd love to hear some more."

"Maybe some other time," Tooru interrupted. "You should be home in bed." The older man turned to the brunette and said, "Thank you for a lovely evening, Yumi-chan. I hope I can see you again sometime."

Yumi nodded and smiled, saying, "The pleasure was all mine, Tooru-san. Have a good night." She waved as the older man escorted Touko and Suguru out. The brunette gave Touko one last smile as Mio brought her back to her senses.

"You public awaits," the redhead said, pointing to the stage. Yumi sighed and climbed the stairs to enter the next request. For the next hour she performed, song after song. She even made sure Sachiko received a good share of her attention as well.

Sachiko was amazed by the fact that the brunette didn't realize how good she really was. The heiress was enchanted by the bewitching figure performing in front of her. She was so absorbed by Yumi that she didn't realize Mio sat down next to her until the redhead spoke. "Sachiko-sama, if you really are serious about how to pursue Yumi, come by here at two tomorrow. I have some ideas to run by you." With that the redhead stood up and left.

XxX

Yumi was done singing, and finally made it back to where the heiress was sitting. "Thank you for waiting," she said sitting down across from the older girl.

"I'd wait one thousand years to sit across from you and gaze into your eyes," Sachiko replied boldly, causing the brunette to blush.

"Sachiko," Yumi whined. "Stop that. You're embarrassing me."

"Alright, I'll stop," Sachiko responded, smiling fondly. "I see you met my father tonight. What do you think of him?"

"He's nice," the brunette replied. "He has a big heart, just like his daughter. Though, I sense he is full of sadness and regret."

"He lost the love of his life many years ago," Sachiko explained. The heiress told Yumi the bits and pieces that she had put together regarding her fathers relationship with Maria, carefully avoiding any mention of the older blonde.

"That's just so sad," Yumi said, empathizing with the older man. "No wonder he's so melancholy."

"Can we change the subject," the heiress asked, feeling very uncomfortable with the way the conversation was turning. When the brunette agreed, she said, "I got you a present." Sachiko handed Yumi's phone back, with the additional accessory.

Yumi looked at the silver cross on the strap. "Ooh," she exclaimed excitedly. "It's so pretty. I absolutely love it. Thank you."

The heiress took out her own phone. "I even got a matching one for myself," she said showing the younger girl hers. "Just having it makes me feel closer to you. Now when I see it, I'll be reminded of you."

The brunette turned red. "There you go embarrassing me again," she giggled, then changed the subject. "You should get home. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Sachiko sighed. "You're right, I should get going. Even though I don't want to leave."

"Will I see you tomorrow," the younger girl asked.

"I have some things to do," the heiress responded, getting out of her seat. "I'll give you a call, though. Have a good night, Yumi."

"Good night, Sachiko," Yumi replied as she watched Sachiko's walk away.

Disclaimer: All music reference and quoted above is property of its respective copyright holder.

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading this seventeenth installment of Re-Humanizing Sachiko.

Between reviews and PMs, I am getting the feeling most of you would be interested in knowing a little about Sayako's past and why she is the way she is. I do have some notes I've made about it, and would be willing to put them in a more readable form. To that end, I have created a poll on my profile page so that you readers can drive the train on this. By voting you can instruct me as to how you want Sayako's story presented, if at all. I will bow to your wishes on this. I will be closing the poll on August 10th, 2012, so please vote, and let your wishes be known.

And now onto the reviewers, I love so much:

AsulNaRosa: Yes, things will be heating up between Sachiko and Touko soon, so you might want to 'hunker down' and watch from a safe distance.

Guest (1): Thanks.

Honulicious: Sachiko is relationship challanged, but I think Mio's pep talk might have triggered something. I guess we'll see what happens if Sachiko shows up at the Rosebud.

Rasta Lioness: Thank you for the complement on my characterization of Sayako. Please make sure to visit the poll and vote.

Miracles79: As my favorite TV character is fond of saying, "There are always possibilities." But I do tend to agree that the Touko/Sachiko match up may be a bit one sided, but remember David vs Goliath.

Spikesagitta: Yumi always looks for the best in people, even after they do her wrong.

insomniac1970: Thank you for your words of appreciation. I am going to keep doing my best to give this story the time it deserves, rather than get too impatient with myself and rush things along.

Chinensis' Fan: Actually two Mister Ogasawaras showed up. And Tooru monopolized most of Yumi's time :(. But I'm thinking that you'll like what I have planned next.

Nyaaaaaaah: You also may be interested in what happens next.

yieee: Unfortunately, I can only write so much during the week. So in the choice between longer chapters or quicker updates. I'm sure most people would prefer quicker updates. But I will make sure I put extra fluff in the next chapter for you.


	18. Chapter 18

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 18

* * *

_**Touko was running through the dark forest, her path lit dimly by the full moon filtering through the leafy canopy above her head. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and listen. She heard the angry voices of the mob that was chasing her.**_

_**"Touko is nothing but a filthy commoner."**_

_**"She doesn't even know her true parents."**_

_**"I heard her mother was a whore."**_

_**"She was abandoned, left outside like a sack of trash."**_

_**"That's all she is. Trash."**_

_**"Acting like a Matsudaira. She's better suited to be their servant, not their daughter."**_

_**Touko knew she had to start running again, or else the mob would get her. She turned to start again, but she tripped and fell to the ground. The young girl tried to get up, but she was too tired. Touko didn't know how long she'd been running, but she had no more energy left. The mob finally reached her, with their pitchforks and torches.**_

_**"Surround her. Don't let her get away" a woman's voice in the front said, and the young girl was encircled by the angry people. One of them took a rope, tied her hands behind her, and lifted the girl to her feet.**_

_**"What should we do to her," another voice asked from the back of the crowd.**_

_**"Kill her," part of the crowd said.**_

_**"Burn her," the other half said simultaneously.**_

_**Touko looked up at the leader of the pack and recognized the woman. It was Ogasawara Sayako, the mother of her cousin, Sachiko. Sayako took a step forward and said, "Matsudaira Touko. You are accused of acting above your station, and you are sentenced to death by burning. Tie her to that tree," the older woman said to the man behind her, and she ordered the rest of the mob to collect firewood.**_

_**Touko felt herself dragged and held against a tree. She then felt a heavy rope being wrapped around her so she couldn't get away. Her battered feet were bruised more as firewood was thrown at them. Then everyone moved away from the tree as Sayako approached her brandishing a lit torch. The young girl was shaking with fear. She opened her mouth and yelled, "Please! Somebody save me!"**_

_**Just as the torch was less than a foot away from the kindling, The word "STOP" thundered across the sky as a bolt of lightning struck the area between the torch and the wood by her feet. The mob quickly disbanded, and Sayako dropped the torch and ran back into the woods.**_

_**Touko watched as an angel descended from the sky, wearing a white gossamer gown. She looked up and as the figure came closer she recognized it as Yumi. **_

_**When the angel touched down, she immediately went over and untied Touko from the tree. She pulled the younger girl into a close comforting embrace. The brunette patted Touko's back as the latter cried into her shoulder. "Shh, everything's going to be fine, Touko-chan," she said lovingly. "I'll watch over and protect you."**_

Touko opened her eyes, and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her heart was beating fast, so she took some deep breaths to calm herself down. She looked over at her clock. It was a half an hour before she usually woke up, so she untangled herself from her covers, and got out of bed. It was silly for her to try and go back to sleep now. She put her slippers on, padded to the bathroom, and started to wash the night's sweat off her body. As she sat in the tub, Touko sighed, remembering how safe she felt in Yumi's embrace.

XxX

"You really need to get some more sleep at night, Yumi-chan," Maria said to the brunette, who was sitting slumped at the break room table with a can of coffee.

"I just got wrapped up looking through my father's files," Yumi told the blonde.

"What are you looking for that's so important you must lose sleep over it," the older woman asked.

"I'm just trying to get a feel for what my father was like," the younger girl lied. Somehow the girl's instincts told her that if she mentioned anything about the missing papers or Sayako-sama, it would cause trouble for her with the older blonde.

"Well, just don't obsess over it," Maria warned. "Make sure you get enough sleep. I wouldn't want you to make yourself sick over this." The older woman left the room, leaving Yumi sitting there thinking.

Last night after she came one from the Rosebud, Yumi started looking through one of the file boxes, and sorting the papers she found inside. She started with four piles: 'Personal,' 'Correspondence,' 'Drawings,' and 'Financial'. She found she also had to create a fifth pile, 'Other'. As she picked up each paper, she gave it a quick glance and placed it on the appropriate pile. Once she was done with the initial sorting, the brunette planned to give the piles a closer examination, starting with the 'Financial' pile, due to Tooru-san's veiled remarks earlier.

Yumi bent her neck from side to side, and finished the black coffee. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, so she could splash some water on her face in an effort to keep herself awake. Afterward, she walked down the hall thinking to herself, _'It's going to be a long day.'_

XxX

Sachiko woke up on time, got ready, and left for school with a spring in her step. _ 'Today's the day. Today I will find out how to make Yumi mine,'_ the heiress thought on the drive to school. She was still nervous about meeting Mio later that afternoon, not knowing the redhead that well. She also wondered for a moment if she was being set up, before pushing the thought out of her mind. _ 'I don't think Yumi would be friends with a mean or cruel person. Mio must be a good person.'_

Sachiko had no idea what the afternoon would bring, but she vowed to follow any instructions Mio gave her to the letter. She had never been in a position to confess her love for someone. She never dreamed she'd have anyone to confess to, either. The situation was all new, and held a bit of uncertainty that things could go very wrong, but she tried not to dwell on the feeling too much, lest she become fearful and not show up at all. _'This is my one chance,' _she thought. _ 'I better not screw it up.'_

The heiress morning classes seemed to stretch into eternity, as she watched the clock, anxious to be away and doing something to move her relationship with Yumi forward. Mio's talk with her last night fanned the flames of her desire to get closer to the younger brunette. It also gave her the confidence she needed to act on her feelings. Especially since her cousin, Touko was waiting in the wings to box her out. Sachiko hated to lose, and to be defeated by her younger cousin, would definitely be a hard pill to swallow.

Lunch came and her morning classes were over. Sachiko headed out the front gate, and boarded the bus to M station, where she planned on doing some light shopping, before heading over to the Rosebud and her two o'clock meeting with Mio.

XxX

Sachiko was fifteen minutes early, when she arrived at the Rosebud. She tried the front doors, and finding them locked, proceeded to knock. A man's voice from inside yelled, "Coming." A minute or so later a big, portly gentleman answered the door. "How may I help you," he said.

"My name is Ogasawara Sachiko," the heiress replied. "Mio-san asked me to meet her here at two."

"I know who you are," the big man stated. "My name is Himawarii. But all the girls here call me 'Papa Bear'. Feel free to do the same." He held the door for the black haired girl, and locked it back up once she entered. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything," he offered.

Not wanting to be rude by declining the man, Sachiko answered, "I'll just have some water, if it's not a bother."

"Not at all, child," he responded and moved behind the bar. "Pull up a stool, and have a seat." Papa Bear filled a glass with ice, then added water, as the young heiress hopped up on a stool across from him. He passed over the drink to Sachiko. "So you're the one that has captured my little Yumi-chan's heart," the older man stated in a fatherly fashion.

"Yes, Himawarii-sama," the heiress answered. "Just as she's captured mine."

"I'm glad it goes both ways," Papa Bear said. "You see, all the girls working here are my family. They are the daughters and granddaughters, I never had. Even the ones who have moved on, still know they can come to me if they ever needed anything. Let me show you something." The older man opened the register, took out a photograph, and handed it to Sachiko. "I just got that in the mail last week."

The black haired girl looked at the picture. It was of a pretty woman with short, cropped, black hair in a hospital bed. The woman was holding an infant, and standing beside her was a man of average build. Both the man and the woman were smiling proudly. "What a beautiful baby," she said fondly.

"That's my namesake, Gendo," Papa Bear said proudly, puffing out his chest. "The woman is Yuka-chan. She quit working here to get married to Kouta about two years ago." The man chucked to himself. "I still remember when Kouta walked into my office, shaking like a leaf, and asked my permission to marry her. Do you know what I told him." Sachiko took a sip of water and shook her head. "I asked him one question before I made my decision. 'Will you love and cherish her with your whole heart?'"

"Of all the girls who have worked here, past and present," the older man continued. "Yumi-chan is the dearest to my heart. She's a very special girl. She deserves someone who loves and appreciates her. So if you aren't prepared to love her with every fiber of your being, you better just leave here now and never come back."

_'How dare he,'_ Sachiko's mind fumed at the old man's insinuations. "I'll have you know, I love Yumi," the heiress argued. "She is everything to me. She's the sunlight that shines upon my face, and the very air I take into my lungs. My soul would waste away to nothing, if she weren't in my life. I would rather be dead than live in a world without my Yumi."

"If that is how you truly feel, then I will not stand in your way," the older man said, grudgingly.

"I can assure you that Yumi is the one love in my life, Himawarii-sama," the heiress vowed. "I would rather do harm to myself, before I would ever think of hurting her."

"Then I wish you both the best," the owner said.

"Thank you," replied Sachiko gratefully.

Just then Mio walked through from the back room. "Sachiko, I'm glad you came," she said excitedly. "Are you ready to turn the tables on that brown haired minx?"

"EH!?" Sachiko exclaimed.

XxX

_'I can't believe this,'_ Touko said to herself as she looked at the Society section of the afternoon newspaper. In big letters, above the fold, read the headline: "Ogasawara heiress to marry in October." The article then went on to tell about Sachiko's engagement to Suguru, and that the ceremony would be in October, just about a month from now. Even though this seemed like good news for the drill haired girl, she still felt sad for her cousin and the brunette she cared a great deal for. _ 'I wonder if Sachiko knows yet. Or Yumi.' _ She reached for her phone and dialed Yumi's number. _'It will be better if the news comes from me,'_ she thought as the line rang in her ear.

"Hello, this is Yumi," the brunette said, answering the phone.

"Yumi-san this is Touko," the younger girl stated.

"Touko-chan, how nice to hear from you," Yumi responded excitedly. "I hope you enjoyed my little performance last night."

The girl with the banana curls turned red, thinking about what happened at the Rosebud the previous evening. "Y-you were really great, Yumi-san," Touko said. "Just like a professional singer. I enjoyed it. I truly did"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Yumi said happily. "I chose that song specifically with you in mind."

_'Just for me,'_ Touko echoed in her mind, feeling special. "Thank you for thinking of me, Yumi-san," she said. "You don't know how good that made me feel." She looked down and caught sight of the paper laying on her lap, reminding her of the real reason she called the brown eyed girl. _ 'I can't tell her about the wedding over the phone,' _she thought sadly. "Yumi-san, do you think we can meet somewhere today," Touko asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Touko-chan," the brunette worriedly inquired.

"I can't talk about it over the phone," the younger girl stated. "I'd rather tell you when I see you."

"Okay," Yumi replied. " How about you meet me when I'm done here." Touko agreed and the brunette arranged to meet the younger girl after her shift at Maria's. "See you then."

XxX

"Mio, I can't wear this. It feels like I'm hanging out all over," Sachiko complained as she walked around in the short, blue, high-necked key hole dress. The outfit was borrowed from the shorter, less busty redhead, so the hem of the dress fell to mid thigh on the heiress, rather than just above the knee, and the bodice was tighter, revealing more cleavage, through the key hole.

Mio laughed and shrugged off the heiress' complaints. "Stop your whining, Sachiko," the redhead shot back. "If you want to win over Yumi you'll have to give her some 'service' in all aspects of the word. I think you look 'hot' and I'm sure our favorite brunette will just drool, once she takes a look at you. Hurry up and put those heels on. We have some rehearsing to do before she gets here in about an hour."

XxX

Yumi left out the front door of Maria's after thanking Ume for agreeing to take over her cleaning duties. She walked toward the ice cream parlor, where she took Sachiko on their first 'date'. This was where she asked Touko-chan to wait for her. When she entered the shop, she looked around for the younger girl, who had been seated at a booth in the back.

"Good day, Touko-chan," the brunette said as she approached the table where the girl was seated.

"Good day," the younger girl replied, unable to meet Yumi's eyes. "Please have a seat."

Yumi sat down across from the drill haired girl. "What's wrong," she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Touko slid the paper across the table to the brunette. "I hate being the one to break this to you, forgive me," she said apologetically. "But I thought it would be better if you heard it from me, rather than someone else."

Yumi picked up the paper, and read through the article about Sachiko's engagement and upcoming wedding. She wasn't surprised about the earlier date, having been told about it from Sayako yesterday. She was mildly surprised that Kashewagi-san was the heiress' fiancee. "They do make a striking couple," she commented to the younger girl.

Touko looked at Yumi with an expression of unbelief. "You're not bothered by this," she asked, amazed that the brunette wasn't upset over the news.

"I'm certain something will come up to cancel the wedding," Yumi stated, confident that she would be able to provide the requested papers to Sayako by the upcoming deadline. "Have a little faith."

"How can you be so calm and passive about this," Touko argued. "The woman you love is set to be married within a month. If it were me, I'd be working out contingency plans."

"The way I look at it," Yumi started explaining. "If it is God's plan that Sachiko and I get together, then he will provide the means to call off the wedding. If not, then nothing I do will change that fact. Getting upset about it will not help matters."

"You rely too much on faith, Yumi-san," Touko criticized. "What if there isn't any God, or what if He doesn't care about you."

"Don't be silly Touko-chan," the brunette countered, lovingly. "God cares about all his children. Even the ones who don't have any faith. You included."

There was something in Yumi's tone made the younger girl want to believe in something bigger and more powerful than herself, that like the brunette, accepts her for who she is, faults included. The thought made Touko feel warm inside, and all the more willing to shield the lovely brown-eyed angel from the inevitable pain when Sachiko left. That's the reason Touko could say with conviction, "No matter what happens, Yumi-san, I will always be on your side."

"I know, Touko-chan," Yumi said, as if she always knew. "Thank you. Now how would you like to share a parfait with me." When the younger girl agreed, the brunette called the waitress over and ordered a large strawberry banana parfait with two spoons.

XxX

"Yumi," Mio called as the brunette came through the door. "You have to see this darling outfit I bought at the thrift store." The redhead wrapped an arm around her friend and guided the girl to the locker room. Once there, Mio held up her purchase to show Yumi. It was a white one piece dress. The style was more classic than showy, and the hem looked like it would settle about calf high. Yumi fell in love with it at first sight.

The brunette took it and held it up to her, in front of a mirror. "You're right, it is cute," she said. "I'm surprised you would choose something so subdued. Usually you like to wear hot, sexy, and flashy clothing."

Mio took the dress and looked at herself critically in the mirror for a moment. "On second thought, maybe it is too subdued," she sighed handing the dress over. "Why don't you take it. It's more your style than mine."

"I didn't mean it like that," Yumi back pedaled, fearing she insulted her best friend. "Maybe it's time for a change. You keep it."

Mio giggled at the brunette's mortified expression. "It's alright, Yumi. Really. You do look better in that style than I do. Especially when you wear you hair up. It gives you more the 'girl next door' look."

"Thank you Mio," Yumi gushed, holding the dress close to her chest. "If you ever do want it back, all you have to do is ask."

"Wear it in good health," the redhead said smiling at her friend. "In fact why don't you wear it tonight."

"Okay," the younger girl said beaming, and changed into the dress right away. Once it was on, she twirled, causing the hem to flare. "What do you think, Mio."

"You look absolutely ravishing, Yumi," Mio said, looking her friend up and down. "Come on, let's get out on the floor, and show off your new clothes."

Yumi followed Mio out to the bar area. She was surprised when she saw everyone there, including Papa Bear. As she got nearer the group, they parted to allow a raven haired beauty to pass through, wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes. The brunette's jaw dropped as she saw her love in all her glory, from long shapely legs, and full bosom up to sapphire eyes and black hair.

Sachiko slowly approached Yumi, getting an eyeful herself. _'God, she looks so sweet and innocent,'_ the heiress thought. 'I'd hate to see her lose her smile.' When she finally stood in front of the brunette, she bowed and said the words Mio had drilled into her earlier. "Welcome, Ojousama. My name is Sachiko. Please allow me to serve you tonight."

_'That's my line,' _Yumi said to herself, blushing. _'I'm not worthy to be served by a princess of Sachiko's breeding. I am the true servant here.'_ She felt Mio tap her on her shoulder, bringing her back to herself. "T-thank you," she stuttered. "The pleasure is mine, Sachiko."

Sachiko was relieved when Yumi finally spoke. She was starting to fear that she had somehow done something wrong, after such a long silence. "Please allow me to escort you to a table, Yumi-sama."

The addition of the honorific, nearly caused Yumi to drop to the floor. Never before had she heard it said so lovingly, and definitely never in reference to herself. She followed Sachiko to a table in front of center stage. The brunette sat down at the chair the heiress pulled out for her.

Sachiko came around the table, after the brunette was seated. "May I get you something to drink," she asked.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," she said nervously. "And get one for yourself too"

Sachiko left for the bar, returning a moment later with two glasses of white wine. "I'm sorry, Yumi-sama," the older girl apologized. "This is what the bartender gave me. She also said to relax, you are off for the night." She placed the glasses down on the table, then sat across from the younger girl.

Yumi patted Sachiko gently on the hand and smiled softly. "It's alright," she said fondly. "I think we've been set up." She picked up her glass and held it up to make a toast. "To rose-lipped maidens." She too a sip, and smiled as the raven haired beauty do the same. "You make a beautiful hostess, Sachiko."

The heiress blushed at the complement. Up until now she felt she was doing everything wrong. She felt so out of her comfort zone, she was starting to wonder if Mio was playing a trick on her. But after seeing the angelic smile the brunette gave, and hearing the younger girl's kind words, Sachiko knew that she could serve this woman for the rest of her life and not tire of it.

"I've also prepared a song for you, Yumi-sama. If it would please you," Sachiko said hopefully.

Yumi squeezed the black haired girl's hand. "I would love to hear you sing, my Sachiko."

The heiress blushed at the declaration of ownership. It made her feel good to know she was wanted by the lovely, brown-eyed angel. She took another sip of wine to steel her nerves before she got up and climbed the stairs to the stage. Mio handed her the microphone, and waited until she was ready to start the song. It was the Gershwin tune, "I've Got a Crush on You."

_How glad the many millions Of Dirks and Mikes and Williams _

_Would be, to capture me _

_But you had such persistence _

_You wore down my resistance _

_I fell, and it was swell _

Yumi nearly crawled out of her skin when Sachiko opened her mouth and started singing in a soft, sexy husky voice. All during the first section, her eyes were glued to the ravishing girl in the blue dress. As the heiress slowly approached her, she could feel herself heating up.

_You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo _

_How I won you I shall never, never know _

_It's not that you're attractive _

_But oh, my heart grew active _

_When you came into view_

Sachiko's slow sultry walk was having it's effect on the brunette. Yumi clenched her knees together, trying to stem the tide of her arousal. She almost screamed with pleasure as she felt the heiress' soft hands gently caress her cheeks. She was completely enthralled by this blue-eyed goddess in front of her.

_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie _

_All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh _

_I never had the least notion _

_That I could fall with such emotion_

The heiress looked directly into Yumi's eyes as she down next to the brunette, and sang the words with all the feeling her heart could muster. She was amazed at how the younger girl's adoring gaze could bring warmth to her heart, and make her feel like she was the only one in the world.

_Could you coo, could you care _

_For a cunning cottage we could share _

_The world will pardon my mush _

_Because I've got a crush, my baby, on you_

She slid down to the floor and rested her head on Yumi's lap as she finished singing. As the brunette's hand ran fingers through her hair, Sachiko sighed softly, and snuggled herself deeper into the young girl, enjoying the closeness she felt.

"That was wonderful, Sachiko," Yumi said breathlessly. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Sachiko freed herself from the girl's hands and knelt in front of Yumi. "I'd like to share a lot more with you, Yumi," she said looking at the brunette with loving eyes. "I'm deeply, and utterly in love with you, my angel. I cannot go a day without seeing you, or let an hour pass when I don't think of you in some way. When I close my eyes and think of you, I can feel your comforting presence surround me. I love you, my Yumi. I can't foresee what may happen in the future, but if I have my way, I would spend the rest of my years with you, if you would have me."

Yumi felt tears leaking from her eyes. Never before had she felt so happy. Her heart screamed for her to say, _'Yes, Sachiko. I love you too. I would be happy to grow old with you._' But a tiny voice in the back of her mind, urged caution, until she knew the wedding was canceled for good. The war waged on between her heart and mind, while Sachiko looked at her expectantly. She looked directly into Sachiko's eyes and all her resistance melted. "I love you too, Sachiko," the brunette answered. "I've wanted to say those words many times to you, but I was afraid you would push me away. I felt I was not worthy of you. I'm so glad you feel the same way." With that Yumi sealed their confessions with a soft loving kiss to Sachiko's full lips.

Mio and the other girls cheered once the two love birds broke apart. Both girls blushed amidst congratulatory wished. Even Papa Bear was moved. He come over to the pair and told Sachiko, that the heiress "better take good care of his little Yumi-chan," then he instructed them to go out and have a celebratory meal.

Sachiko and Yumi took the man up on his suggestion and left the Rosebud hand in hand. Sachiko called her driver to pick them up, and she took the brunette to a good restaurant, where the ate good food and drank some more wine. At the end of the meal, the heiress saw Yumi stifle a yawn. "Are you tired, love," she asked.

Yumi nodded. "It's been a long exciting day," she said. "I'm also a bit overwhelmed by all that has happened. Not that I would change a thing."

Sachiko smiled at Yumi. "Let's get you home," she said as she left enough money on the table to cover their bill and tip. The heiress took the brunette's hand, helped her out of her seat, and left the restaurant.

During the car ride home, Yumi snuggled into Sachiko and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. She turned and kissed the heiress lightly. The older woman softly returned the kiss. The pair of them traded kisses all the way back to Yumi's apartment building, each kiss getting longer and more passionate. When they arrived, Yumi's heated eyes met Sachiko's. "Do you want to spend the night," she said with a mischievous gleam.

The black haired girl gave the brunette a quick kiss. "I'd love to, but we don't have to hurry," Sachiko said softly. "We have all the time in the world. I also want our first time to be special, like you do. Plus, I think we've had a little too much to drink to make wise judgments. Is that okay with you my love."

Yumi pouted for a second, then leaned over and gave her partner a full kiss. "I guess I can wait. Good night, my love," the brunette said as she exited the vehicle.

"Good night, Yumi. I love you," Sachiko said before the door closed.

* * *

Disclaimer: All music referenced and quoted above is property of its respective copyright holders.

Authors Notes:

Reminder: Please don't forget to visit my profile page and vote on the status of Sayako's history. As of this posting I only have 5 readers who have voted. So make your wishes known.

I am really enjoying sharing this humble story with you readers. Between all the reviews and comments I have received, I can tell you do also. So please keep on doing what you're doing. And if some of you are too shy to review, drop me a PM instead. Thanks for being here so I can be here.

Take care.

XxX

Honulicious: If you'll remember, Papa Bear specifically told Yumi that he would prefer it if she asked Sachiko not to visit the club due to the fact of what happened that first time, hence the heiress' disguise. Touko was never aware of that so she just came as herself. Yes you're right Tooru has no idea who Yumi is. I do hope you liked Mio's plan to get the pair together.

Rasta Lioness: I'm glad you are liking the story, extra characters included. Unfortunately I think Yumi will keep her own counsel a while longer.

Nyaaaaaaah: Let me know what you think of Mio's surprise. That document is what Sayako is looking for. She told Yumi she'd cancel the wedding if she got it. So let's hope Yumi can find it.

Spikesagitta: That's what we all hope, my friend.

fyrwarrior: Thanks for the complement. And I agree Sayako does make a great evil queen.

isaidshutup: Who knows :-) However remember what happened the last time Sayako thought Tooru was stepping out on her.

yieee: Well, I hope you liked the extra fluff. Hopefully our brown-eyed heroine can find what she needs in time. Tick Tock. And as far as updates/length. I am trying to keep up with a weekly schedule for updates. But I'll try to see if I can squeeze in a little more, but no promises. (Weasel Clause)

EJ Daniels: I really like the idea of making Tooru the tragic martyr. It also adds a little foreshadowing of what may happen if things go terribly wrong for Sachiko.

CelticX: I think Papa Bear would have twisted me into a pretzel, if I had caused such drama at his club. He's kind of big and scary, but has a heart of gold when it counts.


	19. Chapter 19

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 19

Yumi awoke Wednesday morning in a ball of sweat, with a pounding headache. She got to her feet shakily and shuffled over to the bathroom. The brunette opened the medicine cabinet and took out her thermometer. She turned it on and placed it under her arm. She frowned when she looked at it. _'I can't be sick now,' _she thought, glumly. _ 'I have too may things to do.'_

The sound of her phone, drilled through her pounding head, causing her to wince. She staggered over to the counter where she plugged the phone in to charge last night, scrambled for the phone, and answered it. "Hello," she rasped into the phone.

"Good Morning, darling," Sachiko's voice said. "You don't sound too well. Is everything alright?"

"I just have a little fever, and a headache," Yumi answered. "I'll just go out and get some medicine and I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"You'll do no such thing," the heiress asserted. "You're going to call in sick, and get some rest."

"But ..." Yumi started to interrupt.

"But nothing," Sachiko argued. "You are going to stay home and rest. I'll come over and bring anything you need, so you won't have to go out."

"You don't have to do that," the brunette said. "I can take care of myself. I don't want to be a bother."

"You aren't a bother, Yumi," the heiress denied. "You are the most important person in my life. I'd be worried about you all day, if I didn't at least check on you, and see you're alright."

"If you insist," Yumi sighed, not having the energy to fight back in her weakened state.

"Good," Sachiko stated. "I'll bring over some soup, and juice. What else do you need." She took note of the couple items Yumi mentioned, then said, "I'll be over shortly. I'll call you when I get there. Get some rest in the meantime" The girls said goodbye to each other and the heiress hung up the phone.

Sachiko quickly got her things ready for school. If she left now, she'd be able to check up on Yumi, and not miss much of her first class. As she walked across the great hall, she heard her mother call out to her from the sitting room. "Where are you off to, Sachiko?"

"I have to run an errand before I go to the class," the black haired heiress responded.

"No you don't," her mother stated. "You don't have time for school anymore. There's too much to do in order to get ready for your wedding in the month we have left."

"A month," Sachiko said in disbelief. "You said the wedding wasn't going to be until after school got out, in June. You lied."

Sayako smiled menacingly. "Things changed," she said coldly. "Your grandfather and I are worried about the irresponsible way you've been acting lately. Staying out until all hours of the night. Spending money at nightclubs. Hanging out with that tramp, Fukuzawa. That behavior is going to start causing trouble for the family. We need you married and under control, before you do irreparable harm to our reputation."

"Are you having my driver spy on me," Sachiko asked accusingly.

"I asked him to do no such thing," the older woman said, feigning innocence. "He came to me, concerned about what you've been doing lately. He was really upset after last night especially. I don't even want to think about what he told me you and that girl did in the back seat. She seemed such a nice girl, and now I find out she's a lesbian. You are not to see her again, and if you even try to go behind my back, you will never leave this house unescorted until you are married."

"But mother," Sachiko argued. "I love Yumi. There's nothing you can do to change that. I'd never feel that way about Suguru, and there is definitely no way he will ever feel that for me."

"Yes, I know all about his disgusting sex life," Sayako chuckled. "You'd make quite the couple. Good thing they have artificial insemination now. Or else the family would really be in trouble without an heir."

"You wouldn't," the shocked heiress said.

"We have to insure the families survival," the older woman stated. "If you don't want to carry the child, I'm sure we can find a suitable surrogate. Maybe even this Fukuzawa girl of yours. I'm sure she'd do it for free if you asked nicely."

"Don't you talk about her like she's a nobody," Sachiko said, raising her voice. "She's a better person than any one of us. She's worked hard for what little she has, can you say the same?"

"You have no idea what things I have done for the benefit of this family, you ungrateful brat," Sayako yelled back.

"I've heard enough, mother," the younger girl said, turning her back on the older woman. "I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere, Sachiko," Sayako bit back. "We have an appointment with the bridal shop at ten to pick out your wedding gown."

"Fine, then I'll just head to my room," the heiress stated. "IF that's alright with you, mother." The younger girl stormed off in a huff, as her mother was laughing hysterically.

Sachiko violently threw her bag of school things on the bed, after she slammed the door to her room. Notebooks and texts slid all across the spread. _ 'She's such a bitch,'_ the heiress said to herself, as she clenched her fists and railed against her mother's unfairness. Then she thought about her girlfriend laying in her small apartment sick, with no one to look after her._ 'If I walk out and leave, they'll catch me before I even make it down the driveway. But I can't just leave Yumi alone. I'll give Mio a call, she'll help.'_

Sachiko took out her phone and dialed the redhead. Voice mail picked up after four rings, and the heiress left a terse message, before hanging up. There was one other person she could think of that would do anything for the beautiful brunette, but Sachiko was loath to call her cousin. Especially since she would have to explain why she couldn't do it herself, and hear the inevitable 'I told you so's'. The black haired girl had no choice. She opened her phone again and dialed Touko.

"Hello," the drill haired girl said as she answered.

"Touko-chan, this is Sachiko," the heiress responded. "I hate to ask this of you, but Yumi is sick in bed at home. Do you think you can bring her some things and check on her for me?"

"Why don't you do it," Touko replied bitterly. "It would certainly earn you brownie points, when you decide to make your move on her."

"That's part of the problem," Sachiko stated, then began to explain to her cousin about last night's confession, and the subsequent argument with her mother over the wedding and her feelings for Yumi. "So you see. There's no way, that I'd be able to get over there."

"I knew you wouldn't have the guts to follow through," Touko remarked angrily. "If it were me, I'd find a way to be with the one I loved. And now you're calling me to make up for your lack of foresight. It's just like in my second year when I ran for the Yamayurikai, because you didn't have a petit soeur to take over in your place."

"Trust me, if I had any other way to help her I would," Sachiko pleaded. "Don't you realize how hard it is for me to ask you, my rival, to do something I know I should take care of. But were talking about Yumi, and she's sick and needs taking care of. Please Touko. I'm begging you."

"Okay, I'll do it," the younger girl agreed. "Just remember, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for Yumi. Now what do I have to get?" Sachiko gave Touko, the list of things Yumi may need, to get over this fever. And once her driver left her off at the gates of Lillian, she immediately boarded a bus, and went to get the requested items.

XxX

Touko bowed and thanked the building super for letting her into Yumi's apartment. He left, giving the girl well wishes for the brunette's quick recovery. The younger girl looked around the small apartment, and wondered how the older girl could survive living like this. She walked over and put the shopping bags on the counter, then went and knelt next to the sleeping girl.

Yumi was sleeping, laying on her back, with her body covered by a blanket. Her face glistened with a sheen of sweat, and her brown hair was damp and matted. Touko touched the brunette's forehead with the back of her hand. It was very warm to the touch, signifying a high fever.

Touko stood and looked around for the bathroom. When she found it, she took a wash cloth she found hanging off the side of the sink, and wet it with cool water. She wrung out the cloth and brought it over to the sleeping girl, and placed it on Yumi's forehead. The drill haired girl went over to the counter and unpacked the shopping bag. It contained a large Styrofoam container of soup, a brick of juice boxes, and various boxes of medicines. She got out two aspirin, grabbed a cup she found on the counter, and filled it from the faucet in the bathroom.

The younger girl knelt next to the sleeping girl again, and shook the brunette gently. "Yumi," she said quietly. "Get up. It's time to take your medicine." Touko managed to get her arm under the girl's shoulders, and gently lifted her into a sitting position.

Yumi groaned, and looked at the drill haired girl through cracked eyelids. "Touko-chan," she said, dreamily, "I thought Sachiko would be here."

"Sachiko couldn't make it so she asked me to come," the younger girl responded. "Here, take this aspirin. It will help with the fever."

Yumi took the pills from the younger girl and placed them in her mouth. Touko held the water cup up to her lips, and gently tipped it. She took some water into her mouth and swallowed the pills. The drill haired girl tipped the cup more, and she drank until the cup was empty. Touko returned the cup to the counter, then went into the bathroom and came out with another damp cloth and a dry towel.

"Let's get you washed down, and changed," the drill haired girl suggested, as she started unbuttoning Yumi's pajama top. Touko's hands were shaking as she fiddled with each button. _'I wonder what they really look like,'_ she mused, blushing red as the thought came unbidden to her mind. _ 'I'm here to help her get well not ogle her.'_

It was a good thing that Yumi was still half asleep, as the younger girl slowly slid the top down off the brunette's shoulders. Touko gasped and gaped at the sight of the older girl's petit and pert breasts. _'They are even better than I dreamed of,'_ she thought in awe. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She felt increasingly warm as she brought the cloth up to the brunette's body. Slowly and lovingly, Touko ran the cloth along Yumi's sweaty skin. She felt the dampness form between her legs as she felt Yumi's hard nipples through the wet cloth when she ran it across them. It took all of the younger girls will to resist the urge to squeeze the brunette's gentle swells.

Touko breathed a sigh of relief, when she was finished wiping down Yumi's front. She moved behind the older girl and started wiping the sweat off the brunette's back with slow tender strokes. She thought she heard the older girl purr under her gentle ministrations. When she was done, the girl with the banana curls contemplated wiping down Yumi's lower half, but determined the temptation was too great.

Touko padded over to the lone dresser, rummaged around, and came back with a long, lightweight T-shirt. She pulled it over the brunette's head, and dragged it over Yumi's body covering the two objects that were a constant draw to her eyes. She gently lay Yumi back down and covered the older girl.

The younger girl placed a fresh damp cloth on Yumi's forehead, then brought the other cloths and towel back to the bathroom and hung them to dry. She walked around the small apartment and tried to imagine herself living there. _ 'How can she get along without a TV or Radio,'_ Touko thought, sadly. _ 'Or even a proper bathroom.' _ It was then that the younger girl accidentally kicked over a stack of papers that was laying on the floor.

She knelt down and straightened out the pile, stacking the papers neatly, next to the four others. She looked again to make sure no the of the other piles were messed up, when she noticed a drawing on top one of the piles. It was of a place she knew well, a place where she had spent many summers. _'Sachiko-sama's summer home,' _she said to herself as she picked it off the pile for a closer look.

It was an architectural rendering. The kind of drawing that is used to give the client and idea of what the completed building would look like. The drawing was signed and dated. It was drawn by Fukuzawa Yuchiiro, and it was done just over twenty years ago. _'So Yumi's family had contact with the Ogasawaras before now. I wonder if she knows.'_

Looking at the drawing evoked a very strong memory in the younger girl. Specifically that fateful garden party there five years prior where Touko found out she was adopted.

*** FLASHBACK *** 5 years ago

"She's not even a true Matsudaira," Saionji Yukari said loudly to Ayanokouji Kikuyo.

After hearing her family name mentioned, a twelve year old Touko's ears perked up.

"Yes," Kikuyo responded. "I overheard Sayako Obasama say that she was adopted."

_'That can't be true,'_ Touko thought, worriedly, as she wandered away from the two gossips. _ 'Mother has pictures of her holding me in the hospital.' _ However as she interacted with other party guests, she got the impression that they looked down on her for some reason. It was readily apparent that something was up when she passed Kyougoku Keiko, who was talking to Yukari and Kikuyo.

"Touko-chan, why don't you make yourself useful and go get me another iced tea," the girl said, as if talking to a common servant.

Touko stormed of into the woods amidst the laughter of the the girls. Along the path she came across a small clearing, where a tree fell. She sat on the fallen trunk and tried to calm herself down. _ 'Baka,'_ she chided herself. _'They were only saying that to get a reaction out of me, and I fell for it. God I am so stupid.'_

While the girl was lost in her thoughts a kindly looking, older gentleman walked over to her and said, "You look troubled, Touko-chan."

The young girl looked up and smiled at the old man. It was her grandfather, he was director of a small hospital, on the outskirts of Tokyo. "It's nothing, grandfather," Touko stated. "Just Saionji-san and her friends being mean. They're starting rumors that I'm adopted. How silly is that?"

The old man smiled kindly at the young girl. "Let me tell you a story, and then you can tell me how silly that is," he said, taking a seat on the log, next to his granddaughter, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "One rainy night about twelve years ago, a couple was brought into the hospital by ambulance after being in a horrible car accident. The man was dead on arrival, and the woman was just hanging on to life by a mere thread. She was pregnant, and all I can assume is that she was in labor at the time of the accident. We couldn't save her, but we could save her child. So that's what we did, and it was a beautiful baby girl. You." This admission generated a gasp from the younger girl. The old man continued, "Also about that time your mother was just recovering from a bad miscarriage, which left her unable to bear any more children. I took it upon myself to play matchmaker. Your mother recovered her will to live, and you had a mother to love and care for you."

"So the Matsudairas aren't my real parents," she asked for confirmation.

"Biologically, no," the old man answered. "But apart from your DNA, there's no difference. They love you as much as any parent loves their child. Probably more-so, since they had a choice, and they chose you."

"But who were my real parents," Touko inquired.

"I don't see why that matters, Touko-chan," he replied. "For all intents and purposes, the Matsudairas are your parents."

"I just want to know," the girl argued.

"Okay, I'll tell you," the old man agreed. "When you turn eighteen."

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Touko was brought back from her wool gathering when she heard the rustle of sheets, as Yumi sat up in bed. "What are you doing here, Touko-chan," the brunette asked groggily.

"Sachiko couldn't make it," the younger girl stated, as she went over and knelt next to the brown eyed girl. "So she called and asked me to take care of you in her place." She reached out and felt Yumi's forehead with the back of her hand. "You still seem a little warm, but not as hot as before. You should really drink something. Is fruit juice okay?" The brunette nodded her head, and Touko went to bring the girl back a juice box. She stuck the straw in and handed the box over.

Yumi put the straw to her mouth, and took a couple sips before saying, "Thank you, Touko-chan."

"It's no problem," the younger girl replied, eyes downcast. "The first string couldn't do the job, so the relief had to step in."

Yumi took another sip, and gave Touko a disapproving glance. "Don't say that," the brunette said fondly. "Why do you think you're less than Sachiko?"

_'Because I lost out,'_ Touko thought to herself, sadly, turning her head to hide the moistness in her eyes. "I brought some soup," she said, trying to change the subject. "Why don't I go heat it up for you." The younger girl stood up and went over to the counter to rewarm the soup.

"Don't change the subject, Touko-chan," Yumi chided. "Just answer the question."

The younger girl took a pot off the shelf, opened the container of soup, and poured it in the pot. She placed it on the burner to heat before she answered. "It's just that I'm always compared to her," Touko explained. "I'm tired of hearing things like: 'You're a good head of the student council, but you're no Sachiko.' It's like I'm always the lesser, second best." She started sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Yumi got up and put her hands comfortingly on the younger girl's shoulders. "Look at me, Touko-chan," she said as she lifted the girl's face with her hand. "What would you have done, if you called me this morning instead of Sachiko?"

"I w-would have offered to come take care of you," Touko replied.

Yumi gave the girl her winning smile. "So then, what's the difference?"

Touko thought about it for a second, then let out a little laugh. "I guess you're right."

When the soup was heated, the younger girl looked on the shelf for some bowls. Her face flushed as Yumi brushed against her as the brunette reached around her and took down two cups, placing them on the counter. She carefully poured soup in one of the cups and handed it to Yumi with a plastic spoon that came with the soup.

"Thank you," the brown eyed girl said. "Aren't you having any?"

Touko thought for a second, then poured soup into the second cup. She grabbed another spoon and followed the other girl to the low table in the center of the room. Both girls sat down across from each other, and proceeded to eat their meal.

Once they were done eating, Yumi looked up at Touko and asked, "Why couldn't Sachiko make it?"

"Sayako-obasama," the younger girl responded coldly.

"What happened," Yumi said in concern, knowing the woman wasn't as nice as she pretended to be.

"Apparently, she found out about you two," Touko responded. "So Sachiko is effectively under 'house arrest' until the wedding. Sayako-obasama doesn't want you to poison Sachiko with your degenerate ways."

"Eh!?" Yumi exclaimed, confusion on her face.

"Being a lesbian," the younger girl explained.

_'That's strange,'_ the brunette thought. _'Sayako-sama, almost kissed me the last time we were alone.'_ Then she remembered about the papers. "That's it," she said and crawled over to the file boxes and started sorting papers like a madwoman.

"Stop that Yumi-san," Touko said rushing over to the brunette. "Slow down, or you'll make yourself worse. What's so important that you have to do this now? Those papers look like they've been boxed for years. They can wait another day."

"No, they can't," Yumi said, and picked up another pile of papers. "The sooner I find them and give them to her, the sooner she'll call off the wedding."

Touko grabbed Yumi's hands and shook the older girl. "Calm down," she pleaded. "You're not helping yourself any. You already messed up your neat piles. Tell me what you're looking for and I'll help you find it."

"Some papers," Yumi said. "Sayako-sama came over a couple days ago and said that Tooru-san, gave my father some papers, sometime before my parents died. She also told me that if I gave them to her, she would call off the wedding. I have to find them."

The younger girl took the pile of papers from Yumi's hands, and asked, "What kind of papers did she say they were?"

"She didn't," the brunette stated. "But Tooru-san mentioned some financial papers he had that he could use to get himself free. I'm thinking they are connected somehow."

"At least that's something to go on," Touko said as she picked up all the papers that now were strewn across the floor. "Now here's what we'll do. I will go through the papers and pull out anything associated with the Ogasawara Group and it's holdings, since I know a little bit about the business"

"And what will I be doing," Yumi asked.

"Resting," Touko replied, feeling Yumi's forehead. "You're already starting to feel feverish again. Drink another juice, take some medicine, and lay back down. The less time I have to babysit you, the more time I can spend looking for the papers that will save you and Sachiko."

"Thank you, Touko-chan," Yumi said gratefully, getting up off the floor. "I'm sure if Sachiko knew what you're doing for us, she'd feel the same." The brunette walked toward the kitchen area.

"I'm not doing it for Sachiko," the younger girl said under her breath.

"What was that," the older girl asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, 'Get some rest. Why don't you.'"

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading Chapter 19. I haven't quite finished the Sayako History yet, but when I do I will post it according to the polling results. Remember the poll closes this Friday 08/10/2012. It's on my profile page...

lurker: I think it's really sweet that Sachiko wants to take care of the girl she loves.

Rasta Lioness: Wow :) that is a lot of questions tee hee

EJ Daniels: Yes I also sense a change in the wind...

Spikesagitta: Well I think with Touko's help there may be a chance...

insomniac1970: I think every Tsundere has a 'hot' side...

Miracles79: Thanks for the support. Plus the Gantt Chart and Decision Tree aren't even finished yet.

Honulicious: Completely understand about the phone... :( but thanks for thinking of me :)

Chinensis' Fan: bows thank you kindly

Nyaaaaaaah: Hopefully I explained about the papers better. And yes, Yumi appreciated everything Sachiko did.

Yieee: Well I think you got your answers in this chapter... just not the smut

Take care everyone...


	20. Chapter 20

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko - Chapter 20

Touko smiled fondly down at the sleeping brunette. She had just finished painstakingly going through the two file boxes, and compiling the pile of papers. She placed them in an empty file folder she found in one of the boxes. The younger girl, not wanting to wake the recovering girl, wrote out a short note, and placed it atop the file. She then knelt down next to the sleeping girl, bent over and softly kissed Yumi's cheek. She pulled back quickly, stood up and silently left the apartment.

Yumi felt a lot better when she woke up that evening. She was thirsty, so she went over and opened a juice box for herself, and drank it down. She opened another and brought it over to the low table, where a battered folder was laying filled with papers inside. She knelt down in front of it, and read the neatly written note left on top.

_Yumi-san, _

_Sorry I couldn't stay any longer, but I had to get home. Inside this folder is everything I found concerning the Ogasawaras. I sincerely hope what you need is inside, and everything works out for the best. I hope you are feeling better. If you need anything don't hesitate to call._

_Sincerely,_

_Touko_

_'Thank you, Touko-chan,' _she said to herself, smiling, wondering how she became good friends with the girl she only met less than a week ago. She really should do something special for the younger girl, after all the hard work Touko put into this project. She opened the folder and took a look inside. Most of the papers were correspondence related to various projects her father had worked on for the Ogasawara Group, along with associated change orders and invoices. There was also a beautifully rendered picture of a two story villa, that contained her fathers signature. She was unsure what the picture had to do with the rest of the papers, but Touko must have included it in the folder for a reason. She closed the folder after returning the drawing in her hand, and leaned back on her arms.

She looked at the time and realized it was probably too late to try and contact the Ogasawara matriarch, and set up a meeting to turn over the folder to the older woman. Her mind then turned to thoughts of her raven haired girlfriend. _'I should call her and let her know I'm feeling better,'_ she thought, as she walked over to the counter to get her phone, and set herself back down.

Yumi dialed Sachiko's number, and was surprised when an older woman's voice answered the phone instead of the heiress' she expected. "Hello,' the brunette responded. "This is Fukuzawa Yumi, calling for Ogasawara Sachiko-sama."

"Ah, Yumi-chan," the woman's voice replied. "This is Sayako. I'm sorry Sachiko can't come to the phone right now."

"Sayako-sama," Yumi exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice. "What are you doing with Sachiko-sama's phone?"

"I confiscated it," the old woman answered. "I wouldn't want my dear daughter talking to the wrong sorts of people without my knowledge. By the way, how are you getting along with the task I assigned you."

"I have a stack of papers in front of me right now, Sayako-sama," the brunette said, placing her hand on the file for reassurance. "I was planning to get in touch with you tomorrow, and arrange a meeting, in order to pass them on to you."

"I'm glad to hear it," the old woman said, casually, trying to contain her glee. "Are you free now? I can send a car to collect you, and you can turn them over tonight. Wouldn't you love be able to be with my darling daughter sooner, rather than later?"

_"Tonight," the brown eyed girl repeated. 'If I give her these tonight,' Yumi thought excitedly. 'The wedding will be called off, and I can begin building a life with Sachiko.' _ The brunette readily agreed, and asked what time she should expect the car to pick her up.

"Is an hour alright," Sayako asked. After receiving Yumi's confirmation, she hung up the phone and went to her room to get changed. When she came out, the older woman called for a driver to ready the car to take her to one of the small apartments she retained where she held various clandestine meetings.

XxX

_'God, please let Yumi be okay,'_ Sachiko fretted as she paced around her room. Some hours ago, her mother came in and relieved her of her cell phone, while other servants scurried around her room disconnecting her land line and taking the laptop she used for school. Just before her mother left, the old woman turned to her daughter and laughed, saying, "Don't even think about leaving through the patio, I had it secured from the outside. I wouldn't want you to disappear before your nuptials."

Since then, she'd been pacing across the room worrying after Yumi's health, and her own imprisonment. Finally sick of staring at her four walls, she opened her bedroom door to head off to the kitchen for a snack. A man in a dark suit was standing at the side of her doorway. Sachiko turned to him and asked coldly, "Are you here to make sure I don't escape?"

The man just stared at her blankly, and took his place behind the heiress as she strode her way down the hall. She saw lights on in her fathers study. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. She heard his voice from behind the door saying, "Come in." Sachiko opened the door and asked, "Do you have a minute, Father?"

Tooru noticed the presence of the security guard, behind his daughter and sighed inwardly. "Since when have I ever been too busy for you, Sachiko," he said smiling fondly. "Come in. Have a seat. Do you want some tea?"

Sachiko walked in and sat down in the armchair, "Tea would be wonderful, thank you, Father."

Tooru walked over to the man at the doorway. "Could you track down someone to bring us some tea," he asked. "Jasmine, if we have it."

The security guard nodded curtly, and raised his wrist to his mouth, relaying the request to his boss, the head of security, who would then pass the message on to the kitchen staff.

"Please send it in, when it gets here," Tooru instructed before shouting the door, leaving the security man in the hall. He shook his head and placed his finger to his lips, when Sachiko opened her mouth to speak. "How about a little Beethoven while we talk?" He asked as he punched some numbers into the panel on the wall, by the fireplace. Shortly the beginning strains of the Ninth Symphony played through the speakers in the ceiling. "I'm sorry for what you're going through," he said sadly. "I never thought your mother would be so extreme about the wedding. I also didn't think she'd go as far as keeping you prisoner."

"Is there nothing you can do, Father," the heiress asked.

Tooru shook his head and sighed. "Unfortunately, I am a leader in name only. You grandfather holds all the power as the head of the family, and he listens to your mother concerning family matters. I have no say in your wedding, whatsoever."

Sachiko smiled grimly. "I understand," she said. "Do you think you could do me a favor then?"

"If I can," Tooru answered.

"I need money. Cash. A lot of it," she stated assertively. "I also need a way out of here that nobody knows about."

The man looked at his daughter, eyes wide in surprise. "You're planning to run away" he asked. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm keeping a promise I made to you," she told the man. "I made it right here in this room. You told me, if I ever fell madly in love with someone, not to let anything stand in my way. I intend to make good on that promise."

Tooru was never as proud if his daughter as he was at that moment, listing to Sachiko's determination. "Tell me about him," he asked. "Is he a good man?"

"She's wonderful, Father," the heiress said dreamily. "She's kind, honest, and caring. She's smart and proud. She has a great moral compass. In fact, you met her that night you went to the hostess club. Her name is Yumi."

"You mean that brown haired angel, with those wide, brown eyes, and that expressive face," Tooru said, remembering his visit to the Rosebud. "How did you know I was there?"

"I was there also," Sachiko said, chuckling. "In disguise." She went on to explain how she cut her hair and dressed up as a man, all so she could visit the girl of her dreams.

"What does her family do," the old man asked.

"She's an orphan," the younger girl explained. "Her parents died when she was very young. I think you may have known them. The Fukuzawa's."

"Fukuzawa," Tooru repeated sadly. "They died in a car wreck. Didn't they? I never knew they had a child. If I had known, I would have made sure she was taken care of. I owed Yuchiiro. In some ways he was my best friend." Just then the maid came in carrying the tea they requested on a tray. While the servant was setting it up,the older man thought about his deceased friend.

*** FLASHBACK *** 18 years ago

"Tooru, how nice to see you," the man told the younger one standing at the door.

"I'm not intruding, am I," the younger man asked politely.

"Not at all," Yuchiiro said. "In fact the girls have been taking a long holiday in Yamananshi. So it's been quite lonely. Can I get you a drink?" The pair arrived in the sitting room, and the younger man sat down, as the older one went to the mini bar.

"Whiskey will be fine. Thank you," Tooru responded.

Yuchiiro poured their drinks, handed one to the younger man, then sat down himself. "What can I do for you," he asked. "It's normally not like you to just drop by anymore."

"I need to ask a favor," Tooru said passing the man a manila envelope. "Do you think you could hold on to these papers for me. I need them hidden away in a safe place until my mother dies. She's in the hospital now. Her doctors say she has less than two months left."

"Don't worry," the other man stated. "I'll keep them safe."

"You better," the younger man said with gleaming eyes. "You're holding my stairway to paradise. I can't thank you enough."

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Tooru had never expected his mother to hang on to life longer than the doctors estimated. Even with the respirator turned off, she had remained alive in a comatose state for another year. After that, he never got back to Yuchiiro for the papers before the man and his wife died in the car accident.

"What's wrong," Sachiko asked after hearing her father's sigh.

"I was just remembering something," he said. "Nothing to concern yourself about. So you're planning on running away with Yumi-chan?"

"I can't see any other option," the heiress stated.

"What does she think of the idea," the older man asked.

"I haven't told her yet," Sachiko said. "I just came up with the idea, tonight."

"Have you truly thought it through, Sachiko," the older man said. "You both are going to have to say goodbye to the lives you have now. Even if you change your identities and leave the country, you'll still be constantly looking over your shoulders. Then sometime, somewhere, someone will recognize you and you'll be on the run again. Also, there are the people you care about. I wouldn't put it past either your mother or grandfather to use them for leverage. Take some time and think it through. It will take me a day or two to secure the cash anyway. But if you are still serious about it, and Yumi is agreeable, I will do what you ask."

"Thank you, Father," Sachiko said, finishing her tea, and standing up. "You've given me a lot to think about. I don't think it will make a difference, but I'll reexamine my decision." Sachiko bowed to her father and left, returning to her room.

XxX

"Apartment 404," the driver told Yumi, as he let her out of the car in front of a well maintained apartment building, located in a relatively middle class neighborhood. The brunette exited the vehicle, and followed the sidewalk up to the building's front doors. She looked at the keypad and punched n the number the driver related to her. Long moments passed before Sayako's voice came from the grille, "Yes."

"It's Yumi," was all the girl had to say before the door buzzed and she heard the click if the lock releasing. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. The brunette entered the building and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Once she exited the lift, she walked down the hallway until she reached the door marked 404. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves before knocking.

At the sound of the knock, Sayako walked briskly toward the door and looked through the peep hole. Recognizing the young girl on the other side of the door, she unlocked and opened it. "Yumi-chan," she said smiling. "Thank you for coming so late at night. Would you care for some tea?"

"Thank you for having me," Yumi said pleasantly, walking over the threshold. "A cup of tea sounds wonderful, Sayako-sama."

"Great, just give me a minute to get it ready. Why don't you have a seat," the older woman offered, pointing to the main living area. "Anywhere is fine."

Yumi took a seat on the leather sofa, while her hostess walked over to the small kitchenette off to the side of the main room. There was a closed door on the opposite wall from the brunette, which she assumed was a bedroom. The girl made herself comfortable and placed the folder she was carrying on the coffee table in front of her. She clasped her hands on her lap and waited patiently for Sayako to return with the tea.

Minutes later the older woman returned with a tray, on which were placed a teapot and two cups. Sayako poured the brunette's first and handed it to the girl, before pouring her own and taking a seat to the left of the younger girl.

"I wasn't sure what specific document you were looking fo, Sayako-sama," the brown eyed girl said, pushing the folder toward the older woman. "So I gave you everything I could find that pertained to the Ogasawara Group."

Sayako opened the folder and flipped through the papers one by one. "Most impressive, Yumi-chan," she said. "I never realized your father did this much work for us. He even designed our summer house." The older woman finished looking at the last paper, closed the folder, and put it back down on the table. "Now where's the rest," she asked coldly.

"That's all I have, Sayako-sama," Yumi told the woman. "If you want, I'll give you the rest of the files and you can look for it yourself."

"Why should I," Sayako said venomously, rising to her feet, and towering over the younger girl. "When you've already found it and are holding out on me. Tell me where it is."

"I tell you that's all I have," the brunette affirmed, trying to back away from the scary, imposing woman in front of her. "You never even told me what you're looking for, so how would I have known what to keep from you."

"Don't expect your 'girlfriend' to ever be free of this wedding, you impertinent little tramp," Sayako said, seething. She brought her had up across her body, ready to back hand the brunette sitting on the couch.

Yumi closed her eyes, readying herself for the blow. Instead of the slap she expected, a little girl's voice caused her to open her eyes. She saw the older woman struggling to let her arm complete the strike. "Onee-san," the childlike voice said, "You better leave now. Hina-chan can't hold Saya-chan forever. Go, Onee-san."

Yumi quickly grabbed the folder off the coffee table, and headed for the door. She looked back at the older woman fighting herself. "Thank you, Hina-chan" she said before leaving the apartment, running down the stairs, and out the side door. The brunette ran down the alley, in the opposite direction of the black sedan, until she came to the next street over. There she hailed a cab that would take her home.

XxX

Across town, at St. Margaret's orphanage, Sister Misame was dreaming of a time, long ago, when she was just a novice.

_**"You'll make certain no one knows about this," the black haired lady in her early twenties asked the wizened old nun in front of her.**_

_**The nun smiled fondly at the young woman. "Confidentiality is assured," the older woman stated. "Only my fellow sisters and I are aware of this transaction. Your identity will remain a secret. I promise."**_

_**"Can I see her now," the young woman asked excitedly.**_

_**"Why of course," the old nun said. She then turned to the young girl in novice robes, standing by the door. "Novice Misame, could you go get Hina-chan."**_

_**"I'll be right back, Sister Agatha," the younger girl told her superior, then left the room. She returned a minute or so later, carrying a little girl's with black hair who was about two years old. The Novice then took her place behind and to the right of the older Sister.**_

_**"Now I believe you spoke of a donation to our humble orphanage," the Sister in charge inquired of the young woman in front of her.**_

_**The young woman reached into her bag and pulled out five stacks of banded bills, and handed them over to the nun in front of her. The sister flipped through the stacks, then turned to Misame and nodded.**_

_**The novice stepped forward and gave the little girl over to the young woman, saying, "Hina-chan, meet your new mother."**_

_**The young woman took the child, and smiled down at her. "Hina-chan, from now on you will be named Sayako," the new mother told the little girl. "That's a pretty name, isn't it?" She then turned to the Sisters, "Thank you. You don't know how happy you've made me."**_

_**The old Sister smiled fondly at the new family. "And thank you for your generous donation to St. Margaret's. You have no idea how many other children you've helped tonight also. Let me escort you out." **_

_**Minutes later the Sister Agatha came back into the director's office. Seeing the young novice still standing there, she asked the younger girl. "This doesn't sit right with you. Does it, Novice?"**_

_**"No, it doesn't," the novice said in an irate tone. "How do we know what kind of environment Hina-chan will be going to? We don't even know if that woman gave us her real name. Do you care so little about our charges that we can just let one go like that?"**_

_**Sister Agatha came over to the younger nun and placed an arm gently across Misame's shoulders. "I don't like doing things like this either. But sometimes situations aren't all black and white, and we have to make compromises," the older nun pointed to the stacks of money she left on her desk. "We don't get many donations as a general rule. Even the mother house only gets so much in, and having to support many other orphanages in addition to ours, there simply isn't enough to meet everyone's needs. We have to supplement it where we can. There are nineteen other girls that will benefit from what we did tonight. We also have one that has a family now. We Sisters are a poor substitute for a real mother and father. I'd rather see one of our girls have a chance at a better life, than be forced out of here at fifteen to fend for herself."**_

_**"But how can we be sure Hina-chan will be safe," the young novice asked.**_

_**"We can't be sure of any girl's safety after she leaves our walls," the older nun stated pulling the girl into a comforting embrace. "The only thing we can do, is pray for God to watch over her."**_

Suddenly the orphanage director sat up in bed, with chills running down her spine.

.

* * *

Authors Notes: Thank you for reading. With a vote of 7 to 4, you readers decided to put Sayako's History as an inline chapter. So ….. Next chapter we will have a brief interlude as we look into Sayako's past. It is not for the faint of heart. It will be dark, and violent. And in some cases, just plain sick. It also may not be ready for next week.. so there may be more of a wait than usual.

Again Readers: Thanks a bunch – I love ya guys.

Later.

Review Responses

Rasta Lioness: Glad you liked 19, I hope you feel the same way about 20.

Nyaaaaaaah: Up until now, I think Tooru has lost all hope. Things might change once he sees Sachiko grow a set.

Honulicious: I'm glad the Touko/Yumi interaction pleased you. Looks like Yumi hit another dead end with the papers.

insomniac1970: Well unfortunately we didn't see fluff in this chapter. And there definitely won't be in the next. I'll try for 22 but i can't make any promises. However you get an extra helping of drama

Spikesagitta: Touko will definitely have more things to do... as far as how her parents play into this.. you'll have to keep reading.

Miracles79: I hope this one gave you something to think about also.

Claine24: Here's the update as requested. Next time we will find out why Sayako is such a b*tch.

Chinensis' Fan: that Touko is a real hard worker. Too bad things didn't work out so well this time.

AsulNaRosa: I think you'll learn more about Sayako than you want to next time.


	21. Chapter 21 Sayako's Story

**IMPORTANT WARNING BELOW - PLEASE READ**

This chapter of Re-Humanizing Sachiko is not for the faint of heart. It contains dark, mature, graphic content, such as: child abuse(physical and sexual), rape, torture, murder and general evilness. _**Please do not read if you may be offended by any of the subject matter listed above.**_ If you decide to skip this chapter it will make no difference to the story, just know that some real bad things were done to Sayako and she in turn did some real bad things. Knowing that some of you will be skipping this chapter, I will save my Chapter 20 reviewer responses for the next chapter.

If you read any further than this: Remember - You Have Been Warned.

* * *

.

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko Chapter 21 - Sayako's Story

Okazuda Mei was the youngest daughter of the Okazuda family. The Okazuda's were a very old and respected family whose lineage was rumored to be royal. However Mei was considered by her relatives to be a 'black sheep' since her husband had embezzled funds from the family business and run off.

She still lived in one of the family's elegant homes, and was given a small allowance to cover living expenses. Otherwise she was treated as a pariah by her family, never invited to any gatherings or parties. Due to this, she had vowed to herself to become more successful than any of the relatives that treated her so badly. Mei figured her best chance was to have a perfect daughter that would marry into a rich and powerful family. This would surely bring her back into her parents good graces. The only thing that was missing was a daughter. All she needed to do now was find an orphanage that would give her a young girl no questions asked.

XxX

"You'll make certain no one knows about this," the black haired lady in her early twenties asked the wizened old nun in front of her.

The nun smiled fondly at the young woman. "Confidentiality is assured," the older woman stated. "Only my fellow sisters and I are aware of this transaction. Your identity will remain a secret. I promise."

"Can I see her now," the young woman asked excitedly.

"Why of course," the old nun said. She then turned to the young girl in novice robes, standing by the door. "Novice Misame, could you go get Hina-chan."

"I'll be right back, Sister Agatha," the younger girl told her superior, then left the room. She returned a minute or so later, carrying a little girl's with black hair who was about two years old. The Novice then took her place behind and to the right of the older Sister.

"Now I believe you spoke of a donation to our humble orphanage," the Sister in charge inquired of the young woman in front of her.

The young woman reached into her bag and pulled out five stacks of banded bills, and handed them over to the nun in front of her. The sister flipped through the stacks, then turned to Misame and nodded.

The novice stepped forward and gave the little girl over to the young woman, saying, "Hina-chan, meet your new mother."

The young woman took the child, and smiled down at her. "Hina-chan, from now on you will be named Sayako," the new mother told the little girl. "That's a pretty name, isn't it?" She then turned to the Sisters, "Thank you. You don't know how happy you've made me."

The old Sister smiled fondly at the new family. "And thank you for your generous donation to St. Margaret's. You have no idea how many other children you've helped tonight also. Let me escort you out."

Minutes later the Sister Agatha came back into the director's office. Seeing the young novice still standing there, she asked the younger girl. "This doesn't sit right with you. Does it, Novice?"

"No, it doesn't," the novice said in an irate tone. "How do we know what kind of environment Hina-chan will be going to? We don't even know if that woman gave us her real name. Do you care so little about our charges that we can just let one go like that?"

Sister Agatha came over to the younger nun and placed an arm gently across Misame's shoulders. "I don't like doing things like this either. But sometimes situations aren't all black and white, and we have to make compromises," the older nun pointed to the stacks of money she left on her desk. "We don't get many donations as a general rule. Even the mother house only gets so much in, and having to support many other orphanages in addition to ours, there simply isn't enough to meet everyone's needs. We have to supplement it where we can. There are nineteen other girls that will benefit from what we did tonight. We also have one that has a family now. We Sisters are a poor substitute for a real mother and father. I'd rather see one of our girls have a chance at a better life, than be forced out of here at fifteen to fend for herself."

"But how can we be sure Hina-chan will be safe," the young novice asked.

"We can't be sure of any girl's safety after she leaves our walls," the older nun stated pulling the girl into a comforting embrace. "The only thing we can do, is pray for God to watch over her."

Too bad God wasn't listening.

XxX

A three year old Sayako was sitting at the dinner table with her mother. She reached down with her fingers and picked up a piece of chicken from her plate. She yelped out in pain and dropped it when the ever present riding crop smacked her hand. "A real lady must never eat with her hands, girl," her mother chided. "Always use a utensil. And stop that bawling. It's unladylike."

Sayako sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. "Yes, mommy," she said quietly between her slowing sobs. "I'm sowwy. Sayako will be a good girl. I pwomise."

"A lady of the Okazuda family must always be the best," the older woman stated, as she lifted the toddlers chin gently, and added, "You understand. Don't you sweet-ling?"

Sayako nodded and gave her mother a shy smile. She liked it when her mother called her nice names like 'sweet-ling' and 'princess'. She definitely didn't like being called 'brat' or 'bitch'. All little Sayako knew was that she was a bad girl most times, and deserved to be punished, so she appreciated the gentle names her mother called her even more. She wrapped her little arms around the older woman and squeezed. "I wuv you," she said.

The black haired woman, ruffled the toddlers hair and smiled. "Now let's finish our meal, so we can get you ready for bed," she said. "And if your a very good girl, I'll even let you sleep in my bed tonight."

Sayako gave her mother a huge smile, then bent over her plate with her fork and ate every last bite. After dinner, her mother hustled her up the stairs and into the bath. Little Sayako liked baths. She enjoyed the warm water, and let it soak away her troubles, making the world look fresh and clean. Once she was done, her mother got her out of the tub, dried her off and dressed her in a white cotton nightdress.

"Why don't you go get the bed set for us, while I wash up and get ready for bed myself," the old woman asked. Sayako started to run off, but was chastised, by the woman. "Don't run. A lady never runs." Sayako stopped and walked sedately down the hallway.

It took the toddler a little while to get the bed set up. She slowly, neatly turned down the covers on the big bed, and fluffed the pillows just right. She then climbed into the bed and waited patiently for her mother. She looked down at the fading welt across the back of her hand. "Bad hand," she said, slapping at the offensive appendage, and wincing at the sting. "You made mommy mad. Baka!" Having said what she did, she snuggled against the pillows and waited.

Minutes later her mother came in, dressed in a sheer, satin nightgown. She was sipping on a glass of wine. She put the glass down, and sat on the edge of the bed. The older woman looked over at the little girl and smiled. "Are you here to make your momma feel good." At the young girl's nod, she stripped her nightgown over her head and lay back on the bed, naked. "Come suckle momma, baby."

Sayako liked making her mother happy. She especially liked it, when she and her mother spent time like this. Her mother was so gentle, kind and said sweet words to her when they were together like this. She slid over to the middle of the bed and gently took the woman's nipple in her mouth. She tugged it gently with her lips, causing her mother to softly moan. The moaning got louder when the little girl ran her tongue across the tip. Her mother's hands cradled her against the soft bosom.

After some time her mother's hands guided her head to the other breast. Sayako focused her attentions there as her mother moaned and said her name softly and lovingly. The woman's hips started thrusting and gyrating against her. Sayako knew it was time to make her mother feel real good. Before she could be guided, the little girl scooted down between her mother's silky legs. The spicy aroma told her that the woman was more than ready.

The older woman screamed with pleasure as Sayako worked between her legs. Her hands held the little girl's head down holding it there. "That's it Saya-chan," she said groaning. "Right there. You're making momma feel so good. M mm. Momma loves her little baby. Drink from momma, Saya-chan." After that she fell into a fit of incoherence, moaning, groaning, and grunting from the powerful orgasm she just experienced. After that her body went slack, and she released Sayako's head.

The little girl scrambled up to the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, and kissed her. "Did Sayako do good, mommy," she asked expectantly.

The older woman opened her eyes and smiled on her daughter. "You always know how to make momma feel good, my little Saya-chan. Mommy loves you, sweet-ling." After hearing those words, Sayako closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

XxX

"Remember you are an Okazuda," the older woman told the girl in the kindergarten smock in front of her. "Our line is old and respected. We can trace our lineage back to royalty. So don't do anything that would embarrass us. We are better than everyone else. You're a princess. Make sure you behave like one."

"Yes mommy," the now five year old Sayako replied. "It will be as you say."

Sayako was a little apprehensive as she sat in the sedan that would take her to school. This was a big change for the child. Up until now, her days had been filled with lessons given by her mother, where errors were corrected by the sting of the riding crop her mother always carried. There wasn't any time given for her to socialize with other children.

Over the past two years there were some small changes in the relationship between mother and daughter. She was no longer called by 'poppet' or 'sweet-ling'. And the only time she heard 'Saya-chan' was during her mother's cries of pleasure when they shared the bed together at night. And those nights were becoming few and far between ever since her mother had started having various 'uncles' stay overnight.

Sayako was very jealous of the 'uncles'. The first time one stayed over, she went obediently to her bedroom and tried to sleep. But then she heard her mothers cries of pleasure com down the hall. She padded down the hallway and put her ear to the bedroom door. "Oh, yes," she heard her mother moan. "That feels so good. You're the best."

Those words caused Sayako to run back to her room, throw herself on the bed and weep. _ 'Don't I make her feel good anymore,'_ she despaired. _'Did I do something wrong? Bad Sayako.'_ She stood up and went to her desk, retrieved a wooden ruler, then sat back down on her bed. She started whacking her thigh repeatedly with the ruler saying, "Sayako's a bad girl, bad girl. Always a bad girl. I deserve to be punished. Sayako is no good."

Little Sayako kept up the self flagellation until her leg was numb. She dropped the ruler onto the floor, and lay down on her bed, wincing when she tried to slide her legs under the covers. The next day nobody even asked why she was limping.

In school, Sayako's arrogance, lack of social skills, and superior intellect, caused her to be classified as 'odd' by the other students. This classification made Sayako a ripe target for ridicule and bullying. At first, it was name calling, the child was relatively unaffected by them, being called worse names by her mother. Unhappy with the lack of response her assailants upped the ante by more physical means.

One morning, when Sayako changed to her inside shoes, she felt something sharp jab into her foot. She took off the offending shoe and looked inside it. There she found a thumbtack. She looked around and saw two of her classmates giggling in the corner. She gave them both a stern glare, and they turned away to hide their guilt. She put the shoe back on her foot minus the tack, and sat down at her desk.

Later that day, when the class was outside playing, the next incident occurred. As Sayako was walking around the yard, looking at the various flowers and bushes, she felt somebody run into her, causing her to fall into a mud puddle. She looked up and around, and saw the same two classmates from earlier laughing at her situation. The young girl got angry and didn't restrain herself as she ran over to the aforementioned classmates. She knocked one down and punched the other in the face. Soon the teacher came over and broke up the fight.

When she came home and gave the teacher's note to her mother, all hell broke loose. "What were you thinking, you stupid bitch," the older woman screamed, slashing at the young girl with the riding crop, and catching Sayako's shoulder. "Resorting to violence. How unladylike."

"But they pushed me down first," the younger girl argued back, earning her another swat with the leather tipped stick.

"It doesn't bother me that you took action and stood up for yourself," the woman stated. "What really matters is that you got caught. If you really want to pay somebody back like that, you must remain calm, come up with a plan, and implement it in such a way that you don't get caught. I am very disappointed in you Sayako. Strip and assume the position."

Sayako took off her clothing until she was completely nude. She knelt down in front of her mother, facing away from the older woman. The five year old bent over so her chest touched the floor, and extended her arms in front of her.

The older woman raised her hand, holding the riding crop, above her head, and brought it down hard against the child back. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard the loud 'SMACK' the riding crop made when it contacted the tender skin on Sayako's back. The younger girl cried out and flinched from the pain. "I can't hear you counting," the girl's mother said.

"One," the young girl said, shakily. She flinched when she was hit again, "Two .." after a half dozen more whacks, Sayako's back was on fire, and she felt tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. 'I mustn't cry,' she thought, closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay. "Nine ..."

Sayako counted a total of twenty-five lashes before the older woman stopped the assault on her body. Her back was bloody and raw. Every movement causing unbearable agony, when she straightened up her body. She looked at her mother, then bowed her head in shame. "Get up and come with me," the woman said and walked into the kitchen. Sayako got up, wincing at the pain as she tried to hurry herself so her mother wouldn't get too far ahead. In the kitchen, she was told to get a bucket and bring it along with her.

Sayako followed her mother down to the basement where the woman unlocked and opened an empty, unused storeroom. "Get in," her mother ordered, and the child stepped inside. "This is where you'll be spending your week of suspension. During that time you will reflect on your actions, and plot your revenge. You will be locked in here, so use the bucket as a toilet."

Then her mother closed the door and Sayako could hear the sound of the lock click in place. She was startled, and dropped the bucket from her hand, when she was plunged into darkness. The little girl turned around and rushed at the door she entered from. "Let me out," she cried, rattling the door. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Don't leave me alone. I'm sorry." The young girl banged on the door, repeatedly, saying, "I'm sorry." After a while her legs gave out, and knelt next to the door. She kept repeating her mantra of "I'm sorry" as the child rested her forehead against the cool wood of the door.

"You're weak," a girl's voice said venomously, stirring the young girl from sleep.

Sayako, looked around the storeroom for the source of the voice, but didn't sense anyone nearby. "Who's there," she fearfully called out into the darkness.

The sound of giggling came to her ears. "There's no one out there, silly," the voice stated. "I'm right here, inside you."

"Huh," the little girl said, confused.

"I'm part of you," the other voice said. "The stronger part. The part that takes over when you're scared and run away, and I'm sick of it. If you can't handle it, then I'll take over permanently. Hina-chan."

The girl felt her mind being sucked down into a murky maelstrom of random thoughts. She tried swimming against the current, trying to make it back to the surface, but the other presence inside her pushed her farther down. Soon she no longer had the strength to fight, and let herself be assimilated by the whirlpool.

The girl laughed with a cold laugh. "I did it," she exclaimed. "What do you think about that, Hina-chan," the girl asked her alter ego. "I, Sayako, am now in control. When she didn't hear anything from inside her head, she tossed her head back and let out an evil sounding cackle.

Without any incoming light, the 'new' Sayako had no idea how much time had passed, since she was placed in this empty store room. To keep herself occupied she paced the room to get a feel for her surroundings. The room was about four foot deep by six foot wide. The floor was hard cement. The only other thing in the room was the metal bucket she brought with her. She found it and set the bucket up in the corner, for use as a toilet. She sat down against the wall and thought about how to get revenge on her classmate, who was the instigator of the series of events she now experienced.

Time passed slowly for the imprisoned Sayako. The constant rumbling in her gut told her that it had been some time since she last ate. She lay her head back against the wall and envisioned the many tortures she wanted to perform on the girl who caused her such trouble. She dozed for a while until the click of the lock brought her to full alertness.

She watched the door open, squinting as the light burned her eyes. She could barely make out a figure bend down and place something inside the door. Without a word the figure stood back up and closed the door. Sayako didn't move until she heard the lock click home. When she got to the door she felt around, finding a bowl with a set of chopsticks set on top. Sayako picked up the bowl and tore into it. It was just white rice, but as hungry as she was, it tasted like the best meal she'd ever had. All too soon, the bowl was empty, and she set it and the chopsticks by the door.

Sayako spent the rest of her week of captivity, much like that. She sat thinking, slept, and ate the infrequent meals of white rice that were provided her. It was a colder, more calculating girl that walked out of the store room, than when Sayako first entered. That could be seen by the way she exacted revenge on her classmate.

"Don't tell me you're too scared to swing any higher," Sayako said to her nemesis, a week later. Her classmate was standing on the swing, going back and forth.

"I'm not scared," the other girl said, trying to push herself higher. After a minute or so she rose herself up to about seven feet off the ground. "See, I told you I could do it."

"I bet you can't jump off with it that high," Sayako needled.

"Can too," the other girl said, and waited until her next upswing. She let go and pushed off the swing. She caught her foot on the swing, causing her body to turn, so that she landed diagonally on one foot. A faint snapping sound was heard as she fell one on the ground, screaming in pain.

Little Sayako, looked down at her classmate's leg with the foot turned at an unnatural angle, then she gazed at the girls face contorted with pain. A small smile formed on her lips when she said softly, so only the two of them could hear, "Serves you right, bitch."

Sayako ran to get help from the teacher, and was praised for keeping a cool head in a crisis.

XxX

Over the next five years, Sayako learned to be friendlier and more social with her classmates. In fact some of them actually believed the black haired girl to be their friend. Usually one or two learned too late just how little Sayako regarded friendship. The girl was your friend as long as you were useful to her. So once you outlived your usefulness, you were tossed away in the most embarrassing manner possible. Her classmates tried to make sure they were as useful as they could be to Sayako.

The ten year old Sayako stood outside her mother's bedroom door when the older woman was entertaining yet another 'uncle'. The 'uncles' have been coming around almost every single day for the past three years, and Sayako no longer spent 'quality' time with her mother in bed. _'What can they do, that I can't,'_ she asked herself trying to figure out something she could do to be that close to her mother again.

Sayako quietly cracked the door open, and peeked inside the room. She gasped in shock at what she saw. Her mother was down on her knees in front of the 'uncle', and he was putting his 'thing' in her mothers mouth.

Her mother must have heard the child's gasp because she turned to the doorway and said angrily, "Get in here, Sayako." The young girl entered the room quickly so as not to make her mother angrier than she already was. Her mother pointed to the floor next to her and ordered Sayako to kneel. "If your that interested in watching, the your old enough for doing," her mother told her, once Sayako was on her knees.

"Now open your mouth and put it in," her mother said, indicating the uncle's 'thing'. Sayako did as she was told, her nose wrinkling from the sweaty smell. "Now lick it like a lollipop, my dear," her mother instructed. "That's a good little Saya-chan. Now move it in and out of your mouth."

At this point the 'uncle' started moaning, and Sayako's mother smiled at her daughter. "You really are a natural at this, my Saya-chan.," she said approvingly.

Just then the child felt the man's hands on her head, drawing it closer to him. His 'thing' moved farther down her throat with each thrust. She could barely breathe and started gagging as he went deeper. Suddenly he thrust it all the way down her throat and she vomited, tasting bitter bile. The man was grunting and groaning, moving her head faster and faster until he just held her head next to him, and she felt a thick fluid jet down her throat. He released her once the flow of fluid stopped. She pulled her head back and took in much needed air, choking as she did so.

Her mother caressed her back as she fought for breath. "It gets easier with more practice," the older woman said, comfortingly. "You did really well for a first time, my little Saya-chan." Then her mother leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Now how about you make Momma feel good too."

Sayako smiled and readily agreed, nestling her head between her mother's legs. From then on both of them entertained the 'uncles' that came by.

XxX

It was the first week of middle school. Although a good part of Sayako's class was made up from people who had known of her from her elementary years, the were a few new faces, who had come from other schools. Most of the newcomers heard rumors about the black haired princess, and became 'fans'. The all wanted the girl to look favorably on them, so they could experience a little greatness in their lives.

Sayako thrived on the attention she was getting. The little offerings of baked goods and such, fueled her ego to greater heights. She was coming into middle school, with the highest scores of her class, and her popularity was soaring. At least until Harukimi Kanae, transferred into their class a month into school. Her parents just moved back to Japan from abroad. And to middle school girls, exotic, foreign lands were much more exciting than the epitome of grace and beauty which was Sayako.

_'I have to do something about Kanae-san,'_ the princess seethed to herself. Sayako was angry at the girl. Not only was she becoming more popular, she was also getting better grades, dropping Sayako's ranking down to second place. _'She's so arrogant, with that smug smile she gives me when no one is looking. I hate that wench.'_

That night, Sayako came home and thought about the problem of Kanae. She couldn't use her usual intimidation tactics, because the girl's increasing popularity would just make it seem to her classmates that Sayako was merely jealous. Whatever she did, she must appear blameless, or better yet a victim. All of a sudden the pieces of a plan came together in her mind. All she had to do was wait until the next test.

It was less than a week later, when Sayako could put her plan in motion. She followed Kanae into the bathroom, just before the class was about to take the test. Just as the other girl was washing up, Sayako asked, "Kanae-san, can I have a moment?"

"S-sure, Sayako-san," Kanae said nervously.

Sayako giggled. "There's no need to be nervous, Kanae-san," she said cupping the other girls cheek. "I don't bite. I just have a proposal for you."

As Sayako let go, Kanae turned her face from the girl, hiding her blush of embarrassment. "W-what kind of proposal," she stammered.

"Just a friendly wager, Kanae-san," Sayako continued. "Whichever of us gets the lowest grade on this test, has to do the other's bidding for a week."

Kanae thought for a moment, then held out her hand, smiling mischievously. "It's a bet," she stated.

Avoiding the outstretched hand, Sayako, leaned into Kanae and eve the girl a soft, lingering kiss on the side of the mouth. "I prefer to seal it with a kiss," she whispered before she headed back to class, leaving Kanae standing by the sink, stunned, touching her cheek.

That Thursday, the test grades were given out, not only did Kanae not get the highest score, she managed to get the lowest in the class. After school she went over to Sayako and placed her test paper on the desk in front of her rival. "You win," she said apathetically. "When do you want me to start my penalty."

"How about we start tomorrow after school," Sayako suggested, smiling. "Plan to stay over for the weekend."

"O-okay, Sayako-san," Kanae said with a red tinge to her cheeks. "It will be as you say." She started to walk away, when she felt a soft squeeze on her hand.

"Don't worry, Kanae-san," Sayako said fondly. "I think we'll be a lot closer after this weekend."

Kanae, turned her head away, trying to hide her flushed face, and walked back to her desk.

The next day, after school, the pair went over to Sayako's house, where Kanae met the older Okazuda. "It's so nice to meet you, Kanae-chan," the older woman said jovially. "You and my daughter must be very close. She never brings any of her friends from school over."

Not knowing what else to say, Kanae bowed, blushing and said, "Thank you for having me. I am in your care."

The older woman smiled and turned to her daughter. "She's so polite, Sayako dear. You could learn a thing or two from her. Why don't you show her to your room and help her get settled. I'll call you for dinner."

Sayako just nodded, and led the other girl to her room. "You can put your bag over there" she said pointing to the corner of the room. Kanae did so, and sat down when told to sit anywhere. "Kanae-san, I find it hard to believe you got such a low grade on that test. I suspect that you did that on purpose," Sayako stated, giving the girl a knowing smile. "Am I correct?"

Kanae swallowed hard, then looked back at the elegant girl sitting on the bed in front of her. "Y-yes," she answered, blushing. "I've been thinking about you ever since I transferred in. You're so beautiful, and elegant. I never had the confidence to approach you or even talk to you. When you proposed the bet, I thought is was my opportunity."

"Then why didn't you try to get a better grade," Sayako asked. "Then the roles would have been reversed, and you could have done to me whatever you wished."

"I would never think of forcing you to do anything against you will, Sayako-san," the other girl answered.

Sayako jumped off her bed, and slapped the girl across the face. "You forget your place, Kanae-san. You will address me as your better."

Kanae bowed her head in a mixture of shame and fear. "I'm sorry, Sayako-sama."

Sayako extended her hand and ruffled the other girl's hair affectionately. "Good girl. That's how you will address me from now on," she advised. "Don't make me correct you again."

"Yes, ojou-sama," the kneeling girl said submissively.

"I want you to be completely honest with me," Sayako requested. "The rest of this weekend hinges on your answer to the next question. Do you love me, Kanae?"

"Y-yes, Sayako-sama," Kanae said nodding, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Good," Sayako said, giving Kanae her winning smile. "What would you do to prove your love for me?"

"Anything, that was within my power," she responded.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," the princess stated, smiling wide. "I will be testing you all through this weekend. Asking you to do things. If you truly love me, you will perform those duties without question or hesitation, and I will reward you for your efforts. If you fail in any way, I will make it so you do not exist in the school. You will be shunned."

At that point Sayako's mother came and got the two girls for dinner. The three of them sat down at the table and ate. The older woman asked Kanae about school, her family, and also inquired about her life overseas. She also informed the girls that she would be going out for the weekend, starting tomorrow, and they would be on their own. She excused herself to go get ready, when the servant cleared the table.

After her mother left, Sayako said to Kanae. "Go with the servant and wash the dishes. When your done, come up to my room."

"Yes, ojou-sama," Kanae immediately answered, then got up and followed the maid to the kitchen. Sayako smiled mischievously, as she stood up from the table, and headed to her room. For the rest of the night, Kanae did whatever small things Sayako asked. And when they went to bed, the girl slept on the hard floor at the foot of the bed the princess was sleeping in.

Saturday, Sayako decided they would go out and do some window shopping. The pair walked around the shopping district. Kanae, being in the position of personal attendant, walked a respectful distance behind, and carried the few small purchases the princess made. She also paid close attention to Sayako, so that when the girl said something like, "I need a drink." Kanae would rush off and get it immediately. Kanae didn't mind, doing any of these things. After all, it was a way to show her love for Sayako. It was enough just to see the woman she loved smile, or even feel the princesses soft hands against her cheek. It was one of those times, when Sayako pulled her hand back, that Kanae saw the missing nail on the girl's left little finger. She asked about it.

"I did something that made mother angry, and she made me remove it as punishment," Sayako stated, flatly.

Kanae couldn't help but cringe thinking about the pain Sayako must have endured as the nail was pulled out. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," she said compassionately.

"It's of no moment," the other girl responded. "Let's go in there and look around." Sayako indicated a little shop that specialized in handbags and other ladies accessories.

The pair walked into the establishment, and Sayako started poking around, looking at the scarves that were on display. She pulled out a blue silk one that matched her eyes, wrapped it around her neck, and admired herself in the mirror. "Doesn't this look good on me," she asked her companion.

"It suits you, Sayako-sama," the other girl responded.

"Good," Sayako said, taking off the scarf and handing it to the other girl. "We'll take it." She pulled Kanae back, as the girl was about to head to the counter to pay for the item. "That's not what I meant," she told Kanae. "Poke around for a couple of minutes then meet me outside with it."

"You want me to steal it," The other girl whispered in shock.

"Yes," the princess replied, before walking away and leaving the shop.

Kanae looked around nervously, as she looked around at some purses on a rack by the door. After waiting what she thought was enough time, the girl sauntered toward the door. Just as she was about to leave, she felt herself being pulled back by a strong grip on her shoulder.

"Just what do you think you're doing," she heard a man's voice say behind her. "You're not going anywhere, thief. Except to my office and wait for the police." The middle aged man dragged Kanae to the back of the store and into a small office containing a desk and two chairs.

The man forced the girl into one of the chairs and reached for the phone, but before he could dial, Sayako entered the office. "I.m sure we could come to some agreement, so as not to involve the police," she said in a far too seductive manner for a middle school student.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," the shopkeeper stammered as his lower head kicked in.

Sayako walked over to the man, and caressed the rapidly increasing bulge in his pants. "I think you do," she said, before undoing the man's pants and pulling them down off his hips. "Kanae, get on your knees next to me." When the other girl was settled next to her, she continued. "Now take this into your mouth and move your tongue around it." Kanae, paused for a moment in fear of what she was about to do, but not wanting to disappoint Sayako, reluctantly did as she was told.

The man moaned as Kanae's lips started working on him. Sayako, ran her fingers gently through the girl's hair. "That's good," she said approvingly. "Now move your head back and forth, and slide it between your lips." When the kneeling girl did that, the man groaned and his breathing sped up. Soon the man was thrusting his crotch in time with the girl's motions. He started grunting like an animal, and grabbed Kanae's head, forcefully pulling the girl's head into him. The girl gagged as the man held her there, letting out a long groan as he came into her mouth, his juices oozing out from the young girl's lips. "Swallow it," Sayako told the girl, who grimaced at the salty taste.

Sayako gave the girl a tissue to clean her face, and the man spoke. "I'm going to need a little more than that, in order to keep me from having your friend arrested," He told Sayako, hoping to get a little something from the beautiful princess.

"So that's how it is," the princess stated. "Kanae, get up and bend over the desk." The other girl slowly obeyed, not knowing what was coming next. As soon as she was bent over, she felt Sayako, lift her skirt, and pull her panties off her hips. "Would this be acceptable," Sayako asked.

The man walked over and stood behind the girl bent over the desk. Sayako noticed a Polaroid camera on the desk, and picked it up, moving to the other side of the desk facing the man. Kanae flinched as she felt something hard brush up against her sex, and hands spreading her apart. The man pushed against the girl more forcefully when he didn't gain immediate entry.

The young girl screamed in pain as she felt herself split apart by the intrusion. Sayako started snapping pictures, as the man started in on the girl, making sure their faces were captured by the camera. The man's thrusts started speeding up as Kanae's muscles were loosened up by the unmerciful assault on her neither regions. Kanae looked at Sayako, with a pleading expression, only to be greeted by the twinkle of excitement and desire, reflected in those blue eyes. Sayako's expression, gave her the strength to endure what was happening, knowing that what she was doing somehow pleased the princess in front of her. The thrusts got faster and faster, until she felt something shoot up inside her and the man slowly removed himself from her.

The man pulled up his pants and refastened them around his waist. "We're done here," Sayako said coldly to the man, before turning to Kanae. "Get dressed, and grab our things. We're leaving."

Kanae followed the instructions as quickly as she could. Her legs were a little numb, and the feeling of the stuff oozing out of her, made her want to get back to Sayako's house and take a long bath. As the pair was walking out of the store, Sayako said to the other girl, "It gets easier the more times you do it."

Kanae had a hard time believing that her perfect princess performed things like that. "Does that mean ..." she said before being cut off.

"If you can get a man thinking with his lower brain, then he will be easier to manipulate," Sayako said, ending the discussion.

Once they got home, Sayako sent her companion to get the bath ready for her. When she was done she allowed Kanae to take hers. Afterward, the pair sat down to eat dinner. Kanae again did the dishes and went to Sayako's room to keep the princess company.

"You did very well today," Sayako said, while Kanae sat behind her and brushed out her long, black hair. "I really thought you would have resisted more at the store, but you didn't. I'm impressed."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that Sayako-sama," Kanae responded happily.

"Good, " the princess stated, turning around to face the other girl, reaching out to tenderly caress Kanae's cheek. "I just have one other test for you to pass, then you can claim your reward. I was planning on waiting until tomorrow, unless you want it now."

"If it's all the same, I'd like to get it over with now," Kanae said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Wait right here," the princess ordered as she left the room, returning minutes later with a heavy wooden contraption. Sayako laid it on her writing desk. The base of the thing was wood, about 3 feet long. Attached to one side were leather straps with buckles, and on the other side was a steel lever, connected by gears to a clip.

Kanae looked at the ugly, gruesome machine, and asked, "What is that?"

"It's a fingernail puller," Sayako stated, showing the girl her little finger. "Your arm straps in here, so your hand stays still. You then place the end of the nail in the clip. Push the lever down hard, and your fingernail comes out."

Kanae swallowed with trepidation, knowing what Sayako was going to ask her to do. The other girl seeing the fear in her eyes, took her hand gently and led her to the chair in front of the desk. She was terrified and couldn't move.

Sayako took Kanae's left arm and placed it between the straps, then secured the arm to the machine, saying, "There's nothing to be afraid of. A few moments of intense pain and your nail will be gone." The princess lined up the fingernail of the girl's left little finger and guided it into the clip. "Now when you're ready, bang down on the lever with all your might, and it will be done." Then she said sweetly into the other girl's ear, "You love me, don't you? Prove that you love me. Give me something of yours. Please Kanae. I'd have a piece of you forever."

The sweet pleading in her ear, toyed with her heart strings, and clouded her mind. Sayako's soft breath against her ear was driving her mad, causing wetness to form between her legs. Sayako's urgings became more insistent, and finally her princesses hurt tone, saying, "You never loved me," caused her to act.

"Yes I do," Kanae screamed and brought her fist down hard on the lever. She howled at the agonizing pain that followed as her fingernail was ripped out violently. Tears came to her eyes, as she tried to breathe through the pain. She was dimly aware of her left arm being released, and warm arms encircling her.

The pain dulled to a deep throb, and Kanae looked up and saw the most radiant smile on her loves face. "I knew you could do it," Sayako said proudly. "Now, let's get you bandaged up, then I can give you your reward." The princess gently treated the wound. First she applied some cream to the base of the nail bed, then she wrapped gauze around the finger until it was well covered and padded.

Sayako undressed herself and lay on the bed. Kanae's heart stopped as she took in the loveliness before her. "You are beautiful, Sayako-sama," she breathed. "A goddess."

Sayako extended her arms toward the other girl,smiling. "Come to me and claim your reward, my love," she said in a sexy voice. Kanae slowly walked over and lay herself down on the bed facing the naked girl.

"Kiss me," the princess said, and Kanae obliged, bringing her lips to Sayako's. The kiss deepened and she heard her princess moan softly. The pair kissed for a bit, and Kanae ran her hand lightly over Sayako's breast. The naked girl arched her back and moaned louder.

Kanae mover her lips from Sayako's and brought them to her love's nipple, causing more cooing noises to come from the princess. After a while she felt her head being pushed down toward the cleft between Sayako's legs. "Drink from me, my love," Sayako said. "Claim your reward." The princess screamed in pleasure an Kanae licked and drank from her.

XxX

With the loss of a fingernail, Kanae became the first member of Sayako's inner circle. She was constant by the princess side, ready to fulfill the girl's wishes at a moments notice. Everyone was surprised when Kanae's grades tanked the second half of the year, and she was retained. She was also a common fixture at Sayako's home, and helped out servicing the many 'uncles' that visited.

Over the following years, more girls joined the inner circle, each coming in on a Monday, with their left little finger wrapped in gauze. They were feared by their classmates, and not many people had the courage to stand up to them. Troublesome things happened to those that did.

One girl had to transfer schools after her father was arrested for having sex with a minor. The local police received a set of pictures accompanied by a note. Another girl, who consistently bad mouthed Sayako, went missing for a week, and was found wandering around naked, in a fugue state. It was determined later that she was held prisoner and repeatedly gang raped. Another girl was found drowned in a fountain, after apparently falling into it and hitting her head, losing consciousness.

When Sayako entered her high school years at Lillian Jogakuen, she was a striking figure. Her long black hair, and blue eyes turned a number of heads, and many upperclassmen were rejected, when they approached the princess to make her their petit soeur. She would never allow herself to be controlled.

It was in high school that Sayako and the members of her coterie, went into business. It started with Sayako setting up paid 'dates' for her girls with older men, and there were a lot of lonely salary men in need of the comfort her girl could provide. This brought her to the attention of one of the local gangs looking for a piece if the action. Soon after her meeting with the gang leader, Sayako and her coterie started dealing drugs to the prim and proper Lillian maidens.

Sayako decided to run for a position on the Yamayurikai. This was one of the few times that a first year ran for the position and won. It didn't really matter that one of the candidates dropped out of the running without giving a reason. In her second year Sayako started her reign as Rosa Chinensis. When Kanae finally entered high school, Sayako immediately gave her a rosary, making her Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

Sayako suffered quite a loss that year, when she came back from her school trip to Italy, to find out that Kanae was found dead. She had been beaten, tortured, and mutilated, having all her fingernails ripped out. After hearing the details, she knew immediately who did it, and went to speak to her mother.

"Why did you kill her," she asked angrily. "She wasn't a threat to us."

"She was too close to you," her mother answered coldly. "She would have interfered with our goals. It had to be done. You will be married to a powerful family in Japan someday. There's no room for anything that would impede that. Unnatural love included."

"Just because she loved me, she had to die," the princess said in shock.

"Yes, she did," her mother stated. "What's done is done. Just move on and accept it. Now go."

"I'll never forgive you for this," Sayako screamed as she stormed out of the room. That night she cried into her pillow over the woman that had given her so much. The next morning a colder, vengeful Sayako walked out of that room.

At the end of her third year exams, her mother had arranged a series of marriage interviews, with some of the more powerful families in Japan. In the interviews, Sayako was polite and obedient. She acted like a proper lady. She received many offers for marriage, but her mother had decided to accept the offer from the Ogasawara patriarch, to marry his son Tooru.

A week after the engagement was announced in the paper, Okazuda Mei died suddenly of heart failure in her sleep. Only ten people attended the memorial service. Sayako was not one of them.


	22. Chapter 22

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko -Chapter 22

* * *

The cab stopped in front of Yumi's apartment building, but the girl didn't get out right away. Her eyes caught sight of a suspicious black sedan parked by the sidewalk, under a street lamp. _'Oh shit,'_ she thought, _'She's after me. I need to find a place to hide.' _

"Hey you," the cabbie said impatiently. "We're here. Are you getting out or not?"

Yumi handed the driver some bills to cover the fare, and exited the cab opposite the apartment building. She walked down the street, and entered the all night coffee shop, a couple of doors down. The brunette went up to the counter and ordered a large coffee, light and sweet. She took her drink and sat at a tall table, by the window, so she could keep an eye on the black sedan.

_'Where should I go,'_ she asked herself, taking a small sip of the hot beverage. She couldn't go back to the apartment, she was terrified of what may happen, if Sayako saw her again. That woman made Yumi's skin crawl, especially that eerie little girl, Hina-chan, who may have helped her out. _'Would she help me out again,'_ the brunette asked herself. She dismissed the idea as soon as she thought it, because with the older woman being so unstable, nothing was certain at all.

Then a thought came to her, that was even more chilling. _'Would Sayako harm Sachiko,' _she worried, wishing for some way she could check on the heiress. _'She wouldn't hurt her daughter, would she?'_ Yumi didn't have an answer to that question. The woman was crazy and unpredictable. The brunette couldn't get over the fact that if Hina-chan, didn't take over, she would be imprisoned, possibly tortured or worse.

As Yumi sat thinking over her coffee, the adrenaline started to drain out of her system. She'd been running ever since she tried to phone Sachiko, and got Sayako instead, which started the yarn unraveling. Now that her reserves were spent, the brunette felt flushed and feverish._ 'I have to go someplace to rest,' _she thought tiredly.

The young girl looked in her wallet, and sighed. She still had some money left, but paying the cab fare had used up most of the little she had. She didn't have enough for meal, let alone a hotel. _'There's no help for it,'_ she said to herself as she took out her phone and dialed Mio. When voice mail picked up immediately, she hung up without leaving a message. She looked at her phone again and saw Touko's name on her contact list. She looked at the time, wondering if it was too late to call the younger girl.

She dialed the number, not expecting much, and was surprised when Touko answered on the first ring. "Yumi-san, is there anything wrong," the girl on the other end of the line asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late," the brunette responded. "But I need a place to crash tonight. I can't go back to my apartment."

"What happened," Touko inquired.

Yumi went on and told the younger girl about everything that happened earlier, from calling Sachiko's phone and getting Sayako, up until her subsequent flight from a crazed Sayako. "And now there's a black sedan parked by my apartment building, and I am afraid to go back there. Do you think you could put me up for a day or two?"

"I could hide you here for a couple days," Touko stated. "My parents are away, and not due back until Sunday. So it shouldn't be a problem. Where are you? I'll come with a car." Yumi gave Touko the location of the next intersection up from her building, where she wouldn't be seen by any of Sayako's men.

"I can be there in a half hour," the younger girl told the brunette, then hung up the phone.

A half hour later, Yumi was waiting at the intersection she had specified. The brunette hung back in the darkness of a doorway, to stay hidden, lest Sayako's men spot her if they drove past. Her heart raced as she saw a black sedan slow down and stop across the street from her. She let out a sigh of relief as the back door opened and Touko exited the car and looked around. Yumi stepped out of the shadows.

_'Where is she,'_ Touko thought as she looked around frantically for her friend. _ 'I hope they didn't get her.'_ She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look, she saw the brunette come out of a darkened doorway. "Yumi-san," she yelled as she ran over to the girl, anxious to see if she was alright. When she got next to her friend, she put her hands on Yumi's shoulders, and looked closely, the brunette looked droopy eyed and flushed. "Come on," she told the girl, as she grabbed Yumi's hand and led her to the waiting car. "Let's get you somewhere you can rest, I fear you over exerted yourself. You should have stayed in bed."

"You're right, I should have," Yumi said as she rested her head against the cool window, and looked outside sullenly. Touko watched the brunette, hoping the dejected attitude was caused by the sickness.

Yumi was sound asleep by the time the car reached the Matsudaira house. The driver gently picked up the sleeping girl, and carried her to a spare bedroom located next to his young mistress'. Once the brunette was laid on the bed, he left. Touko asked Akane-san to get a pair of pajamas, as well as requested the kitchen staff put on some soup.

When the maid returned with the pajamas, she helped Touko get Yumi changed into them, and under the bed covers. Akane left and returned with a bowl of cool water and some washcloths. "Touko-chan, why don't you get some rest," the maid said. "I'll look after your friend."

"Thank you, Akane-san," Touko replied, taking the bowl and clothes from the older woman. "But, I'll take care of her. She's my responsibility." She put the bowl on the night stand, and immersed a cloth into the cool water. She wrung out the cloth, folded it and placed it on Yumi's forehead. She knelt down next to the bed and held the brunette's hand tenderly. She heard the door click shut as Akane left the room.

Touko rested her head on hers and Yumi's hands. She must have dozed of for a little bit, because she jumped, startled, when she heard the door behind her open. She looked around and saw Akane-san just inside the doorway carrying a tray, holding a soup tureen and two bowls. The maid walked over and placed the tray on the nightstand, next to the water bowl.

Touko hated waking the sleeping girl, but she knew the brunette probably hadn't eaten since they were together earlier. She gently shook Yumi. "Yumi-san," she said. "Time to eat." The sleeping girl groaned, the turned over onto her side. The younger girl shook the brunette again, a little harder this time. "Wake up, Yumi-san. You have to eat something, so you can get better."

Yumi opened her eyes, and looked at Touko. "I must have fallen asleep in the car. I'm sorry to be a bother."

"It's no problem," the younger girl responded. "Your still sick. Let's get you some soup and some more rest. Can you sit up?"

Yumi pushed herself up into a sitting position, and Touko sat on the side of the bed, holding a bowl of soup, and a spoon. The younger girl filled the spoon and held it next to Yumi's lips. "Here, open your mouth," Touko instructed the brunette. "The soup will make you feel better."

Yumi blushed, embarrassed by the idea of being fed like a child. "I can feed myself, Touko-chan."

"Everybody needs to be spoiled once in while," the younger girl chided. "So quit whining and open up."

The older girl just opened her mouth, not knowing how to respond. Her face reddened even more as the spoon passed between her lips. The soup was really tasty and in short order the bowl was empty.

Touko placed the empty bowl back on the tray and faced the brunette. "So what are you going to do," the younger girl asked. "Now that you don't have the papers she was looking for."

"I really don't have any idea," Yumi replied. "I've been so focused on finding those papers, I haven't given it much thought. Do you think Sachiko would be willing to run away with me?"

"I wouldn't pin your hopes on that happening, Yumi-san," the younger girl answered. "Even if she was willing, I bet she has around the clock security men watching her every move. Also to top it all off, how would you two plan it, when you can't even communicate with each other. You might have to entertain the possibility that you and Sachiko might not end up together."

"How can you even say that," Yumi shot back, and started weeping into her hands.

Touko's heart broke, when she saw Yumi's reaction to her statement. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, trying to comfort the older girl. "I know it sounds cold, but you have to face the fact that you may not be able to get what you want."

"Get out," Yumi yelled, not wanting to listen to what Touko was saying. She pushed the younger girl away, saying, "Just leave me alone."

Touko got up off the bed, and looked sadly down at the weeping girl. "I said what needed to be said," she told the older girl, gently. "I'm sorry you're hurting right now, but the sooner you accept the truth, the easier it will be to move on. You know Sachiko is not the only one who loves you." Touko slowly turned around and left the room, stopping for a moment to ask Akane-san to look after the older girl.

Touko entered her room and slammed the door behind her. _ 'How stupid can she be,' _she thought to herself, angrily, as she grabbed a set of pajamas and started to change for bed. _'Why can't she realize that it's over for her and Sachiko. She should move on now. I can be whatever she wants me to be. I'm much better for her anyway.' _ The young girl flopped herself on her bed and grabbed a pillow. "Why can't it be me," she said as she started crying into her pillow.

Some time later she raised her head, when she heard her bedroom door open. "I'm sorry to disturb you," Akane apologized to her young charge. "But I saw the light coming from under your door. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Touko was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow against her chest. She lifted her head and regarded her maid with red-rimmed eyes. "How's Yumi-san," she asked.

"She finally cried herself to sleep five minutes ago," the older woman replied. "It seems like her fever has broken. She should be fine after a good nights sleep."

"I'm glad to hear it," the young girl said. "I'm sorry for being such a bother to you tonight. I'll do my best to make it up to you. Why don't you head to bed. I'll move myself into Yumi-san's rom and watch over her the rest of the night." Touko scooted to the edge of her bed and got up, stretching.

"As you wish, Touko-chan," Akane saidas she headed for the door. Just before she opened it, she looked at her young charge with caring eyes. "You like her. Don't you?"

Touko blushed before responding, "She's my friend. Of course I like her."

"That's not what I meant,and you know it," the maid said lovingly. "You like her more than that. I can see how you look at her. You're in love with her."

The young girl looked away from the older maid, "Does that disgust you, Akane-san," she asked shamefully.

Akane approached the younger girl, and turned Touko's head to face her. "What is disgusting about loving somebody," she stated. "In fact, I feel relieved. I was beginning to worry that you were isolating yourself from people. Pushing them away."

The young girl looked down at her feet, as if she was caught at doing something bad. "I was pushing people away," Touko admitted. "I felt there was no one I could trust. But Yumi changed that. I feel safe and warm when I'm with her. She accepts me, flaws and all. I love her Akane-san. It kills me to know that she's hurting, and that I'm powerless to help her." She wiped at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Akane wrapped her arms around the young girl, and pulled her close. "There, there," she said, rubbing a comforting hand across Touko's back. "Let it out. It's okay not to be able to do anything. All you need to do is be there for her, when she needs you. That girl is going through a world of hurt right now. She needs some compassion, not a jealous, bully telling her how she should feel."

Touko looked up at the older woman. "You're right," she said sadly. "I've been acting like a spoiled brat, who isn't getting het way. I've completely disregarded how Yumi must be feeling now. I've been horrible to her, sulking in my room, while she needed comfort. She probably hates me now."

Akane smiled fondly at the younger girl. "I don't think so, Touko-chan," she said gently. "I don't think you did anything really bad, that couldn't be fixed with an apology."

"I'll do that," Touko promised, and left her room to go sit with her sick friend.

XxX

Sayako growled with frustration, as she pushed all the scattered papers on the table onto the floor. She had just finished examining all the papers her men had retrieved from Yumi's apartment. "Where did that little bitch put them," she screamed venomously. "When I get my hands on her, I'll tear out every fingernail, and drive stakes into every joint, until she tells me where those papers are. Then I'll kill her, slowly and painfully, to make up for all the trouble she caused me."

"Maybe she doesn't know where they are," the little voice inside her head said.

"Shut up, Hina-chan," the domain said angrily. "I thought I sealed you off long ago. What are you doing here after so many years?"

"Temper, Temper, Saya-chan," the sing-song voice rung in Sayako's head. "Every time you lost control, you put a little crack in the wall that trapped me. Tonight it shattered, and I'm free." Sayako fumed at the childish laughter that followed.

"If I ever find you, I'll put you in a deeper hole," the older woman warned.

"Ha ha ha," Hina-chan giggled, then began singing. "Ollie Ollie Oxen Free. There's no way you can find me."

The ringing of her cell phone brought the older woman back to the real world. "Hello," she answered.

"I would like to give ojou-sama an update," the man's voice on the other end stated. "If Fukuzawa has any other documents in her possession, they are not located in her apartment. We have thoroughly searched, and have found nothing, apart from the file boxes we have already sent back to you."

"Thank you, Kiyo," Sayako said to him. "Why don't you head back with the rest of your crew. I'll send someone else over to keep an eye on the building, in case that wench comes back home."

The older woman hung up the phone, put it on the table, and rested her head in her hands. She started dozing until she heard a teasing voice, from the depths of her mind saying, "You better not sleep, Saya-chan. Who knows what I'll do if I get out." Sayako, shook her sleepiness away, and walked to the door. She asked the waiting maid to bring her a pot of very strong coffee. Afterward, she went back to the table and started cleaning up the mess of papers around it.

"Here's your coffee, ojou-sama," the maid said as she placed the tray with the coffee carafe and cup on the table next to her mistress.

"Thank you," Sayako replied, shaking the cloudiness from her mind. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and drank it down quickly, cringing at the bitter taste. She looked around in confusion. The papers from the floor were neatly piled in front of her. The last thing the woman remembered was starting to pick them up off the floor. There was only one paper not in the pile, but laying in front of her. She picked it up and looked at it.

The paper was of a crudely drawn comic. In the first panel was what she thought was a swing set, with a stick figure standing on the swing at the height of its arc. The stick figure was labeled 'Maia-san'. Another stick figure, labeled 'Saya-chan' was standing by the swings saying "Do it." The next panel showed the Maia figure flying through the air. The third and final panel showed the Sayako figure laughing, while the Maia figure was on the ground and her stick leg bent backwards, saying, "OW."

Sayako smiled inwardly, thinking about the time in kindergarten, when she got her first taste of the dish called 'revenge'. That girl Maia, had been picking on her, so the young Sayako, got her back by goading the other girl into jumping off the swing too high, and causing Maia to break her leg. She had all but forgotten about it until the comic, reminded her. "So you saw that, Hina-chan," she said to herself.

"I saw a lot of bad things you've done," the little girl inside her head replied. "Maybe next time, I'll tell the police about what you did to mother. Or maybe even those brake lines you cut seventeen years ago, that caused the pregnant obasama and her husband to die in a crash."

"If you do, you'll wind up in jail along with me," Sayako warned.

"It couldn't be any worse than being stuck behind that wall all those years," the voice called Hina-chan responded. "At least that would keep you from hurting that nice brown haired Onee-san."

Sayako crumpled up the paper in her hands and threw it in the garbage. "Don't be so sure about that, Hina-chan. I have plenty of people who would do that for me. All I have to do is ask."

"You wouldn't do that," Hina-chan said bravely.

"Oh, yes I would. So you better be doubly careful about what you do when I sleep," Sayako said menacingly. "Or else, I'll have her gutted like a fish, and force you to eat her intestines. So you better watch it, Hina-chan."

* * *

Author's notes: A big thank you for those of you who are still reading this after all this time. I'm sorry about the delay in getting this out, but after writing the last chapter, I needed a little time for myself. I have some project deadlines coming up at work, so between working lunches and staying late, I may not have a lot of time over the next weeks to write. I apologize ahead of time for any delays that might cause.

Thank you guys for all your support.

I said I'd take care of the responses for chapter 20 and 21 at the end of this chapter so here they are, all lumped together.

Reviewer Response:

Rasta Lioness: RE: Heart. – Obviously you got that all fixed up since you reviewed the following chapter. And it is nice that the back story has added another dimension to Sayako. We now know her reasoning.. flawed as it may be. Thank you again for all your support.

Miracles79: Well now you know about Sayako. And I agree maybe the Sister's at St. Margaret's are partly to blame. But they actually don't know what had happened to little Hina-chan after she left. I am thinking that everyone involved has to take some responsibility for how she turned out. The Sisters, Mei the adoptive mother, even God in some respects. Yes the last chapter was a bit dark, but without darkness can anyone really appreciate the light. Thanks again...

Honulicious: Don't worry those papers are in a very safe place. And Sayako's background has to be dark enough to support all the evil and resentment inside her. Her character wouldn't be as believable otherwise. However I will share, that I had a lot of trouble writing that chapter myself. I had to do it small doses.

EJ Daniels: I like any kind of Touko I can get my hands on, but I agree, a sweet Touko is a treasure.

Claine24: Well I hope you managed to read the last chapter, a lot of your questions would have been answered there.

CelticX: Thanks for the kind comments, they are appreciated

fyrwarrior: Thanks for your comments and your open mind. I do apologize for unintentionally causing you any distress.

Nyaaaaaaah: Everything about Sayako is a bit twisted. Thanks for the review.

pgcarbyangus: I hope you are sleeping better now.

veamgee: The history did explain a lot.

Spikesagitta: Sayako is truly a victim.. but I still think she's messed up too.

Chinensis' Fan: Let's hope Yumi can keep her head down..

shameka: I am glad you think that way... Thanks for the compliment.


	23. Chapter 23

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko -Chapter 23

Yumi awoke in a panic. _'Where am I,'_ she thought when she didn't recognize her surroundings. Her experience with Sayako the previous night only added to her paranoia. She jumped out of bed and made for the bedroom door. She opened it quickly and tried to rush into the hallway, only to run smack into an older woman wearing a maid uniform.

Akane stopped the brunette's forward motion by placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "You're okay, Yumi-sama," she said in a gentle tone, in an effort to calm the terrified looking girl. "You're at the Matsudaira estate. You're safe here. My name is Akane, and I'll see to your needs, while you're staying with us."

_'That's right,'_ Yumi thought, relieved. _ 'I asked Touko-chan if I could stay over for a while.'_ The brunette calmed down, as she remembered being picked up by the younger girl. The rest of the night's memories seemed jumbled. She allowed herself to be guided back into the bedroom and to a seat. "I'm sorry for my outburst," she said. "It's just waking up in a strange place, made me nervous."

"Your high fever last night, didn't help much either," the maid explained, as she felt Yumi's forehead. "It seems to have broken, but you really should rest today, and let your body recover. Let me get a bath drawn for you, then see about getting you some food."

"Where's Touko-chan," Yumi asked the older woman.

"She had to go to school this morning," Akane told the young girl, handing her a slip of paper. "She wanted me to give you this when you got up."

Yumi opened the note and read it's contents:

_**Yumi-san,**_

_**I'm sorry I upset you by being insensitive to your feelings. I would have told you this in person, but I have duties at school which require my attention. While I'm gone, if you require anything, feel free to ask Akane-san. I borrowed your keys, as I am planning on stopping by your apartment after school to pick up some of your things. If the is anything specific you would like give me a call and I will get it for you while I am there. Take it easy and get some rest. I'll see you when I get back.**_

_**Touko**_

"The bath is ready, Yumi-sama," Akane said, having prepared it while the brunette was reading the note. "Your clothes are on the dresser. We took the liberty of laundering them for you. I'll be right outside the bedroom door if you need anything." The older woman left the room.

Yumi entered the bathroom and washed off the sticky sweat of her fever. She dried herself off and changed into her clothes that were left on the bureau. The purse containing her belongings was underneath her clothes. She reached in and pulled out her cell phone, in order to check the time. Before she could check it, her eyes focused on the number of missed calls she had gotten.

She pressed a button to check the call detail. All the calls were from the same number. She recognized the number as being from the massage parlor. She quickly dialed her voice mail to check the messages.

**MESSAGE 1: "Yumi-chan, this is Maria. If you're feeling better we could really use you. Give me a call when you get this."**

**MESSAGE 2: "Yumi-chan. Maria again. On second thought, why don't you take the day off and get more rest. We have a problem here, and we won't be opening today."**

**MESSAGE 3: "Please call me when you get this message. Its really important. Whatever you do, do not come by the shop, until I talk to you."**

**MESSAGE 4: "Yumi, please call me. I'm tearing my hair out with worry. But don't call the shop. Call my cell phone instead. I have to talk to you."**

The sheer panic in Maria's voice, caused Yumi to stop listening to her voice mail. '_I wonder what's wrong,'_ she worried to herself. _ 'It's not like Maria to panic.'_ She dialed Maria's number into the phone, and waited for the older woman to answer.

"Yumi-chan, are you alright," the woman on the other end answered, her voice cracking in near panic. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Ah sorry, Maria-obasama," the brunette replied. "I was dead asleep from my fever. What's wrong? You said it was important I talk to you."

"I had to shut the shop down this morning," Maria told the younger girl. "A reporter came in investigating a rumor he heard about one of our girls molesting clients. I told him I wasn't aware of anything like that going on, and he left. Sometime after that, the police came and shut me down for their investigation. They were looking for you, in order to question you about a complaint they received from a woman claiming you sexually attacked her. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, I don't," Yumi responded. "You have to believe that I would never do anything like that."

"It's alright, Yumi-chan," Maria said calmly. "I believe you. It must be someone trying to cause trouble for the shop. In the meantime, try and stay away from the Ogasawaras. I have a feeling Ogasawara Sayako might be at the root of this situation. There's some bad blood between us, and I don't want you caught in the middle of it, any more than you are already."

"I'm sorry," Yumi said hurriedly, cutting off the older woman. "Its my fault. I never imagined she'd go after you too."

"Just what are you talking about, Yumi-chan," Maria asked the younger girl.

Yumi proceeded to tell the older woman about the events leading up to last night's meeting with Ogasawara Sayako: Her initial conversation in the Ogasawara's kitchen, the missing documents, Sachiko's confession and current imprisonment. The brunette also gave Maria the details of the last meeting she had with Sayako, and her subsequent flight. "I think if we could give her those papers," Yumi stated hopefully. "Everything will be fine."

"No, Yumi," Maria said sternly. "You don't know what she's capable of. Hide somewhere. Get as far away as you can. Just stay away from her."

"You sound like you know her well," Yumi said. "Have you had dealings with Sayako-sama before?"

"We crossed swords a long time ago," the older woman answered. "I came out on the losing end of the altercation."

"Why? What happened between the two of you," Yumi inquired.

"A man did," Maria replied bitterly. "Ogasawara Tooru, to be precise. We were dating. He would have married me, if that bitch's mother didn't arrange that marriage."

"So you're who Tooru-san was talking about," the brunette said with enlightenment.

"You know him," the older woman asked, surprised.

"I served him at the club a couple days ago," the younger girl answered. "He was charming, but also seemed very sad and lonely. I really think he regrets not standing up for you."

"I am not on the phone to talk about my failed love life," Maria said suddenly, changing the subject. "Messing with Sayako is dangerous. Take my advice. Run away. Get as far away as you can, as fast as you can."

"What did she do to you, to make you so scared?"

"I really don't want to get into it right now," the blonde said, getting exasperated at the younger girl. "Just do what I say, and get away from here."

"What about Sachiko," Yumi worried. "I can't leave her behind. I love her."

"Listen Yumi," Maria said coldly. "If she truly loved you, she'd find some way to be with you. Don't make the same mistake I did, pining away for something that will never be. I know how your feeling. It hurts. But you have to let go, mend your heart, and continue on. Don't become a bitter woman like me."

The older woman's words caused a sliver of doubt to enter Yumi's heart. _ 'Why hasn't Sachiko called me. If she really cared, she would have found a way to contact me. Did she ever love me, or was she leading me on the whole time.'_ She sighed. "Alright, I'll do as you say."

"How are you fixed for money," the older woman asked, relieved over Yumi's decision. "Do you need any?"

"I should be fine," Yumi answered, not wanting to burden the woman.

"I'm going to get some out, just in case," Maria told the brunette. "If you find you need it, call me and I'll meet you somewhere. Call me when you you're safe. Take care Yumi."

"Good bye, Maria-obasama," Yumi said before ending the call. She sat down heavily on the bed. _'What am I going to do,'_ the brunette asked herself. _'It all seems so impossible. Even on the off chance Sachiko truly wanted to be with me, Sayako has probably chained her to the bed, in order to keep her from me.'_ Yumi wiped at the moisture forming in her eyes. _ 'Why can't love be simple, like in the stories. Where's my 'happily ever after'? Where's my prince to sweep me up and take me away.'_

Just then, the bedroom door opened, and Akane, the maid, stepped in, "Yumi-sama, if you would come with me, I'll take you to the dining room. Lunch is being prepared."

"No, thank you," the brunette told the maid. "I'm not very hungry right now."

"Nonsense," Akane chided in a motherly voice. "You just got over being sick. You have to build your strength back up. Do you want another relapse, like last night."

Properly chastised, Yumi stood up and followed the older woman down to the dining room.

XxX

Touko was appalled at the mess she was greeted with as she entered Yumi's apartment. The place looked like it had been hit with a tornado. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, along with the stuffing out of the futon, which had been ripped to shreds. The counter and floor of the kitchen area was covered with the contents of the various dry goods that had lined the shelf. The dresser was laying on its side, the drawers up ended and littered around the room. In general the place was a disaster.

The young girl sighed and shook her head. She bent over the dresser and righted it. Next she returned the dresser drawers to their rightful place inside the bureau. She opened the large rolling suitcase she brought with her, then started collecting the clothes that were scattered around the room. As she picked up each item, she folded it and stowed it away in the suitcase.

After the clothes were put away, Touko set about picking up the rest of the debris. She scrounged around the kitchen area and found some garbage bags. Taking one, she crawled around the living area, picking up pieces of fluff, that were once part of the futon, and placing them in the bag. When the first was full, she got a second bag and continued on.

Four garbage bags later, most of the stuffing was off the floor, and Touko lifted up the shredded futon cover. Underneath, she found a finely made jewelry box, laying on its side, its contents spilled out. She righted it, and replaced the velvet covered bottom liner, which had fallen out. The young girl picked up the spilled items: some necklaces, a key, a man's watch, earrings, and the banded wedding ring set, and placed them neatly back into the wooden box. She closed the lid, which didn't line up properly, one of the hinges being bent by the fall. Touko closed it the best she could and placed it in the case along with the clothes. She folded up the futon cover and placed it next to the garbage bags lined up along the wall. Afterward, the young girl set about cleaning and straightening up the kitchen area. Finally she collected some other items from the bathroom and closet, packed them away, and zippered the suitcase shut.

Once she tied up the last bag of garbage, she took a final look around the room, to see if she missed anything. As she took in the stark emptiness of the apartment, she felt guilty about the fickle hand of fate that gave her so much, and Yumi so little, even though the were both orphaned at a young age. She vowed silently to herself that she would do her best to help the unwanted children like Ayane-chan and the others at St. Margaret's had better opportunities.

She rolled the heavy case out the door, making sure she locked it behind her. She took the elevator down to the first floor. She stopped and told the building super that Yumi would be away for a while so he didn't have to worry about the brunette. She exited the building, and headed toward the sedan she came in. The driver got out and placed the bag in the trunk of the car, before beginning his return trip to the Matsudaira house.

In a coffee shop across from the apartment building, a man in a dark suit witnessed the girl with the suitcase leaving. He recognized the girl, so he dialed his employer to report it.

"Hello," a girl's voice answered, with a sense of accomplishment, after three long rings.

"Ojousama," the man asked incredulously, not recognizing his employers voice.

"Yes, what is it," the voice bit back. "I don't have all day."

The man thought he heard a muffled giggle in the background, but dismissed it, before making his report. "This is Misaki, over at the apartment building. I just saw Matsudaira Touko leave the building with a suitcase. What are your orders?"

"You just stay where you are and keep watching for the brown haired Onee-san," the girl's voice on the phone said. "Um, I mean the Fukazawa girl. Call me the minute you spot her."

"I understand, Ojousama," Misaki said, shrugging his shoulders as he hung up the phone.

XxX

Hina-chan giggled when she hung up the phone. She couldn't completely interfere, but she could do some small things, like keep information from her evil alter ego. She opened the desk drawer in front of her and looked again at the pistol laying inside. It would have been so easy for Hina-chan to put a stop to this evil, but her compassion for the other, kept her from taking the ultimate, final step. She felt a light stirring inside her head, so she shut the drawer quickly and turned her attention back to the coloring book in front of her.

Sayako shook her head to clear it. 'Did you like my gift, Hina-chan,' she said to the voice inside her mind, when she looked down and saw the half colored picture.

"Thank you Saya-chan," the little girl voice said cutely.

"Well if you behave yourself, I'll get you more things to keep you busy," the woman said kindly. "If you'll excuse me I have to get these invitations for the engagement party written out, so I can have the couriers deliver them this evening. The party is the day after tomorrow, after all."

Sayako took out a stack of printed invitations, along with a stack of matching envelopes, picked up a pen and started neatly addressing envelopes. She placed an invitation in each one. After a while she found it increasingly difficult to focus on the task, since the little girl inside her head, started humming in her boredom.

"Hina-chan, could you be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate here," Sayako scolded angrily, after having to rewrite an envelope three times.

"Sorry Saya-chan," the little voice said submissively, then remained silent while the woman continued addressing invitations.

XxX

Sachiko violently closed the Business Management book she had been taking notes on. _'Why am I doing this,'_ she asked herself. '_It's not like I'm going back to school anyway.'_ She got up out of her chair and paced frantically around the room. _'God, why does it have to be this way. I finally found a little happiness, and now its been stripped away. I should have realized that Mother would interfere and just made a run for it Tuesday night. At least then I'd be with Yumi, and happy, not kept prisoner here waiting for the ax to fall.'_

"What do you want" she yelled at the person opening the door to her bedroom.

"Ojousama, your fiancee is here and wants a word with you," the servant at the door said cowering from her mistress' wrath.

"I don't care what he wants," the heiress said with annoyance. "Tell him just to go away."

"Now don't be like that Sa-chan," the young man responded, barging into the room, past the servant standing in the doorway. "Your intended has come to pay his future wife a visit, and you're acting so cold to him. That's not the way its supposed to work." He put his hand on Sachiko's chin and turned her head toward him.

"Don't touch me," the black haired beauty screamed, as she violently hit the man's hand away. "You don't have the right."

Suguru smiled mischievously at the heiress. "I have every right to touch you. We are to be married after all."

"Don't remind me," Sachiko bit back. "The very thought nauseates me."

"If we're going to argue, let's not do it in front of the help," the young man said as he ushered the maid out of the room, and shut the door, winking knowingly at the security guard just outside. He turned to the heiress, and pulled something out of his pocket. "How rude, treating me this way, and I even come bearing gifts," he said as he gave Sachiko the cell phone he had in his hand.

"H-how? Why?' The heiress asked, looking confused.

"I had a feeling your mother would keep you incommunicado," Suguru explained. "And contrary to whatever bad things you think of me, I still care about you to a degree."

Sachiko took the phone out of the young man's hand. "Thank you, Suguru," she said smiling gratefully. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"Anytime, Sa-chan," he said with a wide grin on his face.

XxX

"Yumi-san, you have barely touched your food," Touko said from across the dinner table. "Is there something else you'd prefer? I can have the cook make whatever you want."

"It's fine, Touko-chan," the brunette said before taking a piece of chicken and placing it in her mouth. "I'm not really all that hungry."

"You have to eat, or else you may get sick again," the younger girl pleaded. "Akane-san told me you didn't eat much for lunch either. At least finish what's left on your plate. It will make me feel better." Touko watched Yumi sigh and eat another piece of chicken. This was the third time she had to prompt the older girl to eat.

_'Akane-san said she's been that way since before I got home,'_ Touko thought. '_Yumi-san is not as bright and vibrant as she should be. I know she's upset and sad over my cousin, but wouldn't anger and tears be a more fitting response. It's like she's closed off her heart. There has to be something I can do for her. To bring her back.'_

"If you talk about what's bothering you, it might make you feel better," the younger girl suggested. "I have two ears right here." Touko pulled her ears out from against her head, making the point.

"I'm fine, really," Yumi said forcing a wooden smile.

"Bullshit," Touko said, sounding frustrated. "You're walking around like a robot. You only respond when talked to directly. You're just a shell of the Yumi-san I've come to know."

"What do you want me do do," the brunette said coldly. "Am I supposed to smile and be happy as I watch my hopes and dreams get flushed down the toilet. Is that what you want? Will that make you feel better?"

"That's it, get angry. Cry. Throw things," the younger girl said, smacking her hands on the table. "Just do something, so I know you're you alive and not a zombie. I know you hurting. Let it out. Let me help."

"You're a fine one to talk, Miss 'I have a mask for every occasion,' " Yumi said sarcastically, striking home. "If your so hot on the idea, why don't you go first. You've been hiding something, ever since your visit to the Rosebud. You can't even look me straight in the eye anymore."

_'I wanted to spare you this, but you asked for it,'_ Touko said silently, before speaking aloud. "The truth is. I really like you Yumi-san, and I feel guilty over it. I knew how you felt about Sachiko, so I tried not to burden you with my feelings. My heart yearns for you, and I know you'll never return my feelings." The younger girl wiped tears from her eyes, then continued. "I know, it's not what you wanted to hear right now, and I don't expect a response. I just wanted to let you know how I feel, and also that you aren't the only one hurting."

Touko's bold confession shocked the brunette. _ 'I should have foreseen this,'_ Yumi thought, as the younger girl stood, silently waiting for the older girl to process what she had just been told. "I'm sorry Touko-chan," Yumi said finally. "I should have realized how you felt, and been more considerate of your feelings."

"Don't worry yourself over it," Touko said sadly. "I'm used to coming out second best against my cousin."

"It's not about who wins or loses," the brunette said as she cupped the younger girl's chin, and lifted Touko's head. "Look at me, Touko. I really like you. You've been a very good friend to me, almost like a sister. I really appreciate you for that. You are able to fill needs that Sachiko never could. Even though she was your rival, you've done your best to support me. You even gave me a kick in the butt, when I was wallowing in my self pity. Nobody but a true friend would do that."

Touko wrapped her arms around the older girl, giving Yumi a hug, and burying her face into the brunette's chest. In turn Yumi comforted the younger girl the same way. They stayed like that for a while, until the ring from Touko's phone, broke up the tender moment the two girls were having.

The younger girl moved away from Yumi and answered her phone. "Hello."

"This is Sachiko," the heiress stated over the phone. "Do you think you could give me Yumi's number. I need to speak to her."

Touko frowned, and wondered what effect this call would have on the older girl. "Hold a moment. I'll get her for you," she said thinking that anything was better than watching Yumi mope around all evening. She handed the phone to the brunette, saying, "Yumi, Sachiko is on the phone for you."

Yumi took the phone from Touko's hand and put it up to her face. "Hello," she said.

Bristling with worry over why her cousin and girlfriend were together, Sachiko began interrogating Yumi. "What are you still doing with Touko? Are you still sick? Where are you now? What's been going on since I've been locked up here? Talk to me."

The brunette interrupted the heiress' rant and told the older girl, she was feeling fine, and not sick anymore. To which Sachiko gave a relived sigh. Yumi then proceeded to explain the events leading up to her staying at the Matsudairas. This information caused Sachiko to worry again, fully aware of what her mother put Nakajime-san through, years ago, which resulted in the brunette's conception.

"Are you sure you're OK, Yumi? Mother didn't do anything to hurt you? Did she," Sachiko asked needing to hear specifically that nothing untoward happened to the single most important person in her life. Relieved at Yumi's negative response, the heiress continued on. "You should have talked to me, about it. We could have faced it together. Now tell me everything."

Yumi related to Sachiko the whole story about her association with Sayako. She started from the initial confrontation at the tea party. Then the brunette went on to describe Sayako's search for the documents, and offer. Finally, she related the details of her last meeting with the older woman.

Sachiko remained silent for a while after Yumi finished her tale. "You said that my father gave these papers to yours for safe keeping? Do you know what the papers were about?"

"Not really," the younger girl answered. "All Tooru-san said, when I asked him, was that they were financial in nature."

"I'll see if I can get anymore information out of him, on this matter," the heiress stated. "But in the meantime, you have to get away from here. My mother is too dangerous and unstable, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"But what about us," Yumi asked.

"Just get away from here," Sachiko ordered. "If things work out, and the situation changes in our favor, I will come after you. If not just stay hidden and go on about your life as best you can. I don't think I could live with myself, if you came to any harm because of me. And whatever happens, know I love you with all my heart."

"But, Sachiko..." Yumi started, before the older girl interrupted.

"No buts Yumi,' the heiress said. "I want you to stay safe. I'll try and call you when I can. Good night."

Yumi passed the phone back to Touko, after Sachiko disconnected. The younger girl looked quizzically over to her friend, about to ask a question, when the butler walked over to the young girl and handed over two envelopes.

Touko opened the first envelope that was addressed to the family. It was an invitation to Sachiko and Suguru's engagement party, which was set up for this Saturday night. Then she looked at the other envelope it was addressed to "The brown haired Onee-san" in very messy handwriting. She passed this one over to Yumi. "Looks like you've got an invite also."

"I'm going," Yumi stated.

XxX

Sachiko made sure she turned the cell phone off before hiding it in one of her deep drawers. Her finance left shortly after, saying he had to head back home. Sachiko thanked him once again and saw the man off. She then turned toward the security person following her and said, "I need to speak to my father. Take me to him."

The man in the black suit, spoke into the microphone on his wrist, and waited for a response. Seconds later he indicated to the heiress that she should follow, and he walked down the hall to his masters office, Sachiko following in his wake.

Sachiko was led to the door of her fathers office. She knocked on the door before poking her head inside. "Do you have a minute," she asked.

Her father was sitting at his desk, in front of a pile of reports. There was some light classical music playing in the background. He looked up and gave Sachiko a smile. "Sure," he responded. "Come on in. Have a seat." The heiress entered and took a seat in front of her father. Once she was settled, the older man put down the report he was reading and said, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to know about the papers you gave to Mister Fukuzawa," the young girl said, getting straight to the point.

"How do you know about that," the older man asked, surprised. Sachiko proceeded to tell her father what she knew about Yumi's association with her mother, concerning the documents in question. When she was done, her father sat back and thought for a moment before saying, "So your mother still doesn't have them. I had assumed that she had gained possession of them, but she was waiting for the right time to utilize them."

The heiress looked at her father in confusion, wondering at his cryptic comments. "Do you think you can let me in on their significance," she asked again.

"I will have to start at the beginning, so you can understand the whole picture" Tooru started, taking a deep breath. "About the time I was engaged to your mother, your grandparents separated. It was over me. My mother didn't believe that I should be forced into an arranged marriage. She felt the family interests were stable enough that we needn't have to worry about status or position. My father disagreed. This caused a major rift between them, and she moved out."

"When she moved out she separated her finances from the family's. This left her with a decent amount in the bank, as well as the ten percent Ogasawara Group stock, she was given as a wedding present. She bought a little house and stayed there until she died from cancer a couple of years later. To my knowledge she never talked to my father again."

Tooru bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, then continued. "I visited her from time to time, as my schedule allowed. On one visit she handed me some stock certificates. She had had her percentage issued in bearer instruments. I think she knew she was on her way out, and wanted to make sure that I received her legacy, rather than have it revert to your grandfather, when she did finally pass on."

"I had planned on holding on to them until after my mother died, then offer them to my father in exchange for a divorce and my freedom. I gave the certificates to Yuchiiro, for safe keeping. Somehow, your mother became aware of them, and tried to get her hands on them in order to prevent me from leaving. If I divorced her she would have left with everything she came in with and nothing more." The man paused, and took a sip of the tea in front of him.

Sachiko took this opportunity to interrupt her father's narrative. "So what you're saying right now is that grandfather only holds forty-one percent of the company," she asked. "Why hasn't anyone noticed that."

"That information has been kept under wraps," the older man stated. "Everyone assumed that it came to him after my mothers death. Plus, no one has asked for a full accounting. I'm not sure what your mother's plans for it are, but if we can gain possession of it, I'm sure we can negotiate with your grandfather to get what we both need. Yumi-chan, has no other ideas as to it's location?"

Sachiko shook her head sadly. "She's been through everything that was left to her. She still is unaware of the exact nature of the documents, but I'm sure if she came across them, she would have figured it out. If she didn't, Touko-chan definitely would have." The heiress' eyes gleamed, as she came up with an alternate idea. "I wonder if Nakajime-san would have any information about it. You could ask her."

Tooru did a double take, shocked by the mention of the woman who's held a good portion of his heart for many years. "I can't do it," he stated. "I hurt her so much, and it's been quite a while. She might not want to talk to me."

"You have to try, Father," Sachiko pleaded. "All our happiness depends on it."

XxX

* * *

Authors Notes:

Thank you for choosing to read my submission.

I apologize for the wait, but my life seems to be a little chaotic right now. I ask that you please bear with me. Work projects have been completed before deadline. But now I have some unexpected house guests flying in. So the next chapter may be a little delayed, and I must beg your tolerance once again.

Things are about to pick up, and get more exciting in the next coming chapters. Please stick around.

Reviewer Responses:

Rasta Lioness: I'm really glad that the relationship of servant as mother surrogate came across. Sayako as well seems to be on a downward spiral. Will that make her more dangerous... we'll see.

Honulicious: My guess is that Sayako has had enough, and will try anything she can to get her way. It's understandable that Touko would react that way, after all she is just a seventeen year old suffering from a huge crush.

Guest: As requested.

Spikesagitta: I'm glad I peaked your curiosity.

Die Schreiberin: Let me start by saying, I do not disagree with you that the chapter doesn't flow well. However, I wasn't sure what to do with it at first, being somewhat new at this writing thing. I asked some people about what to do, and they suggested I let my readers decide through the use of a poll. And that's what I did. A majority of the voters elected that it be presented as an inline chapter. Experience is the best teacher though, so I know now that if I am ever in this position again, I will separate the extraneous ill-fitting chapter. As it stands now, in deference to the readers that voted, I plan to stand by the poll results. However when this story is completed, I plan to shift that chapter over to the end. I have some better ideas as how to make it fit better. I appreciate your feedback on it, and bow to your instruction.

shameka: I am glad you liked it. I hope the length of this one better suits your tastes.

Chinensis' Fan: Things are about to happen. I am glad you stayed along for the ride.


	24. Chapter 24

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko -Chapter 24

"Are you sure you'll be OK while I'm at school," Touko asked the brunette Friday morning over breakfast.

"You worry too much, Touko-chan," Yumi replied. "I'm not as delicate as you think. Although I feel much better now that I have tomorrow's party to focus on."

"You sure you want to go," the younger girl inquired. "It'll be dangerous. What if Sayako discovers you?"

"I'm willing to risk it," The older girl stated. "It may be the last time I will be able to see Sachiko before I go I to hiding. I have to say good bye."

Touko frowned with disapproval. "I don't like the idea, but I'll give you whatever support I can."

"Thank you, Touko-chan," Yumi said. "You better get going, or you'll be late for school."

Touko got up from the table, and walked toward the door. She turned and faced the older girl, just before leaving. "Remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Also my driver will be available if you need to go anywhere."

"Thank you, Touko-chan," the brunette said as the younger girl left the room. Yumi got up from the table and went back to her room to wash up and get changed.

That's when she heard her phone ring.

XxX

"Thank you for calling Maria's Maid Massage. We are currently closed. Our hours are ..."

Tooru slammed the receiver down on the metal cradle of the public phone. It was the third time he heard that response while trying to contact his old flame, Maria. He knew that he should go see her in person, but was afraid of bringing his wife's attention to what he was doing. So he decided not to.

He put some more change in the phone. There was one more person he could call, that might be able to get him in contact with Maria. He dialed the phone number he obtained from Himawarii, the Rosebud's owner. The old man gave over the number after extracting a promise that Tooru would not stand in the way of Yumi and Sachiko's happiness. A promise which the younger man had no problem giving.

A young girl's voice answered after two rings. "Hello," the voice said quizzically.

"Ah, Yumi-chan," the man said, awkwardly. "This is Ogasawara Tooru. We met at the club the other night. I want to apologize if I was too forward. I didn't realize that you and my daughter were together. Had I known I would have treated you differently."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't know," Yumi said sweetly, putting the older man at ease. "It gave me a chance to get to know the real you, Tooru-san. But something tells me you didn't just call to apologize."

Tooru scratched the back of his head and spoke I to the phone. "You're correct. I also didn't realize you were my friend, Yuchiiro daughter. I was wondering if you know a woman named, Nakajime Maria, she was very close with your parents. I am trying to get a hold of her to see if she might know anything about the thing you were looking for. Do you think you could put me in contact with her."

"I asked her about it myself," the brunette sighed. "She told me she didn't know about any documents. I believe if she knew anything, she would have told me."

"Please, Yumi-chan," the older man asked. "Maybe if I talk to her, I might trigger a memory or get some sort of clue as to where they might be. If I could get my hands on them, I know I could rein in Sayako and stop the wedding."

The young girl felt her hopes start to soar again, when she heard the man's optimism. "OK, why don't you meet me for lunch at one," Yumi told him, giving the man the name of Maria's favorite restaurant. "I'll make sure she's there."

"I'll leave it up to you," Tooru stated before he hung up the phone.

Yumi hung up the phone and dialed Maria's mobile number. The older woman picked up immediately. "Yumi, is everything all right?"

The brunette assured Maria that she was in fact, safe and well. Then she went on by saying, "You know that money you offered. I could really use it. Can you meet me for lunch at one thirty?" Yumi said the name of the restaurant she gave Tooru.

"Certainly," the older woman agreed. "I'll be there."

"Thank you," the younger girl replied gratefully. "I'll see you then."

Yumi hung up the phone, then went to Akane-san to see about arranging her transportation to her lunch date.

XxX

Yumi watched from across the street as the dapper gentleman in a business suit exited a taxicab, in front of the restaurant she had told him earlier. After the cab left, she looked up and down the street for signs that the man may have been followed. It wasn't like she didn't trust him. It was more so the fact that he seemed utterly clueless about what was going on in his own household.

The brunette didn't see anything blatantly out of the ordinary. There were no dark sedans parked along the street, and she didn't see anyone on the sidewalks pay much attention to the man entering the restaurant. Yumi breathed a sigh of relief, at this fact. She felt safe enough, so she looked both ways, and crossed the street through a break in the traffic. She went through the restaurant's doors quickly, then scoured the room with her eyes, looking for the well dressed businessman. She finally saw him seated at a secluded table in the very back corner.

She made her way through the crowded dining room. It was lunch time and the place was filled with people eating their midday meal. As Yumi approached the table the businessman stood up and offered her the seat across from him, which left the girl's back to the door. The man looked at her questioningly, when the brunette didn't take the offered seat. "I'd feel better if I could face the door," she told the man. "Plus, it might be better if Maria didn't see you right away. She believes she is just meeting me."

Tooru nodded, then moved out of the way, so Yumi could sit facing the door. Once the girl was seated, he sat himself down across from her. "Thank you for arranging this," he said, giving the brunette a winning smile. "I hope you don't mind the table. It seems to be the most private one in the place." And it was, because of all the traffic to and from the kitchen, this table was set well away from the others, in order to give the wait staff more room to maneuver with their big trays. A lattice attached to the wall also hid the table from prying eyes.

"No problem," the young girl said, returning the smile. "How's Sachiko doing?"

"She's doing alright," Tooru stated. "But she's worried about you. I don't think she's slept much during the last couple days."

"I'm sorry for causing all this fuss," Yumi said, frowning.

"Why do you say that," the older man asked.

"It just seems like this is all my fault," The brunette said, wiping at the moisture forming in her eyes. "If I had kept my distance and not fallen in love with her, things wouldn't have gotten so complicated."

"Don't say that, Yumi-chan," Tooru said, passing Yumi a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "We can't help who we fall in love with. Plus, if I follow your logic, then I am ultimately at fault for helping bring her into this world." The man took a sip of water and continued, "Saying 'what if' at this point will do no good. Whatever happens, I know my daughter has no regrets."

"Why do you say that," the brunette asked.

"A little while ago, I was saddened when Sachiko told me that she had no more dreams," the older man told the young girl. "She sounded so cold, so empty. Then, Wednesday night, she came to me. She was full of fire, and passion. It was like she was alive again. And it's all because of you. You brought her dreams back to life. I owe you for that."

"So what good is that now, " Yumi argued. "It will only hurt more in the end. She would have been better of not knowing any different."

"But if everything works out, the reward is immense," Tooru countered. "To find and be with the love of your life, is all everyone longs for, deep down in their heart. I missed my chance years ago. I will try my best to see that you and Sachiko don't miss yours."

_'I pray it will be enough,_' Yumi thought to herself, wiping the last of the moisture from her eyes. When she brought the handkerchief down from her eyes, the brunette caught sight of the third member of their party. She stood up and waved to get Maria's attention.

The older woman walked over the the table once she saw the younger girl waving. As she moved closer to the table, she felt a sense of trepidation when she saw a gentleman sitting across from the younger girl. The feeling grew into a full blown panic once she recognized the man in the business suit. "What is he doing here," Maria asked coldly, clenching her fists by her side.

Yumi moved over to the woman and put a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder. "It's alright, Maria-obaasama," the brunette said calmly. "He's here to help out. He's on our side. Really."

"Seriously, what king of help do you think he can provide," Maria said, exasperated, the continued sarcastically. "He couldn't even help himself, back when it really mattered. Don't believe his honeyed lies. He's powerless"

"I know you have no reason to trust me, or even believe me," the older man said with a bowed head. "But I'm here to help. I've been dreading this meeting. I know I've hurt you deeply, but I ask you to put you animosity aside. Sachiko and Yumi need our help. They're more important than what happened in the past."

"Please, Maria-obaasama," the brunette pleaded. "At least sit down and listen to what we have to say. If there's a way for things to work out between me and Sachiko, I'm sure we can work it out together."

Maria let out a resigned sigh as she took Yumi's seat across from the man she once loved, leaving the brunette to sit at the side of the couple. The waitress came over for their order, leaving soon after she wrote down their selections.

Once the server had left with their food order, Yumi got up and excused herself saying, "I'll give you two time to get reacquainted." The brunette walked off toward the restrooms.

"She's a wonderful young lady," Tooru said. "Miki would be proud of how you raised her."

Maria gave the man a sad smile. "It wasn't any of my doing," she said. "You can credit the nuns at the orphanage for that. If I was in charge, she would have grown up cold and bitter like me." Maria sighed and gave the man an accusatory glare. "You never came back."

"I got tied up out of the country on family business," he explained. "When I came back a couple months later, you and Miki were on holiday in Yamananshi."

"HA," the older woman barked sarcastically, brandishing the scars on her wrist. "So that's what they call months of inpatient mental treatment. A holiday." Maria covered her wrist after seeing Tooru's pained expression. "Don't worry, it wasn't because of you. Finding out you're pregnant after being gang raped, tends to push one over the edge. If I blame anyone, it would probably be your wife."

"Sayako?" Tooru asked, puzzled.

"Well, she was the one sitting there, watching, and getting off on it," Maria said coldly.

"I'm so sorry," the gentleman said, bowing his head shamefully.

"Shove the insincere apology, Tooru," the woman across from him bit back. "You were clueless, and doing what you did best: running away."

Tooru looked up at the woman with compassion. "And what about the child?"

Before Maria could answer, Yumi came back to the table. "This is a good sign," the brunette joked. "You haven't killed each other yet." The younger girl sat down smiling, and the older woman tilted her head toward Yumi, then shook her head. Tooru's eyes went wide at the non verbal admission.

The waitress came back over with their food, leaving promptly after it's distribution. "Tooru-san, why don't you fill us in on these papers, while were eating," Yumi suggested.

Tooru took a bite of his food and started explaining the exact nature of the certificates, and about their important significance to his plan of dissolving the engagement and controlling his wife. "So you see," he finished. "All we have to do, once we get them, is set up a situation where my father requires them, then he will agree to anything we ask."

"But, you're forgetting one thing," Maria reminded the gentleman across from her. "We don't have them, nor do we have a clue as to where they are. I told Yumi before, that I had no idea where they might be."

"Certainly there must be something you remember about that time," Tooru stated. "I gave them to him just before you and Miki returned from your trip to Yamananshi. Try and think."

"Don't you think I haven't tried," The older woman explained in frustration. "I know how important they are to Yumi. I've been wracking my brain over it. A lot was going on back then. We had just come home with a baby. Yuchiiro was up to his ears in commissions. I was trying to get back into school. Then a couple months later Miki got pregnant. I didn't have time to pay attention to anything else. I was too busy looking after me and my newborn dau ..." Maria stopped suddenly, realizing what she was about to say, then tried to cover it up by finishing with, "Yumi."

"Eh?! What," Yumi exclaimed, catching the older woman's gaff. The brunette looked directly into Maria's eyes. She knew something wasn't right when the older woman looked away in shame. "What are you trying to keep from me Maria? Or is it Mother," the younger girl asked with indignant astonishment.

"Oh Yumi, I had hoped I'd never have to tell you this story," the older woman said, looking down at the table. "I never wanted you to know my shameful secret." She proceeded to tell Yumi about her meeting with Sayako and the gang rape that happened over eighteen years ago, which resulted in the younger girl's conception. Maria went on and told the girl of the suicide attempt, and the real reason behind the trip to Yamananshi, and the swapping of identities that allowed all the paperwork to officially state that Yumi was in fact born from Miki Fukuzawa. By the end of the story the older woman was openly weeping. "I'm so sorry, Yumi," she said between sobs. "Forgive me."

Yumi was shocked. It was like the whole foundation of her life was pulled out from under her like a bad magician pulling a table cloth from under a pile of china, with the plates and cups flying all around, shattering against the floor. She felt betrayed by the lies. To find out that the couple that died in the crash weren't her real parents at all, and that her real mother, the one that gave birth to her, shipped her off to an orphanage like an unwanted burden, it was too much for the brunette to handle. She turned to the woman next to her and said, "I can't. You abandoned me, your own daughter. Why? Did I disgust you that much. Were you ashamed? You made another woman my mother. If the Fukuzawas lived, would I have remained a dirty little secret you swept under the rug."

Maria grabbed for Yumi's hand. "It wasn't like that at all," the older woman stated. "I wasn't stable enough mentally to handle it. Miki thought you would be safer with her than with me, especially if Sayako started sniffing around. I really don't know what she would have done if she knew you were my child. And then after the accident, I was scared. I hid you in St. Margaret's for your protection. I never abandoned you."

The brunette pulled her hand away from the older woman. "That's not how it feels to me right now," Yumi said holding back her tears. "This is all too much for me to handle. I need time." With that the younger girl stood up and left the restaurant.

Maria watched as Yumi stormed off through the door, then she turned her head, and placed it in her hands. "She hates me, now," the woman pouted.

Tooru grabbed the blonde's hand. "I don't think Yumi has it in her to hate," he said comfortingly. "She's going through a lot right now. The woman she loves is virtually a prisoner, and going to be married against her will. She's deathly afraid of Sayako getting her. And now this bit of news. She probably feels like the whole world is against her. She needs some time alone to process it. Everything she knew about her heritage, has just been turned upside down. Give her some time, Maria." The woman nodded dumbly and wiped her eyes with a napkin, before the gentleman continued. "The best thing we can do is come up with a solution to the other two problems."

XxX

Yumi never felt so alone as she did at that moment. After she left the restaurant she walked along aimlessly. It never occurred to her to pick a destination, she was so wrapped up in her confused feelings about the news she received earlier. _'What did I do to deserve this,_' she prayed. _ 'When did it all go wrong? God, is this happening because I was born from rape, from sin? I've turned the other cheek. I've loved my neighbors. Why are you giving me obstacles near impossible to surmount.'_ The brunette looked up into the clouds, her mind screaming,_ 'Why are you making this so hard, God?'_

As she lowered her eyes, Yumi caught sight of the steeple at the St. Margaret's chapel. It was a couple more blocks down from where she was. Taking this as a sign from God, she quickened her pace until she stood directly in front of the small church. The brunette climbed the steps and entered, stopping to genuflect at the sanctuary's entrance.

Once she entered the sanctuary, Yumi padded down the aisle and took a seat in one of the front pews. She looked at the large crucifix hanging above the altar. Looking at the battered and broken man nailed there, gave the brunette a sense of peace, for her spirit felt just as beaten down as the martyred body in front of her. Yumi closed her eyes and bowed her head. _ 'Please God,'_ she prayed. _ 'Help me find my way.'_ She then stilled her heart and mind, awaiting a flash of insight that would point her way.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, and heard Sister Izuma's voice. "Yumi-chan, you look troubled. Would you like to talk about it?"

Yumi turned her face to the caring Sister, wearing a cleaning apron over her habit. "I wouldn't want to be a burden," the younger girl replied.

"It's no burden at all," Sister Izuma stated. "After all aren't we put here to help each other in times of need."

The brunette bowed her head, chagrined. "It's life, Sister," the younger girl explained. "Mine has become very complicated lately. It seems as soon as I surmount one hurdle, another takes its place. And these obstacles keep getting harder and harder to overcome. It's starting to get tiresome"

Sister Izuma sat down next to the brown haired girl, and wrapped a comforting arm around the younger girl. "Sometimes God tests our resolve. How bad do we want this or that. What lengths will we go to, in order to gain our hearts desire. But other times, these obstacles are a message to us that we may be following a different path than what he prefers for us."

"How does one tell the difference," Yumi asked.

"You may see a sign," Izuma suggested. "Maybe a new path will make itself known, along with the obstacle you are facing, and maybe you'll feel that one way is better than the other. If you look and listen closely enough, you'll be able to know God's will in the matter. Does that help?"

"I think so," Yumi stated. "Thank you Sister."

"You're welcome dear," Izuma responded, getting up from the pew. "I best get started polishing the pews. Why don't you head over to the house. I'm sure the girls would love to see you."

"I think I will," the brunette said with a small smile. She then stood up and went out the side door of the church, and walked down the path to the main house. Yumi climbed the four steps and knocked at the door.

Sister Makoto answered the door after a few moments. "Yumi-chan," the older sister beamed. "How unexpected. Everyone would be glad to see you. Come in. Come in."

Yumi walked through the door and put on a pair of guest slippers. "Pardon the intrusion."

"Sister Misame is in her office, if you want to see her," the Sister told the brunette. "I have some things to take care of. Let's catch up later. OK?" The older woman headed off toward the kitchen.

Yumi looked around the foyer and took a deep breath. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the smooth, varnished, chair rail running along the center of the wall. _ 'No matter where I go,_' she thought. _'My heart will always consider this home.' _ The brunette giggled as she hugged herself. This was the happiest she'd felt since Sachiko confessed to her.

When she thought about the black haired heiress, Yumi felt sad and ashamed. _ 'Maybe I should break up with her,'_ the girl said to herself. _ 'I've totally messed up her life, and she wouldn't want me now anyway. Not when she finds out the truth. She deserves someone pure, not dirty like me.'_

She wiped her eyes, and approached the office where Sister Misame was busy working. She knocked on the door with determination, and waited until she heard the occupant say, "Enter," before turning the knob, and walking through the door.

"Yumi," the old woman behind the desk exclaimed as the younger girl entered her office. "What a nice surprise." Sister Misame stood up and gave Yumi a tight hug, which the younger girl returned. When the two women separated, the older woman seeing the younger's serious expression, stated, "I have a feeling, you're not just here for a friendly visit. What can I help you with?"

"You know how you keep saying that I would have made a good Sister in the order," Yumi started to explain. "Well, I think I am ready to make the commitment."

"Although I am quite pleased to hear you say that," the director said. "I am very curious about the reasons being your sudden change of heart. Why don't you take a seat, and we'll talk about it." The older Sister motioned to the chair at the desk across from hers. Yumi took the seat, as the other woman walked around and sat down in her own chair, and waited for the brunette to speak.

Yumi swallowed nervously, as she regarded the woman across from her, awaiting then answer to her question. "I wouldn't exactly call it a sudden change of heart," the young girl started. "I think, deep down, I knew the Sisterhood was always an option for me. Not knowing any other way, I wanted to experience the secular life, before I made such a permanent decision. I see now, that way of living isn't all it's cracked up to be, and i long for the simpler life I led here."

Sister Misame leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. "But why decide now, and not a month ago, or even a year ago. Is there something going on in your life, that you are running away from?"

"No," the younger girl lied. "It's just that ever since I left her and moved out into the world, I've been battling one obstacle after another. At first, I thought God was testing me, to see if I could live according to his teachings. Lately, though, the hurdles seemed to have become unscaleable walls, leading me to believe that my true path lies elsewhere. When I think of home and family, the images that come to my mind are of the Sisters and the girls here at St. Margaret's. There's a lot of good things I can do here."

Misame pursed her lips before responding. "Somehow I think there is more behind your decision than you're telling me, but you have made some valid arguments I can't refute. I'll go ahead and send an application in your name to the Mother House, and let them decide. Until then, why don't you move in as a Postulant, learning more about the life you have chosen. It will take a while for the final decision is made, so if you can prove yourself to me during that time, I will not stand in your way. Agreed?"

Yumi nodded her agreement. "Thank you Sister"

"You're welcome, Yumi," the older woman replied. "Why don't you go help with dinner. I have a little more work I have to get done here. We'll talk more tonight."

Being dismissed, the brunette stood up and bowed deeply, before leaving the office.

* * *

Author's Notes: It's been a while and I apologize. Things settled down around here at the beginning of the week, but it seems I am practicing 'avoidance' unintentionally. I keep letting myself get distracted

... ... ... Oooh, shiny ... ... ...

It happened again. You even saw it :-) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I honestly do have the end of this story planned out. I just have to focus on it more. Thanks for reading, and I wish you all well until next time.

Reviewer responses:

mine29: I'm not sure how much Sachiko can do. We'll have to wait and see what happens if they can get together during the engagement party.

Shep: I'm really happy you appreciate my humble little story. Thanks for reading.

Spikesagitta: I'm sorry. You'll have to wait another chapter to find out.

Guest: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope I passed muster

Rasta Lioness: I'm glad I made your day! I really hope you appreciated the 'icy' reunion. Let's hope they can put their heads together and help out our two heroines. And don't worry about your personality issue. I'm sure the other is just as good as the original.

insomniac1970: Hmm, I wonder what Touko will think of Yumi's new 'calling'.

Honulicious: That Suguru can be helpful on occasion, but that Sachiko (tsk tsk) can be _sooo_ absent minded. :-)

CLane24: Hina-chan is the original personality Sayako had. And she's pretty much the inmate running the asylum


	25. Chapter 25

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko -Chapter 25

"Do you know how much danger you could have been in," Touko scolded the older girl. "What if Sayako had snatched you, while you were walking."

The younger girl had been lecturing Yumi for the last half hour, ever since the brunette had been picked up in the shopping district. The girl had walked there from St. Margaret's after dinner, and had called the Matsudaira's driver. She never expected Touko would be so worried and tag along.

"I'm sorry for causing you worry," Yumi said. "I just needed to be alone, and think about some things."

The younger girl mollified by Yumi's apology, changed the subject. "So how did your meeting with Uncle Tooru go? Did he have any further information?"

The brunette told her friend about the meeting she had with Maria and Tooru, leaving out the part about her true parentage. The older girl also shared that she held little hope of finding the certificates in time to save Sachiko.

"Well at least we know they are hidden well,"the drill haired girl said, adding a bit of optimism to the gloomy news. "I would hate to know what Sayako would do with the added power. So what are your plans now?"

"I really don't know," the brunette lied. "I'll have to see what happens tomorrow when I talk to Sachiko at the engagement party."

"You sure you still want to risk it," Touko asked. "You'll be awfully close to Sayako."

"I did get an invitation, right," Yumi reminded the younger girl. "Whoever sent it must have a way of ensuring my safety. 'Onee-san' was what that little girl voice called me when I escaped from Sayako. Remember, when I told you it looked like she was fighting with herself?"

"That may be true," Touko agreed hesitantly. "It could also be a trap. Sayako my be using that to lure you into her territory, so she could get her hands on you."

"I'll just have to take that chance," Yumi rebutted, thinking, 'I have to see her.'

"Well, at least, let's come up with a way to disguise you," the younger girl suggested. "Anticipating your stubbornness, I borrowed some props from the Drama Club. Let's go try a few things, shall we." Touko grabbed a bag she left by the door, and headed down to her bedroom. Yumi followed her down the hall.

"First, let's find you something nice to wear," the younger girl said as she rummaged through her walk-in closet, coming out with a white, strapless, sequined cocktail dress. She held it up to the older girl to check the size, nodding approvingly. "That will work."

Yumi shook her head in embarrassment. "I can't wear something like that," she argued. "I have nothing to wear underneath."

Touko thought for a moment. "Yes you do," she replied, remembering seeing something when she packed the older girls things. She rushed out of the room, returning moments later with the white merry widow set Yumi had received from Sachiko on their shopping date. "Let's see how this looks. Strip."

"Eh!?" The brunette exclaimed, blushing. She was a little embarrassed at Touko's bold tone. She had been naked in front of her roommates at St. Margaret's, growing up but this was different. She was fully aware of the drill haired girl's feelings toward her. So that, added to the sexy nature of the garment, gave Yumi pause. "Do you think you could ..."

Touko turned beet red once her mind caught up to the brunette's train of thought. She excused herself quickly, and waited outside the room, closing the door behind her. Part of her was a little disappointed that she wouldn't see her crush in such a state, but the other part realized it was bad manners to make her guest feel uncomfortable.

Inside the room, Yumi put on the undergarments, leaving the stockings off. She then wiggled into the cocktail dress. She couldn't quite zip it up all the way, so she left it half undone. Once she was presentable she called the younger girl back in.

Touko reentered the room and stopped dead in her tracks, staring open mouthed at the vision of loveliness before her. Yumi looked so radiant, and sparkling, it took the younger girl by surprise.

"Well," Yumi prompted nervously. The silence causing her confidence to wane.

Touko swallowed hard before she responded, "Y-you look ... gorgeous." She shook her head, breaking Yumi's hypnotic spell. "The outfit suits you, but I think we will still have a ways to go, before you are properly disguised." She went over to her satchel and pulled out two items: a long black wig and a flesh colored, rubber skullcap.

The younger girl moved behind the brunette and fastened the back of the dress before releasing Yumi's hair from its pig tails, and tying it up into a pony tail. Touko then placed the skull cap over the older girl's head, pushing all the hair under it, which made the girl appear bald. Finally she placed the wig atop the skullcap and smoothed the black hair down Yumi's back.

Yumi barely recognized herself, when Touko turned her toward a mirror, and let out a gasp of astonishment. "You're amazing, Touko-chan."

Touko blushed at the complement. "Once we lighten your complexion with foundation, and add some light make up, even Sachiko won't recognize you."

Yumi gazed in the mirror again, while the younger girl, rummaged through her closet and brought out a strappy pair of matching heels to complete the outfit. Satisfied with the transformation, the younger girl excused herself and Yumi changed out of the disguise. Afterward the two girls watched movies until it was time for bed.

XxX

Saturday at noon, Yumi was sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for a friend to arrive. The brunette kept her eyes on the door as she sipped her latte. She waved her hand, grabbing the attention of the redhead entering the cafe. Mio turned toward her and approached the table where she was sitting.

"Yumi-chan, how are you feeling," the older girl asked, as she sat across from her friend. "I heard you were sick."

"I'm feeling better," the brunette stated. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

"It's no problem, Yumi," Mio said smiling. "I had no special plans set up, so it worked out. By the way, how are you and Sachiko doing?" With the mention of the heiress' name, the redhead couldn't help noticing Yumi's troubled expression. "What's wrong? Did she hurt you?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, Sachiko didn't do anything," Yumi explained. "It's just that her family situation is complicated."

"I read in the paper that she was engaged," Mio told her friend. "I thought it was just gossip and didn't pay it much mind, since she's head over heels for you. Only someone who loves you, would have humiliated themselves like she did when she confessed."

"I know that," Yumi agreed. "I don't doubt the fact that she loves me. I just don't have the resources to go against the Ogasawaras. I'm tired. I'm done fighting."

"So what are you going to do," the redhead asked.

"I'm going to be going away," Yumi confessed. "And I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all you've done for me. You've been a good friend, Mio. Thanks for being there."

Mio wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "So, your just giving up," the redhead said angrily, frustrated by the brunette's lack of fight. "What happened to the optimistic girl I used to know, who never let anything get her down."

"She found out the truth, and grew up," the brunette said sadly. "There's no way I'd be good enough for Sachiko. She deserves better."

"Bullshit," Mio spat. "You're better than any ten of those rich bitches. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not here to argue with you, Mio," Yumi stated, standing up from her seat. "I've made my decision. I don't want to leave on bad terms with you, so please give me your support."

"I think its a stupid decision," the redhead responded with a sad smile, knowing that there was nothing she could say to change Yumi's mind. "Just take care of yourself. OK?"

"I will," the brunette replied, leaning over to give her best friend a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Mio said, as she watched Yumi walk away.

XxX

"Why, thank you," the black haired heiress said to the older woman, who just congratulated her on her engagement. Sachiko always hated the masked dishonesty of these gatherings. The well wishes were just social propriety. Most of the guests would rather see the Ogasawara Group crumble to dust, than see it get more powerful. _'If they only knew the truth behind our impeccable exterior, they'd laugh their asses off,'_ she thought as she finished greeting another guest that approached her. _'God, how I just want to give this all up and lead a simple life like Yumi.'_ She smiled sadly at the thought of the brown haired angel, she hadn't seen for the past few days.

Her father's report of his meeting with Yumi and Maria was disappointing to say the least but what really upset her was the fact that Yumi had run off after finding out the truth about her birth. All Sachiko wanted to do last night was run to her girlfriend, and comfort her. She had wanted to call the girl, but had neglected to get the number when she talked to Yumi last. So she had spent the whole night worrying.

The brunette in the black wig fidgeted, under the intense gaze the butler gave her as he collected her invitation at the entrance. _'Is the dirty old man checking me out,'_ Yumi thought blushing uncomfortably, feeling self conscious. Much of Yumi's discomfort was caused by the under garments she wore. Being a no nonsense type of girl, she usually settled for comfortable cotton underwear, so she was unprepared for the tingling sensation as the satin and lace caressed her skin as she moved, especially down below, where the cut of the lacy thong panties sent a jolt of electricity up Yumi's spine as they rubbed against her most sensitive spot.

Yumi walked into the main ballroom, and moved to a spot against the wall, out of the way of her fellow party goers, in order to get her bearings. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for either Touko, who had entered minutes before, or Sachiko, the woman she needed to talk to. The first was a more difficult target to spot, the younger girl's short stature making it easier for the girl to blend into the sea of faces confronting the brown eyed girl. The second was much easier. All Yumi had to do was look in the center of the largest throng of people.

_'She looks absolutely gorgeous,'_ Yumi thought, leaning against the wall for support. Her knees went weak, and her face flushed as she gazed upon the woman she loved, but knew she couldn't have. That gold ring was just out of reach for her. She wiped a tear away as she steeled herself for something she didn't want to do. Say goodbye to her black haired goddess.

Sachiko was in full hostess mode, entertaining and patronizing the masses. Currently an old lady, she didn't know, was blathering on about how she shouldn't worry about her wedding night. "It will only hurt for a little while and it will be over in a few minutes. It was a chore, but it still is a wifely duty." The heiress was nodding and agreeing with the woman, not paying much attention, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up. Someone was watching her.

Sachiko surreptitiously looked around the ballroom until she saw a young woman leaning against the wall, in a white dress, with long black hair staring at her. The girl had a forlorn expression on her face. _'Could it be...'_ the young heiress thought, hoping that this black haired young lady was the girl she had been longing to see for the past days. "If you'll excuse me," she said to the woman in front of her. "I need to get another drink." Sachiko left the stunned woman, and made her way toward the girl on the wall.

"Come with me," Sachiko said, grabbing the younger girl's wrist and pulling it, dragging Yumi behind her. She let go once she knew the girl in the white dress was following. The two girls exited the ballroom, and the older led the younger down a hallway into the residential area of the mansion. Sachiko opened a door on the right, entering an unused guest room. Yumi followed meekly behind. Once the were both in the room, the heiress closed and locked the door, and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug, nuzzling the girl against her chest. "Oh, how I've missed you, Yumi."

The younger girl pressed closer to Sachiko, and wrapped her own arms around the older girl, trying to merge herself into the object of her desire. She tried to memorize every detail of the embrace, the rapid beating of Sachiko's heart, the rose scent that ticked her nostrils, as well as every curve and contour of the body that fit hers like a glove. She wanted to store every memory of the last meeting with her love, so she could remember it when she was old and gray.

On sheer impulse, Yumi pushed Sachiko back a little, stood on her toes, and captured the older girl's lips with her own. Her partner let out a soft moan, as Yumi's tongue parted the plump luscious lips touching hers. Their tongues twisted and twined around each other, teasingly.

The younger girl pulled away for a second, thinking, _'What am I doing? I'm going to become a nun. I shouldn't be doing this.'_ Yumi's resolve faltered when Sachiko leaned her head in and nibbled on her collar bone. _ 'I haven't taken any vows yet though,'_ she thought as the other girl's warm breath, and soft lips aroused her, heating up her entire body. She felt a hand slide down her spine gently squeezing her backside. Yumi's face flushed as she felt the area between her legs dampen. She let out a moan before pushing the older girl away.

Sachiko looked at the younger girl questioningly, as Yumi pulled off the cap and wig, and reached behind her neck, undoing the zipper of the dress. Sachiko was dumbstruck as the brunette wiggled her arms free and let the white dress fall to the floor, revealing the sexy lingerie hidden beneath. _ 'How can she look so sexy and innocent at the same time,'_ the heiress thought hungrily. The heat in her loins flared hotter, as she watched the younger girl slowly slide the white lace panties over the garter straps, and down her stockinged legs.

"Make love to me, Sachiko," Yumi said pleadingly. She didn't know what came over her when her mouth opened and she heard her voice say those words, but deep down that's exactly what she wanted. She may regret it tomorrow, but right now, at this moment, she wanted and needed Sachiko.

As if the floodgates opened, the older girl closed the distance between herself and Yumi. She attacked the brunette with dozens of little kisses, as she nudged the younger girl toward the bed in the center of the room. Yumi lay down on the bed as soon as she felt the mattress against the backs of her legs. Sachiko then stripped off her gown and lay down next to her precious girlfriend.

Their lips met again, and the older girl ran her hands all along the younger's body. Yumi yelped with surprise when she felt Sachiko's hand between her legs, the fingers rubbing up against her most sensitive spot. She howled, as the pleasure overtook her, and she felt herself gush. She kept moaning as waves of bliss washed over her. Up until now Yumi had never felt such ecstasy, but she also had an itch she needed scratched. "In," she panted. "I want to feel you inside me. Sachiko." Yumi gasped as she felt the finger inside her, wiggling around. Back and forth; in and out. Her hips started bucking on their own as her breaths quickened and her heart raced. Lights flashed behind her eyes, and she cried out, as a huge orgasm took her to heights of pleasure she had never imagined before.

Yumi lay back, smiling, and gazed into her love's eyes, as the aftershocks inside of her subsided. She kissed Sachiko's lips softly before smiling mischievously and saying, "Now it's your turn." She left gentle kisses all around Sachiko's face and neck, while she let her hands roam free with her lover's body. She wanted to make her girlfriend feel as good as she did. Their love making was passionate but desperate. Sachiko wasn't sure what her future would hold, and Yumi wanted to take as much of the situation in, because she knew she would never get another chance. She used her hands and mouth to bring Sachiko over the edge many times, until she could replay her screams and moans back in her mind.

After a while they slowed down, and while basking in the afterglow, Sachiko turned her head to Yumi and started, " Yumi, I lo-"

Yumi cut the heiress's words off with a finger across the lips. "Let's not make any promises we may not be able to keep," the brunette said sadly. Sachiko just nodded and stayed silent as the two women gazed at each other lovingly, for a few minutes.

Sachiko sighed as she forced herself off the crumpled bed. "We best get back to the party, I've probably been missed." She picked up their clothes and they both helped each other make themselves presentable again. They gave each other one last kiss before they left the room, and headed back to the party. When they went their separate ways in the ballroom, Sachiko couldn't shake the feeling that she'd never see her brown haired angel again.

XxX

Yumi wandered around the ballroom looking for Touko. As she was walking, she felt saddened that she would never have another chance to be with her black haired goddess again. She brought her hand to her nose, and inhaled Sachiko's musky scent that lingered there. She smiled sadly, as she tried to commit the aroma to memory. She was startled out of her reverie, when a hand grabbed hold of her arm.

"Yumi, where have you been for the last hour," Touko asked the older girl. "I've been looking all over for you. I was worried Sayako got you."

Yumi turned toward her younger friend. "Sorry about that," the brown eyed girl apologized. "I came in and was looking for you. Then Sachiko found me, and dragged me away so we could talk."

_'I'm sure that wasn't all you were doing,' _Touko thought cattily to herself. Then she noticed the melancholy behind her friend's eyes. "Are you doing OK," she asked, concerned about the older girl.

"I'm alright, Touko-chan," Yumi said, smiling, trying to cover up what she was really feeling. "I'm just a little tired. I was going to head back to the house, and get some rest."

"Give me a few moments to say some goodbyes and I'll go with you," the younger girl offered.

Yumi shook her head. "No you stay and have fun. I'll go on ahead and send your driver back for you. I think, I might need some time alone."

"As you wish," Touko responded, thinking that her friend might just need a good cry, and was afraid of making her feel bad. "I'll see you when I get home then."

"Sure thing," Yumi said before she leaned in and hugged the younger girl. "Thanks for everything." Then she quickly broke the embrace and walked away.

As Touko watched Yumi walk away, she thought the girl's actions were a little off. Like there was something Yumi was trying to tell her. She made a mental note to ask her friend about it tonight.

One of the Ogasawara's drivers watched the girl in the white dress and black hair walk to the Matsudaira's black sedan. He was thinking wishfully about all the pretty girls here that were out of his league, when he saw her reach up and take off the wig she was wearing, revealing the brown hair beneath. She looked a little like the girl his mistress, Sayako, was looking for. As the sedan drove off, he told himself that he'd report on it after the party.

Inside, Touko walked around the ballroom meeting all the 'beautiful people' there. Unlike her cousin, Sachiko, she loved these types of events. Being a consummate actor, she found it challenging to make people see the Touko she wanted them to see. It was like her little game.

While she was walking around, she caught sight of the younger Nakamura standing next to a familiar red head. She walked over and addressed the red headed woman, "Mio-san, is that you?"

The woman turned and smiled brilliantly. "Touko-chan, right?" When the younger girl nodded, Mio put her arms around the girl and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you," the older girl continued. "You don't know how nice it is to see a friendly face, that doesn't look down on me."

Touko smiled. "I know," she agreed. "Some people here think if you haven't been born into money, you're beneath their notice. I have a couple relatives that feel that way about me. Have you talked to Sachiko yet?"

"No, I couldn't," Mio told the younger girl. "I wasn't sure I could hold my tongue. Especially after what she's doing to Yumi. Allowing her to run away like that. How can she be so cold."

"What do you mean by 'run away'" Touko asked. Yumi's odd actions earlier suddenly became clearer in her mind.

"She's leaving," Mio answered. "Didn't she tell you? She's going away and try to get her life back together."

"Oh no," she said. "I've got to get back home and stop her." She turned around and made her way out of the mansion. Her driver wasn't back yet, so she had a taxi called for her, to take her home.

Touko ran into the house and up to Yumi's room without taking off her shoes. She ran through the door and looked around at the empty room. She opened a drawer, and found it empty also.

"She's gone," Akane-san said from behind her. "I tried asking her to wait, but she was insistent, that she had to go. She left this for you."

The young girl turned around and faced the maid. Akane-san was standing in the doorway, holding a large wrapped box which had a bulky envelope on top. She approached and took the items, and placed them on the dresser. The large box was addressed to Sachiko, and the envelope had her name on it. She opened up the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper, and a beaded rosary. She placed the rosary on the dresser and opened the note.

_Dearest Touko-chan, _

_I'm really sorry that you have to read this, rather than hear it in person. I've wanted to tell you myself, but I couldn't bring myself to take my leave of you. You've been a real good friend to me, and if I was standing in front of you, I don't think I'd have the courage to leave. I hate giving up, but the deck is stacked against me. So I think it might just be better if I leave and start a new life some where. _

_This rosary is a gift to you. Someone really special gave it to me for my birthday. Its the closest thing to a treasure I own, and I want you to have it. If you could, give the box to Sachiko. I left a note inside, so you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to. Thank you so much for taking care of me. Know that you will always have a room in my heart. _

_With love, _

_Yumi_

With shaky hands, Touko put down the letter, and picked up the rosary. She put it around her neck, not minding the itchiness of the yarn, that it was beaded on. Next to her Akane-san wrapped a comforting arm around her. Touko turned in to the maid and wept into her chest.

Across town, Yumi stood and looked at the Victorian mansion in front of her. _ 'Am I doing the right thing,'_ she asked herself for the umpteenth time since she left the Matsudaira house. With no answer forthcoming, she picked up her bag and climbed the four steps to the door.

XxX

* * *

Author's Notes:

Looks like I let myself get sucked away again. Rather than writing, I spent most of my time reading Akuma to Love Song. Its a beautiful manga series. I might even have to write a fic for it one of these days. I also watched a bunch of Kaleido Star, also. A good friend of mine suggested the anime, so I went a little obsessive over it. I will try and be quicker with chapter 26.

And to my reviewers:

Rasta Lioness: What can I say, I love to keep you guessing.

Honulicious: I guess you have your answer... Yumi is keeping this one close to the chest.

Spikesagitta: And then some.. I hope Yumi can get some relaxation at St. Margaret's before it all hits the fan..

Guest: I guess we will just have to wait and find out if a mistake is really being made.

Claine24: I hope you liked the Sachiko/Yumi lemon...


	26. Chapter 26

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko -Chapter 26

"You can just put your bag down anywhere for right now," Sister Misame told the brunette as they entered the director's quarters. The room wasn't big, but the only furniture inside was a twin bed placed along the right hand wall, a small writing desk facing the window across from the door, and a dresser in the left corner. There was also a futon, unrolled along the left side of the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you your own room, like the other sisters, but space is at a premium. I guess you'll just have to put up with an old biddy like me." The older sister chuckled at her own joke.

"Thank you for going to all this trouble," Yumi said meekly, as she put the suitcase against the wall. "It's more than I deserve. I'm sorry for being a bother. I would have been happy with a futon in the storeroom."

"What's gotten into you, Yumi-chan," the old woman sighed. "I thought we finally got past your self deprecation. Over these past weeks it seemed you were finally seeing your own worth." Sister Misame paused and shook her head. "Something happened to you out there. I'm not going to pry, but I wish you'd talk about it. It hurts seeing you like this." She wrapped her arms around the younger girl, and whispered, "Remember, you can tell me anything."

Yumi returned the embrace. "Thank you, Sister Misame," she said. "But there's nothing to be concerned about."

The older nun patted the brunette on the back, and broke the embrace. "I'm still not buying it," she said with a half smile. "But I'll let it go for now. I got something out for you. Consider it a present." Sister Misame turned to the closet and took out a set of light blue novice robes, and passed them to the younger girl. "This was my habit from when I was just a Novice. Why don't you wear it for now. You can leave off the headpiece."

"I couldn't do that," Yumi said, trying to give the robes back. "I'm not a novice yet. You said I'd be a Postulant until the chapter house approved my application."

"Well then, here's your first lesson, 'Postulant'," the older woman said sternly. "You must always do what your superior tells you. You will wear that as instructed. It will give you a little more respect from the girls. Up until now, they've viewed you as 'Yumi Nee-san.' If we don't break that impression, they will walk all over you. Understand?"

The Sister's logic made sense to the younger girl. "I'm sorry I questioned your judgment Sister Misame," she said bowing her head low. "It will never happen again."

"Good," the older nun said, satisfied. "And one other thing. In addition to your duties here, you will be studying. I talked to a friend of mine, who is the director of Lillian Jogakuen. I've made arrangements with her, that if you can pass their first, second, and third year exams, You will get your diploma and graduate with their current third year class. I have also arranged a tutor for you, who has been through their curriculum. You will meet her tomorrow."

Yumi looked at the older woman quizzically, wondering why the Sister would go through all the trouble for someone like her.

"And to answer your unvoiced question," Misame continued. "I've always felt bad that you never continued your education. You always worked so hard and gave back so much, that I feel a little guilty. Think of it as an old woman's gift to a precious daughter."

Yumi was shocked and pleased at Sister Misame's confession. She never thought the old woman thought that way. "Thank you," she said. "I won't let you down. I'll do my best."

"I know you will Yumi. You always do. Now let's get to bed. We have to be up at twelve thirty for Matins."

XxX

"Ojousama, the automated guest room cameras caught something I think you might be interested in," the security guard told Sayako, who was sitting in her office, relaxing after the stress of hosting the engagement party.

"Show me," she said as she offered the guard the seat by her laptop.

The guard quickly sat down in front of the computer, opened the browser, and typed in the address of the video server. He logged into the server and selected a link. A new browser window opened and started playing the requested video.

"The driver was right. I didn't think she had the guts to come here," Sayako exclaimed as she looked over the guard's shoulder. "She was right under my nose and I missed it. God dammit." The security guard looked at his employer fearfully. He wasn't sure if he would be losing his job, hearing the woman's irate voice. "You may go. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Do you think you can get me a copy of this."

"Yes Ojousama," the guard said before he left.

Sayako sat at her desk and watched the two women on the video, with an evil grin.

XxX

Sachiko sat looking at herself in her vanity mirror. Her body was still tingling from her tryst with Yumi hours before. She tried touching her breasts and the spot between her legs. It felt good, but it wasn't as pleasurable as what she experienced earlier with the brunette. She sighed longingly, wishing things were different, and she had the freedom to choose her own path. They barely had a chance to talk together before their passion overtook them and they rutted in bed like animals in heat. _ "What did she mean by 'Let's not make any promises we can't keep,'"_ the heiress pondered. _ 'Is she giving up on me? On us?'_

Her mind was dragged out of her musings by the sound of the hidden phone vibrating in her vanity drawer. She opened the drawer and answered quickly, hoping it was her girlfriend. Her heart fell when she recognized her cousin, Touko's voice. "Sachiko," it spoke, sounding sad and defeated.

"What's wrong, Touko," the heiress answered. "You sound like you've been crying. Is Yumi alright?"

"She's gone, Sachiko."

"What do you mean, gone," Sachiko asked, in fearful desperation. "Did mother take her?"

"She left," the younger girl said, sniffling as she began to cry again.

Those two words tore the heiress's heart apart, and what her cousin said next shattered it completely.

"It your fault you know," Touko said coldly, letting her hurt and frustration vent. "It would have been better if you had never got involved with her at all. Then you mother wouldn't be looking for Yumi and those damn papers. She would have been blissfully ignorant and going about a normal life."

"Don't you realize that I'm hurting over this too," Sachiko argued. "I finally found someone who truly loves me, and now she's gone. How do think that makes me feel. She deserted me, not that I can blame her. The whole situation is messed up. Hell, I'd leave if I could. If anyone is at fault it's my bitch of a mother."

Sachiko's tirade caused the younger girl to regret her harsh statement. Her cousin was absolutely correct. The blame lay solely on Sayako's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sachiko," Touko said remorsefully. "I was being unfair, letting my emotions get the better of me."

"It's alright, Touko. I probably would have done the same. I'm sure wherever she is, Yumi's hurting more than we are."

"I'm sure," the younger girl agreed. Then she spied the box sitting on the dresser and added, "By the way, she left something here for you. I'll drop it by tomorrow."

Sachiko said goodbye, and sat there, weeping silently for the love she had lost.

XxX

Yumi hadn't slept a wink, from the time she lay down, until she heard the knock on the door summoning them to their devotions. Her mind was filled with her experiences the previous day, and a longing for a certain black haired heiress she came to know intimately. She blushed guiltily and silently asked God to forgive her transgression.

She dressed in the habit given to her by Sister Misame, as the older woman got herself dressed. The ladies prepared themselves in silence, as was their tradition. The older nun passed Yumi an ivory rosary, yellowed with age. The younger girl took it reverently and placed it around her neck. Then The brunette received a small breviary. Once they were ready, the older woman opened the door and they silently made their way to the chapel along with Sister Izuma and Sister Makoto.

When the procession entered the chapel, the sisters filed into the first pew closest to the altar, and set themselves down on the cushioned kneelers. Yumi, being unfamiliar with the liturgy, tried her best to pay attention and follow along. It didn't help that her mind was troubled by sadness and a sense of loss. She prayed that over time the hole in her heart would heal, and she would fell normal again.

After their devotions and meditations the four women made their way back to the main house, and their rooms. Once they were back in the room, Sister Misame turned to Yumi and said compassionately, "You'll get used to our schedule soon enough, but you should take some time and study the breviary I gave you. Get some sleep, Morning prayers are at five thirty, and then you'll be on breakfast duty."

Yumi changed quickly and lay back down. She closed her eyes but sleep still eluded her. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Sachiko. _'I hope you understand,'_ she said, willing her thoughts to the heiress imprisoned in a mansion. At some point she fell asleep and dreamed.

_**A waltz was playing in the background, and she found herself standing on a wooden dance floor. Across from her was Sachiko smiling, hand extended, waiting for someone to grasp it. Yumi placed her hand in the up turned palm, and the older woman swept her into the dance. As they waltzed, Yumi's heart soared with the music. This is where she should be. All of a sudden, the brunette felt the heat leave Sachiko's hands, and the brilliant smile, turn cold and stern. The pair turned slower and slower, as the music wound down then stopped suddenly. **_

_**Frost started to form on the heiress' face. Yumi rubbed the girl's hands between hers in an effort to warn them, but with no success. She felt the air cooling around her, so she pulled at Sachiko's hand, but the older girl was frozen in place. "Come on Sachiko," Yumi pleaded. "We have to get you someplace warm or, you'll turn to ice." She yanked again on the unmoving arm. **_

_**"Look well upon what you have wrought," Sachiko's icy voice, spoke through frozen lips. "You gave me warmth and you stole it away again. Are you pleased." Then she turned into an ice sculpture.**_

_**Yumi dropped to her knees in tears, crying, "I never wanted this. Please come back. I love you Sachiko."**_

With her last words ringing in her ears, Yumi shot up in bed. She felt the icy sweat roll off her body. _'Oh, what have I done,'_ she thought remorsefully. She looked across the room at the bed where the older nun lay sleeping. Yumi lay back down and pretended to sleep until she heard the knocking that signaled the next round of devotions.

Again the two women got dressed in silence, and walked with the others down to the chapel. The morning devotions were much the same, and Yumi tried to pay more attention to them than earlier. She had better luck, though her mind was still focused on her more worldly troubles, especially the dream she had. Soon the Sisters and her were walking back to the main house where she joined Sister Izuma in the making of breakfast.

Yumi reached up and grabbed aprons off the hook on the wall of the kitchen. She passed one to her companion before putting hers on and tying it behind her. Once they washed up, Izuma turned to the younger girl and said, "Go ahead and start filling the big pot with water, while I get the rice."

It was going to be rice porridge for breakfast. Yumi felt her stomach growl at the thought of food. She went over to the stove and picked up the large, hefty stock pot, brought it over to the sink, and started the tap. When it contained the right amount of water, the brunette turned the tap off, and brought the pot back over to the stove. She started the water heating, as Izuma made her way to the sink to wash the rice.

The Sister turned to the brunette and smiled. "I was when pleasantly surprised when Sister Misame told us of your decision. You've always held a special place in all our hearts. You're so thoughtful and diligent. I am very happy to have you with us. I just hope our conversation the other day didn't push you into a rash decision. Just remember, it's alright to have second thoughts, and no one will hold it against you if you change you mind. A Postulancy is a trial period after all. Even after you complete your Novitiate years from now, you first vows won't be permanent either. You will have plenty of time to be sure of your calling."

"Don't worry Sister Izuma," Yumi said. "Our talk just helped me straighten out what was going on in my heart. I believe being here is the best place for me."

"Alright then," the nun sighed. "If you have any questions or need any help, don't be afraid to ask. We're here to guide you too. Now, let's make some porridge." The two women set about their task.

In short order, breakfast was completed and Yumi ladled the porridge into the big serving bowls that the older orphan girls would take to their dining tables along with a plate of bread. As the girls filed in to take it out to the dining room, they looked with surprise at the brunette in the Novice habit. Not being sure how they were supposed to react the girls took the food and left with a quick 'thank you.'

After the last girl left, the two woman washed themselves, hung the aprons on the wall and headed into the dining room to take their place at their table. The stares from the girls made Yumi self conscious, so she paid closer attention to her actions. Once they were seated Sister Misame stood up to make an announcement.

"I'm sure you all recognize the newest member of our staff. Although she is just a Postulant, I expect you to treat her with the same deference and respect you show to the rest of the Sisters here. That being said I will ask our newest addition to say grace." The older nun sat down and bowed her head, as Yumi stood up.

The brunette clasped her hands, bowed her head and prayed, "Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." After the subsequent chorus of 'Amens', everyone started eating. That is everyone but one. As Yumi looked around the room at the girls she was going to be in charge of, she noticed Ayane-chan sitting, looking down sullenly at her bowl of porridge. When the little girl looked up, the brunette could see the glistening of tears welling up in Ayane-chan's eyes. When their eyes met the seven year old shot out of her chair and ran from the room. Sister Makoto was starting to get up to follow, when Yumi said, "Stay here Sister. I'll take care of this." She got up and went off to find Ayane-chan.

Yumi left the dining room and started looking for the young girl. After living in this house for most of her life, there weren't many hiding places the older girl didn't know about. As she was turning down the hall toward the entry way, she heard sniffling coming from the coat closet underneath the stairway. When she opened the closet door, Yumi saw Ayane-chan, sitting on the floor, knees to her chest, crying. "Move over, so I can get in there too," she asked and the little girl scooted over making Yumi a place to sit.

Yumi sat down and wrapped a comforting arm around the little girl's shoulders. "What's the matter, Ayane-chan," she asked gently.

Ayane threw Yumi's arm off her shoulders and glared at the older girl. "You're the worst," she spat, then went back to sobbing in her knees.

"What did I do," the older brunette said confused.

"You became one of them," the seven year old said petulantly. When she realized the old girl was waiting for a further explanation, she went on. "Ever since I can remember, you've been my onee-san. You've always looked after me and treated me like I'm special. You even got really sick when you gave me your blanket, and wrapped yourself around it when I was cold. You protected me from the other girls when they picked on me. Now you're one of them and not my onee-san anymore. You have to treat all us girls the same. I'm not special anymore."

"Is that all you're worried about, Ayane-chan," Yumi said, ruffling the little girl's hair. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I'm still the same Yumi inside. Only my clothes have changed. You're still my little Ayane-chan. Nothing has changed."

"Can I still call you 'Yumi Nee-san'" Ayane asked.

"Sure, but only when we're alone. OK."

The little girl brightened and wrapped her little arms around the older girl. "I love you, Yumi Nee-san," she said, letting go.

"I love you too, Ayane-chan," Yumi responded, smiling. "Now let's get back to the dining room before our table-mates eat all our food." She got up and helped the little girl to her feet. They left the closest and walked hand in hand until the dining room. The two girls separated, and went to their seats.

After breakfast, Sisters Makoto, and Izuma, took the younger girls upstairs, to get them washed up and dressed, while Sister Misame went to her office. This left Yumi to supervise the older girls in cleaning the kitchen and dining room. The girl's were very responsible at their tasks, so Yumi filled a bucket and went to start mopping the floors.

"I can do that Sister," she heard a voice saying behind her, and continued her task. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, so she stopped and turned. The doe-eyed girl in front of her said, "I've finished my task, Sister. Let me do this for you."

Yumi blushed, realizing that the younger girl was originally talking to her. She chuckled and handed over the mop. "I'm sorry. I guess I don't know my own name anymore. Thank you for your hard work, Hisa-san." The admiration in the younger girl's eyes made Yumi a little uncomfortable. She then moved over to the sink to put away the breakfast dishes.

XxX

Sachiko was moping around her room. Last night after the initial bout of grief waned, she went to her father and informed him of Yumi's departure. Unfortunately, Tooru couldn't initiate an investigation into the brunette's whereabouts unit Monday. He would have to hire an outside agency, since he didn't know who among the security staff was on Sayako's payroll. The heiress understood the reason for the delay in action, but it frustrated her nonetheless.

She had left her father and went back to her room fuming. She tried getting some sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, a vision of her angel's face gazing lovingly upon her, popped into her head, keeping her awake. Even now her heart ached with longing for the younger girl. She sighed and walked to the window and gazed out.

She stirred at the sound of knocking at her door. "Come in," she called, turning to face her incoming visitor.

Her cousin, Touko, walked in carrying a wrapped box. "Here's an engagement present for you," the younger girl said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. She placed the package reverently on the elegant writing desk, before walking over to embrace her cousin. The two women held tightly to each other, drawing strength and comfort in the other's presence, trying to fill the Yumi-shaped hole in their hearts.

They broke apart in silence, and Sachiko walked over to the desk, where the present lay. She paused and slowly unwrapped the box. Once the paper was removed, she lifted the lid. The heiress reached inside and brought out the wooden box within. Sachiko's breath caught as she recognized the handmade jewelry box that she saw when she stayed over the brunette's apartment. Atop the jewelry box was an envelope labeled with her own name. She opened the envelope and read the letter it contained.

_Sachiko my love,_

_I hope you can forgive me for not being strong enough to stick it out. I'm powerless over this situation, and nothing I have done has made it any better. In fact, I've probably made things worse by just knowing you. I am not leaving because I don't love you. It is just the opposite. I'd rather live my life suffering without you, than cause you any more harm. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will cherish the time we have spent together, and nobody will ever own my heart, but you. _

_The jewelry box and the items within are yours now. I have no need of them where I will be going. I pray to God that you will find the happiness you deserve someday. It is my fondest wish you you. Take care of yourself._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Yumi_

Sachiko let the letter drop from her numbed hands, as she read the final line. _ 'How can I go on without you, when you're the only thing that matters,' _she thought as she stood there letting the tears flow from her eyes.

XxX

After mass, Yumi was standing outside the Director's office, waiting for Sister Misame to finish up with a set of potential adoptive parents, who had approached the older nun after the service. She was startled when she heard the the Sisters raised voice say, "I don't care how large a donation you make. We are not a child super market! If you want to adopt one of our girls, you will have to be properly investigated and approved by the Child Welfare Agency. Now take your money and get out!" Yumi heard some muttering, before the door opened and a well dressed man and woman stormed out of the office, and headed toward the main entrance.

"Is everything all right Sister," Yumi asked as she walked into the office and saw the older woman shaking with rage.

The older nun let out a deep breath before answering the younger girl. "I'll be fine in a moment," she stated. "People like that just get me so angry. They think that just because we don't have a lot of money, we will just let anyone adopt for a big enough donation. We haven't done that since I was made director here."

Yumi couldn't hide her shock at the realization that something like that was done at one time. When Sister Misame saw the brunette's expression she went on to explain. "It was done as a way to bring in much needed money to support our work here. Logically, sacrificing one to benefit the welfare of the rest, made sense. But I've thought the practice distasteful ever since I first experienced it."

The older woman let out a sigh, then continued her story. "The Order had opted me here as a Novice about a month before. The former director summoned me one evening when she was meeting with a woman. During the meeting she asked me to bring Hina-chan to her office. She was the most charming and accommodating toddler you'd ever meet. After I brought the girl in, I witness the exchange, and vowed to myself that if I ever had the chance, I would abolish that practice here."

"Do you know whatever happened to Hina-chan," Yumi asked, thinking about the little girl's voice that saved her from Sayako.

"No records were ever kept on those transactions," she stated sadly. "So I have no way of knowing. I just keep praying that the girls were well taken care of." Just then there as a knock on the door. "Yes," the director called out.

Ymi heard the door open, and a familiar voice asking politely, "Are you Sister Misame? Khaori-sensei from Lillian told me you needed a tutor."

The older nun got out of her chair and approached the young woman. "Ah, yes Satou-san. She called ahead, and said to expect you I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help out." She turned to the brunette. "Yumi-chan, I'd like you to meet Satou Sei-san. She will be your tutor helping you get through the exams we talked about. Satou-san this is Yumi, our newest addition."

Yumi stood also and turned around, hoping the older woman wouldn't let on the fact that they knew each other. "Nice to meet you Satou-san. Please take good care of me," she said bowing.

Sei took her cue from the fear in Yumi's eyes. "The pleasure is mine, Yumi-san. Let's get along."

"Yumi-chan, why don't you show Satou-san around and get acquainted," Sister Misame instructed the younger girl. She then turned to the sandy haired woman and said, "After you're done Satou-san, come back here and we will come up with a schedule for your sessions. And you will be staying for dinner. Correct?"

"I would be happy to, Sister," the woman replied in her responsible adult voice.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do," the older woman said, sitting back down and picking up a pile of invoices to go through.

Yumi turned to her guest and said, "Shall we go?" She extended her hand, indicating Sei should precede her. The brunette shut the door on their way out f the office. "Let me show you the grounds. The autumn flowers look lovely." She led her companion outside.

Once outside, Sei turned to the younger girl. "Is this some set of cosplay research," she joked. "I didn't think Sachiko was the religious type."

Yumi blushed eight shades of red. "This isn't an act, Sei-sama," the brunette told the older girl.

"So you were just seeing how the 'other half' lived, when you were out there working," Sei asked coldly. "I didn't think you were the type of person to lead people on. What about Sachiko?"

The younger girls face fell, when she hear the name of the heiress. "I'm not like that," she said softly.

"Then what happened? Let me guess. Sachiko rejected you, so you decided to give up on the real world altogether," the sandy haired woman suggested.

"Not exactly," Yumi said, starting to get annoyed by the older girl's glibness.

Sei sat down on a nearby bench, and patted the seat next to her. "Why don't you sit down and tell me about it," she said, suddenly compassionate. "You look like you need a friendly ear."

With the older girl's offer, the floodgates opened. Yumi poured out the entire story, from Sachiko's confession up until now. She bared her soul to the woman on the bench next to her. She let out her hopes, fears, and reservations about her future. Yumi expressed her guilt over what she did to Sachiko. It was a catharsis, for the brunette and at the end of the story, Sei sided over to her and held her in a comforting embrace, while the younger girl shed cleansing tears against the other's chest.

Sister Misame looked out from the window of her office upon the couple on the bench, and smiled fondly. 'Let the healing process begin,' the old nun prayed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading this installment. It looks like I got my inspiration back. I feel re energized about this story, and the conclusion is just around the corner so hang on tight, faithful readers.

And to my reviewers and followers - I appreciate you all.

Review responses:

Claine24: I don't think Sachiko is taking it well at all. I hear her scary, ice princess voice in my head when I sleep saying, "Give my Yumi back." I'm starting to fear for my sanity. :-)

Honulicious: All I have to say is. Sometimes you have to go back to where you came from to find something you need.

shameka: I'm glad I was able to come through for you.

Spikesagitta: I agree, and Yumi is just figuring out how high that cost is.

Rasta Lioness: Yes the orphanage is a victorian mansion, though it probably is in need of some repair. And I just hope I can keep passing muster.

Guest: Thank you for your support. I am kind of torn between a happy ending or sad. I flip flop all the time, so I'm not even sure what ending this story will have yet. Maybe a happy but sad ending.


	27. Chapter 27

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko -Chapter 27

Touko shook her head, trying to rid her brain of the fuzziness of sleep. _ 'Where am I,' _she thought as she looked around the room through slitted eyes. It was just a plain antiseptic room with no distinguishing features. She tried to stretch her arms, but found them tied behind her. She was stripped to her underwear and sitting on a metal chair. The young girl tried to stand, but found her legs bound also.

Just about this time, she heard a door open and looked up. Her aunt, Sayako, came in rolling a cart that contained a television with a DVD player. The older woman smiled at the bound girl. "Ah, so you're finally awake,"she said in a cheerful voice. "I thought I might have used too much chloroform. I'm glad I was mistaken." The older woman unwrapped a power chord from the cart, and plugged it into the wall. She then moved to stand in front of the younger girl.

"Why am I tied up like this, Aunt Sayako? What do you want from me," Touko asked.

"I want the Fukuzawa girl," the older woman said coldly. "And you will bring her to me."

"How would I know where she is," the younger girl argued, receiving a slap for her cheekiness.

"I know you brought her to the party Saturday," Sayako stated. "It wouldn't be surprise me if she has been staying with you for the past few days either. It makes me wonder what naughty things the two of you were up to." The younger girl tried to stifle her blush, which caused Sayako to smile mischievously. "I wonder if it went something like this."

The older woman turned on the television and hit 'play' on DVD player. In a few seconds the screen showed Sachiko and Yumi kissing passionately in the Ogasawara guest room. Touko tried to avert her eyes, but when she saw the image of Yumi's dress falling to the ground, and what was underneath, the younger girl was hooked.

Sayako moved behind the bound girl, and watched Touko's reaction to the video. The young girls eyes were glued to the screen, and after a few moments the girl was fidgeting in her seat. At this point, the older woman turned a dial on the wall, which started sending low voltage current to special electrodes in the chair.

Touko felt herself start to heat up, as she lost herself in the video of Yumi and Sachiko having sex. In her mind she imagined herself taking the place of Sachiko, and vicariously experiencing being intimate with the brunette. The insistent tingling in her thighs, caused Touko to start grinding into the seat. _'Just a little more,'_ she pleaded with herself, wishing for release.

Sayako was enthralled watching the young girl writhe in the chair, panting and letting out little moans which slowly became louder. The older woman watched carefully as Touko's motions were getting the girl closer to orgasm. When she thought the young girl was about to go over the edge, she twisted the knob, and sent a huge jolt of electricity to the chair. She immediately turned it back down to its previous level.

Touko stiffened from the shock, which caused the pleasurable sensations going through her body to stop dead in their tracks, forcing her to start all over again. Slowly the tension built up again and the sensation between her legs was becoming unbearable.

"Oh my Touko-chan," Sayako said giggling, moving herself next to the girl. "I never knew what a naughty little girl you were. Thinking those dirty little things, and with your sister too. You're nothing but a slutty little 'SisCon'" Touko blushed and turned her head to look at the older woman in disbelief, as the woman continued, "You mean you didn't know that the poor dead woman that gave birth to you was Fukuzawa Miki. Your grandfather told me some years ago. I guess he didn't care enough to let you know."

Sayako knelt down next to the young girl and whispered, "Don't worry, you dirty little secret is safe with me." The older woman placed her hand on Touko's thigh and slowly slid it up the leg until she felt the dampness of the white cotton panties her captive was wearing. "Ara, Ara. You're practically gushing. How disgustingly incestuous. Thinking these things about your big sister." Sayako started to apply more pressure to the damp spot.

The young girl was starting to feel more guilty and humiliated. _ 'If what Sayako says is true, I am a disgusting pervert. Doing it with my own sister.' _ Touko started to get herself back under control, and then the older woman started rubbing the cleft between her legs. She let out a loud moan, and turned beet red when she realized that she was beyond the point of no return.

Her hips started pushing against the older woman's hand. "That's right, Touko-chan," Sayako cooed in her ear. "Let it go. Show your sister how much you love her." Suddenly she couldn't think straight any more, her body was on fire. Touko screamed as a huge orgasm ripped through her whole body, leaving her slumped and breathless in the chair. When she came back to her senses Touko began to hate herself, as the embarrassment, guilt, and humiliation washed over her.

Sayako laughed, looking at the shame faced girl. "Some things will happen during your stay here than will not be as pleasurable as this was. Try to use these memories to help you through the pain. I'll leave you to rest up. You might need all your strength to get through this. But in the end Yumi will come crawling to me to save you."

"Noooooo," Touko screamed as she struggled fruitlessly against her bonds.

Sayako walked to the door, opened it, and turned off the light. Just as the older woman was leaving, the captive girl heard a little voice say, "Hina-chan is sorry she couldn't help you. I'll try harder next time."

The door closed, leaving Touko sitting in darkness.

XxX

Monday morning, Sachiko entered the dining room and sat at the table across from her father for breakfast. A maid lay a napkin on her lap, while another poured her a glass of orange juice. She took a sip and looked over at the empty spot to her left, where her mother usually sat. "Where's mother," she asked.

"She said she had some sort of charity event out of town, so she stayed over last night," the older gentleman responded. "She'll be back either late tonight or tomorrow morning." He eyed his daughter above the lip of his coffee cup, as he took a sip. He opened the morning paper and began to read.

'_He's trying to tell me something,'_ she thought as she ate a mouthful of her scrambled eggs. She looked closer at him to see if she could spot any clues as to what he was trying to tell her. He was holding the paper in front of his face, and his right index finger was tapping against the corner. Underneath his fingers she saw an advertisement for GiGi's Elegant Fashions. She thought for a bit and then it hit her. _'With mother gone, this might be the perfect opportunity to get away from here.'_ Her mind was hopeful, but could she somehow get the restriction on her lifted so she could leave the house.

"Father," she said sweetly. "The new fall line will be shown at GiGi's today. Can I go?"

"I'm sorry, dear," he said apologetically. "But your mother said you were confined to the house, until after the wedding. You'll have to go another time."

"But Father," the heiress whined. "This is a one day only event. I'll never forgive you if I am stuck wearing last years styles. What will people think?"

"But your mother..." Tooru started before being cut off by his daughter.

"Mother is afraid, I'll run off somewhere," Sachiko stated. "Where would I go? How would I live? Plus I'm sure these goons following me will be able to stop me if I try anything. Please can I go?"

"I suppose," the older man said, giving in. "But I need you to promise me you won't try and run away, and that you'll come back here immediately afterward."

"I promise, Father," the heiress said with a glimmer of hope in her eye. "Thank you."

"Look at the time," the man said rising from the table. "If I don't leave now, I'll be late for my meeting. I'll let security know that I'm giving you permission to leave the estate. Good luck with your shopping." Tooru left the dining room, while Sachiko was finishing up her breakfast.

After eating, Sachiko went up to her room to get ready. The man with security stayed outside as the heiress entered and shut the door. Once inside she went to her closet and picked out her clothes. She looked around and selected a pair of designer capris, and a silk blouse. She also pulled out a pair of comfortable flats, since she knew that she'd have to run if she wanted to ditch the security guards following her.

She showered and changed before choosing what else she should take with her. She took out the largest purse she could find, and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the jewelry box Yumi had left her. The box was too big to fit in the purse, but she didn't want to leave Yumi's possessions behind. Sachiko lifted the lid and started transferring the contents inside the jewelry box to the large purse, with the exception of the cell phone she got the brunette, when they went shopping that one time. She slipped the phone in her pocket. then went over to her vanity and transferred the other cell phone to the purse. She finally transferred her commuter pass and her wallet. She collected as her cash and placed it into her other pocket.

Sachiko looked at herself in the mirror, and swallowed hard. She was nervous but determined. Her plan was a simple one. Run the first chance she had. She thought about her brown eyed angel and said to her reflection, "We'll be together soon, Yumi." The heiress steeled her nerves and walked out of her bedroom.

The black sedan dropped off Sachiko and her two babysitters in the shopping district by M Station. The heiress casually looked around and thought, 'If I can get into the station and on a train without them behind me, I have a good chance of pulling this off.' She licked her lips, that were dry from nervousness, and walked up to an ATM that was set into the wall. "Make sure I'm not bothered," she told the guards, who began scanning the crowd, as she put her card in the slot. She entered her PIN, and withdrew the daily maximum. It wouldn't be enough to get her far away, but if she was frugal, she could survive for a while, on what she took out.

She started walking again, the main entrance to the station was directly across the street from her. She slowed her pace a little, gauging the traffic, and looked for a break. She saw one. Without hesitation she started running across the street to the station. Brakes squealed, as cars stopped dead in order not to hit the girl running for her life. Her guards didn't expect this move, and were slow to take up chase. By the time they started moving,Sachiko was just at the station doors.

The automatic doors wooshed open, and the heiress, pass in hand ran through and headed for an empty turnstile. She inserted her pass and made it through in a second. She headed directly for a man dressed in the uniform of station security. "Help. Help," she said accentuating the panic in her voice. "Molesters are after me. They tried to pull me into an alley."

Just then the two men in suits came into view. The Station guard, approached the running men, while Sachiko made her way to the train platform. She boarded the train just before the doors closed. She looked out the window and saw her two babysitters talking with the station security guard. She let out a relieved breath as the train started rolling.

Sachiko got off an the next stop, and doubled back, to try and confuse her pursuers. She went past M Station then switched trains a couple more times. When she thought she was safe, she got off the train she was on, and went to a nearby coffee shop to regroup. The heiress ordered coffee, then sat down at a table in the back of the shop.

_'I don't have much time,'_ she thought, reaching into her purse and pulling out Yumi's phone. _'I've got to find a place to hole up quickly.' _ She thumbed through the brunette's contacts and dialed a number. The line rang a couple times before a woman's voice picked up. "Yumi," it said. "I thought you'd never talk to me again."

"It's Sachiko, Nakajime-san," the heiress said into the phone. "I've just run away, and I need a place to hide. Sand I count on you?"

"That might not be the wisest option, Sachiko," the older woman stated. "Sayako is aware Yumi and I are close, so I would probably be the first place she'd look. I'm sorry, but if I can do anything else for you, let me know."

"There is," the younger woman said. "If you speak to Yumi, tell her I'm at large and looking for her."

"I'll certainly do that," Maria agreed. "Stay safe."

Sachiko hung up the phone and took a sip of her coffee. 'Who else can I call,' she pondered. _'Onee-sama? Sei? Another of my Yamayurikai friends? They're all no good. Mother will check those also. Maybe one of Yumi's friends.'_

The heiress started looking at the brunette's contact list. Yumi hadn't entered many people into her contacts. The numbers listed were: Sachiko, the Rosebud, Maria, and Mio. She genuinely liked the redhead, and hoped Mio felt the same. She dialed the number and waited for the girl to answer.

The line connected on the fourth ring. "Yumi," the girl's voice said happily. "What's the matter? Do you miss me already?"

"It's Sachiko," the heiress stated.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me, after how you treated Yumi," Mio screamed into the phone. "And to think, I even helped you out. You should be ashamed leading her on like that. Why should I even bother talking to you."

"Wait," Sachiko said, trying to interrupt the girl's tirade, before Mio hung up on her. "Please listen to me. It wasn't my fault. Give me a chance to explain."

Mio's voice turned cold. "So explain yourself. If I don't like where you're going, I'm going to hang up on you. So it better be good,"

The heiress explained about the events since the night of her confession to Yumi, and about her subsequent imprisonment at the mansion. "So you see, at that point I was in no position to do anything. Now that I'm free, I am going after her. I just need a place to hide out until I can find out where she went to. If I stay out on the streets, they will eventually find me. I can't ask any of my friends for help, because I'll be captured and brought back to the house. If that happens, I will never be able to escape again. I'd rather get hit by a truck, than go back there."

"What would you do to prove it to me," the redhead asked.

"Anything," Sachiko said without hesitation.

"That's a blank check," Mio stated. "Well if you truly mean that, meet me at this address." She rattled off the location. "I'm leaving now."

The line went dead, and Sachiko looked at the phone. She was very thankful she got Yumi a phone with a GPS. She typed the address in, and it retrieved the location for her. The dot on the screen told her that the meeting place was only a few blocks away. She grabbed her coffee and left the cafe.

The address Sachiko was given, put her in front of a tattoo parlor. She looked around for Mio, but didn't see the girl waiting outside. She entered the shop, wondering if the redhead was waiting inside. Mio was.

As soon as the heiress entered, Mio, who was busy looking through a design book, looked up and waved Sachiko over. "So you came," she said, surprised. "If you really love Yumi, like you say, you should have no problem showing the whole world. To that end, I want you to get this tattoo, with Yumi's name inside it." The redhead pointed to a simple heart, with an arrow through it."

Sachiko was stunned. She had never thought of intentionally marking up her body in any way. It just wasn't what a proper lady does. "So you want me to get this tattoo, placed on my body," she asked in confirmation. "If I do that, then you will believe that I truly love Yumi?"

Mio nodded, then said, "If not, then I know what your heart truly feels."

The heiress looked down at the design indicated. She didn't like being bullied into something, but on the other hand she kind of liked the idea of making the brunette a permanent part of her. The simple and plain design of the heart didn't appeal to her sense of aesthetics. As she turned to face Mio, a different design caught her eye. "Does it have to be the heart," she asked.

"If it's not the heart, then I get to pick the location," the redhead replied. "So which one do you like?"

"This one," the heiress stated, pointing to the other design. It was a red rose, the flower was about an inch in diameter, and had a thin stem.

"Then I think it should go here," Mio suggested, pointing to the inside of her left breast. "With the stem trailing down here." The girl ran her finger down between her breasts. "And Yumi's name should arc around the flower."

Sachiko looked down at her own chest. If she placed the design there, Yumi's name would be fully visible along with part of the flower, whenever she wore something low cut. _ 'Am I that ashamed of showing my love for another woman,'_ she thought. _'If Yumi were here, wouldn't I be parading her around on my arm? So what does it matter.' _ She turned to the redhead and said. "I'll do it."

Mio called for the shop owner. A weaselly looking man with thick glasses came out of the back room,and walked to the counter. The redhead explained what Sachiko wanted, and the man escorted the two women to a clean sterile room, with a barber chair in the center. The man turned to the black haired girl and said, "Take off your shirt."

Sachiko was stunned by the man's request. Mio giggled and said, "He can't very well tattoo through your shirt. Are you changing your mind?"

The redhead's goading irritated the heiress, and she unbuttoned her blouse, slipped it off her shoulders, and lay it on a nearby counter. She sat down in the chair.

"You'll need to take your bra off too," Mio snickered, enjoying the other woman's discomfort.

Sachiko blushed red in embarrassment. Up until now, no man had laid eyes on her bare chest. She always had an issue with men, so she felt a little scared. _ 'I can do this,'_ she thought, working up the courage. _ 'I am doing this for Yumi.'_ With a picture of the brunette in the forefront of her mind, she leaned over, reached behind her back, undid the clasp, and took the bra off. She lay back down, face flushed, and feeling humiliated. The cool leather of the chair, gave her goosebumps and caused the hairs on her arms to stand up.

The artist started work and within an hour the tattoo was complete, and was bandaging it up to prevent infection. After she redressed herself, he also gave her a list of aftercare instructions, and a jar of cream to apply to the tattoo during healing. She reached into her purse in order to pay, when Mio grabbed her hand and told her, "This is my treat." The redhead handed over some bills, to the artist, and collected Sachiko by the arm. "Shall we go?" The two woman walked out of the shop, and Mio took the heiress to her apartment.

XxX

With most of the girls away at school, the orphanage was quiet and peaceful. It was much appreciated, by the young brunette tending the flowers. Over the past three years she had forgotten the sheer chaos involved in getting over a dozen girls ready and out the door. The youngest girls were having primary lessons with Sister Makoto. Sister Izuma was off cleaning the chapel. That left Yumi some time to mediate and tend the garden.

When she was younger, her favorite pastime was gardening. She remembered fond times with Sister Makoto, as she learned all about the plant growing here, and how to care for each. There was something grounding about digging and weeding and pruning. To Yumi it was magical; the dead clippings went back to the soil where they came from to create new life.

She pulled a weed and started singing softly to herself, a song she learned long ago, when her only worry was whether she would be able to sneak a second desert during dinner.

'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free

'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,

And when we find ourselves in the place just right,

'Twill be in the valley of love and delight.

When true simplicity is gain'd,

To bow and to bend we shan't be asham'd,

To turn, turn will be our delight,

Till by turning, turning we come 'round right.

Yumi kept repeating the song as she gardened. She was so involved in what she was doing, she didn't notice the western looking young man in a business suit walking up the path to the mansion, carrying a metal sided briefcase. The man stopped and waited for the chorus to finish, before clearing his throat.

Yumi stopped singing and turned to face the source of the noise. She smiled pleasantly at the gentleman, and said, "Good day sir. May I be of assistance?"

"I really hope so," the man said in halting Japanese.

"English will be fine," she said, cutting off the man struggling to speak correctly.

He blushed and went on, "I'm Timothy Hann, and I work for a law firm in America. I am trying to find out some information on an orphan that used to live here. Yumi Fukuzawa. Do you know of her?"

Yumi tried to keep her face still, as she heard the sound of her own name. "I'm sorry. I don't recognize the name," she apologized. "I am but a Postulant here. I think you may want to speak with the director, Sister Misame. Would you follow me, please?" She rose up from her knees, and brushed herself off.

The young man followed Yumi up the stairs and through the front door. He took off his shoes and donned the pair of guest slippers, the brunette offered him. The girl then led him to the a door off to the side.

Yumi knocked and peeked her head in the door. "There's a gentleman here to see you, Sister Misame. Can I show him in?"

"By all means," the older woman said.

Yumi opened the door fully, and ushered their guest into the office. "Sister Misame, this is Timothy Hann. He is here to ask about one of the girls who used to live here. Fukuzawa Yumi."

Sister Misame gave the young American a serious stare, sizing him up. "It's highly irregular to give out information about one of our former charges, Mr. Hann," she stated. "Most of it's considered private. For what reason do you need to know?"

He swallowed hard, the old nun's gaze was making him nervous. "All I'm looking for is current contact information, a forwarding address, or the like. You see the law firm I work for, has been holding something in trust for her until she turned eighteen. To be passed over to her once certain requirements are met."

"Do you know what it is," the older Sister asked. "What are the requirements?"

"I'm sorry Sister," the young man said. "I can only discuss the specifics with the indicated trustee. And as far as what it is, I have no clue. It's been sealed away since we first took the job."

"Hmm, I see," Sister Misame said, rubbing her chin. "Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to disclose her whereabouts, but if you leave your contact information, I will pass it on and let Yumi make the final decision."

The gentleman took a pen and a business card out of his pocket, wrote something on the back, and passed it over to the older woman. "Here is where I'm staying. You can have her contact me there. Thank you for your time, Sister."

"I'll do my best, but the final decision rests with Yumi," the old Sister said, leveling a hard gaze at Yumi, who was still standing by the door. "If you would please escort our guest out."

Yumi was still in shock from the news. If it were true, this could be the way to break Sachiko free of her family obligations. Whether or not the heiress would choose her in the end, didn't concern the brunette. All she wanted was for the woman she loved to be free. However in the back of her mind, Yumi was suspicious of the fortuitous nature of the information. _'Could Sayako have set this up, in order to get to me,'_ she thought. _'But I just have to take the chance.'_

"Uh, Mr Hann," the brunette said hesitatingly. "I have a confession to make. I am actually Fukuzawa Yumi."

The gentleman looked over the nervous young girl, "Why didn't you tell me sooner," he asked.

"I was being cautious," the young girl stated. "I wasn't sure what your intentions were."

The young man nodded in understanding. "If I can just see your identification papers, we can get this out of the way quickly. I have your inheritance right here," he said indicating the briefcase he held.

Yumi left and returned with the requested identification. The American looked it over. "This seems in order," he said. "Now if you you can give me the key, we can see if it unlocks this case."

"Key," Yumi said confused. "What key?"

"The key to this case," the man replied. "My instructions are quite explicit. 'The contents of this case belong to Yumi Fukuzawa or any other member of the Fukuzawa lineage bearing the key that unlocks the case.' You don't have the key in your possession, I take it?"

"I don't even remember having any kind of key," the brunette said sadly. "Unless it is in my mother's old jewelry box, that Maria-obaasama saved for me."

Yumi's rejected look, caused the man's heart to go out to the brunette. "Tell you what," he said. "This is an open ended assignment. I'll stay here in Japan for another week. If you can find the key by then, give me a call, and I'll come back."

"Thank you for your understanding," the young girl said. "Let me show you out." Yumi guided the young gentleman to the entryway, where he put his shoes back on. Then she walked him out to the street, and saw him through the gate. Afterward, she went back to the house. She had to have a long talk with Sister Misame.

XxX

Sachiko was settled on the floor, at the low table in Mio's apartment. The redhead was busy in the kitchen preparing tea. Her fingers were drumming on the table top, as she was trying to figure out what her next move would be.

Mio finished up in the kitchen, and brought the teapot and cups over to the table on a serving tray. She placed it on the table, before setting herself down across from the heiress. She placed a cup in front of her guest and poured the tea into the cup. She did the same for herself. "All I have is black tea, I'm afraid," she told the other girl by way of apology.

"It's quite alright," Sachiko said. "I happen to like it. Thank you again for taking me in. Do you have any idea where Yumi would have gone?"

"Not a clue," the redhead answered. "But why don't to try and relax and wait until we are all here. Then we can work it out together."

"Someone else is coming?"

Just then the buzzer rang. "That should be them." Mio jumped up to hit the entry button, and said into the grille, "Come on up." She then unlocked the door and went back to the table. The red head sipped her tea, and when there was a knock at the door, she called out "Come in."

When Sei walked through the door, and saw the two women sitting at the table, she said, "Hey Mio, thanks for having me over." She closed the door and crossed the room to the table. She sat, poured a cup of tea, and turned to Sachiko. "I didn't think you had the courage to run away. I'm proud of you."

Sachiko scowled at Sei. "It's not running away, when you have something to run to," she intoned.

"And what might that be," the newcomer asked.

"Yumi, of course," the black haired girl stated. "And here I thought you were smart."

"Quit the bickering, you two," Mio scolded. "Let's focus on finding Yumi."

"Is that why we're all here," the older girl asked. "I have to go tutor her later today. Sachiko, if you want, I'll bring you along." Sei smiled a wide Cheshire Cat grin at the black haired girl.

Sachiko glowered at the sandy haired girl over her tea cup.

XxX

Touko cried out as the zip ties bit into her wrists again when her legs gave out again. She tried to quickly get back on her toes in order to stop the pain. She was suspended. Her bound wrists were hanging from a cable that ran around a pulley to an eye bolt fastened to the wall.

Her wrists were stinging, but she could only feel a dull throb in her hands. She wasn't sure how long she'd been hanging there, but her fingers were thankfully numb. She thought she was going to die earlier, when Sayako strapped her left hand down and ripped all the fingernails out of it. She prepared for the pain, as her calves started to spasm, just prior to them giving out again.

She yelled when they did, and was left swinging. She flailed to get her legs back under her, but there was no strength left in them. She was past the limit of her endurance. She heard the door open and Sayako strode into the room. The older woman went over to the eye bolt and released the cable. Touko's body crashed to the floor. The younger girl tried to push herself up, then collapsed on the floor panting.

"It will go easier on you, if you cooperate," the older woman suggested. "Just tell me where she is and all this will be over."

"For the last time," the younger girl rasped. "I don't know where she is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Sayako stormed over, yanked Touko up by the hair and back handed the younger girl across the face. She let the girl fall back to the floor. Touko looked at her with a mixture of fear and loathing. "So that's how you want to play. I can do worse things to you, if you'd like." She walked over to the dangling cable, and was just about to pull it, when her phone rang.

The older woman answered it. "Hello," she said, pausing to hear the other person. "And you're sure it is her. ... At St. Margaret's. ... Good, keep me posted." She hung up the phone, and looked at the other girl. "It seems your sister has been hiding out at the orphanage. Lucky for you." She snapped another picture with her phone, as she had at various times during Touko's torture. "I'm going to go ready a package to send her." The older woman cackled and smiled evilly at the younger girl, before she left the room.

XxX

Yumi was sitting next to Sister Misame on a couch in the latter's office. The brunette's had just been explaining, tearfully, about Sachiko, Sayako, and the papers. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't intentionally try to mislead you."

"It's alright Yumi-chan," the older nun said, wrapping a comforting arm around the younger girl. "You're young still, and all your emotions are in turmoil. It's only natural that you'd turn to a place where you felt safe and loved. But remember this, I'm proud of you even if you don't continue on. When I see how you've grown up, and all the love and compassion inside you, I feel that, for once We did something right. You have nothing to feel guilty over."

Right then, Sister Makoto knocked on the door and came in. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is a man at the door asking to see Yumi-chan. He says he has a package to deliver."

Yumi stood up, and followed Sister Makoto to the entry way. The man in the black suit handed her a small box, and left. She paled when she opened the box and looked inside. On a piece of white tissue paper, were five fingernails, each having traces of blood on the edge. _ 'Are these Sachiko's,'_ she asked herself fearing for the life of the woman she loved. She looked at the phone, sitting next to the fingernails, and noticed the rose shaped charm. _ 'That's Touko's phone. Could it ...'_ Her thoughts were cut short by the ringing of the phone. Yumi took the phone out of the box and answered it. The voice n the other end brought chills to her spine.

"My courier just called and told me he gave you my present," Sayako told the girl on the phone. "I have Touko-chan with me. I'm sending you some pictures. Call me back after you look at them." The line disconnected. Shortly Yumi received a series of messages each with a picture attached. The pictures were all of the younger girl being tortured. The final picture was of Touko collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my," Sister Misame breathed, looking over the brunette's shoulder. "We have to call the authorities. That poor child."

"It wouldn't do any good," Yumi said angrily. "Who knows how many she has bought off. The only thing that will save Touko-chan, are those papers." She dialed back the last incoming number. When Sayako answered, the brunette said, "Let her go."

"Do you have something to trade, Yumi-chan," the older woman asked.

"Yes," the younger girl responded. "Me for her. I know where the certificates are and, you'll need me to retrieve them."

"I was hoping to hear that," Sayako giggled. "Get in to the car outside the gates, and it will bring you to me. Once you're here I'll release Touko-chan."

"No Sayako. I can't trust you. We'll do things my way," Yumi said coldly. "You will deliver Touko-chan here. Then I will offer myself to you."

"You do what I say, or I'll kill her."

"If you kill her, then I have no reason to accommodate you," the brunette countered. "And you will never get what you desire most."

There was a moment of silence, as the older woman thought about the proposal. "Agreed, but know that when I get the papers, I will not go easy on you. I won't let you go."

"Fine by me," Yumi agreed.

"The car will be there in a half hour. I expect you to be waiting." The line went dead and Yumi put down the phone.

"You can't do that Yumi," Sister Misame said, worried from listening to Yumi's side of the conversation.

"It's my fault Touko was hurt," the young girl said with determination. "I need to take responsibility."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And the tension builds. Thank you all for continuing to read this story. The next chapter will probably be the end of this story. Part of me is relieved we are getting to the end, but part of me is sad also.

And To My Reviewers:

Rasta Lioness: Glad to hear you are so prepared... But instead of rabbits we find a Demon.

Honulicious: Do you think Sachiko stepped up her game enough...

Claine24: I'm sure Sachiko is feeling a little better now that she feels she can do something other than wait around.

Spikesagitta: I think Yumi has other worries right now …..

veamgee: Thanks for the complement. Welcome Back!

Mine29: Good thing Sei knows where Yumi is..


	28. Chapter 28

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Re-Humanizing Sachiko -Chapter 28

"It's not too late," Sister Misame told the younger girl. "We can call the police. They can grab Touko-chan, as soon as she's out of the car. We have the evidence of the pictures. Let the police handle it."

"What you suggest will get Touko back, without me being in danger. Just what do we have that proves Sayako's involvement," Yumi argued. "We have pictures sent from a phone that's probably not registered to her. All the police will have is hearsay. Any lawyer would be able to get her off in no time. Plus, she also has Sachiko to use against me. This has to end."

The older Sister put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "But she'll torture you, possibly kill you," she said worriedly.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that," Yumi told the older nun. "The only thing we have in our favor is those papers in the briefcase. If there is a key, it has to be in the jewelry box I gave to Sachiko. Get it and get those papers. Sachiko's father will know what to do with them."

"There's a flaw in your plan," Sister Misame noted. "We need you, in order to open the case. Remember?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out something," the brunette said, as she walked out the front door. She plodded down the path to the gate, and waited for Touko to arrive. Yumi was terrified about what would happen to her. Her survival instinct was telling her to run, but her mind overrode it. _ 'I'm the only one who can put an end to this, and save my loved ones. It doesn't matter if I die, as long as I can keep the others safe.'_

The brunette waited just a couple minutes inside the gate, when she saw a dark sedan pull up. The driver got out, and opened the rear door. He reached in and helped a hooded young girl out of the car. The driver took off the hood and released Touko. Yumi rushed through the gate, catching her friend just before she fell over. "It's alright Touko-chan," Yumi whispered as she held the girl up, waiting for Touko to get her legs back under her.

Touko pushed against Yumi, forcing the older girl to let go. She stood alone, swaying, the younger girl looked at Yumi and said, "I'm sorry, Yumi." She collapsed to the ground. When the brunette tried to rush over to the fallen girl, the driver grabbed her, placed the hood over her head, and forced Yumi into the back seat of the car. Once inside another man grabbed her wrists, put a loop around them and pulled them tight them together. She heard the car door slam and soon they were on their way.

As the car drove off Sisters Misame and Makoto ran to the girl laying on the sidewalk. They picked the younger girl up, and held her between them, as they went through the gate, and down the pathway to the house. Once inside they brought her to a couch, lay her down, and started treating her injuries.

XxX

Sachiko blushed when she saw her tattoo in the mirror, after her shower. _ 'I can't believe I did that,'_ she thought, then smiled. _ 'It does look rather pretty.'_ This was the first time she actually had the opportunity to study it. She didn't pay much attention to it as she washed it gently in the shower. She patted herself dry and put on the clothes Mio left her. She blushed even more when she saw herself in the low cut, scoop necked t-shirt. Yumi's name was clearly visible, over her left breast.

The heiress left the bathroom, and walked toward the low table where Sei and Mio were laughing over something the redhead must have said. She settled herself down and leaned over to pick up the teapot, to pour another cup for herself.

"What the hell is that, Sachiko," Sei exclaimed. "Did you get inked?"

Sachiko blushed, and Mio giggled, as the black haired beauty covered up her left breast. "Don't be embarrassed, Sachiko," Mio said pulling the girl's hand away, giving Sei a glimpse of the tattoo. "I think it's pretty. Much better than the heart I wanted you to get. You have good taste."

"Thank you," the heiress said, turning more red.

Sei shook her head. "I swear I have to bottle whatever Yumi has. I mean to turn the straight arrow ice princess, into a warm hearted, rebel. It has to be worth millions."

"I wasn't that bad, Sei," Sachiko argued, laughing.

"But seriously, Sachiko. The tattoo suits you," Sei said with a genuine smile.

Sachiko returned the smile, "Thanks." Sachiko sat and sipped her tea. Mio and Sei were having a lively conversation, but the heiress didn't hear a word of it. She was too busy thinking about a brown haired pixie. Aside from the information that Sei was tutoring Yumi, the sandy headed girl didn't say anymore about it. _ 'Why would Yumi need a tutor,'_ she wondered._ 'And why is Sei keeping her whereabouts secret. Doesn't she trust me?' _ The more she thought about the situation, the more frustrated she became, until she burst out, interrupting the conversation in front of her. "Alright already," she said in annoyance. "When are we going to see Yumi?"

"A little impatient, are we Sachiko," Sei said, causing the redhead at tnetqble to giggle. "I was quite surprised you lasted this long. I wasn't supposed to meet her until three, but I think we can go now."

"Why. You," Sachiko sputtered, giving her friend a death glare.

The sandy haired woman stood up, followed closely by Sachiko. Sei turned to Mio and said, "Are you coming?"

"No," Mio replied, giggling. "I don't think I'm the one Yumi really wants to see. And Sachiko, don't forget the spare key on the counter. I have to work tonight,and I wouldn't want you stranded."

Sachiko grabbed the key on the counter, then turned to the redhead. "Thanks for taking me in," she said, before following Sei out the door.

The two woman got into Sei's Yellow Beetle, and headed off. About a half hour later the sandy haired woman, pulled into a parking spot by a small chapel. Sachiko got out of the car and looked around, while Sei opened her trunk and took out a bag of books, and headed to a wrought iron gate on the side of the church.

The heiress followed the older girl down the path, through the well tended grove. Sachiko was amazed s she approached the Victorian house. She didn't expect to see something so elegant tucked behind the Gothic looking chapel. She climbed the four steps and stood next to her friend waiting by the door. When Sachiko arrived, Sei rand the doorbell. A middle aged nun answered the door, "Sei-chan," she said. "Come in, and your friend also."

"Thank you, Sister Makoto," the girl replied as she crossed the threshold.

"Pardon the intrusion," the heiress said bowing. As she walked in, she saw two nuns bending over a girl laid out on the couch. Fearing the worst, Sachiko rushed over. As she got nearer, a wave of relief washed over her, when she realized, the girl on the couch wasn't Yumi, though when she got there and realized it was her cousin, Touko, the heiress felt guilt over her relief.

Touko was laying there naked from the top down, as Sisters Misame and Izuma were bandaging her wrists and ankles. The fingers and thumb of her left hand were bandaged individually. Bruises were starting to appear on the girl's arms and torso. "What happened," Sachiko said with concern.

Just as Sister Misame turned to answer, Touko opened her eyes and shouted. "No Yumi! Don't go. I'm not worth it. She'll kill you!" She tried to get up, fighting Sister Izuma, who was trying to settle the girl down.

Sachiko knelt by the couch, grabbed Touko's face with both hands, and gazed into the younger girls eyes. "Shh, Touko-chan," she said soothingly. "It's me Sachiko. You're safe now. It's all right."

"Sachiko, is it really you," the wounded girl asked in disbelief. At the older girl's nod, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Sachiko, and cried. "I'm sorry, Sachiko. I couldn't protect her. It's all my fault. Whatever happens to Yumi, it's my fault." She wept some more.

"What's this about Yumi," the heiress asked, worried. "And why would it be your fault?"

"S-Sayako held me captive, and t-tortured me," the younger girl haltingly answered between sobs. "It was horrible. She b-beat me, and she r-r-ripped out my fingernails, then hung me b-by my arms. She w-wanted to know where Yumi was."

"Shhhh, Touko-chan," Sachiko said, calming the younger girl. "It's alright."

"But it's not," Touko argued. "Yumi traded herself for me."

"Get some rest. It'll be alright," the older girl said, leaving the younger in Sister Izuma's care.

_'It's far from alright,' _the heiress fumed._ 'Mother has Yumi. God only knows what she'll do.'_ She paced the floor, like a lioness, trying to think of a way out of this. Sei tried to put an arm around her, but she shrugged it off. When she turned around, she almost bumped into Sister Misame.

The older nun grabbed Sachiko's arm, when the black haired girl, moved to pass. "Come with me," she ordered, in a voice that had over forty years experience dealing with young girls. She guided the younger girl to her office. Once they were behind closed doors, she turned to Sachiko. "Your attitude is not helping any. Sachiko, is it?" When the young girl nodded she went on. "We all love Yumi, and want her back safe. But prowling around like a mama bear who lost her cub, is not going to get her back. Yumi had a plan, but it will do us no good, if we're all wrapped up in our own heads."

Sachiko stared at the old nun, with her arms crossed in front of her. "Well tell me Yumi's plan," she asked, coldly.

"If you'd calm down, I'd tell you. Now sit," Sister Misame ordered. The younger girl sat down petulantly, and pouted. After a stern glare from the older nun, Sachiko took a deep breath, and relaxed her shoulders.

Once the heiress was calm enough to listen, Sister Misame told Sachiko about the lawyer that came by earlier, the legacy left behind, and the requirements for the case to be opened. She also spoke of the missing key that may be in the jewelry box. When she heard this, Sachiko perked up. "You remember something, Sachiko?"

"No but when I ran away," the younger girl explained. "I didn't want to leave Yumi's belongings behind. I couldn't take the jewelry box, but I dumped the contents in my purse. I left it by the sofa. Let's see if I have it." She got up and rushed out of the office, Misame following behind her. Once out of the office, she ran over to the couch, picked up her purse, and upended it, emptying it out.

Sachiko quickly sifted through the items she just dumped out. If it wasn't a key, it went back in her hand bag. After a minute or so of searching, she came up with a small key, about one inch long. "I found a key," she said, as she put the rest of the stuff back in her purse.

"That's wonderful news, Sachiko," Sister Misame said. "But we can't use it. The requirements state that Yumi, or another member of her family, who have the proper key, is entitled to the contents of the case. So we have to get Yumi back to gain possession of the papers." The heiress frowned at the news.

Touko, who had become more alert during the older girl's search, listened to the conversation between Sachiko and the Sister. "There is someone else," she stated. "Me." Everyone in the room looked at Touko for an explanation. "The Matsudairas are not my real parents. While she held me captive, Sayako told me that I was born the night Fukuzawa Miki died from injuries sustained in the car crash. I'm Yumi's sister."

"Do you have any proof of that," Sister Misame asked. "I don't think the lawyer will just take our word for it."

"If you would pass me the phone," Touko said. "I'll call my grandfather in order to settle the issue."

The younger girl dialed the phone and got a hold of her grandfather. "Touko-chan,' the man answered happily. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while. Is everything alright?"

"I want to talk about my parents, grandfather," she stated.

"Are they OK? Is your mother sick again?"

"They're fine," Touko replied, easing the old man's mind. "I wanted to ask you about my biological ones."

Touko-chan," the man on the phone said. "I told you that I'd tell you about them when you're eighteen. You'll just have to wait."

"It can't wait," the younger girl argued. "I need to know if Fukuzawa Miki is my real mother. It's important."

"Fukuzawa. Where did you hear that name," the old doctor asked, annoyed.

"Aunt Sayako told me when she ..." Touko replied, turning red from shame over what the older woman did to her. She couldn't finish the sentence. Sachiko, seeing that the younger girl was having a hard time, grabbed the phone.

"Ojisama, this is Sachiko," she said flatly. "Is what my mother said true?"

"This is none of your business, Sachiko," the older man chided.

"It is, when your granddaughter gets tortured, and my girlfriend offers herself for trade," the heiress argued to the man on the phone, her eyes blazing with icy fire. "And this information can be used to secure her release. So tell me, is Touko the daughter of Fukuzawa?"

"Tortured," the old man said, shocked. "Is she OK? Who is responsible?"

"Her injuries are being treated," Sachiko replied. "And as to your other question, my mother, Sayako is responsible. And right now, my Yumi is suffering the same treatment, if not worse. So answer the question, old man. Another girl's life depends on it."

The old man didn't have much of a choice. He took an oath to do no harm. "Yes," he answered. "Touko is the Fukazawa daughter."

Sachiko followed it up with the most important question, "Do you have documentation that verifies that fact? We are going to need it."

"I have the original birth certificate in my files," he replied. "I'll bring it when I come to check over Touko. Where are you now? The estate?"

"No, Ojisama. We are at St. Margaret's orphanage. Here is Sister Misame. She'll direct you." Sachiko handed the phone over to the older nun, then went over to comfort her cousin.

"He said he'd be here in a little over an hour," the Sister said returning a minute later. "I'll give that lawyer a call and have him come over also."

"Thank you Sister," Sachiko said.

_'Just hang on, Yumi. Help is coming.'_

XxX

Yumi breathed in the hot humid air, accumulating under the hood. It had been about fifteen minutes since she was hooded and dragged into the car. Her fingers were starting to tingle from the zip tie pulled tightly around her wrists, and her heart was racing from fear. _'I hope Touko-chan is alright,'_ she thought. She started humming 'Simple Gifts' in order to calm her and get her mind off the situation.

About ten minutes and a number of turns later, the brunette felt the car come to a stop, and heard the driver get out. The next thing she heard was the back door open and she was roughly pulled out of the vehicle, and dragged like a rag doll by her bound hands.

She couldn't see a thing, and the quick movement disoriented her. Her foot stumbled on a step, caught in her robes, and she fell flat on her face. Two sets of arms, helped her up and guided her down what she thought was a hallway. She heard a door open to her right, and she was pushed through it, while her hood was removed. She went sprawling across the floor. By the time she got up and turned around the door was slammed shut, and she heard a lock click. She ran to the door and tried the knob. She slammed her fists against the door, when it wouldn't turn. She turned around surveyed the room.

In the corner of the room was a metal chair, sitting next to a long table. Coming down from the ceiling was a cable, and at the end was a D-clip. She followed the cable, and noticed it was actually wrapped around a pully in the ceiling. She wondered what Sayako would do to her. She didn't see Touko's injuries, but from the ragged state the younger girl was in, Yumi surmised whatever Sayako was going to do, it wouldn't be good.

_'Please God,'_ the brunette prayed. _ 'Watch over me and protect me during this trial. Give me the strength, to hold on while the others work to save me. Give me peace in my heart.'_

The door opened and Sayako entered the room carrying a riding crop. Upon seeing the brunette wearing nun's robes, she said snidely, "Do you think an appearance of piety, will change my opinion of you? Well you're wrong. You are nothing but a dirty little slut. It must run in the family. It only took a video of you and Sachiko rutting like dogs, to get you sister, Touko-chan, off."

_'Touko is my sister,_' Yumi repeated in her mind. _'That means that she's ...'_

The brunette's thoughts must have translated to her face. Sayako noticing the girl's expression, continued, "Yes, she was born from your poor dead mother body. Now let's get you undressed." At that, two guards, who were outside the room came in, and within minutes, the younger girl was only clad in her underwear. "That's better," Sayako said. "Now you look like the skank you are."

The older woman walked over to the brunette, grabbed the end of the cable, and attached it to Yumi's bonds using the D-clip. She walked over to the other end of the cord and pulled on it. Soon the younger girl was suspended about a foot off the ground. Sayako circled the suspended girl, striking her hand with the riding crop.

Once she was in front of Yumi, she displayed the stick. "This used to be my mother's. Since I was a young girl, I have felt it's corrective kiss, many times. Although she's been dead many years now, this is the first time I've used it. Consider it my special present to you, Yumi-chan." She brought the hand holding the riding crop up, and slashed the metal tipped end of the stick against Yumi's tender belly.

The hanging girl let out a yelp of pain, as the brunette felt the impact, and the subsequent sting from the strike. The older woman emitted a squeal of pleasure at the reaction. Sayako moved behind Yumi and the girl let out another cry when her buttocks were whipped. Another giggle came from the old woman's mouth.

_'I mustn't react,'_ Yumi thought after another ten whacks of the crop against her skin. '_She's enjoying it too much. I have to tune it out somehow.'_ The brunette focused her mind and used the regular timing of the hits, as a metronome, to sing.

Maria-sama no kokoro **_whack_** sore wa aozora _**whack**  
_Watashitachi wo tsu **_whack_** sumu hiroi aozora **_whack_**

Maria-sama no kokoro **_whack_** sore wa kashinoki **_whack  
_**Watashitachi wo ma **_whack_** moru tsuyoi kashinoki **_whack_**

Maria-sama no kokoro **_whack_** sore wa uguisu **_whack  
_**Watashitachi to ut** _whack_ **au mori no uguisu **_whack_**

Maria-sama no kokoro **_whack_** sore wa yamayuri _**whack**  
_Watashitachi mo ho **_whack_** shii shiroi yamayuri** _whack_**

Maria-sama no kokoro **_whack_** sore wa safaia _**whack**  
_Watashitachi wo ka **_whack_** zoru hikaru safaia **_whack_**

Once she started singing, Yumi's heart became lighter, and the stinging of the welts became less. So she sang louder, offering the song up as a prayer of redemption. Soon thereafter her mind transcended the pain of her body. The effect was a little surreal to the brunette. She was fully aware of what was going on around her, yet her body was unaffected by it. She wasn't sure how long the whipping lasted, but after a while she felt herself being let down.

She pulled herself to her knees, and smiled beautifully upon her captor. "I forgive you, Sayako-sama," she said, tenderly.

Those words angered the older woman. She rushed over to the kneeling girl and back handed her prisoner to the ground. "Take that, bitch," Sayako yelled.

Yumi got herself to her knees again, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. "Hit me again, if it makes you feel better, for I am beyond the pain. You will not get anything out of me, unless I wish it."

"We'll see about that, Yumi-chan," she said just before walking out the door. "I am only getting started. Let's see what pulling your fingernails out will do to your precious inner peace."

XxX

Mr Hann, the lawyer had already arrived at St. Margaret's, case in hand, when Touko's grandfather arrived. He had already been informed by Sachiko, that Touko had the key. All the lawyer needed to see was proper documentation that the younger girl was indeed of the Fukuzawa line, in order to fulfill his assignment.

The old man walked through the door and rushed over to his granddaughter. "Are you alright," he asked as he gave the girl a visual examination. Apart from the bruising around the face, and the bandaged wrists and hands, Touko looked well. He was a little unsure of what mental trauma she suffered during her ordeal.

"Thank you for coming grandfather," Touko said leaning in to give the old man a quick hug. "Did you bring the documentation?"

"Here it is," he replied handing the girl a manila envelope.

The young girl promptly took it from the old man and approached the lawyer. "This should prove I was born to Fukuzawa Miki, and a proper recipient of the contents of the case." She passed the envelope over to the man in the suit.

The man took the envelope and removed the papers from it. He looked through them carefully. "Dr Matsudaira," he said. "It says here you were the doctor who delivered Touko. It seems highly coincidental that you suddenly show up, bearing documentation signed by yourself, that proves this girl's heritage. I will have to research this, in order to properly determine if these are official or not."

"But they're witnessed," the old doctor argued.

"I'm sorry," the lawyer responded. "Before I turn over the case, I have to make sure the contents go to the person intended to receive them."

Hearing that, Sachiko approached the man and got into his face. "Listen you," she said, giving the man an icy stare. "This isn't some ordinary situation. This is a matter of life or death. While we are standing here arguing, Yumi, the girl you met earlier, is most likely being tortured, over the contents of that case. And will probably be killed if we don't get what's in that case. How would that sit on your conscience, knowing you could save her life. If she dies, I will hold you solely responsible for her death"

The lawyer pictured the wide-eyed girl with the beautiful voice, in his mind. Then the image changed, and the brunette was laying in a coffin. That thought sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't live with himself if anything like that happened to the young girl. He shook the depressing image out of his head, and placed the metal briefcase on the coffee table in front of him. He rotated the case so that the lock faced Touko, who was sitting on the couch, across from him.

Touko slowly placed the key into the lock of the case in front of her. It slid in without any resistance. She turned it gently counter-clockwise. It stuck halfway through it's rotation. Touko used a little more force, and the key turned the rest of the way, making a loud click. The clasps released and the metal briefcase was unlocked. The young girl took a deep breath, placed a hand on each side of the lid, and slowly opened it. Inside of the case was a lone legal sized manila envelope.

With trembling hands, Touko reached into the case and pulled out the envelope. She fiddled with the clasp until it opened, and then she reached in and pulled out the thin stack of papers inside. It was anti-climatic. All this angst and drama over a dozen or so pieces of paper. She rifled through the stack of papers, the certificates were very pretty, bordered in a fine filigree pattern, and the style of text on the page was very imposing.

On top of the certificates was a single unadorned sheet of paper, written in a clear, bold hand. The note read:

_My dear child,  
__If you are reading this then your mother and I are dead. Unfortunately, instead of a proper legacy, all I have to leave you is a family obligation. These certificates need to be returned a dear friend of mine, Ogasawara Tooru, or his direct descendant, if he is no longer living. I wish I was there to see how you turned out. Keep yourself well._

_With love,  
__Fukuzawa Yuchiiro_

Touko traced the signature with her index finger, as her eyes started to water. _ 'Yumi has turned out great Father,'_ she thought. _'Much better than I could hope to be.'_ She wiped her eyes and handed the stack of certificates to Sachiko, keeping the note to herself.

Sachiko quickly looked at the stack of paper, then called her Father from Touko's cell. When Tooru answered, she only said three words, "We have them."

"Understood," the man replied. "I'll get things in motion, then contact you."

The business man hung up his cell, then picked up the phone on his desk, and dialed a number. A woman picked up, and said politely, "Audit Services, how may I help you Ogasawara-sama"

XxX

Sayako looked with frustration at the brown haired girl, now hanging by the wrists, in front of her. _'Will anything reach her,'_ she wondered, spooked by the eerie smile on the girl's face. She had already removed the nails on Yumi's left hand, without much success in producing any type of reaction in the girl aside from the singing of children's songs. Right now the brunette was singing "Simple gifts" for the nth time. She reached into her pocket and felt the cool metal of the gun she had inside and wondered if she should just kill the girl and be done with her misery. _ 'I'll let her hang a bit more, then start on her other hand.' _ She turned around and left the room to get relief from the incessant singing.

But, Sayako couldn't get away from the song. Deep down in her mind, the words of the song echoed, as Hina-chan sang them in her little girl voice:

'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free  
'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,  
And when we find ourselves in the place just right,  
'Twill be in the valley of love and delight.

"Stop that Hina-chan," the older woman ordered.

The little voice inside her responded with a petulant "No, Its pretty. It reminds me of the song that was sung to me when I had trouble sleeping, before I went to the bad place." She began the next verse.

When true simplicity is gain'd,  
To bow and to bend we shan't be asham'd,  
To turn, turn will be our delight,  
Till by turning, turning we come 'round right.

"Stop it right now," Sayako screamed in her head. "If you don't, I'll go in there right now, and have you watch me gut the bitch."

"You're a meanie," the voice screamed back, however the song wasn't picked up again.

The older woman breathed a sigh of relief, turned around and re entered the room where Yumi was restrained. _'Now let's see if the right hand is any better,' _she thought smiling wickedly.

XxX

Tooru was sitting, going over some reports on his desk, when his office door opened. "Tooru," his father said upon entering. "What's up with this stock audit you ordered? Are you trying to ruin the company, or just me?"

"I'm not trying to ruin anything," Tooru stated, looking up into his father's eyes. "I'm trying to save myself and your granddaughter."

"What are you talking about, boy," the elder Ogasawara asked.

"I'm talking about Sayako, the bitch you forced me to marry," the man sitting at the desk spat.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to us," the old man chided. "She has more business sense, and balls than you ever did."

Tooru took out his phone and tapped the screen a couple of times, before tossing it on the desk in front of his father. "Look at those pictures. You call that the 'best.'"

The old man picked up the phone and looked at the pictures Sachiko had sent from Touko's phone. His face paled visibly, seeing the condition of the petite girl.

"In case you don't recognize her," the younger Ogasawara said. "That's the Matsudaira child. She was 'lucky' enough to stand in the way of something Sayako wanted, that damned stock you're so worried about. I also believe she may have committed murder also."

"That's appalling," the old man said. "But why ruin the company over it?"

Tooru, wounded by his fathers cold words, jumped out of his chair, and got in the old man's face. "Is that all you care about," he seethed. "The company? What about all the people she's destroyed, killed, or hurt. You want the damn company. You can have it. I can get my hands on the missing stock, but I want some concessions first."

"What are your terms," the older Ogasawara asked.

"First, I want Sachiko's wedding and engagement canceled," Tooru told his father. "She can be free to love and marry whoever she wants. Second, I want my cold hearted, psychotic, bitch of a wife put away for good. And finally I want a divorce. Once all that is done, I will turn over the missing stock to you."

"Agreed," the old man said, and picked up Tooru's phone. He dialed some numbers. A second later he spoke, "Kashewagi, the wedding is off, the engagement canceled. Inform your son and take care of the details." The elder Ogasawara hung up the phone, then turned to his son. "That's done. Now where is your wife?"

"I don't know," Tooru answered. "She said she was at a charity function, but I doubt that, since she tortured Touko and returned the girl some time today. Is there any place you are aware of, that she could be."

The older man thought for a bit. "She did ask me to use one of our unused warehouses, as a donation center for one of her charities. It's in the industrial park. I'll send someone to check it out."

Tooru walked out from behind his desk, and grabbed the old man's arm, guiding him to the door. "Why don't we check it out ourselves."

XxX

Three people exited the black limousine, when it stopped in front of the warehouse, two men and a woman. When Tooru and his father left the Ogasawara Group offices, the younger man had them swing by St. Margaret's to pick up Sachiko, and the papers. As the three Ogasawaras approached the door, a guard in a suit reached inside his coat. Before the man could pull out his gun, the older man spoke. "You might want to rethink that action, and where your loyalty lies."

The guard dropped his hand back to his side, and bowed low. He knew when his position was not winnable, and acted accordingly.

"Take me to Sayako," the old man ordered.

The guard opened the door and guided them down a stark white corridor, with doors on either side. At the end of it, on the left, stood another guard. As the visitors approached the man at the end of the hall started to reach for his weapon, and stopped at the shake of his partner's head.

"Open it."

The second guard unlocked the door and opened it. The trio of visitors walked through. Sayako was bending over, affixing a clamp to Yumi's right index finger. Sachiko's breath caught in her throat when she saw the battered condition of her love.

"It's over Sayako," Tooru said to the woman bending over the metal and wood contraption.

Startled, Sayako turned around and pulled the gun from her pocket, and pointed it at the head of the young girl sitting in the chair. "Stay where you are or I'll kill her."

Everyone froze. "You won't gain anything from this," Tooru stated. "Father already has the stock certificates. Give it up, before you get hurt."

The older woman reached over and released the young girls hand from the strap securing it to the device on the table. She pulled Yumi to her feet, and supported the girl placing her free arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Now, all of you are going to move away from the door, and let me leave here unmolested, or Yumi is dead. Got it."

Everyone moved out of the doorway and into the hall, giving the woman with the gun a clear path to the door. When Sayako tried to move, her leg was rooted to the ground. "Let me go, Hina-chan," the older woman said, while trying to lift her leg. "I'll kill her."

"That's what you were planning to do all along. Wasn't it Saya-chan," the eerie little girl spoke aloud. "Why do you have to be so evil?" The woman released Yumi, who fell to the floor.

Sachiko ran over to the fallen girl, and propped her up on her lap in a tender embrace. She looked up at her mother, as the older woman slowly turned the gun in her hand until it pointed at the older woman's chest. Suddenly the dazed Yumi came to her senses, and pleaded. "No, Hina-chan, don't do that."

"But I have to, Onee-san," the little girl's voice argued. "I'm not strong enough to keep Saya-chan down forever. If I don't do this now, I'll never get another chance, and she'll do evil things again. Hina-chan will make everything better." After the last word was uttered, the gun in Sayako's chest went off. The woman slumped to the ground next to Sachiko and Yumi. The woman's face turned to the brunette and said softly, "Did I do good?"

Yumi pushed away from Sachiko, and knelt next to the bleeding Hina-chan. "Hina-chan is a very good girl," she said holding back tears.

"Can Onee-san sing with me," the little girl in the woman's body asked. When Yumi nodded, Hina-chan started, "'Tis a gift to be simple..."

Yumi's beautiful, tearful voice, joined in, "'Tis a gift to be free..."

The two voices blended together, throughout most of the rest of the song. Hina-chan's voice silenced before the last line, which Yumi sang alone. "'Til by turning, turning we come 'round right." When she finished, Yumi looked down and wept, looking upon the woman's cold, dead eyes.

XxX

The small chapel at St. Margaret's was filled to bursting with the people wanting to pay their respects to the deceased Ogasawara Sayako. Most attended not out of respect but out of fear. It was a nice funerary mass, and many people came up to say nice things about the woman, again out of fear. At the end of the service, before the recessional, a brown haired girl, her left hand bandaged, came up to the front of the church. She stopped behind and to the left of the casket, crossed her hands in front of herself, and started singing "Amazing Grace."

While Yumi was singing, the priest and the acolytes gathered themselves together and proceeded down the center aisle. The six pall bearers, lined up after them and escorted the casket down the aisle also. As she started the last verse, Yumi looked up and through her tears, she could make out a ghostly little girl following the casket. The little girl turned to Yumi, smiled sweetly, waved, then vanished. _ 'I hope you find peace, Hina-chan,'_ the prayed.

After the service Sachiko turned to her girlfriend. "You sang wonderfully," she told the younger girl. "There wasn't a dry eye in the house."

"I'm glad," the brunette said. "But as long as Hina-chan was pleased, I'm happy. She wound up saving us all." Yumi snuggled next to Sachiko. "Hold me." When the older girl's arm wrapped around her, Yumi lay her head against Sachiko's chest, and cried silent tears.

The heiress kissed the top of the brunette's head and whispered, "For as long as you let me, my Love."

* * *

Author's Notes:

For those who may be confused about the Touko/Miki revelation.. Please see Touko's flashback in Chapter 19 for more information.

11/10/2012:

I decided to modify this story, since it didn't sit right with me. I had the last two sections and an epilogue in what was Chapter 29. I moved the sections to this chapter and I killed the epilogue. I think it stands better this way.

Reviewer Responses:

veamgee: Your words warm my heart... It's always nice to be needed... Just like you need to work on your own story.. eh :)

Rasta Lioness: I think you left some brain behind. Here's what I found left on the floor. Hope this chapter treated you better...

mine29: It would be out of character for my psychotic, sadistic version of Sayako, not to torture. I apologize if you were offended.

Honulicious: I think Tooru felt himself beaten, and powerless by his father and Sayako. Now that he has something to fight with, he may rise to the challenge. And you were right,... I couldn't wrap it up in just one chapter.

Spikesagitta: A lot of things happened.. that's why I said to fasten your seat belts :)


End file.
